el nacimiento de la nueva luna
by namay-moon
Summary: Serena y Seiya llevan 15 años de matrimonio, pero los años y la costumbre pueden hacer tambalear hasta la mas solida pareja. si no fuera poco un nuevo enemigo ha aparecido y Sailor Moon tendrá que salir de su retiro para encontrarse con un nuevo grupo de sailors que ha usurpado su lugar. ¿quienes son estas chicas? ¿acaso una artimaña del enemigo? ¿y por que le son tan familiares?
1. Prólogo- Un rapto inesperado

Prologo- Un Rapto inesperado.

-bombón, sabes yo nunca me olvidare de ti.- "_basta Seiya, estoy a punto de casarme"._

Su mente viajaba a esa azotea en donde varios meses atrás se había despedido de él, a pesar de tanto tiempo sin verse su recuerdo estaba grabado en su mente, su voz, su aroma. No había un solo día que no pensara en él. Las últimas palabras que le dirigió la habían perseguido durante meses, aún hoy a punto de entrar a la iglesia vestida de blanco las escuchaba como un molesto susurro en sus oídos, un susurro que oprimía su pecho y hacia cristalizar sus ojos.

Debía aceptarlo, le dolía su partida y se lamentaba el no haber querido reconocer que Seiya no solo fue un buen amigo, siempre fue algo más. Pero era tarde para reconocerlo, él se había ido al otro lado de la galaxia y ella ahora se entregaría a otro. Así debía ser, estaba escrito. Cada cual seguiría con su vida, Seiya fue con su princesa a reconstruir su planeta y ella se casaría con Darién, tendrían una preciosa niña y seria una reina, era tonto ponerse a pensar en otra posibilidad.

- ¿Serena qué esperas? deberías estar en la iglesia en estos momentos.- dijo Rei entrando al pequeño cuarto donde Serena se estaba arreglando.

- Tengo miedo Rei- miraba su reflejo en el espejo, buscando en sus ojos un pizca de valor para levantarse y caminar hacia el altar como una feliz novia. Pero no veía nada, ni siquiera ese brillo natural que tienen las mujeres enamoradas.

- Eso perfectamente normal ya verás cómo se te pasa cuando veas a Darien.- acomodo un pequeño adorno en su cabello mientras le regalaba su mejor sonrisa.

- Creo que no debería casarme, no aún. Debí esperar un poco más, graduarme de la preparatoria y que se yo hasta ir a la universidad ¿no?- era una locura casarse tan joven, entendía que Darien lo propusiera, el era mayor ya había vivido varias cosas pero a ella todavía le faltaba tanto.

- Que cosas dices Serena, si a ti no te gusta estudiar además para que universidad cuando vas a ser la reina de Tokio de cristal.-

- Lo siento Rei, algo me dice que estoy cometiendo un error, no quiero… no quiero casarme.- sintió como liberaba un taco en su garganta tras pronunciar esas palabras. Eso era lo que sentía, no quería casarse, no tan joven, no tan rápido y no con él.

- Pero amas a Darien… ¿o no?-

Serena guardo silencio por un momento. Si hace un año le hubieran hecho esa pregunta hubiera dado la respuesta inmediatamente sin pensar, sin dudar. Ahora no podía encontrar la respuesta aunque escarbara profundamente en su interior.

Tras la derrota de Galaxia, Darien fue a los Estados Unidos por unos cuantos meses. Meses durante los cuales el contacto con Serena fue mínimo, por si no fuera poco tras lo de Galaxia, las starlights y Seiya se había abierto un gran abismo entre ellos dos, abismo que no lograron volver a llenar. Aun así Darien decidió casarse, pensando que lograría recuperar su relación con Serena, era su deber como soberano de la tierra desposar a la princesa de la Luna para así asegurar la existencia de Tokio de cristal y de Rini.

-Si, por supuesto- mintió- tienes razón y deben ser solo los nervios.

Serena Camino hacia la puerta con la compañía de Rei, dispuesta a cumplir con su destino y a entregar su propia felicidad por el bien de su planeta.

Afuera de la iglesia había un auto negro con vidrios oscuros, a pesar de que llevaba varias horas estacionado a nadie le había parecido sospechoso para la suerte de sus ocupantes quienes miraban la entrada de la iglesia con ansiedad esperando que apareciera un hermosa rubia vestida de blanco.

- Esta retrasada, debería haber llegado hace 10 minutos- dijo la dama de cabello negro quien no quitaba los ojos de la entrada, cuidando incluso no parpadear para no perderse un solo instante.

-¿Crees que no venga?- le pregunto la mujer que estaba al frente del volante quien ya se estaba impacientando, ni siquiera entendía por qué se había prestado para hacer algo tan ridículo.

-No, ella no heriría a sus seres queridos así.- esbozo una enorme sonrisa. – mírala acaba de llegar.- Conocía bastante bien a Serena Tsukino para saber que estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su felicidad con tal de ver felices a los que estaban a su alrededor.

- Recuerden el plan- advirtió una tercera mujer que estaba al interior del coche y hasta ahora había permanecido callada.- ten listo el auto, llegaremos en pocos minutos.- le indico a su amiga de cabellera castaña quien giro la llave de encendido.

Bajaron del auto con decisión a llevar a cabo lo que creían era la cosa más descabellada que habrían de hacer en la vida, pero cualquier locura es válida si se trata de ayudar a un amigo. Iban vestidas como si fueran unas invitadas más pero llevaban su rostro cubierto con un velo. Sólo se dirigieron una mirada de complicidad y tras despedirse con señas de su compañera que se quedaba en el coche se dirigieron a la iglesia.

Serena se sentía como si sus pies le picaran y tuviera la enorme necesidad de irse de allí lo más rápido posible. Estaba sudorosa y los nervios se acrecentaban con cada palabra que pronunciaba el sacerdote. No quería hacerlo y lo sabía pero era muy tarde para arrepentirse, siempre fue tarde. Atada a un destino y una responsabilidad. Nunca se le pregunto si eso era lo que en realidad quería; si de verdad quería ser sailor scout, mucho menos había sido su ambición convertirse en reina; ella era feliz con solo ser Serena Tsukino. Deseaba una vida tranquila con una bonita casa, un esposo que llegara del trabajo todas las noches y la saludara con un tierno beso y muchos niños corriendo por los pasillos.

No pudo evitar preguntarse por sus amigas ¿acaso ellas si estaban felices con esa vida que se les había impuesto? ¿Mina se sentía bien con renunciar a sus sueños de ser actriz? ¿ Amy no deseaba ser esa gran doctora que la ciudad tanto necesitaba? Se habían comprometido con esa lucha por el amor y la justicia, pero ¿acaso no era justo que ellas también lucharan por su amor y sus sueños? Después de todo lo que habían hecho por los ciudadanos de Tokio ¿sería muy egoísta pensar un poco en ellas?…

Un gran estruendo la saco de sus pensamientos, se volteó y vio en la entrada de la iglesia a un par de mujeres que no recordaba haber visto, entendió que ellas fueron las que provocaron el estallido ¿el enemigo no la dejaría en paz ni en el día de su matrimonio?

- Escúchenme bien todos, guarden la calma y nadie saldrá lastimado. Solo vinimos a llevarnos a Serena Tsukino.- grito la mujer de cabello negro.

Todas las sailors scouts se pusieron de pie inmediatamente listas para enfrentarse al par de intrusas, sin embargo no podían transformarse, habían muchos testigos presentes y eso delataría su identidad.

- imaginamos que no iban a cooperar… así que.- dijo la otra mujer que era un poco más baja que su compañera. Lanzo una bomba de humo que inundo toda la iglesia en cuestión de segundos. Se desato el caos y la confusión, la gente corría de un lado a otro buscando ponerse a salvo y encontrar aire fresco pues el humo impedía respirar.

- Solo guarda silencio y todo estará bien.- le susurro la mujer de cabello negro al oído mientras cubría la boca de Serena con su mano y con la otra le amarraba las manos a la espalda, tras esto la empujo para sacarla de la iglesia.

Serena no opuso resistencia y solo se dejo llevar por esta desconocida, sin saber porque se sentía confiada de que no le sucedería nada malo, ella tenía una extraña calidez que la hacía sentirse a salvo, además el hecho de que la boda hubiera sido impedida era un gran alivio.

La condujo por un pasadizo escondido tras un gran cuadro, serena trataba de mirar el rostro de su captora pero le era imposible por el velo. Pronto se detuvieron en una pequeña habitación y allí le tapo los ojos con una venda negra, Serena sintió que tras ellas llegaba alguien más.

- Ya la tienes, muy bien entonces salgamos rápido de aquí.- emprendieron nuevamente la marcha por otro pasadizo que comunicaba esa habitación con una salida por la parte trasera de la iglesia.

Serena quería hacer mil preguntas ¿quiénes eran ellas? ¿Por qué habían arruinado su boda? ¿Qué pretendían secuestrándola? Sin embargo mantuvo silencio esperando por lo que vendría a continuación

- No van a irse con ella.- escucharon una voz tras ellos, serena de inmediato reconoció que se trataba de Mina.

- Llévala al auto, yo me encargo de esto.- le ordeno a su compañera, la mujer de cabello negro solo asintió y arrastro a Serena para continuar su camino.- No voy a enfrentarme contigo – le dijo a Mina en un tono de voz suave y bajo, casi como una súplica. En realidad ella la era la última persona con la que se quería ver inmersa en una pelea.

- No sabes con quien estás tratando, ya verás- grito mientras metía su mano a su bolso y sacaba su pluma de transformación.- por el poder del cristal…

- ¡Ah no! ¡eso no!- se abalanzo sobre mina cayendo juntas al suelo. Logro evitar que se transformara pero con la caída Mina se había golpeado muy fuerte contra el suelo y ahora estaba inconsciente.

- ¡Oh no! Mina por favor despierta- la sacudió un poco tratando de hacer que mina volviera en si.- ¡Maldición!- la tomo en brazos y Salió corriendo tras su compañera.

Ya fuera de la iglesia serena fue montada en el auto, curiosamente nadie estaba por los alrededores, al parecer todos se había ido a vigilar las salidas principales dejando olvidada esa pequeña puerta. Pronto la ultima integrante del grupo salió de la iglesia con Mina en brazos, se monto rápido al auto y arrancaron a toda velocidad.

- ¿Por qué la trajiste? Esto no era parte del plan- reclamo la tercera voz que Serena no había escuchado.

- Un inconveniente de último minuto tu solo conduce.- ella trataba de acomodar el cuerpo inmóvil en el asiento del auto.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió?.- le pregunto la mujer de cabello negro, Serena pronto entendió que algo le había ocurrido a su amiga.

- ¿¡Que le hicieron a Mina!?- chilló

- Estará bien no te preocupes.- le respondió tierna la mujer de cabello negro tratando de tranquilizarla.

- Hacia donde nos llevan- exigió saber Serena.

- Confórmate con saber que están a salvo.- la mujer de cabello negro tomo su mano y Serena se estremeció ¿Por qué disfrutaba del contacto con esta desconocida? quien además era su secuestradora y muy posiblemente su nueva enemiga.

Pero algo extraño sentía con el roce de su piel, algo que no había sentido hace varios meses. Como si miles de corrientazos pasaran de una mano a otra y el mundo de repente desapareciera, solo existían ellas. Se ruborizo y retiro su mano inmediatamente. Debía estar volviéndose loca.

La mujer de cabello negro sonrió ante este gesto y a pesar que quiso sujetar su mano fuerte para que no la retirara, la entendía, debía estar nerviosa. No es normal que un desconocido te rapte el día te tu matrimonio así no más y te trate con tanta familiaridad, lo que Serena no recordaba es que estas mujeres no eran ningunas desconocidas.

- Porque no despiertas, vamos.- la otra mujer que había entrado a la iglesia sacudía suavemente el cuerpo de Mina tratando de hacerla reaccionar, en su voz se podía escuchar claramente la preocupación por el estado de la rubia.

- ¿Cómo fue que se golpeo?- pregunto la mujer que iba al volante

- Iba a transformarse en sailor venus y yo trate de impedirlo.- respondió mientras acariciaba el rostro de Mina. Serena ahogó un grito.

- ¡Como conocen su identidad!..-

Las mujeres se miraron sorprendidas y guardaron silencio, era obvio que habían revelado mucha información demasiado pronto. La mujer de cabello negro solo pudo rodar los ojos, alguien con la mínima capacidad de análisis habría descubierto su identidad a los pocos minutos de ingresar al auto, pero era bien sabida por las tres damas la poca rapidez mental de la chica con coletas.

Serena no obtuvo respuesta y el resto del viaje transcurrió en silencio. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo al interior de ese coche, le parecieron horas. No podía dejar de pensar en lo preocupadas que debían estar sus amigas, sus padres y Darien por la desaparición de ella y de Mina. Pero le tranquilizaba pensar que seguramente estaban ideando un plan para rescatarlas.

- Está bien, llegamos- dijo la mujer de cabellos castaños quien se dirigió a abrir la puerta y ayudar a su amiga a bajar el cuerpo de Mina hacia una gran casa que estaba a pocos metros de ellos.

- Déjame ayudarte a bajar.- la chica de cabello negro la tomó de la mano nuevamente pero ella se la arrebato

- Yo lo puedo hacer por mi misma.- gritó y empezó a moverse a tientas pero finalmente termino cayéndose del coche.

- Ves pudiste aceptar mi ayuda.- trataba de no reírse debido a la testarudez de la rubia, por lo que veía no había cambiado en nada. la tomo en brazos y también se dirigió hacia la casa.

- Déjame yo no te necesito.- grito serena mientras se sacudía en el aire.

La casa a la que se dirigían era un verdadero espectáculo a la vista, el jardín delantero tenía unos preciosos arbustos de rosas rojas que rodeaban una gran fuente de mármol. El exterior estaba pintado en colores claros haciendo sobresalir la gran puerta de madera oscura. Era inmensa, contaba con dos plantas y se veían dos grandes balcones decorados con enredaderas de rosas blancas.

Mientras las dos mujeres que llevaban a Mina subieron inmediatamente a una habitación para descargarla en una cama, la mujer de cabello negro descargo a Serena en la sala principal. Le quito la venda de los ojos y soltó sus manos.

La abundante luz que entraba por los enormes ventanales lastimo un poco los ojos de Serena que llevaban bastante rato cubiertos, en ese momento su captora retiro el velo de su rostro permitiéndole por fin a Serena saber de quién se trataba.

- Sailor star Figther – solo pudo musitar mientras su cuerpo se puso rígido de la impresión.

Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que la había visto, las facciones de Seiya se había quedado grabadas en su mente, pero con Fighter no había compartido tanto durante su estadía en la tierra, por eso no había podido reconocerla. El corazón de Fighter dio un brinco cuando Serena pronuncio su nombre, se escuchaba tan bien con la voz que había extrañado tanto. Seguía igual de hermosa, incluso más de lo usual puesto que estaba organizada para su boda.

- Hola Serena, te extrañe mucho.- le respondió temblorosa y sin acercarse, temía por las impresión que podía tener ella en este momento y no se atrevía a acercarse por que tenía un gran miedo a ser rechazada.

- ¿Por qué tú? ¿Por qué? – Serena no lograba organizar sus ideas, miles de pensamientos venían a su mente, desorganizados e inconclusos que solo le impedían hablar.

- ¿ Por qué tengo la forma de Fighter? bueno si entraba a la iglesia como Seiya Kou me habrían reconocido más fácil ¿no crees?- "_sabía que tenía que haberme presentado ante ella como Seiya, soy una tonta". _Figther sonreía tratando de mostrarse tranquila ante Serena y convencerse un poco a sí misma. Serena estaba muy callada, no era una buena señal y eso la estaba preocupando_._

- No, no es eso ¿por qué arruinaste mi matrimonio?- logro salir de su shock inicial y ahora la miraba con recelo.

- Tu lo pediste ¿ya no recuerdas?- dijo Fighter poniendo una mano en su hombro.

_**Flashback**_

En esta tarde lluviosa Darien había llevado a Serena a cenar al mejor restaurante de la ciudad. Distraída miraba por la ventana como las gotas de lluvia formaban charcos en el suelo, no le gustaban los días lluviosos solían apagar su estado de ánimo.

- Serena.- llamo Darien sacándola de sus pensamientos

- Ah ¿qué?- dijo regresando la mirada a los ojos de Darien.

- Te estaba diciendo algo importante.- frunció el ceño.- ¿puedes prestarme atención?.

- Claro Darien, lo siento.- respondió apenada

- Tranquila.- le dio una pequeña sonrisa.- como te decía Serena, se que las cosas entre tú y yo no han estado bien los últimos meses, pero creo que podríamos arreglarlo, después de todo es nuestro deber garantizar la existencia de Tokio de Cristal y de Rini.- tomo su mano suavemente.- por eso quiero demostrarte que de mi parte pongo todo para que esto funcione.

Pronto de su bolsillo saco una pequeña cajita azul y se la entrego a serena para abrirla. Dentro había un precioso anillo en oro blanco con un pequeño diamante en el medio. El corazón de Serena solo dio un brinco, no era la primera vez que Darien le daba un anillo, pero ya no era tan inocente como aquella vez para no entender las intenciones que tenía el joven con ese regalo.

- Darien yo…- las palabras se acumularon en su garganta impidiéndole responder, aunque tampoco estaba muy segura que respuesta dar.

- Vamos Serena, sabemos que seremos muy felices juntos.- tomo la mano izquierda de Serena colocando el anillo en ella.- ¿qué dices?-

- Eh… yo - suspiró - acepto Darien- le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

Cuando el puso el anillo en su dedo el rostro de Seiya se marco de golpe en su recuerdo. Odiaba que apareciera en su mente en los momentos menos indicados y se odiaba a si misma por permitirse siquiera recordarlo.

El resto de la cena transcurrió en silencio la gran parte, a veces Darien hacia una intervención contándole asuntos de su universidad, de cómo pronto se graduaría cuando terminara de darle los detalles finales a su tesis.

Al llegar la hora de irse Darien insistió en llevarla a su casa, pero ella prefirió caminar. Necesitaba aire fresco para poder asimilar un poco todo lo que estaba sucediendo, casarse era lo que siempre había soñado y era verdaderamente afortunada de que lo haría con el amor de toda su vida, a quien amo desde antes de Ser Serena Tsukino pero entonces ¿por qué se sentía así? Bueno la respuesta a eso se encontraba al otro lado de la galaxia.

- Cuanta falta me haces.- dijo mirando el cielo nocturno desde una banca del parque. – todo ha sido tan diferente desde que se fueron, es como si una parte de mi se hubiera ido contigo.-

Las lágrimas empezaban a rodar por sus mejillas mientras se recriminaba a sí misma. Como había sido tan tonta, como no se había dado cuenta que se había enamorado de Seiya, si no hubiera estado solo pensando en Darién y Sailor Galaxia, tal vez lo hubiera visto y le habría dicho a tiempo que por favor se quedara. Pero ahora que no estaba sabía lo importante que era para ella, ahora que era demasiado tarde.

Pronto vio una estrella fugaz en el cielo y no pudo evitar su infantil costumbre de pedir un deseo.

Dame una señal, solo una sola de que mi vida no es al lado de Darien sino de él.- limpio las lagrimas de sus ojos y se puso de pie para irse a su casa de todas formas debía mostrarle la sortija a su madre.

_**Fin flashback**_

- Como fue que escuchaste eso.- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

- No importa el cómo, estoy aquí. es la señal que necesitas- trato de abrazarla pero esquivo su abrazo.

- A mi si me importa el cómo.- respondió cruzándose de brazos

- Jamás me fui, no de forma permanente. Venia de vez en cuando por que tenía que verte así fuera de lejos. Asegurarme que estuvieras bien, que fueras feliz.- la acerco mas a ella y puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros- pero te vi llorar esa noche y no pude evitar escucharte. Entonces fue que decidí intervenir y entrar de nuevo a tu vida.-.

- Tardaste mucho.-

- No podía irme así no más y dejar solo a mi planeta. Tuve que elegir entre mi deber como sailor scout y tú. Esa decisión me llevo un poco de tiempo.- la miraba suplicante, esperando que solo cediera y se alegrara de verla.

Serena solo guardo silencio y salió de la habitación buscando una salida. Estaba realmente furiosa. Quien era para escuchar sus secretos y creer que simplemente volviendo como si nada y sacándola de su boda podía arreglarlo todo. Como si fuera tan fácil llegar simplemente y decir que ya no se casaba, que defraudaría a todos solo por complacerse a ella misma , tal vez lo hubiera hecho hace dos meses, pero la señal que había pedido llego tarde. Seiya regreso tarde.

Ya en el jardín el viento frio anunciaba que la noche estaba cerca y ella tenía tan mala suerte que no sabía dónde se encontraba ni mucho menos como regresaría a su casa.

- ¡Serena!- escuchó a Fighter gritarle a lo lejos.

- Déjame sola.- abrazo su cuerpo debido a que había empezado a tiritar, no estaba abrigada puesto que aun traía su vestido de novia.

- No sabes en donde estamos, te vas a perder si planeas irte caminando.- Serena volteó con una mirada llena de ira.

- ¿No se te ha quitado lo mañoso, verdad? acaso no pensaste que mis padres, mis amigas y MI FUTURO ESPOSO.- enfatizo estas palabras, a lo que Figther solo pudo sentir un gran dolor en el pecho.- estarían muy preocupados por mi.-

- Está bien, vete entonces.- gritó furiosa.- pero quiero recordarte que adentro esta Mina quien sigue inconsciente, si quieres irte sin ella adelante. – le dio la espalda y camino de regreso a la casa.

Serena se había olvidado de Mina y eso la hizo sentir como una tonta. Con la impresión de haberse reencontrado con Fighter perdió la noción del mundo. No es que no le hubiera alegrado su regreso, al solo verla su corazón dio un brinco de alegría. Pero le enojaba que no fuera el mejor momento para un reencuentro.

Tras meditar un poco no tuvo más remedio que regresar a la casa. Debía esperar que Mina estuviera mejor para volver juntas, además tenía que hablar con Fighter y disculparse sabía perfectamente que no había sido justa con ella.

Ya las sailor star lights había tomado de nuevo su forma masculina. Taiki y Yaten estaban sentados conversando en los muebles de la sala principal mientras Seiya estaba al lado del gran ventanal que daba al patio trasero, inmerso en sus pensamientos mientras miraba la luna que se reflejaba hermosa en el lago que estaba a unos cuantos metros de la casa.

- Que gusto verlos muchachos.- dijo tímida mientras entraba a la sala.

- A nosotros también nos da gusto verte Serena.- dijo Taiki para luego pararse y darle un beso en la mejilla

- Gracias ¿cómo esta Mina? - pregunto ruborizada.

- Está bien, seguramente despertara mañana.- dijo Yaten mientras estiraba los brazos y se ponía aun mas cómodo en el sofá.

- ¿En dónde estamos?- serena miraba alrededor de la gran casa, era bastante acogedora y bien iluminada, además de ser verdaderamente hermosa.

- La compramos cuando éramos three lights, se suponía que era para descanso pero casi nunca veníamos aquí.- contesto Taiki.

- Es hermosa.-

- Gracias…yo iré a ver como sigue Mina y después iré a la cama.- se despidió Yaten y subió las escaleras.

- Me imagino que quieres hablar con tus padres y decirles que estas bien.- le insinuó Taiki

- La verdad es que si.- Serena ansiaba decirle a sus amigas que esta bien y que por favor no se preocuparan

Mira aquí tienes.- le entrego un teléfono y se retiro de la habitación dándole la privacidad para hablar a gusto.

Pensó en llamar a su casa, pero pronto recapacito y supo que no sería la idea más acertada, sus padres estarías histéricos y no tendría como decirles que estaba bien y que no se preocuparan, estaba segura que en cuestión de minutos llamarían a la policía y lo último que quería era que los chicos se metieran en problemas con la justicia. Así que tras pensar por varios minutos supo exactamente a quien podría llamar.

-Hola.- contesto la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

- Amy soy yo.- le dijo en un tono de voz neutro, tratando de que no se alterara.

- ¡Serena! ¿por Dios estas bien? dime donde estas iremos a buscarte en seguida.- grito su amiga, emocionada de que al fin tenía noticias sobre la rubia.

- No lo hagas, yo estoy bien y pronto volveré a casa, dile a mis padres y a Darien que me esperen.-

- ¿Quiénes eran esas mujeres Serena? acaso es un nuevo enemigo, las sailors nos reunimos en el templo Hikawa para organizar un plan para salvarte.

- No es ningún enemigo y no hagan nada por favor.- a pesar que le aterraba la idea que las demás sailor supieran en realidad de quienes se trataba trato de sonar lo más tranquila posible.

- Está bien.- respondió no muy convencida.- Serena hay otra cosa, Mina no aparece por ninguna parte.-

- Esta aquí conmigo. – serena vio como Seiya dejaba de mirar el ventanal para posar su atención en ella y mirarla fijamente.- debo dejarte, te contare todo luego.

- No quería interrumpir tu conversación.- dijo serio mientras se sentaba en el mueble frente al que estaba ella sentada, tomó su guitarra que estaba por ahí cerca y empezó a tocar acordes al azar.

- No lo hiciste, Seiya lo de hace un momento yo…- trato de disculparse pero fue interrumpida-

- No tienes que explicarte- dijo sin quitar la vista de su guitarra.

Seiya mostraba una aparente calma, pero en realidad en su interior sentía que hervía a causa de la rabia y el dolor que sentía en esos momentos. Había imaginado tanto tiempo reencontrarse con su bombón para que ella solo le recriminara que la había separado del que ahora si no fuera por su intervención seria su esposo, creer que tenía la oportunidad de cambiar las cosas y ser feliz con ella fue en realidad una idea muy tonta.

- Pero quiero hacerlo, no debí hablarte así, estaba alterada. no creas que no estoy feliz de verte solo que no lo esperaba.- camino hacia él y tomo con suavidad su barbilla para obligarlo a mirarla fijamente. Seiya dejo la guitarra en el suelo

- Bombón No quise arruinar tu matrimonio solo que…- Serena puso un dedo en sus labios haciéndolo callar.

- Me alegra que lo hicieras- se abrazo a él con fuerza, sintiéndose feliz como hace mucho no lo era, sintiendo que allí en sus brazos era el lugar de donde nunca debió haberse ido. Seiya sintió como el mundo se detenía y en ese pequeño instante fue el ser más feliz sobre la tierra.

- Debes estar cansada. Arriba hay una alcoba para ti, también algo de ropa cómoda, no creo que quieras seguir cargando ese vestido.- miro con repulsión la hermosa prenda con la que iba a ser entregada a otro hombre.

La habitación que habían organizado para Serena tenía un pequeño balcón que daba al lago, ella salió un momento y admiro el paisaje que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Estaba tan tranquila incluso feliz, lejos de todo, de sus deberes como scout, de sus amigas, de Darien.

Pero como podía sentirse así sabiendo que seguramente Darien estaba sufriendo, jamás hubiera querido causarle daño a nadie, pero verlo la hacía tan feliz que fue difícil resistirse, lástima que la felicidad era un lujo que no podía permitirse. Mañana tendría que volver a la ciudad, planear una nueva fecha para su boda y despedirse de quien en verdad era su gran amor.

Pero aprovecharía este pequeño regalo del destino, después de todo no volvería a verlo. Por eso minutos después camino por el pasillo a tientas siguiendo únicamente su intuición para encontrar su habitación. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta su cuerpo se congelo y quiso regresar pero saco fuerzas y tocó.

- Bombón que sucede.- la miro extrañado.- ¿acaso no puedes dormir?

- no, bueno si pero quería… no olvídalo, perdona- se sintió completamente apenada y dio media para regresar a su alcoba.

Pronto sintió como las manos de Seiya manos la sujetaban de la cintura y la obligaban a quedar nuevamente frente a él y la apretaban fuerte en un abrazo. Quiso protestar pero su boca fue callada con un beso y la halo a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

-/-

Todo le daba vueltas y temía que su cabeza estallara en cualquier momento, tenía una terrible jaqueca y no podía recordar nada. Al abrir los ojos y descubrir que no estaba en su alcoba Mina se sobresalto, pero al girar y ver que al otro lado de la cama dormía plácidamente un joven de cabellos platinados no pudo sino sonreír. Se había vuelto un hábito para ella soñar con el regreso de Yaten que estaba completamente segura que aún no había despertado y el lugar donde estaba ahora no era más que una creación de su subconsciente.

- Te ves tan real esta vez.- se acerco y lo beso suavemente temiendo que si el abría los ojos se desvanecería en el aire como había sucedido tantas veces.

Yaten había sentido a Mina moverse y decidió hacerse el dormido, en realidad no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche velando por el bienestar de ella. Esperaba que se despertara e hiciera un escándalo por no saber donde se encontraba y que hacia él ahí pero definitivamente ese beso lo había tomado por sorpresa. Una muy grata sorpresa.

- Mina – él abrió sus ojos y sonrió, nada lo hacía más feliz que ese par de hermosos ojos azules fuera lo primero que él vio cuando abrió los suyos. - ¿como estas?

- ¿Ya vas a desaparecer?- preguntó triste para luego besar su mejilla.

- ¿De qué hablas?- acomodo tiernamente un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.-

- Que sé que esto es un sueño y que tú no estás realmente aquí.- dijo risueña mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el pecho de él. Yaten la abrazo y la acerco más a su cuerpo.

- Estas desvariando, debiste golpearte muy fuerte la cabeza.- hundió su rostro en sus rubios cabellos, embriagándose con el dulce aroma que este emanaba.

- ¿golpe? Pero que…- "_un momento"_

Pronto ella recordó todo lo que en había sucedido. La boda de serena, las mujeres en la iglesia, como se enfrento con ellas y perdió el conocimiento, Serena había sido raptada.

Y ella estaba atrapa en un extraño lugar, al lado de un extraño que se hacía pasar por Yaten, mientras seguramente un nuevo enemigo estaba atacando a la cuidad en estos momentos, su princesa estaba en peligro y ella tenía que salir en su rescate, pero primero se encargaría de estos villanos que la habían tenido cautiva. Se levanto de golpe y busco con la mirada sus cosas en la habitación.

- ¿Dónde está mi pluma de transformación?- grito poniéndose de pie.

- Tranquilízate. Yo la tengo- se levanto igual y trato de abrazarla para hacerla calmar pero ella lo esquivo.

- Como te atreves a quitármela y ¿Quién eres tú?-

- soy Yaten Kou – trataba de sonar calmado, pero ella estaba acabando con su poca paciencia

- No es tan fácil engañar a la grandiosa Mina Aino.- grito poniéndose en posición de batalla.- dame mi pluma

- Lo hare- se separo un poco de ella y camino hacia el tocador- sólo si prometes no atacarme y eso lo hago que veas que en realidad si soy Yaten.- ella asintió y él abrió lentamente un cajón del cual saco la pluma de transformación y se la entrego.

- ¿Contenta?- pregunto irritado

- Si... por el poder del cristal del planeta venus.-

- ¡Oye no! eso no fue lo que acordamos.- no pudo impedir la transformación y pronto tuvo a sailor venus parada al frente de él.- no Mina, escúchame. ¡Mina no lo hagas! Grito antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

- "beso de amor y belleza de Venus"- lanzo el ataque donde segundos antes estaba Yaten parado.-

- ¡Estás loca!- gritó al ver que salía de la habitación para perseguirlo.

Taiki se despertó debido al el estruendo en los pasillos, quiso quedarse en su cama y hacer caso omiso a lo que fuera que estuviese sucediendo pero al escuchar a Mina lanzar uno de sus ataques de sailor venus decidió salir a intervenir y sin que ella se diera cuenta llego por detrás y la sujeto por la espalda inmovilizándola.

- Cálmate Mina, somos nosotros.- trató de razonar con ella, pero estaba demasiado alterada.

- Los three lights están en Kinmoku, no van a engañarme.- lucho por liberarse del agarre de Taiki pero él era mucho más fuerte.

- soy yo tarada- grito Yaten desde una esquina.

- ¿¡qué me has dicho!? – mordió la mano de Taiki obligándolo a soltarla. – ya verás impostor y para que sepas el Yaten real es mucho más guapo.- estaba lista para lanzar otro ataque. Yaten estaba arrinconado y no tenia forma de escapar de ese golpe. Cerró fuerte sus ojos.

- ¡MINA!.- grito serena desde la puerta de la habitación de Seiya. Ella detuvo su ataque y se quedo perpleja.

- Serena ¿estás bien?- se acerco para comprobar que en realidad era su amiga y sus sentidos no le estaban jugando un broma… de nuevo.

- Sí, soy yo Mina- serena la abrazo y logro por fin tranquilizarla. pronto Seiya apareció al lado de Serena.

- ¿Cómo fue que llegaron ustedes aquí?- preguntó bastante confundida.- no, mejor díganme ¿cómo llegamos nosotras aquí?

Tras pensarlo unos segundos por fin logró atar cabos y recordó las voces de las mujeres a las que se había enfrentado en la iglesia, no eran otras más que Healer y Figther. No las pudo reconocer en ese instante gracias a todo el alboroto que se había generado por su intromisión a la boda. Se sintió como una completa tonta.

- Ustedes fueron los que la sacaron de la iglesia.- dijo lentamente como trata de convencerse de que sus palabras no eran una completa locura.

- Hallelujah… vaya que eres lenta Aino.- grito Yaten.- ya me harte de esto, mejor me voy a desayunar algo.- Taiki lo observo irse y sin decir palabra fue tras él.

Estaba bastante molesto, todo ese tiempo sin verla y a ella solo se ocurría atacarlo. Bueno él sabía que era la reacción más normal, habían raptado a su princesa; el también hubiera atacado si se viese visto igual de amenazado. Lo que realmente le disgustaba es que ella había arruinado el despertar más maravilloso de toda su vida.

- Y tú ¿cómo te atreves a sacarla así?- encaró a Seiya- no ves que estaba a punto de casarse.- Seiya buscaba las palabras para contestar la acusación de Mina pero Serena se adelanto.

- Yo le pedí que lo hiciera.- Serena defendio a seiya la ver que estaba en un aprieto

- No te creo Serena, tú amas a Darien.- dijo Mina cruzándose de brazos.

- Seiya puedes dejarnos hablar en privado.- pidió Serena, el solo asintió y se fue con sus hermanos no sin antes darle un beso.

Serena esquivo la mira inquisidora de Mina. Sabía que haber permitido que la raptaran sin oponer resistencia estuvo mal, también haberse quedado tan tranquila a pasar la noche con él sabiendo que en casa sus seres queridos estaban muriendo de angustia, pero lo que más preocupaba a Serena es que aunque trata de convencerse de que se había comportado como un ser humano deplorable ella no sentía una sola pizca de arrepentimiento, incluso estaba dispuesta a repetir lo sucedido mil veces más

- ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo Serena?- Para alivio de ella Mina no le hablaba con tono de reproche , más bien parecía muy confundida

- La verdad no se- esquivo la mirada de Mina.

- Pero ¿por que estas aquí con él cuando deberías estar con Darien? - Mina no podía creer que la que estuviera hablando fuera su amiga ¿Desde cuando Serena hacia esas cosas?

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Mina?- apretó fuerte sus puños para evitar echarse a llorar.

- Sabes que si.- tomo las manos de su amiga al notar la tristeza en su tono de voz

- ¿Acaso eres feliz siendo sailor scout?- por más que trato de evitarlo le fue inevitable derramar algunas lágrimas.- porque yo ya no lo soy.

- ¿De qué hablas Serena?-

- Digo que no quiero ser más un sailor scout, no quiero vivir atada al deber de estar con un hombre al que ya no amo. No quiero ser reina, quiero ser una joven normal, salir divertirme con ustedes mis amigas, ir a la universidad, estar con el chico del que me enamore.- limpio las lágrimas de su rostro y con la voz quebrada le pregunto a su amiga. - ¿Tú no quieres lo mismo?-

Mina se quedo muda. La verdad era que sí, ansiaba ser una gran actriz, ser conocida y amada por todos. Se había convencido a si misma de que era su deber como sailor quedarse al lado de su princesa y abandonar sus ilusiones, pero ahora Serena la obligaba a enfrentarse con la posibilidad de dejar a un lado todo y seguir a su corazón, sobre todo cuando cierto platinado había reaparecido en su vida. A Mina solo la asaltaron las dudas.

- Bueno la verdad es que…- empezó a balbucear pero fue interrumpida.-

- Sé que no es lo que debemos hacer, pero permíteme disfrutar de esto un poco más.- se disculpo Serena y sin decir otra palabra se fue a reunirse con los chicos.

No era lo que debían hacer, Serena estaba en lo cierto. Aunque soñó tantas veces con verlo de nuevo y ella se estaba comportando como una tonta. No sabía si tendría la oportunidad de verlo otra vez y ella solo estaba pensando en hacer lo "correcto" ¿Cuando hay correctos o incorrectos cuando se trata de seguir a tu corazón? Bueno el corazón de Mina se encontraba desayunando con sus hermanos en la planta de abajo y ella estaba ahí parada perdiendo el tiempo _"ahora si enséñale lo maravillosa que es Mina Aino"_

En la mesa, el desayuno transcurría en un silencio incomodo. Todos estaban bastante conmocionados por lo que había acabo de ocurrir. Mina llego tratando de sonar lo más natural posible, resuelta a arreglar el daño que había hecho.

- Entonces que hay para desayunar.-


	2. Prólogo 2- La decisión correcta

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi **

**Prólogo 2- La decisión "correcta"**

Han pasado tres días desde que Seiya raptó a Serena en su propia boda y se la llevó junto con Mina a la casa de verano de three lights. Para quienes habitaban la casa esos días se habían convertido en no sin mucho los mejores de su vida, bueno salvo para unos cuantos que seguía sin obtener la felicidad completa.

Tras el incidente de esa mañana Yaten se limito a tener el mínimo contacto con Mina, quien buscaba por todos los medios de que él la disculpara por haberlo confundido con un enemigo. Sabía bien que no había sido culpa de ella, seguramente en su situación habría reaccionado así o incluso peor, Pero Yaten Kou era una persona bastante orgullosa y seguramente el no haber sido reconocido fue un duro golpe a su ego. Por su parte Taiki se había refugiado en la escritura de sus poemas, pasaba las tardes completas inmerso en su lectura y anhelando el momento que llegara su turno de ver a quien era la verdadera razón de su regreso a la tierra.

Él Solía caminar por la casa para distraerse un poco y escapar de sus pensamientos, pero le era imposible al mirar por el gran ventanal a Serena y Seiya divertirse, envidiando en silencio la suerte de su hermano quien al fin podía disfrutar la compañía de su amada.

Fue precisamente en una de sus caminatas por el jardín que vio a lejos la figura de una hermosa chica peli azul que se acercaba. Pensó que seguramente estaba siendo víctima del cansancio y sus ensoñaciones pues era bastante improbable que fuera la Amy real _"esta ilusión luce más hermosa que nunca"_ pensó riendo de sí mismo, sabía que su imaginación jamás podría hacerle justicia a la verdadera belleza de la guerrera del planeta Mercurio.

-Como estas Taiki- saludo bastante seria, más por cortesía que por que de verdad quisiera hacerlo. Él tuvo un sobresalto, no era un espejismo y ella estaba en realidad frente a él. Empezaron a temblarle las piernas.

-Amy Mizuno, que sorpresa verte.- sonrió tímidamente.- Pero veo que tú no estás nada sorprendida. - afirmó un tanto confundido, después de todo se suponía que ella no sabía nada de su regreso.

-No, ya sabía que habían regresado.- respondio alzándose de hombros.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- nunca dudo de la inteligencia de esta chica, pero era verdaderamente increíble cómo se las arreglaba ella para sorprenderlo cada día más.

-Pude ver que las mujeres en la iglesia eran bastante parecidas a sailor Fighter y sailor healer, así que empecé a sospechar. Pero no lo confirme hasta que Serena llamó por teléfono y rastree la llamada, vi que procedía de un lugar que era propiedad de three lights.- explicó como si fuera bastante obvio.- ¿por qué regresaron?

-Seiya quería ver de nuevo a Serena…- dudó un poco.- bueno y no solo él extrañaba la tierra.-

-Saben que ella ya tiene una vida organizada aquí, en donde él no tiene lugar.- respondió a la defensiva- y tu lo estas apoyando, creí que de los tres era el que tenía más uso de razón pero me has decepcionado.

Como un balde de agua fría, no hay mejor forma de describir lo que esas palabras fueron para Taiki quien solo podía mirar los fríos ojos de Amy reclamándole su falta de buen bastante confundido, recordaba su rostro más cálido y gentil cuando solía le hablarle de los sueños y el romance. Porque entonces se estaba encontrando con esta mujer que parecía ser un tempano de hielo ¿Acaso su amor por ella le nublo sus recuerdos y no le dejaba ver las cosas con claridad?

-Siento decepcionarte, pero si esperabas que dejara a mi hermano solo te equivocabas.- se dio media vuelta y estaba dispuesto a retirarse.- tus amigas están adentro.- dicho esto entro a la casa.

-Gracias.- respondio seca y entro tras él-_" Más guapo de lo que recordaba" _

Amy siempre había sido una persona con prioridades claras y no podía pensar en muchachos cuando su destino estaba trazado por un camino completamente diferente. Además Taiki a pesar de ser tan inteligente y encantador se estaba interponiendo claramente con su misión de proteger el futuro Tokio de cristal al apoyar que su hermano sin más se tome el atrevimiento de raptar a Serena y presionarla para hacerla cambiar su decisión sobre Darien. No lo permitiría, Era su deber asegurarse de la existencia de Tokio de cristal y eso sólo sucedería si su princesa hacia lo correcto.

Seiya y Serena estaban en el salón de juegos, jugando una partida de billar pool en la cual Seiya iba ganando por una gran ventaja.

-Bueno bombón creo que es obvio que gane. – se jactó de si mismo.- te dije que era el mejor en este juego.- se acerco a ella y la aprisiono entre su cuerpo y la mesa de billar.

-No cantes victoria, todavía tengo varios trucos para derrotarte.- dijo acercándose cariñosamente para darle un beso.

-Creo señorita Tsukino que esto es trampa.- alcanzó a decir antes de ser callado por los labios de Serena.

En ese preciso momento Amy entro a la habitación y sintió como sus mejillas se ponían rojas de la rabia. La estaba encubriendo con las chicas y Darien para darle tiempo de aclarar las cosas con Seiya Kou _"y si que las estas aclarando" _pensó con ironía. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando su amiga? ¿Qué no veía las consecuencias de sus acciones y los problemas que esto podría traerle con Darien? Pero serena ahora si la iba a escuchar no era justo que fuera tan desconsiderada.

-Hola serena.- dijo con fingida naturalidad. Ellos se asustaron y de inmediato interrumpieron su beso.

-Amy hola… este, que haces aquí- pregunto Serena nerviosa mientras inconscientemente empujaba a Seiya lejos de ella.

-Vine a saber por qué no has regresado.- le dijo con una mirada fría que luego transfirió al pelinegro.- Seiya nos dejas solas por favor.-

Seiya intercalo sus miradas entre Amy y Serena dudando si dejarlas a solas era la mejor decisión, después de todo fue él quien interrumpió su boda y la está reteniendo lejos de sus su prometido. La mirada de su bombón le hizo entender que la mejor opción sí era efectivamente irse por más que le disgustara la idea. Sin decir nada le guiño un ojo a Serena y salió de la habitación.

-¿Y bien Serena?- pregunto Amy molesta.

-No tengo como excusarme - agacho la mirada

-¿Entonces eso le dirás a Darien cuando te pregunte donde estabas?- gritó bastante enfadada. Serena empezó a llorar.

-Serena no llores.- trato de calmarla, tal vez se había excedido en levantarle la voz pero estaba bastante alterada.- Sabes bien que es lo que debes hacer-

-Sí, pero yo….- limpio las lágrimas de sus ojos-… solo que quería sentirme como una chica normal un poco más.

-No eres una chica ordinaria.- se acerco a darle un tierno abrazo.- tú eres alguien muy especial-

-¡No quiero serlo más!- gritó - no soy un princesa eso no va conmigo, solo quiero ser Serena Tsukino.- escondió su rostro en su manos para ahogar su llanto y no dejar que Seiya la escuchara.

-Recuerdo que dijiste esas mismas palabras cuando te enteraste que eras la princesa de la luna. – tomo un pañuelo de su bolso y le limpió las lagrimas.- el caso es que lo eres, eres la princesa de la Luna no puedes solo dejar de serlo.-

-Se bien que debo hacer- se alejo de ella y miro por la ventana.- solo por favor, déjame despedirme de él-

Mina Vio cuando Amy entró a la casa, seguramente primero hablaría con Serena y era solo cuestión de pocos minutos para que la buscara a ella y le dijera que también debía marcharse, por lo que prefirió adelantársele y fue a su habitación a empacar las pocas cosas que había llevado consigo, como su vestido de fiesta y su pluma de transformación. También se adelanto porque quería tener un momento a solas para decir adiós, pues era obvio que si se iba con Amy el sueño de estar con Yaten quedaría en el olvido como lo iban a quedar esos tres días que paso a su lado. De todas formas no es que hubieran existido muchas esperanzas de cumplirlo, estaba más que claro que él no quería nada de ella.

Él solo la miraba en silencio desde el marco de la puerta, queriendo decir mil cosas pero se atoraban en su garganta.

-Entonces tú también te vas.- preguntó haciéndose el desinteresado. Mina volteo de inmediato a mirarlo, no se había dado cuenta que el había estado allí parado todo el tiempo.

-Creo que es lo mejor.- tomo sus cosas y se acerco a él.- parecer ser que no hay ninguna razón para quedarme ¿o sí? - lo único que ella esperaba es que él solo hiciera un pequeño gesto para detenerla. Pero sabía que se quedaría esperando

-Así es, no hay ninguna.- _"en realidad hay un millón Minako Aino, pero sí quieres irte adelante"._

-Ya veo.- dijo con un nudo en la garganta - Entonces creo que esto es el adiós- Mina hacia un gran esfuerzo por controlar sus lagrimas. - te deseo la mayor felicidad.- Le extendió la mano pero él solo pretendió no ver el gesto.

-Si, si. Como sea- se acostó en la cama y fingió ponerse unos audífonos y encender su reproductor de música.

-¡eres un ser detestable Yaten Kou!- gritó Mina.- pero aun así espero que encuentres a alguien que logre a aguantar lo antipático y grosero que eres.

-No necesito a nadie Aino.- le respondió sin siquiera mirarla.

-Entonces así es mejor, ninguna chica sufrirá el castigo de estar contigo.-

-¿No que ya te ibas?- le grito poniéndose de pie.

-Ya que tanto te molesta mi presencia, sí ya me voy.- salió de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo.

"_maldición"_ pensó Yaten con amargura sin poder quitar los ojos de la puerta cerrada. Estaba bastante dolido que hubiera decidido irse, mientras él había abandonado todo por venir a este planeta a buscarla. Vio el moño que Mina había dejado olvidado en el tocador y tras tomarlo en sus manos lo acerco a su rostro para llenar el hueco que tenía en su pecho con el aroma de Mina. Luego lo guardo como un tesoro en su bolsillo, después de todo es lo único que le quedaría de ella.

-/-

Los rayos del sol de medio día abrazaban a Serena reconfortándola un poco, todo a su alrededor lucia tan apacible que deseo poder detener el tiempo y quedarse allí, junto a él para siempre. Lástima que desear nunca ha sido suficiente, menos cuando todos los sucesos van en tu contra. ¿Cómo le diría a Seiya? Sabía que lo lastimaría. Otra vez era él quien salía de este maldito triángulo con el corazón roto, no se sentía bien con eso, no era justo ni para Seiya ni para nadie.

-Parece que no resulto muy bien tu conversación con Amy.- Seiya apareció de repente y se sentó con ella en el césped.

-No, no salió muy bien.- Serena abrazo sus rodillas

-No te preocupes bombón yo estaré contigo, enfrentaremos esto juntos.- puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Serena.

-Seiya… no.- su voz se quebró

-Claro que si .- despeino juguetonamente su cabello.- ya verás como todo se soluciona.-

-Nada va a solucionarse a no ser de que haga las cosas como deben ser.- se puso de pie.

-No entiendo.- entendía perfectamente a donde se encaminaba esa conversación, pero quería aferrarse al deseo de que ella se estaba refiriendo a otra cosa

-No podemos estar juntos.- las lagrimas por fin empezaron a salir.- simplemente no puedo hacer a un lado quien soy.-

-Eres serena Tsukino.- Seiya se puso de pie y la miró a los ojos.- eres de quien estoy enamorado.

-No slo soy ella, también soy sailor moon. la princesa del milenio de plata.- desvió su mirada a la fuente que estaba cerca a ellos.

-No dejaras de ser sailor moon por estar conmigo.- el se estaba impacientando, los motivos que le estaba dando Serena no eran del todo convincentes y tenía la extraña sensación de que ella ocultaba algo.

-debo proteger la tierra.-

-Sabes que la protegeré contigo.- la abrazo con fuerza, como si quisiera fundirla a su cuerpo y no permitirle irse.

-No puedo, perdóname.- se soltó de su abrazo de forma suave pero decidida

-Eso dirás siempre que no puedas corresponder a mis sentimientos ¿perdóname?- él alzó la voz victima de la exasperación.- la otra vez lo entendí porque quería tu felicidad, pero ahora no y ¿sabes por qué?-

-…- ella guardo silencio

-por que se que tú sientes lo mismo que yo por ti.-

-Yo… yo.- era cierto ella lo amaba, quería seguir a su lado y no volverlo a perder, pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles.

-Por favor. - la voz de Seiya se quebró .- Serena por favor no te vayas.-

-No, no puedo.-

Serena salió corriendo, mientras él solo pudo mirarla. Había luchado por su oportunidad con ella y de nuevo había sido derrotado por Darien. En realidad no sabía qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de Serena ¿pero ya de qué le serviría averiguarlo? Las cosas no iban a cambiar, ella siempre elegiría a Chiba por encima de él, debió saberlo antes de regresar a este maldito planeta. Amar duele, bien lo sabía. Pero ese dolor había llegado al límite de lo insoportable, por lo que decidió muy a su pesar dejarla en paz definitivamente y seguir adelante con su vida. Lejos de ella.

Serena tomo sus cosas y salió de la casa sin despedirse de nadie, Amy y Mina la siguieron en silencio. Cuando ya la casa estaba a punto de perderse de vista ella volteó para darle un último vistazo al lugar en donde paso de ser la mujer más afortunada del mundo a la más desdichada en cuestión de segundos. Siguió caminando alejándose cada vez más de la casa, de Seiya, de sus sueños, de su vida.

-/-

" _sin ti la vida sigue… pero yo me fui"_

Hace un mes que Serena y Mina regresaron a su casa. Al principio fueron atacadas a preguntas por parte de sus amigas y Darien, pero con el transcurso del tiempo el tema fue dejado en el olvido para el alivio de las dos rubias que lo único que querían era tener vía libre para empezar a olvidar al par de chicos. Pronto la vida del grupo de amigas regreso a una normalidad aparente, pero las cuestiones de emociones y sentimientos estaban muy lejos de ser normales para la mayoría de ellas.

Rei Lita y Amy pasaban su tarde en el crown, disfrutando de una rica malteada y conversando como solían hacerlo todos los días.

Amy había decidido contarles la Verdad del secuestro de Seiya, puesto que Mina y Serena no habían vuelto a ser las mismas desde entonces. Esa situación que al principio pasó desapercibida rápidamente cambio a niveles alarmantes preocupando mucho a Rei y Lita.

-Así que fue Seiya quien secuestro a serena - dijo Lita.

-Pero el había aceptado ser su amigo ¿qué lo llevaría a hacer eso? - se preguntó Rei pensativa_._

-No lo sé chicas, pero Serena y Mina han actuado muy extraño desde que regresaron.- repuso Amy quien ahora se cuestionaba si en realidad había hecho lo correcto.

-Artemis dice que Mina se encerró en su habitación y ya lleva varios días sin salir.- agregó Lita, mientras bebía un poco de su malteada- ayer fui a intentar animarla pero ni siquiera abre la puerta.

-Y Serena parece estar en otro mundo, ya ni siquiera pelea conmigo y eso en verdad es preocupante.- Rei miró hacia la ventana.- ¿creen que en verdad están enamoradas de ellos?

-es evidente que Mina si lo está de Yaten, pero Serena tiene a Darien - dijo Lita frunciendo un poco el ceño - aunque serena también apreciaba mucho a Seiya, tal vez ese cariño era algo más y ninguna pudo verlo. ¿Tú qué opinas Amy?-

-¿ah qué? – ella no había prestado total atención a la conversación, su mente estaba muy ocupada tratando de calmar sus propios debates internos.

-¿Qué te pasa Amy? tu tampoco pareces estar bien últimamente.- le dijo Rei

-Es que olvide que debía hacer el trabajo de biología.- se paró de la mesa- lo siento chicas pero debo irme.- salió del crown a toda prisa

-¿Acaso no sabe que es verano?- dijo Lita mientras miraba fijamente como salía del local.

En la mesa de al lado había un chico misterioso con sombrero y gafas oscuras que escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que ellas pronunciaban. Solía ir allí todas las tardes no solo a disfrutar de la malteada de chocolate que era única en todo Tokio, sino que también frecuentaba el lugar para ver aunque fuera de lejos a la chica que se había adueñado de sus pensamientos sin tener siquiera la decencia de pedir permiso. Amy Mizuno.

Tras verla irse Taiki se puso de pie y se dispuso a hacer lo mismo, tenía un compromiso con sus hermanos en el estudio de grabación pues habían decidido retomar su carrera artística; además debía contarles, sobre todo a Yaten lo que había escuchado.

No fue difícil para los three lights volver a ser famosos, después de todo siempre han tenido el resplandor de una estrella y su trayectoria les ayudo bastante para que solo en cuestión de días estuvieran grabando un nuevo sencillo que pronto se lanzaría al mercado, mientras que las entrevistas y los contratos para representar marcas no se hicieron esperar.

Un silencio incomodo reinaba en la pequeña cabina llena de instrumentos mientras esperaban a que el productor se encargara de hacerle unos arreglos a lo que recién habían grabado. Cuando Taiki se aseguro de que los micrófonos habían sido completamente apagados por lo tanto nadie en la sala de producción podría escucharlos se atrevió a hablar

-Yaten, sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero ¿no crees que fuiste muy duro con Mina?-

-tienes razón, no es de tu incumbencia - tomo su bajo y fingió desinterés. Hablar de ella era lo último que quería hacer

-hoy fui al crown y escuche a las chicas decir que ella no se encontraba bien.- insistió aunque sabía que no sería fácil hacer que Yaten cediera.

-lo que le suceda a Minako Aino no me interesa.- respondio despectivo, pero por más que quiso no sonó convincente.

-¿A quién engañas?- sonrio Seiya mientras se sentaba al lado de Taiki.

- parece que solo a él mismo.- completo Taiki despertando por fin la furia de Yaten.

-¡La vieron irse! junto con Amy y Serena.- gritó.- ya decidió hacer su vida entonces yo hare la mía.

-Pero tú no le dejaste opción.- le refutó Taiki.- a Mina solo le falto decirte que si se lo pedias ella se quedaría.- El había escuchado sin querer la pelea que habían tenido Mina y Yaten

-Pero eres tan orgulloso que no le hiciste ni el más mínimo caso.- agregó el pelinegro acercándose a su hermano.- si alguien aquí tiene oportunidad eres tú, no la desperdicies enano.

Yaten miro a Seiya con duda, tenían razón y odiaba admitirlo. Otra cosa que detestaba era los sentimientos que había desarrollado por la guerrera de venus desde el día del concurso donde ella participo y él fue jurado. Comprobó que ella no era solo otra tonta admiradora, sino que era una chica con carácter, ambiciosa, que luchaba por sus sueños además de ser hermosa y una persona muy dulce con quien pudo desahogar sus temores y sentimientos. Desde ahí cayó en el macabro hechizo de la diosa del amor, ella se apodero de él y se recrimino mil veces a sí mismo por permitírselo.

-Ustedes van a volverme loco.- se paró y salió del estudio. Seiya y Taiki sonrieron, conocían bastante bien a su hermano para saber a dónde se dirigía.

Había salido a caminar, tal vez un poco de aire fresco lo ayudaría a pensar con más claridad ¿qué era lo que le estaba pasando en realidad? ¿Por qué esa niña no salía de su cabeza? Esas y muchas más eran preguntas sin respuesta, o bueno tal vez si la tenían solo que no quería enfrentarla.

Pronto estuvo en frente a su puerta, parado como un idiota sin decidirse a tocar o simplemente irse. _"hazlo de una vez, Yaten anda" _Pero su cuerpo al parecer no quería responder a su pensamiento

-¿Qué haces allí parado?- Artemis apareció por detrás asustándolo.

-Yo …solo …emmm.- balbuceo tratando de explicar porque estaba allí , pero como hacerlo cuando él ni siquiera sabía la verdadera razón.

-Vienes a verla.- Sonrió.- espero tengas suerte, no ha querido recibir visitas- Artemis entro por la pequeña puerta para mascotas y después dio un gran brinco para girar la perilla y abrirle la puerta principal.

Yaten dudo un momento si lo mejor era entrar o no. Pero si ya estaba allí debía definitivamente hacerle frente a sus sentimientos, después de todo si no lo hacia el recuerdo de Mina lo seguiría atormentado como lo ha venido haciendo desde que ella se fue de la casa de verano.

-¿Desde hace cuanto se encerró?- pregunto Yaten mientras subía las escaleras hacia la habitación de Mina.

-Unos tres días, al principio solo se mantenía callada pero luego empezó a gritar por las noches y a llorar continuamente, hasta que un día sin decir nada se encerró.-

-Y no has entrado a su habitación.- Yaten no podía ocultar su preocupación por el estado emocional de Mina, también se sentía bastante culpable.

-Me cerro todas las entradas.- Artemis toco suavemente la puerta de la habitación.-¿Mina? Mina, alguien quiere hablar contigo.- No obtuvo respuesta

Yaten al ver que ella se negaba a abrir saco un pequeño clip de su bolsillo y tras mucho intentar logro forzar la cerradura y entrar.

Las habitación estaba bastante oscura puesto que las cortinas estaban cerradas, también estaba hecha un completo desastre. Las cosas de Mina tirada por todas partes, el gran espejo del tocador estaba roto por lo cual había varios trozos de vidrio regados en el piso. Allí acurrucada en su cama y la Mirada perdida estaba ella.

-Mina.- Yaten se acercó- ¿qué te sucedió?

Ella no lo miro, solo siguió ahí inmóvil como estatua, con sus ojos sin mirar un sitio en especifico.

-No luces muy bien.- ella estaba pálida, casi traslucida.

-Yaten mira esto.- Artemis subió a la cama de Mina y señalo una gran mancha de sangre, Yaten pronto descubrió que la fuente que emanaba esa sangre era la mano de ella, a lo mejor había roto el espejo de un golpe.

-Tenemos que curarte eso, ven.- Yaten le estiro la mano, pero seguía sin recibir respuesta, después de esperar unos segundo decidió actuar por su cuenta.

-Artemis puedes traer el maletín de primeros auxilios.- el gato blanco salió rápidamente de la habitación.

- Reacciona por favor.- él la tomo en sus brazos y la sentó en la cama, ella seguía pareciendo un cuerpo sin alma, como si estuviera muerta en vida.

Yaten tomo suavemente la mano de Mina para revisar su herida, descubrió que no solo tenía cortadas en su mano sino también tenía varias en las piernas y su ropa estaba completamente manchada de sangre. Artemis entró a la habitación.

-Eso no luce muy bien.- dijo el gato descargando el maletín en las piernas de Yaten.

-¿Cómo te hiciste esto?- Yaten saco unas pequeñas pinzas para sacar los vidrios que seguían incrustados en su piel.

-Minako ¿Quieres responderme? - le dijo alzando la voz, esa inactividad de ella lo estaba impacientando.

-Parece que esta catatónica.- dijo Artemis mirando con preocupación a su amiga.

-Que quieres decir.- Yaten desinfectaba con sumo cuidado la herida, buscando lastimarla lo menos posible pero le sorprendía que ella pareciera no estar sintiendo absolutamente nada.

-Es cuando no puedes reaccionar a los estímulos exteriores, es como estar atrapado dentro de tu mente.-

Yaten no pudo sino sentir el gran peso de la culpa en su espalda, había herido a Mina a tal punto empujarla a una profunda depresión, todo porque su obstinación lo obligo a portarse como un cretino con ella. Verla así era definitivamente un cruel pero merecido castigo por su estupidez. Termino de vendar su mano.

-Debemos lavar esta ropa.- dijo esperando que reaccionara, pero una vez más tuvo que emprender la acción por sí mismo y empezó a desvestirla.

El rubor subió a sus mejillas inmediatamente, no porque nunca hubiera visto a una mujer desnuda sino porque Artemis vigilaba con extrema atención cada uno de sus movimientos intimidándolo ¿acaso pensaba que sería capaz de sobrepasarse con ella en esa situación?

Cuando ella quedo solo en ropa interior él se quedo un momento admirando su cuerpo, definitivamente era muy hermosa y si la situación fuera otra él no dudaría en recorrerla rápidamente con sus manos para comprobar que efectivamente la maravilla que tenía en frente era real y no una creación de su imaginación. Artemis aclaro su garganta lo cual hizo reaccionar a Yaten. Le provoco tal vergüenza que su cara estaba completamente roja.

-¿Artemis puedes trae ropa limpia? - dijo huyendo de la mirada del gato.

Cuando termino de vestirla bajo con ella en brazos al primer piso, la descargo en el sofá y la dejo al cuidado de Artemis mientras él le preparaba algo de comer. No le gustaba mucho la cocina, de hecho odiaba cocinar. Pero Mina tenía pinta de que llevaba varios días sin probar bocado por lo que debía darle rápido cualquier antes de que su salud empeorara, si eso era posible.

-No soy muy bueno para esto, pero creo que tiene un sabor agradable por qué no lo pruebas.- entro con el plato en la mano y se sentó al lado de ella.

-Vaya Mina se ve delicioso, parece que Yaten te conoce muy bien, el curry es tu favorito.- Yaten no pudo sino sonreír, había sido un éxito accidental, no tenía idea de que ese era su plato favorito.

-Ven yo te ayudo.- yaten tomo el plato al ver que Mina seguía inmóvil.- haber di aaaaaahh- la miro con una gran sonrisa y puso la cuchara a pocos centímetros de su boca.

Nada.

Yaten dejo una vez más el plato sobre la mesa y sintió como la desesperación se hacía dueña de su cuerpo. ¿Y si ella se quedaba así para siempre? todo seria por su culpa. Si tan solo le hubiera dicho cuando ella se lo insinuó que en verdad si quería que se quedara, tal vez si hubiera escuchado a su corazón desde el principio no estaría pasando por eso, no le habría hecho tanto daño a la chica que ama, a la única que ha amado con todo lo que era él. No con lealtad como lo hizo con Kakyuu, sino con ese amor que deja huella , ese amor que te controla y se adueña de ti , que define tus acciones y que se vuelve la fuerza que te sigue manteniendo con vida

-¿Cuánto necesitas para amar? ¿Un día, una hora o un mes? Recordó las palabras de Seiya. _"no sé si sea solo intuición o inspiración pero cuando ves a alguien dices, me gusta esa persona". _Tal vez no hubiera compartido mucho con ella, pero simplemente al verla brillar mostrando lo mejor de sí no pudo evitar sentir que ella era la indicada. Pero ahora es chica no estaba, La había perdido.

-¡Mina por favor despierta!- la tomo en sus brazos y la acuno contra su pecho

-¡Perdóname! – su voz se empezó a quebrar.- debí decirte la verdad, que quería que te quedaras, todavía lo quiero más que nada.- ella seguía sin responder, el respiró profundo y siguió desahogándose

-eres la chica que con su alegría y su sonrisa logra animar mi día, en la que pensé todo el tiempo cuando estuve lejos de este planeta y por quien regrese, simplemente me enamore de ti Minako Aino y venía dispuesto a conquistarte, pero siempre termino haciendo mal las cosas.-

Escondió su rostro en el cabello de Mina y empezó a llorar como si fuera un niño pequeño. Él se merecía estar sufriendo por haber sido un tonto, es cierto. Pero ¿por qué ella tenía que estar en esa situación? lo que más le torturaba era verla a los ojos y no encontrar esa chispa de alegría y carisma que tenia ella, ese brillo que la hacía tan especial. No podía desaparecer para siempre, no lo soportaría. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza al pensar en lo triste que sería el mundo sin el brillo de Mina. De repente sintió como una delicada mano le limpiaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas, era ella, había despertado. Enfocó sus ojos azules en los ojos verdes de Yaten que ahora la miraban con gran alegría. Aun así seguía sin decir nada, pero ver otra vez la vida en sus pupilas le devolvió a él la tranquilidad. Pronto ella se quedo dormida en sus brazos.

-Así que vinieron para quedarse.- indagó Artemis.

-No sé si mis hermanos planeen quedarse a largo plazo, pero yo.- le devolvió la mirada seria.- no pienso moverme un centímetro lejos de ella.

-No sé si eso sea bueno para nuestro futuro.- dudó.- pero parece que ella no podrá volver a ser feliz si no estás a su lado.-

Miraron a la chica dormir plácidamente contra el pecho de aquel platinado, ni siquiera un ángel podría verse tan bello e inocente. Al cabo de una hora empezó a despertarse.

-Yaten.- dijo Mina en un susurro casi inaudible.- ¿de verdad eres tú?- al escuchar su voz de nuevo él esbozó una radiante sonrisa.

-Si, Soy yo.- acaricio el rostro de Mina y beso tiernamente su frente.

-Volviste.- le dirigió una débil sonrisa.- volviste por mí.

-Y para no irme nunca más.-

-Pero ¿qué sucederá con Kakyuu y tu obligación como sailor scout?- pregunto ella temerosa de la respuesta.

-Un cierto día en un concurso, una hermosa chica me dijo "después de cumplir mi sueño no creo que tenga otra obligación" bueno mi nuevo sueño eres tú.- la besó.

Sentir por primera vez el sabor de sus labios fue una experiencia inigualable. El éxtasis que provoco aquel beso en él era algo que nunca había experimentado. Reafirmo de inmediato lo que ya había descubierto, no quería uno solo día de ahí en adelante que ella no estuviera presente, con su risa, su extravagancia, su actitud divertida y a veces loca que lograba hacerlo sonreír siempre. La nueva razón de su vida se llamaba Minako Aino.

-Hoy ha sido como despertar de una pesadilla. Que tu rostro sea lo primero que vea cuando abro mis ojos me hace muy feliz.- dijo Mina para después besarlo una vez mas.

Y no habrá ni un solo día de hoy en adelante que no despierte a tu lado.-

Pasaron toda la tarde en la misma posición, el sentado en el sofá con ella en brazos. Quería aprovechar y pasar todo su tiempo con ella, toda su vida, después de todo tenían que recuperar el tiempo perdido.


	3. Prólogo 3- El final feliz

Prólogo 3.- El final Feliz... ?

Si alguien se tomaba sus promesas enserio ese era Yaten. Cuando le dijo a Mina que no pasaría un día más sin despertar a su lado no estaba bromeando o dejándose llevar por el momento, por eso compro un pequeño apartamento y la llevo a vivir con él. Algunos podrían pensar que era una decisión muy apresurada pero ellos estaban bastante seguros y felices del paso que acababan de dar. Era un lugar pequeño ideal para una joven pareja que apenas iniciaba una vida juntos, ya conseguirían algo más grande cuando pensaran en casarse y formar una familia, por ahora sus prioridades eran terminar la preparatoria y sus carreras como estrellas.

Amy acompaño a Mina a una tienda de artículos para el hogar, quería conseguir unas cosas para amoblar su nueva casa, después de mucho rogarle a Yaten el le había dado vía libre para decorar el apartamento a su gusto. Pasaron varias horas en la tienda gracias a que los gustos de las dos chicas eran bastante dispares por lo que fue una total odisea ponerse de acuerdo. Al final del la jornada regresaron a casa con unos cuantos cuadros y un par de lámparas.

- Hace mucho no te veías tan feliz Mina.- comento Amy poniendo las bolsas sobre una pequeña mesa.

- Si lo sé.- respondió emocionada.- ¿no es maravilloso?-

- ¿Crees que esta decisión afecte en algo el futuro? Las sailor del siglo 30 no estaban casadas.- Amy toco el tema con una fingida inocencia. La sonrisa de Mina se borro.

- Estar con Yaten no implica que deje de ser sailor Venus.- le hizo una mueca.- igual que estar con Taiki no te hace menos sailor Mercury.- Amy se puso roja de inmediato.

- A mi no me gusta Taiki.- trato de negarlo en vano, su tono de voz revelaba que se moría por el peli castaño.

- Es como decir que a Serena no le gusta Seiya, es obvio.- rió Mina.- deberías dejar de preocuparte, Serena nos apoya.

La reacción de Serena frente a su relación con Yaten fue una gran preocupación para Mina, pero como era de esperarse a la princesa le dio mucho gusto y le deseo la mayor felicidad a su amiga diciéndole que su única obligación era escuchar a su corazón y perseguir sus sueños. Serena era bastante hábil para darle consejos a los demás, pero muy mala para aplicarlos a sí misma.

Los tres chicos entraron riéndose por un chiste que Seiya acaba de contar en el ascensor. De inmediato Amy sintió como su cuerpo entero se tensaba ante la presencia de Taiki, no lo había visto desde esa vez que había ido por Serena y Mina. Cada vez que se presentaba una oportunidad de verlo ella siempre inventaba una escusa para no tener que encararlo, no habían quedado en muy buenos términos y para ella era mejor dejar las cosas así. Pero ahora se habían cruzado por casualidad y ella estaba con la guardia baja. Él al verla dejo de reír y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, para después seguir conversando con sus hermanos.

- Como están chicos.- saludo Mina efusiva para después lanzarse con fuerza sobre Yaten quien casi pierde el equilibrio por atraparla en el aire.

- ¿Quieres tener más cuidado? - le reclamó divertido.- puedes caerte

- No porque sé que estas tu para atraparme.- le sonrió coqueta y después le dio un beso.

- Calma chicos.- bromeó Seiya .- no todos estamos acompañados.

- No molestes Seiya.- dijo Yaten molesto bajando a Mina.

- Les preparare algo de comer chicos.- Mina se dirigió a la cocina.

- Mejor pediremos una pizza.- Seiya saco rápidamente su celular.- no te ofendas pero tu comida es horrible, mi pobre hermano morirá de hambre a tu lado.

Mina le saco la lengua a Seiya y se inició una divertida discusión entre ellos en donde el insistía que ella no tenia aptitudes para la cocina y la rubia intentaba defenderse pidiéndole a Yaten su punto de vista. Este se rehusaba porque sabía que si era sincero al responder se ganaría un problema con su novia y si se ponía a su favor terminaría por tener que comerse cualquier cosa horrible que ella cocinara.

Amy aprovecho la distracción para retirarse al balcón, tomar aire fresco y tratar de pensar con claridad. Aun sentía sus mejillas calientes por haberlo visto de nuevo ¿cómo podía él con sus sola presencia ponerla así? precisamente a ella que debía ser la más racional de sus amigas. Distrajo sus pensamientos admirando la hermosa vista que tenía ese lugar, desde allí se divisaba toda la ciudad y le provocaba a Amy la sensación de ser sólo una pequeña gota en un gran océano, con la diferencia que esta gota tenia sobre su espalda la responsabilidad de proteger el mundo entero.

- Espero que mi presencia no te moleste Amy Mizuno.- le dijo Taiki devolviéndola a la realidad. – pero también quise tomar un poco de aire y apartarme de la ridícula discusión de esos tres.

- No, no me molesta.- le respondió sin quitar la vista del horizonte.

- Sabes, desde hace rato deseaba hablar contigo.- le dijo en un suave susurro que la hizo sentir un escalofrió atravesándole toda la columna vertebral.

- Te escucho.- le dirigió una sonrisa.- ¿qué quieres decirme?

- conozco la razón por la que Serena y todas ustedes están tan preocupadas con la relación de ella y Darien Chiba.- vio la sorpresa sus ojos pero continuó.- sí, se toda la historia de Tokio de cristal y la tal Rini.-

- ¿Cómo fue que lo supiste?- estaba segura que ninguna, ni siquiera la atolondrada de Mina lo había revelado.

- Eso no importa mucho.- en realidad lo había escuchado en el crown.- solo quería decirte que están equivocadas.

- ¿Porque lo dices Taiki?- ella sólo sonrió irónicamente, después de todo ¿que podría saber él?

- El futuro no podría estar escrito Amy, cada acontecimiento por pequeño que sea dan pie a un millón de posibles sucesos.- miro a la sala y vio que sus amigos todavía seguían decidiendo que iban a comer.

- Por ejemplo algo tan simple como pedir una pizza o dejar que Mina cocine puede traer miles de posibles futuros, como que Yaten muera envenado, todos nos indigestemos o que comamos pizza y veamos películas toda la tarde.- rio un poco por su comentario.- ¿ si me entiendes?-

- Claro que te entiendo Taiki.- mantuvo su sonrisa.- ¿entonces no crees en el destino?-

- Por supuesto que no Amy, la casualidades y el destino solo son aciertos probabilísticos.- creer en el destino para él era equivalente a creer en cuentos de hadas, sólo eran fantasías infantiles

- Si el futuro no es más que una invención, dime como es que pudimos conocer a la pequeña dama, si ella existe es porque efectivamente ese futuro sí existe.- ataco ella con su lógica, Taiki podía ser muy inteligente pero si alguien le daba la talla era Amy.

- Pero ese futuro ya cambio Amy, no se supone que las sailor scout tuvieran novios y ahora Mina y Yaten planean una vida juntos.- trataba de convencerla no por demostrar que el tenia razón y ella estaba equivocada sino que deseaba que ella le diera la oportunidad.

- No funcionará Taiki. Creo firmemente en la existencia de Tokio de cristal.- se cruzó de brazos dando por terminada la conversación.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando paso el cometa Wataru? tu decías que si lo podríamos ver a pesar que la noche estaba nublada y yo creía firmemente que no.- ella lo miró desconcertada, no entendía a que venía esa historia.

- ¿Eso que tiene que ver?- Taiki sonrió

- Bueno te dije que si yo estaba equivocado iría a la casa del profesor a ver el cometa contigo.- sonrió y tomo la mano de Amy.- cuando descubras que estas en un error, sabes dónde encontrarme.- _" jaque mate"_

- Sin decir nada más Taiki regreso a la casa dejando a Amy atónita ¿pero que se proponía este chico? Ella sabía perfectamente que no estaba equivocada, no entendía por qué el siendo tan sensato se aferraba a esa falsa esperanza.

Al final decidieron pedir la pizza pues todos votaron en contra de que Mina cocinara y aunque la rubia hizo una gran rabieta al final accedió. La tarde paso entre risas, chistes y películas. Por un momento Amy logro olvidar la existente tensión entre ella y Taiki, pero de regreso a su casa no podía sacar de su cabeza las palabras que él le había dicho. Bueno si lo veía desde el campo de las ciencias y la lógica él tenía toda la razón, el destino no son más que meras especulaciones y en ese caso ella era muy inteligente para creer en algo tan inexacto, por otro lado como dudar frente a las evidencias ¿no era Rini suficiente para convencerse?

Llegó a la conclusión de que Taiki era un completo idiota, en realidad todos ellos lo eran porque no las dejaban cumplir su deber en paz. Siendo también unas sailor scouts deberían ponerse en su lugar y entenderlas ¡pero no! Sólo vinieron a ponerles el mundo de cabeza y hacerlas dudar de su vocación como sailor scouts, si su regreso tenía ese fin no debían regresar nunca.

"_Ni haber venido en un principio" _En ese momento todo para Amy fue claro.

Recordó cuando Galaxia resucito a Neherenia, quien secuestro a Darien y Rini desapareció. Con el regreso de Neherenia el futuro fue modificado, gracias a la intervención de Serena y las demás fue rescatado una vez más. Pero no se suponía que ella volviera en primer lugar y como quien la hizo volver fue sailor Galaxia eso significaba que la aparición de ella y las sailor starligths también fue un hecho que no debió pasar.

Darien murió al perder su semilla estelar, todas ellas también murieron y el futuro desapareció momentáneamente, pero serena las había devuelto a la vida. Con la diferencia que ya la princesa de la luna no tenía los mismos sentimientos por el príncipe de la tierra, puesto que la intervención de Seiya en ese momento tan vulnerable de su vida dejo una huella imborrable en ella. La invasión de Galaxia, la muerte de Darien y la aparición de Seiya lo habían cambiado todo. El siglo 30 ya no existía.

Amy cambio rápido de dirección y tomo un taxi, si alguien tenía que enterarse de esta teoría que estaba empezando a rondar en su cabeza era Serena.

- Disculpe señora Tsukino, sé que es un poco tarde pero ¿se encuentra Serena?- pregunto Amy un poco agitada.

- Tranquila querida está en su habitación, pasa.- la señora Tsukino la invito a pasar a la casa y Amy corrió por las escaleras para llegar rápido a la habitación de Serena.-

- Serena estaba acostada en su cama mirando al techo, últimamente era lo único que hacía. Encerrarse en su habitación para pensar miles de cosas que no podrían ocurrir y lamentarse en silencio por su triste destino. Amy abrió la puerta bruscamente.

- ¿Amy pero que haces aquí?- pregunto luna quien se había caído de la cama por el susto que le provoco esa repentina aparición

- ¿Te sucede algo?- pregunto Serena dulcemente haciéndole un gesto para que se sentara con ella en la cama.

- Necesitaba hablar contigo.- tomo aire.- tal vez si puedas tener tu oportunidad con Seiya después de todo.-

- Amy yo no quie…- fue interrumpida.

- No por favor escúchame Serena, es importante.- la miró a los ojos con insistencia y tras dudarlo un poco Serena se quedo callada invitándola a hablar.

Amy le explicó despacio lo que acababa de descubrir para así hacerlo más fácil de entender. A pesar de eso tuvo que repetirlo unas cuatro veces pero cuando por fin Serena entendió de que hablaba la peli azul su rostro se ilumino de alegría unos escasos instantes, luego volvió a la expresión sombría que tenía antes de que su amiga llegara.

- Ya veo, entonces no seré reina.- dijo un tanto aliviada.

- Bueno no podría decir que no con exactitud, solo sé que las cosas posiblemente hayan cambiado.-

- Bueno.- serena sonrió.- eso quiere decir que es tu oportunidad.

- No te entiendo.- la miro extrañada, no era ella la que quería estar con Seiya ni se estaba librando de la carga de un pesado futuro.

- Con Taiki.- lo dijo como si fuera muy obvio.

- Y tú con Seiya.- al ver la cara de Serena dudo.- ¿o no es lo que quieres?

- Si lo es.- suspiró.- pero no puedo hacerle esto a Darien.

- ¿Por qué lo dices serena?- pregunto luna que había permanecido callada pero atenta a la conversación de las dos chicas.

- Tal vez este enamorada de otro hombre, pero no sería capaz de abandonar a Darien así.- miro hacia la ventana reprimiendo las lágrimas.

- Entonces no te casarás por amor sino por lástima ¿no crees que eso lo hará sufrir más?- luna le reclamó.- ¿por qué no mejor eres sincera con él?-

- No soy capaz ¿qué le diría de todas formas? que mientras él creía que estaba secuestrada estaba con otro hombre ¿cómo crees que se sentirá?- estalló Serena mostrando lo culpable que se sentía por amar a alguien que no fuera Darien

- No estás haciendo lo correcto y lo sabes. – sentenció Luna

- Tú eras la gran partidaria de mi boda con Darien.- esputó irritada.

- Pero no si eso los hará infelices a ambos ¿crees que le guste estar con alguien que no lo ama?- Serena le lanzo una mirada asesina a Luna.

- tú siempre has querido poder decidir sobre tu vida Serena, es momento de hacer lo correcto.- le animo Amy.

- Tú ve por Taiki, Prométeme que lo harás.- le dirigió una gran sonrisa, nada la haría más feliz que ver a su amiga con el hombre de sus sueños.

- Si, si lo hare, pero tu…- intento hablar pero ella la interrumpió

- Yo estaré bien.-

- ¿Segura?- en realidad no confiaba mucho en esa actitud.

- Confía en mi.- le dijo adivinando su pensamiento.

El tema quedo cerrado. Amy se quedo un rato más con Serena y luego se fue a su casa, convencerla era definitivamente una batalla perdida. Bueno no era de extrañarse, ella nunca le haría daño a alguien que aprecia y aunque el futuro ya no fuera algo tan seguro como antes Serena de una forma u otra seguía atada a Darien. Si no era por el deber de sailor, era por la culpa de faltarle al juramento de amor eterno. No debía recriminarse por eso, ella no había planeado que todo esto sucediera, si a lo mejor nunca hubiera venido galaxia ni las starlights ella seguirían tan enamorada de Darien como siempre.

Serena suspiró y se acostó a dormir, no sin antes llorar un poco por la segunda oportunidad que también debía dejar ir como arena entre los dedos. Luna escuchaba los sollozos de su princesa sin evitar sentirse bastante mal por ella, a pesar de que había sufrido varias veces por su otra identidad, nunca había sido tan desdichada por ser sailor moon como lo era en ese momento.

-/-

El viento era frio, típico de una tarde de otoño. Las hojas caían de los árboles y la ventisca las movía en una extraña danza, era de esos pequeños espectáculos que nunca nos detenemos a mirar, por que se vuelven tan cotidianos para nosotros que pasan a ser casi invisibles.

Taiki estaba absorto por el baile de las hojas al son de la brisa. Había ido a pasar una tarde en el parque. Recurría a ese lugar cada vez que necesitaba estar solo, disfrutaba mucho leer allí pues era tan tranquilo y apacible que lo hacía introducirse en una especie de burbuja en donde olvidaba todos sus problemas. Pronto advirtió como alguien se había parado a su lado y lo miraba fijamente. Nunca nadie iba a buscarlo allí, pensó que seguramente era una admiradora inoportuna por lo que prefirió devolver su vista al libro que tenía en sus manos y hacer caso omiso al intruso que quería interrumpir su momento íntimo.

- Seiya me dijo que te podría encontrar aquí.- reconoció esa voz de inmediato _" no pensé que viniera tan pronto"_

- Me encontraste.- dirigió una fugaz mirada a la joven.- ¿que deseas Amy Mizuno?

- Yo.. Mmm sólo…- Él al ver que ella no lograba acomodar sus palabras le extendió la mano invitándola a sentarse a su lado.

- Te parece si te leo un poema.- le pregunto con una coqueta sonrisa que la dejo perpleja por lo que solo asintió.

"_**el tiempo, pequeña reunión de momentos**_

_**Algunos se quedan tatuados en tu ser**_

_**Otros tan efímeros como la vida misma.**_

_**El tiempo es un beso no dado, Una caricia reprimida, **_

_**Un amor asesinado por el silencio.**_

_**Porque la eternidad no es otra cosa más que este instante mismo**_

_**y tú eres mi aquí y mi ahora, por eso bésame antes de que**_

_**Se nos agote la eternidad para amarnos."**_

- Es de verdad hermoso Taiki ¿de quién es?- pregunto ella bastante conmovida por el poema

- Lo escribí yo- la miro sonriendo.- lo hice pensando en ti.

Amy una vez más no encontró las palabras para expresar lo que esa declaración la había hecho sentir, quedarse sin habla era algo que últimamente le pasaba muy a menudo en especial si cierto peli castaño estaba a su lado. Sólo se quedo mirando los ojos violáceos del joven cuando su cuerpo tomo el control de sí mismo y se lanzo a darle un rápido beso a Taiki quien no pudo reaccionar ante el impulso de ella y se quedo petrificado. Amy al ver su sorpresa se puso roja de la vergüenza y salió huyendo.

- ¡Amy espera!- se puso de pie y Salió corriendo tras ella, era bastante rápido así que no le costó mucho trabajo atraparla.

- Yo… yo de verdad lo siento.- dijo ella sin atreverse a mirarlo. El la tomo por la cintura y la acerco a él.

- No lo sientas.- tomo con delicadeza su barbilla y la obligo a mirarlo.- no vas a seguir escapándote, ya no te dejare ir.- la besó.

Seguramente instantes como esos es los que mencionaba Taiki en su poema ¿cómo es que un beso puede ser fugaz y eterno al mismo tiempo? No saben cuánto tiempo pasaron besándose, pudieron ser horas o sólo segundos, algo en su interior hizo que el tiempo se detuviera y todo alrededor desapareciera. Lo que si era seguro es que este beso marcaba un antes y un después en la vida de cada uno.

Taiki la besaba con fuerza, dulzura, amor y deseo, todos estos contrarios increíblemente combinados. Así es el amor ¿no? Una increíble reunión de opuestos que simplemente se neutralizan unos a otros formando un mágico equilibrio, ni las leyes de la física actúan de forma tan perfecta. Al terminar su beso se miraron a los ojos con una gran sonrisa.

- No pienso volver a irme.- le dijo Amy acariciándole el rostro.-

Escuchar eso para él fue como si los ángeles cantaran. Ya no había futuro del que preocuparse y les impidiera disfrutar el presente y aprovechar el día a día el resto de sus vidas, tal vez ella no sabía lo que le traería el futuro al lado de Taiki, pero seguramente sería el futuro más maravilloso que nunca se hubiera imaginado. Pronto la pareja abandono el parque tomados de la mano sin percibir que una chica rubia de coletas los miraba a lo lejos.

"_muy bien hecho amiga"_

Serena estaba esperando a Darien quien la había citado en ese mismo parque, allí vio por casualidad a la feliz pareja y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por su amiga. Taiki era un gran chico y no había nadie mejor para estar con su Amy que él, seguramente serian muy felices juntos.

- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?- la pregunta de Darien la saco de sus pensamientos

- No mucho en realidad.- sonrió Serena

- El trafico estaba imposible.- le extendió la mano.- Vamos a caminar.

Serena y Darien recorrieron el parque en un incomodo silencio, el estaba a escasos centímetros de ella, pero lo sentía tan lejano como si aún estuviera en Estados Unidos ¿por qué ellos ya no podían ser como antes? Mientras a su alrededor sólo veía parejas felices y sonrientes ellos traían caras como si hubieran acabado de llegar de un funeral.

- ¿Te parece si nos sentamos aquí?- le dijo Darien señalando una pequeña banca que estaba bajo un árbol, en una zona bastante retirada del parque.

- Sere, creo que las cosas no han venido bien y sé que tu también lo piensas.- empezó a hablar Darien dando un fuerte suspiro.- se lo de Seiya.

- ¡Oh no¡- los ojos de Serena se cristalizaron.- yo…como lo siento.- se sentía realmente avergonzada de traicionar la confianza de Darien

- No importa Serena.- le dijo Darien serio.- yo también tengo algo que confesarte.

- De que hablas.- dijo Serena limpiándose las lagrimas.

- En estados Unidos yo… conocí a alguien.- Pronuncio con dificultad. Serena sintió como si de repente le cayera un balde de agua fría.

- No fue intencional.- la culpa se veía reflejada en su mirada.- estaba solo y casi no podía mantener el contacto contigo, ella se volvió mi única compañía.- Serena sentía una gran opresión en el pecho no era fácil escuchar eso, pero ¿con derecho le hacia algún reclamo?

- nos llevábamos muy bien, era bastante parecida a mí en muchos aspectos y se convirtió en mi mejor amiga.- Serena se sentía completamente identificada con la historia, eso era exactamente lo que le había sucedido con Seiya.

- Darien yo en realidad no se que decirte.- Logro pronunciar Serena tras salir del shock inicial

- Regrese de inmediato a Japón cuando vi que las cosas empezaban a salirse de mis manos, me apresure a casarme contigo porque era mi deber y...- suspiró- así olvidaría a Elizabeth más rápido. – Serena ahora entendía el afán de Darien por la boda, él se refugiaba en su futuro para escapar de la desazón de su presente.

- Te entiendo perfectamente, no te preocupes.- serena acaricio su rostro.

En otra situación jamás perdonaría eso de Darien, después de todo ¿quién perdona la traición del ser amado? Pero Darien ya no lo era más. ¿Cómo el amor se acaba? Bueno así como la misma vida se extingue. No es premeditado, es algo que simplemente sucede  
¿Cómo pretender sentimientos eternos cuando no hay nada en el mundo que lo sea?

No era dolor lo que sentía al ver que él también quería a otra persona, era una completa desolación al ver que tanto él como ella sufrían con esa situación de estar siempre debatiéndose entre el deber y lo que quieres hacer. No podía enojarse con Darien, ella también se había equivocado y posiblemente mucho más que él.

- Nadie te delato. Yo reconocí a Fighter en la iglesia.- Serena sintió un gran alivio, no se imaginaba a ninguna de sus amigas rompiendo su confianza.

- ¿Y por qué no hiciste nada para evitarlo?- pregunto ella con interés.

- Fue un gran alivio que interrumpieran la boda.- sonrió.- además, siempre he sabido lo que sientes por él y quería que te dieras la oportunidad de enfrentarte a eso.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?-

- Yo ya decidí Serena, en contra de todo lo que sentía elegí mi deber y regrese aquí por ti, por Rini.- serena se estremeció al escuchar ese nombre.- creí que eso te haría feliz.

- La verdad es que…- intento hablar pero Darien la interrumpió.

- Lo sé Serena.- adivinando lo que le iba a decir, que ella también amaba a Seiya.- por eso simule no saber nada para que tú descubrieras con quien en realidad quieres estar.-

- Creo que ahora estoy aún mas confundida que en el principio.- con las palabras de Darien, no sabía absolutamente que pensar

- Quiero que sepas que sigo dispuesto a casarme contigo si lo deseas.- agarró su mano.- Pero no quiero que seas infeliz a mi lado, no mereces sentenciarte a una vida sin felicidad.

- Entonces si no nos casamos, no nacerá Rini… todo fue en vano, la lucha por defender nuestro amor eterno, fue una farsa.- alegó Serena con impotencia, todo había sucedido por su "eterno amor" y ahora todo se derrumbaba como si no valiera nada.

- ¿Acaso no me amaste en ese momento?- pregunto Darien sonriendo

- Claro que sí.- frunció el seño.- ¿qué pregunta es esa?- le respondió molesta ¿como se atrevía a dudarlo?

- Yo también lo hice, entonces no fue una farsa, luchamos siempre por lo que sentía nuestro corazón en ese entonces.- acarició su rostro.- Serena ya compartimos el mismo camino tal vez ahora sea necesario tomar rumbos diferentes.

- ¿Por qué crees que sucedió eso? Todo cambio tan de repente.- jamás creyó que su amor por Darien se acabaría, muchísimo menos que amaría a otra persona.

- Creo que el destino nos regala una nueva oportunidad sin ataduras del pasado o el futuro.- se puso de pie dispuesto a irse.

- ¿Ya te vas?-

- Necesitas pensarlo a solas.- se giró para mirarla.- sea lo que sea que elijas sabes que siempre estarás en mi corazón.-

Darien beso su frente y se fue dejando a serena perdida entre sus pensamientos, debatiéndose una vez más entre lo que se suponía debía hacer y lo que quería en realidad. Ya ahora nada la ligaba a Darien, el miedo a dañarlo había desparecido puesto que él deseaba lo mismo que ella, seguir con su vida, tomar sus propias decisiones, poder amar a alguien por lo que es hoy y no por lo que fue siglos atrás.

Cuando tomo el camino de regreso a casa juraría que vio una jovencita de coletas rosadas esconderse tras unos arbustos. _"no, no es posible"_

-/-

En un lujoso restaurante de la ciudad los tres hermanos almorzaban juntos, conversaban acerca de su nuevo trabajo discográfico y empezaron a proponerse un montón de proyectos para su carrera. Habían por fin decidido hacer de la tierra su hogar permanente.

Seiya escuchaba a sus hermanos con gran atención pero sin participar mucho de la charla, de todas formas él tenía otros planes y esperaba el mejor momento para comunicárselos, quería hacerlo con tacto, aún no sabía cómo se lo iban a tomar.

- No basta solo con ser cantantes Yaten, la fama es pasajera. Podríamos dedicarnos a tener nuestro propio sello discográfico.- afirmo Taiki muy contento por su idea.

- Sabes hermano, no solo podríamos limitarlos con la música, la actuación podría ser un buen negocio, nuestra propia cadena de televisión.- sonrió Yaten al imaginárselo

- Nada mas lo dices porque Mina quiere ser actriz.- se rió Taiki.

- No importa el motivo.- dijo Yaten ruborizado.- sabes que es buena idea

- ¿Tú qué opinas Seiya?- pregunto Taiki al ver que se estaba excluyendo de la conversación

- Lo que ustedes elijan está bien para mi chicos.- suspiró.- yo en realidad, no voy a quedarme.- ellos lo miraron con la boca abierta

- ¿Por qué?- preguntaron a la vez

- La princesa me necesita.- saco esa disculpa, en realidad no era cierto.

- La princesa nos dejo en libertad.- dijo Taiki serio.- sobre todo a ti, quiere que seas feliz aquí en la tierra-

- Sabemos que te quieres ir por esa niña, pero Seiya hay muchas chicas en este planeta.- completó Yaten nada contento con separarse de su hermano por culpa de una chiquilla indecisa como Serena.

- Si hubiese sido Mina ¿tendrías aun una razón para quedarte?- Yaten esquivo la mirada, probablemente si ese fuera el caso el también se hubiera ido.

- Espero que sean muy felices aquí, cuiden a las chicas y a bombón por mi.- dijo triste mientras tomaba el último sorbo de su refresco.

- Seiya piénsalo bien.- Dijo Taiki queriendo hacerlo recapacitar.

- Ya lo hice, me iré esta misma noche. -

- /-

Serena estaba en su alcoba pensando seriamente en las palabras de Darien, se sentía aliviada por poder elegir a quien de verdad ama pero aun sentía un gran peso por Rini. A pesar de que Amy le hubiera dicho que era muy posible que el futuro hubiera cambiado ¿qué tal si no? Estaba segura de haberla visto hace un rato

¿Podría vivir tranquila con Seiya sabiendo que costaría la vida de Rini? no podía basar su decisión en una posibilidad, debía estar completamente segura de que su decisión no afectaría a nadie más que a ella misma. Era la vida de Rini de todas formas ¿quién era ella para disponer si ella vivía o no?

- Serena tonta ¿tendré que venir cada que hagas las cosas mal?- dijo riendo una voz desde la puerta haciendo que el corazón de Serena se agitara de emoción.

- Rini.- gritó y fue a abrazarla.- pero que gusto verte de nuevo.

La pequeña dama había cambiado bastante desde su última visita, era un poco más alta y ya no lucia tanto como una niña, gracias a que sus poderes como sailor scout despertaron su crecimiento se normalizó. Pero sin lugar a dudas el mayor cambio de Rini era su madurez, los acontecimientos del futuro la obligaron a dejar de ser una niña egoísta y malcriada para aprender a ser gentil y solidaria con todos a su alrededor, sobre todo con su madre.

- Eso quiere decir que el futuro no ha cambiado.- pensó serena en voz alta.

- oh no Serena, sí lo hizo.- respondió Rini al murmullo de Serena.

Al tener en su poder la llave del tiempo que le dio sailor Plut, Rini podía percibir cualquier cambio en la línea del tiempo. Un simple día gracias a los imprevisibles sucesos del pasado Tokio de cristal se volvió un lugar triste y sombrío donde el sol jamás salía. Las estaciones desaparecieron dejando sólo al helado invierno. El clima y todas las personas se comportaban de acuerdo al estado de ánimo de la neo reina Serenity, quien siempre vivía dominada por la melancolía.

El rey Endimión gobernaba a su lado, pero nunca la pareja se comporto como un feliz matrimonio, más bien se veía que era un compromiso mutuo de amistad y colaboración para gobernar juntos el mundo. Pero la vida sin amor es una vida vacía, llena de recuerdos tortuosos y sueños rotos .sobra decir que allí todos eran infelices.

Rini trato de aguantarlo un tiempo, tratando de animar a su madre y a las sailor scouts, pero la reina se había sumido en una profunda depresión de la cual sería imposible sacarla, nadie ni siquiera Rini podía quitarle ese sentimiento de soledad.

Así que Tokio de cristal fue fundado bajo la sombra de un triste adiós y un amor imposible que oscureció el corazón de la reina, por esto jamás avanzo y se convirtió en el reino de gran esplendor que estaba destinado a ser.

La pequeña dama tomo una decisión, encontró el día en que su futuro y el de Tokio de cristal cambio, viajo al pasado completamente decidida a arreglarlo y cambiar a toda costa el terrible destino que les esperaba a todos. Pero Rini tenía muy claro que no influiría en la decisión de Serena, no debía contarle absolutamente nada del nuevo Tokio de cristal, pues sabía que la única forma que el futuro sería feliz es si ella tomaba la decisión, fuera cual fuera, siguiendo únicamente su corazón y no su deber o según lo que otros querían de ella.

- Estas causando un gran estrago en la puerta del tiempo por tu indecisión.- dijo Rini en tono de burla.- ¿qué piensas hacer?

- me casare con Darien.- dijo Serena muy segura, Rini borro su sonrisa.

- Se bien que ya no amas a mi querido Darien.- le respondió seca.- ¿o me equivoco?

- No, no es así.- trato de excusarse pero su vergüenza la delataba.

- Entonces porque dudas ¿ el extraterrestre te hizo cambia de idea?- Rini estaba más que divertida con la expresión de Serena.- está bien Serena tonta, solo quiero que hagas lo que tu corazón te dicta.- le sonrio dulcemente

- ¿Ah?- jamás había escuchado a Rini ser tan dulce y condescendiente con ella.

- Te mostrare algo.-

Rini tomo su llave y abrió el sendero del tiempo. Junto a serena camino por el pasadizo que conducía a la puerta del tiempo o mejor dicho a las dos puertas del tiempo

- ¿Qué sucedió aquí?- pregunto serena mirando la otra puerta.

- Ves lo que te dije has hecho un gran desorden.- señalo Rini las puertas.- como estas entre dos opciones hay dos futuros posibles.

- Ya conoces Tokio de cristal. Porque no miras que será de tu vida si no te casas con Darien.- tras esto abrió la segunda puerta.

Serena apareció sola en un gran parque, no se parecía a ninguno de los que solía visitar, sobre todo porque estaba lleno de juegos infantiles. Notó que su peinado y ropa habían cambiado, seguramente no debía ser reconocida en ese futuro. Así que no le prestó mucha atención a su cambio y empezó a inspeccionar el lugar.

El sol de esa tarde moría lentamente dejando un hermoso paisaje de arreboles dibujados en el cielo, pronto saldría la luna con su ejército de estrellas a decorar el manto nocturno. ¿Por qué había aparecido en ese lugar si no veía a nadie conocido? Solo habían muchos niños corriendo por los alrededores y sus padres que los veían orgullosos desde las bancas donde estaban sentados.

Diviso a lo lejos una de esas torres donde los niños trepan y se tiran de los toboganes o tubos de bomberos , allí arriba estaba una pequeña niña de unos dos años que pretendía tirarse desde lo alto de la torre. No habia nada que le ayudara a bajar, se tiraría en caída libre y seguro se lastimaría.

- ¡Arianna!.- escucho un hombre gritar a lo lejos, pero estaba a una gran distancia no lograría llegar a tiempo y la pequeña ya había saltado

Serena reaccionó y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, solo estaba a unos cuantos metros así que logro atrapar a la bebe antes que impactara contra el suelo. Ella si se dio un fuerte, golpe pero no importo por que salvar a esa niña tan linda había valido la pena. Tenía el cabello negro azabache y los ojos azules como el cielo, sin duda era la niña más linda que había visto y no solo eso, esa pequeña despertaba en ella una extraña sensación en el pecho.

Se miraron fijamente unos segundos y luego Serena percibió que algo resplandecía en su pecho, era un precioso dije de una luna y una estrella juntas, Serena lo tomo con cuidado en sus manos y percibió que tenía algo grabado en el reverso.

"_**te amo mi preciosa estrella."**_

En ese momento el hombre que había gritado llego corriendo, Serena intuyo que era el padre así que le entrego a la niña quien inmediatamente se abrazó fuerte al cuello de él. Era un hombre muy apuesto. Parecía tener unos cinco años más que Serena. En ese instante lo miró a los ojos y supo exactamente de quien se trataba.

- Tú… tú eres…- se quedo ella con la boca abierta.

- Si, Seiya Kou del grupo three lights ¿acaso eres una fanática?- pregunto él con una gran sonrisa.

- No… no, digo si.- respondió ruborizada.- tiene una hermosa niña señor Kou

- Gracias y muchas gracias también por salvarla.- dijo aliviado.- creí que se iba a lastimar mucho cuando la vi tirarse de esa cosa.

- Parece ser que es muy traviesa.- dijo Serena entre risas, sin duda era igual de impetuosa y arriesgada como él.

- Lo es.- la miró divertido.- sólo la perdí de vista un segundo. bueno debo irme, mi esposa debe estar preocupada. – miró a Serena fijamente.- tus ojos me son muy familiares.- pensó por un momento.- no, no es imposible- sonrió.- bueno señorita una vez más muchas gracias.

Serena lo vio irse y espero un tiempo prudente para empezar a seguirlo sin que él se diera cuenta. Atravesaron un pequeño bosque y luego llegaron a un claro que no estaba muy concurrido de gente, más bien estaba bastante solo. Serena se quedo en la entrada del bosque mirando de lejos.

Seiya y unas cuantas personas más estaban haciendo un picnic. Vio como él le entregaba la niña a una mujer y esta la abrazaba con mucho cariño, tenía el cabello rubio y largo hasta el final de su espalda. _"seguramente es su esposa" _pensó con amargura, no podía dejar de tener celos aunque era muy egoísta de su parte sentirlos, de todas formas ella tenía a Darien y a Rini. Él tenía todo el derecho a rehacer su vida y le daba gusto verlo tan feliz "_te lo mereces"_

La niña se soltó del abrazo de su madre y corrió detrás de una gatita negra que huía de su agarre. Era bastante peculiar esta gata pues tenía una luna creciente en su frente. _"espera… ¿luna?"_

- ¡Serena ¡.- grito una mujer a lo lejos ¿ como la reconocieron si ella estaba muy bien disfrazada?

Una mujer rubia salió por la entrada del bosque y fue hacia la esposa de Seiya. Traía un vestido naranja y su cabello medio recogido con un moño a juego, ella era Mina, tal vez se veía mayor pero sin dudas era ella. Se sentó a lado de esa mujer y luego se les unió otro hombre que Serena intuyo era Yaten. También llevaba una niña en brazos que era un poco más grande que la hija de Seiya y traía un moño como el de Mina solo que más pequeño, se veía adorable.

Entendió de inmediato que a quien Mina llamó Serena no fue a ella sino a la esposa de Seiya, entonces esa mujer ¿era ella?

- ¿entonces qué te parece?- apareció Rini tras ella asuntándola.

- Se ven tan felices todos.- dijo en un susurro al ver como jugaban Seiya y Yaten con sus hijas mientras las Serena y Mina del futuro los veían con una gran sonrisa.

- Ya lo creo.- dijo Rini viendo por primera vez la sonrisa de la versión adulta de Serena.

- Pero en este futuro tu no estarás.- a pesar de todo a Serena no le parecía justo con Rini.

- No y si.- Rini sonrió y luego miró a Serena.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?-

- Que también soy una sailor scout, ya lo olvidas.- le guiñó el ojo.- soy dueña de una verdadera semilla estelar, las semillas estelares nunca mueren, solo renacen.

- ¿Entonces?- Serena no lograba entender el punto al que quería llegar

- como mi semilla estelar es un cristal Sailor, Seré algún la sailor de la luna del futuro, así tu te cases con Seiya Kou o Darien chiba da igual, estoy destinada a ser tu hija.- tomo con cariño la mano de Serena, pase lo que pase ella siempre seria su madre.

- ¿Quieres decir que tu espíritu reencarnara en esa niña?- pregunto Serena ansiosa, la sola idea de que pudiera salvar a Rini la hacía muy feliz.

- Algo así.- sonrió

- Pero no recordaras nada.- se entristeció. Era lógico ella sería otra persona, no Rini. Con quien peleo en tantas batallas y compartió tantas cosas. Aún seguía perdiendo a su amiga.

- No lo haré pero tu si lo harás- la abrazó.- no te preocupes, ahora sabes que no voy a desaparecer, sólo será diferente.- estaba completamente dispuesta a pagar ese precio si su futuro iba a ser así de feliz y cálido.

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres?- Serena no reconocía a la Rini que tenia frente a ella, tan amable y generosa.

- Lo que yo quiero es que mi madre y todos seamos felices. toma la decisión según lo que desees y sientas Sere. Hazlo por mí.-

- Lo hare.- prometió. Ahora por fin había obtenido la confirmación que necesitaba.

Serena abrazo a Rini con fuerza, sabía que esa era la última vez que la vería, al menos de esa forma. Derramó algunas lágrimas pues era alguien que se quedaría para siempre en su memoria pero ahora era el momento de avanzar y de ser por fin una persona libre de tomar sus decisiones y obedecerse a sí misma.

Tras darle un beso Rini se despidió y segundos después Serena apareció frente al edificio de apartamentos donde Vivian los hermanos Kou, entendió que indirectamente Rini le estaba diciendo que eligiera a Seiya. Así que subió corriendo a decirle que había decidido estar con él y no casarse con Darien.

- hola Taiki ¿está Seiya?- dijo Serena al ver quien le abría la puerta.

- Lo siento Serena, pero él se fue.-

- Oh está bien, dime donde esta e iré a buscarlo.- le sonrió pero al ver la expresión de él borro su sonrisa

- El regreso a Kinmoku.- lo que Serena menos quería escuchar.

- ¿Cuándo?-

- Acaba de irse a la terraza de la preparatoria Juuban. - ella salió corriendo. -Serena, ¡Serena!- gritó Taiki al ver que se iba

Dijo que acababa de salir, seguramente si se apresuraba lo podría alcanzar. Empezó a correr tan rápido como sus pies le permitían. La preparatoria estaba al otro extremo de la ciudad, sería un milagro si llegaba a tiempo, no importa debía intentarlo. Atravesó varias calles sin mirar, corriendo como una loca y se salvo varias veces de ser atropellada. Cualquier riesgo valía la pena si lograba detener a Seiya antes de que se fuera. _"no puedes, no puedes irte"_

De repente un auto se paro frente a ella y por poco se choca con él, iba a gritarle al conductor pero alcanzo a ver a tiempo que era Taiki.

- Sube.- gritó él y serena se monto al carro rápidamente

- Hola Serena.- dijo Amy sonriendo

- ¿En qué momento apareciste?- pregunto Serena. Estaba segura de no haberla visto

- Estaba allí en el apartamento cuando llegaste.- dijo apenada.- cuando te fuiste tomamos el auto y corrimos a alcanzarte.-

- Gracias, no habría llegado a tiempo.- suspiro Serena aliviada, ahora si tenía más posibilidad

- Esperemos que nosotros si lo hagamos.- dijo Taiki quien manejaba a toda velocidad.

En la azotea de la preparatoria Juuban Sailor Fighter estaba lista para regresar a Kinmoku al lado de su princesa, despues de todo no tenía mucho que hacer en este planeta. _"estuve tan cerca"_ pensaba con tristeza mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas. Se sentía derrotada como nunca antes se había sentido, ni siquiera cuando perdió a su princesa. Las esperanzas y el sueño de una nueva vida se habían esfumado con Serena.

"_siempre fue tarde" _miro la luna y pensó en el pasado de serena y como hubiese querido haber vivido en ese tiempo junto a ella. Tras pensarlo bien seguramente ahí tampoco hubiera tenido posibilidad. Bueno estaba muy lejos de ser un príncipe, sólo era una simple sailor que desde siempre ha estado destinada a servir, la princesa de la luna merecía alguien de más valía que una simple súbdita.

Miro una vez más la ciudad y se dispuso a irse, esta vez para siempre.

.

Estaban a solo una cuadra de la escuela cuando el tráfico se puso imposible, y por más que Taiki se adelantara con habilidad entre los demás vehículos estaban perdiendo mucho tiempo, por eso cuando la escuela fue visible para Serena prácticamente salto del carro y corrió una vez más.

Llego a la terraza jadeante, sentía que su pecho iba a estallar y le faltaba el aire. Pero Su corazón se detuvo violentamente cuando vio que su esfuerzo no había servido de nada, el lugar estaba vacío. No podía ser cierto.

Serena cayó sobre sus rodillas.

-No te vayas.- gritó al cielo. - no te vayas por favor.- Serena apretaba su pecho con sus manos tratando de apaciguar su corazón que empezaba a arder de la tristeza.

- Aún no me voy.- sailor Fighter apareció tras ella.

- Yo pensé.- se puso de pie.- creí que te había perdido para siempre.- se limpio las lagrimas y trato de sonreír

- Estuve a punto de irme pero…- suspiró.- ¿por qué tienes que hacérmelo mas difícil? - se quejo con impotencia ¿acaso no se cansaría de manejarla a su antojo? De tomarla y dejarla, su corazón no estaba para aguantar más, ya había sido muy lastimado.

- ¿De qué hablas? - quiso acercarse, pero al ver la expresión de Fighter se detuvo.

- No soy un príncipe Serena, ni siquiera soy un hombre completo y no soy muchas cosas que tú mereces. sólo soy una guardiana que no aparece en tu futuro como reina. –odiaba que su destino estuviera escrito, más odiaba que ella no estuviese ahí.- no quisiera arrebatarte eso, te lo mereces.- reprimió sus lagrimas y con su voz quebrada continuo.- pero no me pidas que me quede para verte al lado de otra persona, es simplemente insoportable para mí porque…-

- Sailor Fighter.- grito serena interrumpiéndola.- cállate.-

- No eres solo sailor star Fighter o Seiya Kou.- la abrazó .- eres la persona de quien me enamore y no quiero en mi futuro a nadie que no seas tú.- le dijo mirándola a los ojos

- Serena.- alcanzo a musitar, se sentía en las nubes con lo que ella le estaba diciendo. Parecía algo irreal, de esas cosas que solo ocurrían en sus sueños.

- Te amo sailor Figther.- sonrió.- te amo Seiya Kou.-

Serena le dio un fugaz beso rozando levemente sus labios sorprendiéndole la diferencia de estos en su forma femenina. Se ruborizó un poco al pensar que besaba a una chica, pero Fighter no era solo una mujer o Seiya solo un hombre. Ambos eran uno solo, eran la persona a quien amaba y la hacía sentirse plena, estremecerse con cada caricia, cada beso, mirada o palabra. Todo lo que venía de ellos la hacía sentirse como la chica más afortunada del universo y eso era lo que de verdad importaba para ella.

Cuando abrió los ojos era Seiya Kou quien estaba parado frente a ella, con una inigualable sonrisa. Si pudiera elegir el momento más feliz de su vida sin duda era ese, por fin su única preocupación seria convertirse en una profesional, casarse, formar una familia y amar a Seiya mientras el destino se lo permitiera.

- Repítelo bombón.- dijo Seiya tomándola en brazos.- repítelo muy fuerte.-

- Te amo Seiya Kou.- gritó y después lo beso de nuevo.

Ambos empezaron a jugar y a correr por la terraza, gritando fuerte que se amaban y que se prometían hacerse muy felices. La escena era muy tierna y conmovedora, digna de ser plasmada por un experimentado escritor en uno de sus cuentos de hadas ¿y quién dice que los momentos mágicos no existen? Este era uno, sin duda.

Ninguno de los dos notó que alguien los estuvo observando todo el tiempo.

- Nos veremos pronto mamá. – finalmente Rini desapareció.

-/-

**_Bueno bonitas y si también hay bonitos que me leen :D ... espero que les haya gustado estos prólogos nos relatan como fue que Serena termino casándose con Seiya y le dan la introducción a nuestra verdadera historia que se desarrolla 15 años después de esto._**

**_Cualquier opinión sugerencia o critica sera muy bien recibido. Sus comentarios son muy importantes para mi por que que así puedo saber que están pensando con respecto a esto que esta saliendo de mi imaginación y que con mucho cariño escribo para ustedes y espero que lo estén recibiendo con el mismo cariño. _**

**_gracias por regalarme su tiempo leyendo esto... espero que lo que viene a continuación sea del agrado de todos y todas...no estamos leyendo :D_**


	4. Todo vuelve a empezar

"_Cinco minutos bastan para soñar una toda vida, así de relativo es el tiempo"_

¿Es acaso el tiempo una fracción de la eternidad o la eternidad una medida del tiempo? bueno hay tiempos muertos, tiempos de aburrimiento en donde no pasa nada más que el mismo tiempo, también encontramos eternidades que parecen momentos. Horas que parecen segundos y segundos que parecen horas. Horas que se componen de recuerdos. Recuerdos que se quedan grabados en el pensamiento. Instantes que cambian la vida por completo. Bueno dicen que la vida te cambia en un segundo ¿cuantos segundos tienen 15 años? ¿Cuántas cosas pudieron haber sucedido?

Serena y Seiya Vivían en una gran casa a las afueras de la ciudad, en un conjunto residencial donde también Vivían Amy, Mina y Lita con sus respectivas familias, era una de las zonas residenciales más exclusivas de todo Tokio. Rei por el contrario todavía vivía en el templo Hikawa, que se había convertido en el más famoso y visitado de toda la ciudad. La prosperidad y la riqueza había llegado de lleno a la vida de las chicas, bueno después de todas sus buenas acciones merecían ser generosamente recompensadas.

Este no era un día como cualquier otro, de hecho era bastante especial. En la sala de su casa, Serena y Amy conversaban animadamente mientras a su alrededor había un equipo completo de estilistas que se estaban encargando de prepararlas para un gran evento. Interrumpiendo su conversación, Mina entro a la casa haciendo un gran escándalo, era bastante característico de ella hacer todo con una dosis de drama, no por nada se había convertido en la mejor actriz de su generación.

- Todos hablan de nosotros.- grito con emoción.- estamos en las portadas de todas las revistas.

Les extendió una revista que traía en sus manos para que comprobaran con sus propios ojos que no estaba exagerando. Serena y Amy se juntaron para ver que era de lo que estaba hablando Mina y se encontraron con el siguiente encabezado:

"DÉCIMO ANIVERSARIO DEL GRUPO EMPRESARIAL THREE LIGTHS, EL EVENTO DEL AÑO".

Con el paso de los años los proyectos de los chicos habían dado muy buenos frutos, consolidándose así como uno de los grupos empresariales más importantes en la economía del país y por consiguiente la familia Kou pasó a ser una de las más reconocidas y respetadas en Japón. Abarcaron negocios tanto en el ámbito de la música, como la radio, la televisión, la salud, gastronomía. Varios de ellos, sino todos por motivos personales sobra decir.

- Ten calma Mina.- le dijo Amy entre risas.- más bien toma asiento, tu estilista llego hace varios minutos y te está esperando.

- Hace quince años que todo empezó.- Suspiró.- se han ido muy rápido ¿no lo creen?- preguntó Mina con nostalgia

- Un poco.- respondió Serena.- han sido quince maravillosos años.

Tal vez no era una reina. Era una ciudadana común y corriente que había ido a la universidad y se graduó con honores en comunicación social y periodismo, amaba tener contacto con la gente y su forma de ser tan extrovertida fueron las que la impulsaron a estudiar esta carrera. Ahora era la directora de la estación de radio perteneciente al grupo three lights, su programa era líder en sintonía y ella era reconocida por su impecable trabajo, sobra decir que amaba su profesión. También era la madre de una niña que cada día se transformaba en una hermosa mujercita y tenía por esposo a un hombre maravilloso que le enseñaba todos los días lo que era en realidad amar con todo su ser.

No existió un solo día en que Serena se hubiese arrepentido de haber tomado la decisión de elegir a Seiya.

Dicen que no existen matrimonios perfectos, pero Serena creía que el suyo era sin dudas la excepción. Nunca habían tenido problemas, jamás se habían mentido o tratado mal, ni siquiera una pequeña discusión de esas que tiene todo el mundo. Serena y Seiya se entendían perfectamente y lograban convivir en perfecta armonía.

- /-

La fiesta se iba a realizar en uno de los negocios de Three lights, en el restaurante "Reino de plata" en donde Lita era la administradora y la chef principal. El lugar se había perfilado como el mejor restaurante de todo Tokio. Jamás conseguías una mesa sin previa reservación y sobra decir que ese lugar era el gran orgullo de Lita y su realización profesional. Fue uno de los primeros negocios que consiguieron los chicos cuando empezaron a incursionar en ámbitos diferentes a la música, que mejor lugar para celebrar que el sitio que había crecido junto con ellos.

La entrada del lujoso restaurante era ahora una alfombra roja por donde desfilarían en minutos los personajes más importantes de todo el país, desde músicos y actores a empresarios y políticos. Si eras alguien importante de seguro estabas invitado.

Dos grandes reflectores enviaban un halo de luz al cielo con el logo de three lights, sus características tres estrellas fugaces. Un par de antorchas ubicadas a ambos lados de la puerta principal y como si ya no fuera suficiente iluminación, los flashes de los paparazzi alumbraban casi la cuadra completa. El sector era una verdadera locura, muchos curiosos estaban amontonándose en los alrededores pues nadie quería perderse ningún detalle de lo que sería la mejor fiesta que había visto la ciudad en mucho tiempo.

El interior no se quedaba atrás, Lita se había puesto a la cabeza como anfitriona y se encargo de la decoración ella misma haciendo una labor impecable. Tomando el de tema las estrellas había convertido el restaurante en un pequeño universo en donde brillantes estrellas colgaban del techo, figuras de planetas adornaban las paredes y como toque final una brillante luna en el centro del escenario resplandecía con fuerza iluminando todo el recinto.

- Parece como viajar por el espacio.- dijo Rei maravillada.- hiciste un gran trabajo Lita.

- Gracias Rei.- dijo lita bastante orgullosa de sí misma.- creí que no iba a alcanzar a terminarlo.

- No le hubiéramos confiado esta tarea a nadie más.- dijo Yaten en un susurro, era difícil conseguir un cumplido de Yaten, Lita sonrió mas que complacida.

Serena y Seiya miraban desde arriba del escenario todo el lugar. Sentían el corazón desbordar de gozo al ver lo que estaba frente a ellos ¿podía haber una mejor vista que esa? Y no se lo preguntaban solo por lo hermoso que había quedado el lugar. Sus amigos estaban frente a ellos, todos juntos quince años después. Habían crecido y alcanzado sus sueños, una profesión exitosa y una familia. Eso era el reflejo de años llenos de esfuerzos, trabajo duro y sacrificio pero sobre todo de amor y apoyo mutuo.

- ¿Así te lo imaginabas?- pregunto Seiya mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Qué cosa?- le pregunto confundida.

- El futuro.- sonrió como si fuera muy obvio.- ¿este futuro es como lo deseabas?

- Claro que no.- miro el semblante confundido de su esposo y sonrió.- es muchísimo mejor. - Seiya tomo dos copas de champaña de una mesa cercana.

- por ti.- alzó la copa.- por ser la razón de mi vida.- choco su copa con la de ella

-No, por nosotros. Porque el tiempo siga siendo nuestro aliado en este hermoso paraíso.- Serena choco las copas nuevamente y lo besó.

La hora esperada llegó y los invitados empezaron a hacer su aparición. En cuestión de minutos el lugar estuvo repleto de gente. Los músicos quieres eran los artistas que el sello discográfico de three lights patrocinaba dieron inicio a sus presentaciones . Los pasabocas estaban exquisitos como todo lo que preparaba Lita y en pocas palabras, todo iba a la perfección y se estaban divirtiendo mucho.

Los pertenecientes a la familia Kou estaban dando vueltas por todos lados saludando conocidos después de todo la fiesta era en su honor. Serena conversaba amablemente con todo aquel que la saludaba, tenía muchos conocidos en la ciudad y todos disfrutaban su compañía gracias a su forma de ser tan amigable y cálida. Fue en ese entonces cuando sintió que alguien trataba de llamar su atención tocando su espalda. Se giró para encontrarse de frente con Darien chiba después de tantos años de no verlo. La alegría que sintió al verlo fue inmensa, él era un gran amigo y dueño de un lugar muy especial en su corazón. Tras pasar la sorpresa inicial de verlo lo abrazo fuerte.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto animada

- Estaba en Japón por un viaje de trabajo en el hospital de Taiki y Amy, ella me invitó.- sonrió.- no podía perder la oportunidad de verte.

- ¡Wow! eres un reconocido doctor en Estados Unidos, me alegra que tus sueños se hicieran realidad.- le dijo de corazón

- Y a mí que los tuyos también.- Darien miro alrededor.- parece que de una forma u otra siempre estuviste destinada a estar rodeada de esplendor.

- ¿cómo está tu familia?- hablar del destino no le agradaba mucho.

- me case con Elizabeth y tenemos dos hermosos hijos.- saco una foto de su familia y se la enseño.- la pequeña Selene y él es Endimión.- Serena sonrio con nostalgia al escuchar esos nombres.- ¿y tu hija? - pregunto Darien con interés.

- esta por ahí.- sonrió Serena.- no suele quedarse quieta en un punto por mucho tiempo.

Serena advirtió como alguien llegaba y la abrazaba por detrás, ella solo pudo reír para sus adentros al ver la actitud tan posesiva de Seiya.

- Tiempo sin verte Chiba.- dijo Seiya con su característica arrogancia

- También me da gusto verte Kou.- sonrió Darien divertido.

- Espero que te sientas a gusto en la fiesta, si nos disculpas bombón y yo tenemos otros invitados que atender.- Seiya tomo del brazo a Serena y se la llevo para el otro lado del salón.

- Calma tus celos Kou.- dijo Serena.- sabes que él es un gran amigo

- ¿Celoso yo?- dijo fingiendo indignación.- yo no siento celos, por que se tu eres mía.- la tomo de la cintura y le dio un apasionado beso.-te daré una sorpresa cuando termine la fiesta.- le susurró con ese tono que lograba ponerle los pelos de punta.

- ¿Por qué no mejor me la das ya?- insinuó coqueta.

- No me tiente señora Kou.- se acerco para hablarle al oído.- si pudiera le arrancaría la ropa ya mismo.- le mordió suavemente la oreja

Una jovencita de largos cabellos negros recogidos en un par de chonguitos, con ojos azules y con un aura dulce e inocente se había parado al lado de ellos acompañada de un chico muy apuesto. Ella se aclaro la garganta para indicarles a sus padres que debía decirles algo y sobretodo no quería seguir presenciando su demostración amorosa que la hacía avergonzarse frente a su cita. Serena y Seiya tras una pequeña risita de complicidad le prestaron atención.

- Papá, mamá. El es Takeshi Sada.- Arianna señalo al chico que estaba a su lado.

- Mucho gusto Takeshi.- Seiya le apretó la mano.- tu padre es el de la cadena de supermercados Sada ¿cierto?- preguntó seco.

- El gusto es mío señor y si, es él- respondió el chico con un tono confiado.

- Qué bueno conocerte.- Dijo serena.- esperamos que la pases muy bien.

- Gracias Señora y permítame decirle que es usted muy bella.-

- Vaya, gracias.- rió Serena.

- Bueno vamos a disfrutar de la fiesta.- Arianna lo tomo de la mano.- adiós.- se despidió de sus padres y se fue a sentarse a la mesa junto con sus amigas.

Seiya miraba a su hija y a ese tipo con atención, tendría que vigilarlos toda la noche. No le gustaba para nada la idea que su pequeña estrella estuviera saliendo con muchachos. A sus ojos ella aún era una niña y al parecer siempre lo seria.

- ¿Desde cuándo está saliendo con ese chico?- pregunto Seiya a su esposa.

- ¿De qué te preocupas? tu hija ya esta grandecita.- Sabia lo sobreprotector que podía llegar a ser Seiya.

- No lo está y no saldrá con muchachos hasta los 20. Además es un adulador.- sentencio sin quitar la vista del chico.- tendré que hablar muy seriamente con ella.-

- Ah no, nada de eso.- Serena lo abrazó.- más bien sígueme contando acerca de esa sorpresa que tienes en mente.-

-/-

Taiki mirabapara todos lados en búsqueda de su esposa, si había alguien con quien en realidad quería celebrar los años de triunfos era con ella, pues Amy y su hija eran su mayor logro. Sabía bien que ella no era muy fanática a estas fiestas así que seguramente había ido a otro lugar menos concurrido en búsqueda de aire fresco

En la terraza del restaurante miraba asombrada la multitud de gente que se reunían en las afueras, le era difícil creer que todo ese alboroto se debía a que su familia había dado una fiesta. Nunca había sobresalido y ahora todos la conocían no solo por su esposo, ella misma se había ganado la fama y el reconocimiento al ser una médica exitosa, dueña y directora del hospital más importante de la ciudad. También era famosa en el gremio por sus logros e investigaciones en el campo de la medicina

- ¿Huyendo de la multitud?- preguntó Taiki. – imagine que estaba aquí

- Nunca se me han dado las fiestas.- se rió un poco.- ¿y tú qué haces aquí?

- Compartimos esa cualidad , yo tampoco soy bueno para estos eventos.- tomó la mano de Amy.

- ¿No te parece abrupto todo esto? Parece que fue ayer cuando nos comprometimos.- le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

- Todo ha sucedido muy rápido.- la tomo de la cintura y la acerco más a él.- desde que estas en mi vida el tiempo se me escapa, parece que una vida entera no me va a ser suficiente.- la besó.

- ¿Qué paso con vivir el día a día?- Amy le acaricio el rostro.- no deberías preocuparte por lo que vendrá en estos momentos.

- Está bien, cambiando de tema ¿Te he dicho que estas hermosa?-

- Una mil veces.- sonrió.- pero amo que lo digas.

- Estas hermosa.- movió un poco sus dedos en el aire e hizo aparecer una rosa entre sus manos.- ¿me harías el honor de bailar conmigo?- se la entregó

- Encantada.- tomados de la mano regresaron al salón de baile.

Taiki se había alejado un poco de los negocios de farándula para apoyar a Amy en su sueño de ser doctora. El también estudio medicina, en un principio lo hizo por seguir a Amy, ella estudió en el extranjero y si por no estar lejos de ella había atravesado la galaxia completa, no sería ningún problema ir con ella al otro lado del mundo. Tiempo después empezó a amar su profesión y junto con Amy fundaron el hospital "dulce Sophia" que atendía preferentemente a las personas más necesitadas de la ciudad

- /-

Arianna estaba muy entretenida bailando con su amigo, estaba realmente emocionada de que él le hubiera pedido que lo acompañara a esa fiesta. Estaba enamorada de él en secreto desde que estaban en la primaria, pero jamás se había acercado a hablarle y el no había notado su existencia sino hasta ahora. Ella siempre había sido invisible a sus ojos pero la suerte de pertenecer a la familia Kou le abrió las puertas para que él convenientemente notara que existía.

- Me permites.- le pregunto Seiya a Takeshi. Él solo asintió y se fue al bufet por unos bocadillos.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto Arianna irritada.

- Es hora del baile de padre e hija.- dijo inocente.- ¿o a caso no quieres bailar conmigo?

- Pero hemos bailado toda la noche.- chilló .- cada que estoy bailando con Takeshi tu quieres bailar.-

- ¿enserio? No lo había notado.- Mintió

- ¡papá!.- reclamó frustrada

- Está bien, está bien. lo siento.- sonrió.- es sólo que estas creciendo muy rápido y aún no me hago a la idea que ya no eres mi pequeña estrella.

- Yo siempre seré tu estrella.- lo abrazó.- solo que no tan pequeña.

Seiya tenía en sus recuerdos más valiosos los dos días más felices de su vida, uno fue cuando Serena lo busco para evitar que se fuera a Kinmoku y le dijo por primera vez que lo amaba y el otro fue cuando nació Arianna. Ella se había convertido en lo más preciado en su vida junto con Serena aunque ella lo era pero de una forma diferente. Su hija se había encargado de darle un sentido completo a lo que era su existencia, tanto así que afirmaba que ella era el regalo más hermoso que alguna vez le hubiesen dado.

Serena miraba conmovida la escena, en un principio quiso intervenir para que Seiya dejara en paz a su hija pero después lo entendió. El vínculo entre padre e hija era muy fuerte, compartían mucho tiempo juntos y eran los mejores amigos. Para Seiya no debía ser fácil y era completamente normal que él se sintiera amenazado por que ella pudiera querer a otro hombre además de él.

- Vaya parece que a Seiya no le hizo mucha gracia que su estrellita tuviera novio. – se burlo Mina

- No creo que sea su novio.- Alegó Serena.- pero no, no le gusto nada.

- Seiya es un tonto.- Yaten se unió a la conversación.- es obvio que no será por siempre el gran amor de Arianna.-

- Es cierto.- dijo Mina.- que bien que pienses así amor.

- Vaya no sueles darme la razón nunca. – dijo confundido.- ¿por que lo dices?

- Bueno, acabo de ver a nuestra hija caminar tomada de la mano con un chico.—

- ¿En qué dirección?- preguntó algo tenso.

- Creo que iban hacia los baños.- le respondió Mina. Yaten palideció.

- Discúlpenme por favor.- les dijo a las damas y se fue en la dirección indicada.

- Nunca falla.- rió Mina.- discúlpame Sere.

Serena no pudo sino reír ante la broma de Mina, definitivamente ella conocía bastante bien a su esposo para jugar con él a su antojo. Él podía decir lo que quisiera y burlarse de Seiya pero no podía negar que también era bastante celoso y protector con su propia hija. Fue directo a los baños y miró por todos lados en busca de April y el supuesto acompañante. Al no encontrarla decidió registrar los baños empezando por el de caballeros, luego tras asegurarse que nadie lo veía entro con cuidado de que nadie lo viera al de damas.

- Creo que te equivocaste.- rió alguien tras él.- este es el tocador de las damas.- dijo Mina desde la puerta haciéndolo brincar del susto.

- ¡shhh Mina!- respiro profundo al ver que era ella la que lo había descubierto.

- Creí oírte decir que era obvio que los padres no serian por siempre los hombres más queridos en la vida de sus hijas.-

- Yo hablaba de Arianna.- se defendió.- April es un caso aparte.

- Lo que tu digas.- se acercó para hablarle al oído.- te engañe.

- Tramposa.- rodó los ojos.- ¿como es que siempre caigo en tus juegos?

Mina no dijo nada, solo lo besó apasionadamente aferrándose fuerte a su cuello, luego empezó a formar un camino de pequeños besos que iban desde su boca hasta su oreja mientras sus manos ágilmente soltaban los botones de su camisa. Yaten liberó un suave suspiro provocado por las caricias de su esposa.

- Ya casi es el momento del brindis.- dijo Mina separándose de él.- debemos irnos.

- Esto no es justo.- resopló Yaten.- me la pagaras en casa pequeña mentirosa.- se acomodó la camisa y salieron del baño tomados de la mano.

- Ella solo rió para sus adentros, precisamente ese era el plan y una vez más había manipulado a Yaten para que terminara haciendo lo que ella quería.

La media noche llego junto con el momento de partir el pastel, los tres Kou y sus esposas subieron al escenario. La luna del centro se abrió lentamente dándole paso a Lita quien empujaba un carrito con enorme pastel de chocolate decorado con estrellas hechas en pastillaje y un mensaje que decía "felicidades por estos 10 años de triunfos". Todos los presentes dieron un fuerte aplauso y dos maquinas de confeti ubicadas en las esquinas del escenario inundaron el salón con miles de pequeños papelitos plateados. Tras otro sentido aplauso Taiki tomo el micrófono y empezó a hablar.

- Gracias a todo por venir esta noche.- sonrió.- es para nosotros un verdadero placer celebrar con ustedes.-

- Debo agradecer especialmente a nuestros amigos.- señalo a la mesa en donde estaban Rei con Nicholas y Andrew.- por su apoyo incondicional.

- A nuestras dulces esposas.- abrazo a Amy con una Mano y besó su frente.- por animarnos a superarnos cada día.-

- Y a nuestras hijas.- señalo la mesa en donde estaban ellas sentadas.- por ser nuestra gran motivación.

- Porque esta empresa crezca cada día más.- alzó su copa.- salud.

- Salud.- se escucho a todos los presentes repetir en coro.

Se escucharon los constantes tintineos de las copas y la gente murmurando sus propios motivos para brindar, cuando una mujer de cabello rojo se puso de pie y golpeo su copa con un tenedor para llamar la atención de todos.

- Hoy hay otro aniversario que ha sido olvidado.- empezó a decir y todo el mundo guardo silencio.

- Hace 16 años desapareció una gran heroína.- nadie comprendía que estaba diciendo, pero seguían escuchando atentamente.- así es, hace 16 años fue la última aparición de sailor moon.-

Sailor moon no había sido mencionada en 15 años. Serena había decido dejar su otra identidad en el olvido por dos razones: primero, estaba empezando de cero su vida, lejos de todo lo que acarreaba ser la sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia. También había decidido que ni su hija ni ninguna de sus amigas supieran lo que habían sido sus madres en su juventud, lo que más quería es que ella tuviera una vida tranquila y alejada a todas las responsabilidades y consecuencias que traía ser parte de la familia de la luna.

Oír pronunciar de nuevo ese nombre fue como si a Serena le propinaran una cachetada, miro nerviosa para todas las direcciones sin saber en realidad que hacer. Seiya la abrazó de forma protectora, gesto que agradeció pues creía que se iba a desplomar en cualquier momento. Luego busco con la mirada a su hija quien no estaba escuchando a esta mujer por charlar con su amigo y por primera vez en su vida agradeció el defecto de Arianna de nunca prestar atención cuando se le está hablando.

- Así que brindo esta noche por el pronto regreso de sailor moon.- alzo su copa.

Todos empezaron a murmurar, _"pronto regreso ¿de qué habla?", "¿pero que dice esta mujer?" , "¿ quién es la tal sailor moon?". _Serena no entendió muy bien, pues ella no tenia ninguna intención de regresar, así que seguramente esta mujer pensaba obligarla a hacerlo_._

- Disfruta mientras puedas Serena ¿o debo decir princesa Serenity?- soltó una fuerte carcajada y segundos después abandonó el lugar.

Sin importarle los invitados ni lo que pudieran decir, Serena se bajó del escenario y la siguió hasta la salida del restaurante pero allí la había perdido de vista. Sólo estaban los vigilantes a quienes les preguntó si habían visto hacia donde se fue la extraña mujer, pero ellos le dijeron que nadie había salido del lugar. Las luces de toda la cuadra se apagaron por unos cuantos segundos y un estallido se escuchó desde el interior del restaurante. Luego los gritos y la conmoción hicieron que Serena regresara corriendo al gran salón, pensando en una única cosa _"Arianna"._

Al entrar de nuevo ella miro en todas las direcciones busco la causa del escándalo para encontrarse con tres monstruos que perseguían a todos los invitados y rompían todo a su paso. No podía hacer nada, no tenia su broche. Estaba en su casa oculto en la caja fuerte, después de 16 años jamás pensó que estas cosas volvieran a ocurrir. A su lado paso corriendo Takeshi, el acompañante de su hija y lo detuvo.

- ¿Dónde está Arianna? ¿dónde está mi hija?- le gritó.

- No se señora, suélteme- el joven se soltó brusco del agarre de Serena y salió corriendo del lugar.

Los tres Kou y las chicas trataban inútilmente de contener a las criaturas, ninguno tenía su pluma y aunque la tuvieran tampoco podían transformarse en ese lugar tan lleno de gente, sólo les quedo enfrentarse en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo tratando de hacer tiempo para que todos salieran de allí.

- Debo sacarte de aquí.- Darien arrastro a Serena a la salida.

- No suéltame, tengo que encontrar a Arianna.- serena intento correr pero Darien la atrapo.

- Lo siento Serena.- la tomo en brazos y la saco cargada de ese lugar

- No, no. tengo que encontrarla, déjame ir.- gritaba desesperada, su hija estaba corriendo peligro, ella no podía irse así no más.

Darien la subió en su auto y la amarró con el cinturón de seguridad pues ella estaba dando una buena pelea para tratar de liberarse de él. Luego cuando por fin la domino puso el vehículo en marcha y la llevo al templo Hikawa. Al soltarla ella le dio un fuerte golpe.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a actuar en contra de mi voluntad?- estaba muy enojada.- mi hija está en peligro mientras yo estoy aquí.

- Seiya me pidió que te pusiera a salvo.- se acaricio la cara que ahora estaba roja.- que él se encargaría de Arianna.- se disculpó.

Serena estuvo a punto de darle otro golpe ¿desde cuando ellos podía decidir por ella? seguramente hubiera sido más útil ayudándoles a contener los monstruos que escondiéndola como si ella fuera todavía una niña. Llego otro auto al templo, interrumpiendo el plan de Serena de golpearlo nuevamente. Allí venían Mina y Rei con sus hijas. Serena corrió a su encuentro esperanzada de que Arianna también viniera con ellas.

- Serena.- grito Mina.- ¿cómo te encuentras?

- Bien y donde están los demás.- miro para todo lado en busca de Seiya y Arianna, pero no venían con ellas.

- No sabemos, entre tanto caos encontré a April y Mina y decidí venir con ellas solo dijimos que todos nos reuniríamos aquí.- dijo Rei.- Vengan niñas les prestare algo de ropa para que se quiten esos vestidos.- Rei se fue con las chicas al interior del templo.

- Gracias por traerla Darien.- dijo Mina mirando a Serena.

- No fue nada.- sonrió a pesar de que la rubia no le agradeció el gesto- debo irme, avísenme si sucede algo por favor.- Serena no se despidió, estaba bastante molesta con él para siquiera dirigirle la palabra.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Mina?- preguntó Serena

- Esas cosas, solo surgieron de la nada, no pudimos detenerlos, nadie llevaba su pluma consigo y tan sólo logramos ponernos a salvo.-

Varios autos empezaron a llegar, pronto estuvieron todas las chicas reunidas con sus hijas, también estaban Andrew, Nicholas y Yaten. Sólo faltaban Seiya, Taiki y Arianna por llegar y se estaban tardando demasiado. Serena no se había movido de la entrada del templo esperando que su familia llegara sana y salva, la noche era fría y pronto empezaría a llover por lo que Lita y Rei salieron a tratar de hacerla entrar a la casa.

- Esta helando Serena.- le dijo Lita con una gran sonrisa.- prepare chocolate caliente, de ese que tanto te gusta.

- Ve tú, yo esperare aquí.- le devolvió la sonrisa, no se le antojaba comer nada de todas formas.

- Entonces te acompañaremos a esperar.- dijo Rei prestándole un abrigo.

El restaurante quedo vacío sin mencionar que completamente destruido. Las criaturas se fueron como llegaron, se desvaneciéndose en el aire sin dejar rastro. Seiya y Taiki había recorrido todo el lugar en busca de Arianna, no estaba escondida en ningún rincón del restaurante así que decidieron tomar el auto de Seiya y buscarla por los alrededores, no podía haberse ido muy lejos. Seiya estaba hecho un lío de nervios y estos aumentaban con cada minuto que pasaba sin saber nada de su hija.

- ¿Y si esas cosas se la llevaron?- grito al interior del coche.

- Seguramente alguien ya la llevo al templo ¿ no?- Taiki tomo su celular y le marco a Amy

_- Taiki por Dios dime que estas bien_.- dijo Amy agitada al otro lado del teléfono

- Si, si lo estoy ¿ tú ya estás en el templo?- le preguntó bastante alterado

_- Sí, Sophia y yo estamos aquí, no te preocupes_.- Taiki sintió como el alma regresaba a su cuerpo. – ¿Arianna también esta allá?

_- No, ella no ha llegado ni tampoco Seiya, oh no amor no me diga que no los encuentras, Serena está muy angustiada_.-

- Seiya y yo la estamos buscando, trata de tranquilizarla.- Taiki colgó sin atreverse a mirar a su hermano.

Seiya dio un golpe al volante del carro e instantáneamente pensó lo peor. Esa mujer, que nadie sabía quién era conocía la verdadera identidad de Serena, fácilmente podían utilizar a su hija para llegar a ella. Podría estarle haciendo daño en ese preciso momento ¿Pero como sucedió? Cuando el ataque empezó corrió a su lado para ponerla a salvo pero la perdió de vista porque una mujer lo derribo mientras corría para salvar su vida, al levantarse no había rastro de Arianna por ningún lado.

- Seiya.- gritó Taiki.- ¿qué no es Arianna?-

Seiya freno de golpe y miro hacia donde señalaba su hermano, su hija está allí parada frente a un pequeño lago, sus inconfundibles coletas iguales a las que llevaba su madre en su juventud fueron las que los ayudaron a reconocerla. Inmóvil como una estatua, miraba fijamente la luna llena que adornaba el cielo.

- ¿Mi preciosa estrella que haces aquí?- se acercó y al ver que su hija estaba empapada le puso su saco sobre los hombros.- vas a enfermarte si sigues con esa ropa mojada.

- No es hermosa.- ella musito sin quitar la vista del cielo. Seiya siguió su mirada confundido.

- ¿Quién es hermosa?- no veía a nadie.

- La luna.- sonrió

- Si, si lo es.- le extendió la mano.- tu madre nos está esperando, vámonos.-

- ¿crees que alguien puede vivir allí?- no se movió ni un milímetro.

- No, nadie puede vivir en la luna Arianna.- Seiya a ver que no reaccionaba se disponía a llevarla cargada pero ella se volteó a verlo con una expresión en los ojos que él no supo descifrar.

- Mientes.- grito furiosa

En la frente de Arianna se empezó a dibujar la forma de una luna creciente, Seiya y Taiki solo la vieron aterrorizados. Todos creían que tras decidir abandonar sus roles como sailor scouts sus hijas no heredarían sus poderes, pero era evidente que Arianna estaba reflejando que ella si tenía los poderes de la familia de la luna. La marca en su frente poco a poco brillaba con más fuerza hasta lanzar un potente rayo de luz al oscuro cielo, tal fue la fuerza de ese resplandor que fue visible en toda la ciudad. Tras agotar toda su energía, Arianna se desplomo en el suelo.

- ¿Qué es esa luz?- Serena tuvo un mal presentimiento.

- Serena tu frente.- señalo Lita al ver que la media luna también aparecía en el rostro de Serena.

- Esa luz.- serena miró de nuevo al cielo.- ¡viene de Arianna!- salió corriendo pero las chicas la detuvieron

- Puede ser peligroso.- dijo Rei

- ¡Suéltenme! mi hija me necesita.- Serena forcejeo y pudo liberarse del agarre de las dos chicas.

Empezó a correr en dirección a las escaleras, no sabía porque pero estaba segura de que algo le estaba sucediendo a su hija, algo malo. Dicen que el instinto de una madre nunca falla. Serena había bajado ya las escaleras del templo y pretendía correr en dirección al rayo de luz cuando el auto de Seiya aparco frente a ella. Al verlo a él bajarse con su hija en brazos sintió un gran alivio, que no duro mucho al ver que ella estaba inconsciente

-¿Qué le sucedió?- pregunto alterada

-Se desmayo.- respondio Taiki.- salió un gran resplandor de su frente y luego sólo se desvaneció.-

-Estaba hablando extraño bombón.- agregó Seiya.- no parecía ser ella.

-¿Por qué esta mojada?- pregunto Serena al ver que su vestido de fiesta escurría agua.

Así la encontramos.- respondio Taiki.

Tras discutirlo todos decidieron que lo mejor era quedarse juntos, en la casa de Rei había espacio para todos y seria un riesgo irse cada cual para su casa, sobretodo Serena. Si sabían que era Sailor moon, no era extraño que también supieran donde vivía. En cambio si se quedaban en el templo aunque no tuvieran sus plumas podían ayudarse entre todos en caso de que algún enemigo usurpara el lugar en busca de ella.

Arianna solo despertó unos escasos instantes y después se quedo dormida. Amy y Taiki la examinaron pero todo parecía estar en orden, nada preocupante encontraron en la salud de su sobrina. De repente todas las demás niñas cayeron en un sueño igual de profundo al de Arianna, todos pensaron que era una extraña coincidencia pero prefirieron pensar que a lo mejor la conmoción de la noche había sido mucho para ellas y estaban mentalmente agotadas.

Fueron a sus habitaciones y se dispusieron a dormir, el día siguiente sería bastante pesado. Tendrían que inventarle algo a la prensa para explicar que había sucedido en la fiesta, fuera de analizar las pérdidas ocasionadas en el restaurante, pero sobre todo tendrían que empezar a investigar quien era su posible nuevo enemigo.

Pero Serena estaba bastante inquieta, no lograba conciliar el sueño y cada vez que lo intentaba llegaba a su mente la imagen de esa mujer y los monstruos que había atacado la fiesta ¿qué estaría pensando su hija de lo que sucedió? ¿Cómo le iba a explicar lo que sus ojos habían visto? Se esforzó tanto para mantenerla alejada de todo lo referente a sailor moon para que todo se derrumbara en un segundo y se viera involucrada en lo que parecía ser una nueva batalla. Pero si algo se había prometido a si misma es que mantendría a su niña a salvo y lejos de todo lo referente a sailor moon, cuéstele lo que le cueste.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿no puedes dormir?- pregunto Seiya al sentir tan intranquila a su esposa.

-Después de todo este tiempo, no puedo creer que esté pasando de nuevo.- se quejo con angustia.

-Trata de dormir.- la abrazó.- y recuerda lo que siempre te he dicho _" pase lo que pase yo cuidare de ti bombón"_

__/__

_HOLA chicas :D.. bueno este es el primer capitulo ( en forma) de la verdadera historia. _

_Espero que sea de su agrado como lo fueron los prólogos algunas me han comentado que la historia promete ser interesante así que espero no decepcionarlas_

_ojala lo hubiera disfrutado y nos veremos entonces el proximo domingo :D _


	5. Memorias borradas

**Memorias borradas**

- ¡Fíjate por dónde vas!- gritó un furioso conductor de autobús, siendo esta la tercera vez que le gritaban en ese día

Lita conducía hacia el restaurante pero tenía su mente en otro lado muy diferente al volante y eso la hizo merecedora de varios insultos por parte de los otros conductores aunque en realidad no les prestó mucha atención. Todos los sonidos que venían del mundo exterior eran opacados por los gritos de preocupación que venían de su mente.

¿Qué sería de su restaurante? En ese lugar estaba su vida, años de trabajo y crecimiento personal, sus sueños materializados en realidad. Todo eso significaba ese lugar para Lita y ahora había sido reducido a un montón de mesas y vidrios rotos. Seguramente le costaría mucho arreglarlo todo, sin contar el tiempo que tendrían que cerrar por la remodelación. Sin duda sería una gran pérdida en los ingresos de su familia pero le dolía más la perdida sentimental, era como si hubiera perdido a un gran amigo. Bueno por lo menos la hacía sentirse mejor el hecho de que niadie de su familia y amigos había salido herido.

El restaurante "Reino de plata" fue adquirido por three lights cuando apenas empezaron a incursionar en negocios diferentes a la música y la televisión. Sabían que no habría nadie mejor para hacerse cargo de él que Lita, así que se lo dieron como regalo de bodas cuando se caso con Andrew Furuhata y a pesar de que su nombre y propiedad sigue figurando dentro la firma three lights, más como estrategia de publicidad que por que de verdad fuera de ellos; La verdadera y única dueña del lugar era Lita y fue su dedicación lo que lo había hecho merecedor de la fama y el reconocimiento como uno de los mejores lugares de Tokio.

A su entrada evito lo más que pudo mirar hacia el salón principal. No se sentía lista para ver el estado en que se encontraba, así que fue directo a su oficina y planeaba quedarse allí todo el día revisando los documentos de contabilidad para ver si tenían como hacerle frente a la crisis que se avecinaba. Se sentó en su escritorio y le pidió a su asistente llevarle una taza de café bien cargado.

- Señora Furuhata.- entró la joven con el café.- ¿quisiera revisar el inventario de daños tras la fiesta?- Lita recibió la carpeta desanimada.

- Gracias Sayuri.- le dijo mientras empezaba a ojear los papeles.- ¿cómo están las cosas allá arriba?

- Todo está casi listo, abriremos en cinco minutos ¿quiere que le traiga su delantal? - le respondio la joven con naturalidad

- ¿Qué?- Lita la miró extrañada.- ¿piensan abrir con ese desastre?

- Todo ya fue organizado señora. – Lita hizo una marcada cara de sorpresa.

Siempre supo que sus empleados eran muy eficientes, pero ya era cuestión de magia poder reconstruir todo en escasas horas. Era imposible que pudieran abrir cuando no tenían nada para trabajar, ni mesas, platos, copas; ni siquiera las ventanas se habían librado. Seguramente era una broma por parte de su asistente. Pero no parecía ser la clase de chica que se burlaba de algo así, además su semblante se veía tan tranquilo y convencido de que podrían trabajar en esas condiciones que Lita miró con detenimiento el informe que le habían acabado de entregar. Se encontró con algo aún mas preocupante, sólo unas copas rotas, un lavado obstruido en el baño de damas y una puerta averiada; se supone que todos esos eran los daños que había dejado la fiesta de ayer.

- ¿Cuando hicieron este inventario?- pregunto releyendo el informe para asegurarse de que no se había equivocado.

- Esta mañana, Yo misma lo hice - respondió Sayuri orgullosa de sí misma.

Sin decir nada Lita salió de su oficina y subió a ver por si misma lo que decía su asistente en el informe. Los meseros limpiaban las mesas y las disponía para el inicio de una nueva jornada, todo estaba perfectamente normal y parecía ser un día como cualquier otro. En realidad Lita pensó por un momento que la noche anterior había sido solo una terrible pesadilla pero luego al ver hacia las paredes y ver que la decoración seguía intacta en ellas supo que la fiesta entonces si se había realizado ¿cómo es que todo estaba tan bien cuando había sucedido una catástrofe?

- ¿Señora quiere que le traiga te?- le dijo su asistente preocupada al ver que de la impresión casi pierde el equilibrio.

- No, estoy bien.- tomó asiento.- pero si quiero que hagas algo por mí, comunícame por favor con Serena Kou.- la miró con un semblante serio.- y dile que es urgente.

-/-

Serena estaba en su oficina preparándose para la rueda de prensa que se realizaría en pocos minutos. Había insistido mucho y realizado muchas llamadas para poder ser una de las periodistas presentes. Su intención era desviar la atención de la desastrosa fiesta para enfocar la rueda de prensa en el trabajo que ha realizado three lights _"eso será como tratar de esconder un elefante con un pañuelo". _Pensaba mientras se frotaba las sienes, era obvio que la prensa los devoraría vivos. El ataque de ayer era seguramente el mayor escándalo en la historia del la ciudad, si no era del país. Ahora todos los medios de comunicación debían estar investigando que fue lo que sucedió en realidad, porque fue atacado el restaurante de three lights pero sobre todo quien era la tal sailor moon.

- Señora Kou.- su asistente abrió la puerta – sé que me ordeno que no le pasara ninguna llamada pero la señora Furuhata quiere hablar con usted y dice que no puede esperar.

- Recibiré la llamada.- le sonrió- muchas gracias.

- Recuerde que ya la están esperando en la sala de prensa.- sin decir más cerró la puerta.

_- Serena_.- hablo Lita desde el otro lado de la línea

- ¿Lita que sucede?- dijo preocupada al sentir el tono alterado de su amiga

_- Algo muy extraño está sucediendo_.- Serena miro el reloj. Si no se iba ya mismo la dejarían por fuera de la sala.

- Te prometo que te llamare apenas termine la entrevista ¿de acuerdo?- colgó y salió de su oficina

_- Oh no Serena escucha_.- Lita solo bufó, odiaba su costumbre de postergar siempre lo más importante.

-/-

Yaten daba vueltas de un lugar a otro y sentía que los nervios en cualquier momento lo iban a hacer explotar. Jamás había sufrido de pánico escénico pero esta era una entrevista diferente, una mala respuesta y tendrían la atención mediática encima, lo que precisamente no le convenía a nadie pues si era verdad que otro enemigo estaba rondando la ciudad lo último que necesitaban es que sus nombres se vieran ligados a Sailor moon. Podrían descubrir las identidades de todos y su familia estaría en peligro, sobre todos sus hijas quienes no entendían nada de lo que sucedía, por eso eran las más indefensas. Yaten era una persona de nervios fuertes, pero sin duda alguna su _"princesita"_ era su punto más vulnerable.

- ¿Por qué no se calma señor Kou?- le sugirió una hermosa joven de cabello azul.

- Trato de hacerlo.- dijo Yaten sirviéndose un trago de whisky.-

- Por cierto, gracias por esta oportunidad.- se acerco mas a él- le prometo que no le fallare.

- Quieres guardar silencio.- esputó molesto.

- Disculpe.- agacho la mirada.- solo quería mostrarle lo feliz que me hace trabajar para usted.- dejo un presente encima del escritorio y se retiro encontrándose con Mina en la entrada de la oficina.

- Nunca tomas whisky a las ocho de la mañana.- dijo ella mirando con preocupación a su esposo.

- La ocasión lo amerita.- bebió su vaso de un golpe.- ¿quieres un trago?

- Paso.- Yaten sin embargo sirvió otro trago para él - ¿qué es esto? - Mina tomo la pequeña cajita que había dejado la asistente de Yaten.

- Mei lo dejo.- dijo sin darle importancia.- dice que es su forma de agradecer que le hubiera dado el trabajo.

- Vaya muy amable de su parte.- dijo con ironía.

- Mina para lo último que tengo tiempo es para tus celos así que no fastidies.- le arrebato el regalo y lo tiro a la basura.

- No estoy fastidiando.- esputó molesta .- sólo fue un comentario.-

- ve y reclámale a ella y a mi déjame en paz.- gritó él. En ese momento entró Seiya.

- Lo siento interrumpir esta hermosa demostración de amor conyugal.- se burló para tratar de aminorar el ambiente.- pero ya debemos irnos.

Yaten tomo sus cosas y salió de la oficina sin despedirse de Mina, ella sólo vio como el tiraba la puerta a su salida. En realidad no estaba molesta, la palabra más bien era anonadada porque aunque sabía que Yaten tenía un genio bastante difícil, él solía controlarlo mucho cuando estaba con ella y no discutía por cosas sin importancia como lo había acabado de hacer. Seguramente estaba bajo mucho estrés así que Mina no decidió darle muchas vueltas al asunto y hacer de cuenta que no había sucedido nada. Abandono la oficina y fue a sala de prensa para presenciar la entrevista. al trabajar en la cadena de televisión tenia pase VIP a todos los estudios y quería estar presente para darle apoyo a su familia.

Seiya, Yaten y Taiki estaban sentados en sus respectivos puestos, frente a ellos los periodistas se estaban organizando. Cuando se dio la señal de inicio Serena se apresuro para ser la primera en preguntar y tal como lo había planeado se enfoco en los años de trayectoria y los proyectos a futuro del grupo empresarial. Los demás periodistas se dejaron llevar por las preguntas de ella y ninguno había tomado la iniciativa de mencionar la noche anterior.

Desde la parte final de la sala Mina miraba bastante aliviada como las cosas iban saliendo tan bien por ahora. Si tenían suerte y gracias al ingenio de Serena lograrían pasar la entrevista sin ningún tropiezo. Su celular empezó a vibrar en su bolsillo y estaba dispuesta a apagarlo pero al ver en la pantalla que la llamada entrante era de Rei prefirió atender.

- ¡MINA!- grito Rei.- Lita y yo hemos intentado hablar con Serena pero no contesta ¿La rueda de prensa ya inicio?

- ¿Pretendes dejarme sorda?- se quejó Mina.- si ya empezó

- Tienes que detenerla antes de que se refieran a la fiesta.- le advirtió Rei.- Mira esto.

Rei le envió a Mina una foto de la primera página del principal diario del país en donde hacían referencia a la fiesta de three lights. Había sido un gran éxito, todos los invitados habían quedado muy complacidos y en definitiva cumplió todas las expectativas. Eso explicaba porque nadie se había interesado en preguntar que había sucedido, al parecer todos en la ciudad tenían el falso recuerdo de que toda la noche transcurrió normal y la fiesta termino sin ningún contratiempo.

- Pregunta para Taiki.- intervino un periodista.- ¿qué tiene que decir acerca del gran evento que ofrecieron ustedes ayer?

- Bueno… con respecto a eso.- balbuceó.- nosotros la verdad sentimos…

Actuando casi por instinto Mina empezó a toser muy fuerte. Debía evitar que Taiki o cualquiera de ellos contestar a esa pregunta, ninguno sabia que los recuerdos de los asistentes a la fiesta habían sido modificados. Por lo cual el responder solamente los pondría en evidencia de que algo extraño ocurría o peor , podría dar pie a que todos crean que los hermanos Kou sufren de demencia.

- No puedo.- tosió.- no puedo respirar. – se tiro al suelo y fingió desmayarse.

La entrevista se detuvo y todos corrieron a auxiliar a Mina. La gente se agrupaba a su alrededor y trataban de propinarle primeros auxilios pero ella se negaba a abrir los ojos. Yaten tras observar la escena en silencio atravesó la multitud, la tomo en brazos y la llevo a la enfermería seguido por Serena y sus hermanos. Al entrar a la pequeña habitación pidió que por favor lo dejaran solo con su esposa que él se encargaría de ella.

- ¿qué haces?- le pregunto confundido.

- ¿Cómo?- se levantó de golpe y lo miró.- ¿acaso no te engañe?

- Te conozco. Se cuando en realidad estas enferma y cuando no.- la miró sonriendo.- además estuviste horrible no creo que engañaras a nadie.- sus hermanos y Serena entraron a la enfermería.

- ¿Qué le pasó a Mina?- preguntó Serena angustiada.

- Corrijo, no engañaste a nadie inteligente.- se burlo Yaten, Serena le hizo una mueca.

Mina les conto lo que le había mostrado Rei, tras hacer una llamadas pudieron comprobar por sí mismos que toda la farándula nacional aplaudía el gran acierto en el evento del año. En realidad no tenía mucho sentido ¿cuál era el objetivo de borrar las mentes de todos y solo dejar que ellos lo recordaran? Es como si sólo hubieran querido atormentarlos y jugar con sus mentes haciéndolos creer que todos estaban al borde de la locura.

- entonces eso era lo que iba a decirme Lita.- Serena recordó la urgencia de su amiga por hablar con ella.

- ¿cómo creen que haya sucedido?- pregunto Yaten

- No se.- agrego Seiya.- Es como brujería o algo así

- Creo que deberíamos volver.- intervino Serena.- o ustedes por lo menos, todos deben estar preguntándose qué le sucedió a Mina.

- Es cierto.- repuso Taiki.- mejor nos reuniremos todos y hablaremos de este tema en el templo Hikawa.

- /-

Cerca al puerto de la ciudad en donde no había mas que grandes bodegas de carga, fabricas y talleres automotrices había una gran casa que llevaba años abandonada. Tenía la fachada exterior mohosa y descolorida sin contar que la estructura a simple vista era muy débil, nadie ingresaba allí por temor a que la casa se le viniera encima en cualquier momento. Desde hacía algún tiempo la luz de la habitación superior se encendía todas las noches a la misma hora, a las nueve en punto. Esto dio pie a muchos comentarios, que a medida que se agrandaba el rumor se convirtieron en leyendas urbanas. Como que la casa estaba embrujada y quien prendía la luz era su antiguo dueño que ahora estaba muerto o que era un bruja que aprovechaba la soledad del lugar para hacer sus extraños rituales.

Lo que sucedía en realidad es que cada noche dos mujeres se reunían en esa casa, ese lugar abandonado era el indicado para poder conversar a gusto sobre algo importante. Estaban deliberando de cómo llevar a cabo un plan que habían decidido hace meses y que apenas ayer lo empezaron a ejecutar.

- No pareces estar muy convencida Moira .- dijo una mujer que estaba sentada en un gran trono

- Oh no mi señora.- se disculpó.- solo que no entiendo para que necesita a la chica cuando puede atacar directamente a Serena Kou.

- Si la atacamos directamente, saldrán cuatro guardianas en su defensa.- sonrió por lo obvio de su explicación.- pero si las debilitamos primero, Sailor Moon será un blanco muy fácil.

- ¿cómo esa chica las debilitará?- Moira seguía sin entender la aparente lógica de su reina.

- Es un señuelo, para mantener entretenidas a las sailors scouts mientras nos encargamos de destruirlas con unos medios más sutiles.- Dejo salir una sonora carcajada.- ya estás trabajando en eso ¿o no?

- Por supuesto Mi reina.- hizo una reverencia

- Bien hecho Moira.- _"pronto serena Kou deseara jamás haber sido la princesa Serenity del milenio de plata."_

-/-

Como era usual en su rutina diaria, Serena llego a eso de las dos al restaurante el "reino de plata" a almorzar con sus amigas. Allí Lita había organizado una mesa especial lejos de todos los demás comensales para que sus amigas pudieran comer y conversar a gusto. Serena no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos y si Rei y Amy no hubieran estado a su lado viendo exactamente lo mismo que ella, no pensaría jamás que fuera posible que el restaurante estaba intacto

- Serena luces bastante agotada ¿te sientes bien? - le preguntó Amy

- He tenido un día pesado.- suspiró.- y parece que aún falta mucho para que acabe.

- Están sucediendo cosas muy raras ¿no?- afirmo Rei mientras comía un trocito de Pan.

- Una mujer que ninguno conoces sabe que eres sailor moon, aparecen extrañas criaturas que destruyen todo a su paso y al otro día no queda ni rastro de lo que sucedió.- dijo Lita entrando con los platos de comida de sus amigas-.

- Sin contar con la luz en el cielo y la luna en la frente de Serena.- Amy miraba a serena fijamente en busca de cualquier rastro que evidenciaría la marca nuevamente.

- la luz vino de Arianna. – Exclamo Serena preocupada

La recién nombrada apareció ante ellas con sus inconfundibles chonguitos negros y el uniforme de la secundaria. Ella y todas las hijas de las sailors iban a una escuela privada en donde todos los hijos de las personas más importantes de la ciudad estudiaban. Arianna era bastante parecida a como era Serena cuando tenía su edad. Era despistada y torpe sin embargo también tenía un corazón inmenso y una gran calidez. Era dulce, enamoradiza y podía hacer cualquier cosa por quienes quería. De Seiya había heredado la valentía, la fuerza y perseverancia para lograr sus propósitos y sobre todo la creatividad. Era bastante hábil para la música, el baile y la pintura.

- Llegó corriendo y apurada como de costumbre, de seguro se le había hecho tarde para algún compromiso con sus amigas y tenía que decirle algo importante a su madre, no era común en ella pasar a esa hora por el restaurante.

- ¿Qué decías de mi?- pregunto con una sonrisa mientras saludaba a Serena con un fuerte abrazo.

- ¿mi cielo tu que recuerdas de la fiesta?- Serena esquivo el tema con otra pregunta

- Mmm déjame ver.- pensó.- Takeshi me dijo que me veía muy bien con mi vestido de fiesta.- se sonrojó.- mi papá estuvo molestando toda la noche, el lugar se veía muy bonito y la comida… -

- ¿Pero después del brindis que paso?- Mina la interrumpió

- el baile continuo y al final de la noche se hizo un espectáculo de fuego artificiales.-vio la cara de sorpresa de todas.- ¿por qué me preguntan si todas estaban ahí? Bueno, excepto tía Amy y de eso quería hablarte- Miró a Amy y se acerco, todas prestaron vital atención pues a lo mejor sus recuerdos alterados tuvieran información importante.

Sé que el tío Taiki está muy molesto porque Sophia bebió mas champaña de la cuenta, pero…- puso su cara de perrito, la que siempre usa cuando quiere algo.- ¿puedes levantarle el castigo sólo por hoy? Prometimos ir juntas al cine.-

- Está bien.- contesto Amy.- dile que ya no está castigada.- después de todo no tenía sentido regañar a su hija por algo que nunca paso.

- ¡Qué bien! gracias tía Amy.- dio un gritico de emoción y la abrazó.- iré a buscarla a su casa, nos vemos luego.- tras abrazar a su madre y despedirse de todas se fue corriendo.

- Las chicas se miraron un poco decepcionadas, nada de lo que había dicho Arianna les había resultado útil.

**-/- **

La noche caía y el viento soplaba fuerte en las escaleras del templo Hikawa, todos estaban llegando para dar cumplimento a la cita que se habían impuesto, Serena y Seiya llegaron juntos en su auto, lo mismo Amy y Taiki, mientras Mina y Yaten llegaron cada uno por separado.

Él la vio bajarse de su auto y emprender camino hacia el templo, ni siquiera lo miro, por lo que él intuyo que estaba bastante molesta por la discusión que habían tenido esa mañana y debía admitirlo no se había comportado de la mejor forma. En realidad no sabía por qué había actuado así pues él siempre trataba de controlar su mal genio con ella, odiaba herirla gracias a su temperamento. Pero esta vez no entendía en realidad que le sucedió, sólo sintió mucha rabia hacia ella, seguramente provocada por el estrés pero no era una excusa, nada podía disculpar que él fuera malo con ella y estaba en su obligación arreglar el daño.

- Mina espera.- la tomo del brazo antes que entrara al templo.- sobre lo esta mañana yo de verdad lo siento.- acomodo un mechón de su rubio cabello tras su oreja.

- está bien.- sonrió.- se que estabas bajo mucha presión.

- aun así no debí hablarte así, no fue justo contigo.- insistió Yaten

- Sólo olvídalo.- Ella acaricio su rostro.

- ¿Por qué eres tan linda cada vez que soy grosero contigo?- amaba esa calidez de la rubia, pero lo hacía sentir aun más culpable.

- La respuesta es simple.- susurro muy cerca de sus labios.- por que te amo.- lo besó

Cualquiera pensaría que tras tanto tiempo juntos el amor se desgastaría con los años, pero en realidad Yaten y Mina se las arreglaban para mantener viva esa llama apasionada que siempre los distinguió. Mina presumía de tener una familia envidiable pues mientras la mitad de sus compañeras se divorciaban o le eran infieles a sus esposos. Mina seguía con su idilio eterno tan romántico y entregado como cuando eran jóvenes y realmente confiaba en que siempre iban a ser así.

En el templo, Rei se aseguro que no hubiera nadie en la casa ni en los alrededores para que pudieran conversar tranquilamente y discutir acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo. Tras contar lo que cada uno sabía, que no era muy diferente a lo que sabían los demás, vieron que en realidad no tenían ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacerle frente al enemigo, empezando por que ni siquiera sabían a quien se enfrentaban. Lo único que les quedaba por hacer era mantener a salvo a Serena frente a cualquier ataque.

- Creo que lo importante aquí es cómo vamos a protegerte.- enfatizo Amy

- Ah no, no de ninguna manera.- discutió Serena. Ya estaba bastante grandecita para que la cuidaran como cuando tenía 16

- Saben quién eres Serena.- dijo Lita.- estas en peligro y es nuestro deber es protegerte.-

- Vuelven a decir que es su deber y las golpeo.- sentenció.

- Que no ves que estas en riesgo tonta, debemos retomar nuestro papel como sailors.- discutió Rei

- Su papel ahora es cuidar su familia, piensa en Candace y Nicholas , ellos están más indefensos que yo.- lo último que quería Serena era revivir esa sensación de ser siempre una carga para todos.

- No sabemos si el enemigo también conoce nuestra identidad, así que podríamos suponer que estamos a salvo.- intervino Mina.

- Bombón lo que ellas dicen es cierto, tu eres quien más problemas tiene.- Seiya estaba bastante preocupado por la seguridad de su esposa.

- Tu deberías estar de mi parte.- lo miro cruzándose de brazos.

- Lo estoy.- le sonrió.- por eso es que las apoyo a ellas.-

- Eso no tiene sentido Seiya.- se burlo Taiki.- el caso, Serena déjalas a ellas protegerte, nosotros nos encargaremos de proteger a las niñas y a los demás.-

- Así nosotros protegeremos a nuestras hijas y tu puedes estar tranquila.- agregó Yaten.- ya que si no serás una gran molestia.

- Tu siempre tan dulce Yaten.- dijo Serena con ironía.

Serena solo guardo silencio, eran seis contra ella no tendría posibilidad de ganar. Así que mejor acepto de mala gana ser de nuevo la preciada princesa de la luna a la que todos deben proteger de cualquier mal. No había nada que odiara más que eso, era una mujer grande y madura pero la hacían sentir como si una vez más fuera la niña llorona que no quería ser una sailor scout.

Mientras esto ocurría, cerca al puerto de la cuidad, en una extraña casa abandonada una segunda reunión se llevaba a cabo.

- Sabía que vendrías mi niña.- una mujer que estaba sentada en un gran trono dijo con inmensa alegría.

- Espero que todo lo que dices sea cierto.- le respondió altanera.

- Claro que lo es.- sonrió con malicia.- veras como recuperas todo lo que es tuyo.

- Lo que es mío.- repitió la chica con ilusión.

- Sailor moon robo tu lugar, tu eres la verdadera princesa de la Luna.- se puso de pie y empezó a caminar por la habitación.- quítale el cristal de plata a la impostora y recupera tu lugar como protectora del cosmos.

- Lo hare Reina Darkness.- hizo una reverencia.- confíe en mi.

- Recuerda nuestro trato.- la miro desafiante.- entrégame a sailor moon, tu podrás quedarte con el cristal de plata pero ella es mía.

- Como quieras.- sonrió.- acaba tu con ella , después de todo sólo una de nosotras puede ser la verdadera princesa de la Luna


	6. Dark Moon

El sol lucia radiante en medio del cielo azul, ninguna nube se avistaba a pesar de que el clima había sido muy frio últimamente. Serena estaba sentada en su jardín viendo entretenida como un pequeño colibrí revoloteaba por todos los arbustos de rosas. El olor a césped recién cortado y la fría brisa que acariciaba su cuerpo eran sin duda un gran relajante que le venía de maravilla con lo estresada que había estado esos días. Pocas veces tomaba días libres, amaba su trabajo e ir diario era más un placer que una obligación pero ese día tenía muy mal humor así que no tenía sentido ir a hacerse la simpática con los oyentes que llamaban a su programa y muchísimo menos estaba dispuesta a dar falsas sonrisas a los invitados.

Tenía su broche de transformación en sus manos, la noche anterior había abierto la caja fuerte oculta en su armario y lo había tomado. Lo giraba entre sus dedos una y otra vez viendo como las joyas que tenía incrustadas descomponían en miles de destellos la luz del sol y si no fuera por el significado de aquel objeto y la repulsión que provocaba en ella, pensaría que en realidad era un accesorio muy bello.

- ¿Por qué no estás trabajando bombón?- le pregunto Seiya sentándose a su lado.

- Decidí darme un día libre.- le sonrió.- ¿y tú no deberías estar en el estudio?

- Vine por unos papeles que deje olvidados, pero no tengo más compromisos en el estudio así que me quedare contigo.-

Se acostaron juntos sobre el césped, como solían hacerlo cuando eran jóvenes. Estar al aire libre mirando el cielo era una de las actividades que más disfrutaban, la inmensidad del cielo que se encontraba sobre ellos los hacía sentirse muy cerca el uno del otro. La actividades al aire libre como los días de campo eran las preferidas para realizar en el verano. Se reunian en la cabaña de trhee lights y pasaban días enteros jugando cuantas cosas se les ocurrieran como carreras de obstáculos, caminatas en el bosque, nadar en el lago pero con el paso de los años las niñas crecieron y ya no disfrutaban de esos paseos como antes

- ¿Hace cuanto no nos tendíamos en el césped?- pregunto Seiya con nostalgia.

- Sabes, me hacía mucha falta.- comentó Serena hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del pelinegro.

- A mí me hacía falta hacer esto.- la abrazó fuerte y empezó a rodar sobre sus cuerpos a travesando el jardín.

- ¡Oye no!- se quejo Serena entre risas.- eres un mañoso.

- Admítelo, te encantaba hacerlo.- se detuvo y la besó en la frente.

- Sabes que te amo ¿cierto?- lo miró a los ojos un semblante serio.

- Lo sé.- sonrió.- pero me gusta que lo digas.

- Te amo, te amo, te amo- le acarició el rostro y luego lo besó

- Algo te preocupa bombón ¿no es así?- él pudo notarlo en la mirada de Serena.

- todo esta tan calmado.- suspiró.- es la calma que antecede una tormenta.

- ¿Crees que se acerca una batalla?- no estaba muy seguro, después de todo habían pasado muchos días desde la fiesta y no había sucedido nada

- Algo me lo dice.- se puso la mano en el pecho.- también siento que planean atacar nuestro punto más débil.-

- ¿Te refieres a?- pregunto Seiya preocupado.

- Si, exactamente a ella me refiero.- le respondió adivinando sus pensamientos.

-/-

Arianna estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol ubicado en un parque cerca a su casa. Solía ir allí todos los días después de la escuela a hacer sus deberes o escribir en su diario. A diferencia de cómo era Serena a su misma edad Arianna era bastante aplicada y disfrutaba estudiar. Tal vez no era la mejor del curso como su prima Sophia, pero si era bastante buena y cada año figuraba en la lista de los mejores alumnos.

Ese árbol era algo así como su guarida secreta en donde lograba dedicarse tiempo a ella misma. A pesar de ser popular y tener muchos amigos a veces se sentía asfixiada al estar rodeada de tanta gente. Arianna ha sido bohemia y taciturna desde que era una niña por lo que disfrutaba la soledad y en vez de verla como algo negativo ella la acogía como una buena oportunidad para regalarse tiempo a sí misma y conocerse mejor _"escuchar tantas voces a tu alrededor te impiden escuchar a tu espíritu interior" _Pensaba siempre.

- Hola Arianna.- escuchó la voz de Takeshi Sada que venía caminando hacia ella. Escondió rápidamente su diario en el bolso.

- Oh hola.- sonrió nerviosa.- ¿qué haces aquí?

- También vivo cerca.- señalo una gran casa color mostaza que estaba arriba de una colina.- ¿tú vives a unas calles cierto?

- Si ¿cómo lo sabes?- pregunto con una sonrisa

- Te vi caminando con tus primas una vez.- respondió sin darle importancia.- ¿te sucede algo? no luces muy bien.- preguntó poniendo gran atención en las grandes bolsas bajo los ojos de Arianna.

- No he dormido bien últimamente, mucho trabajo en la escuela.- se disculpó

- ¿Sabes que es perfecto para el estrés de la escuela?- sonrió.- un helado.- el le extendió la mano y Arianna se puso de pie con una inmensa sonrisa.

La verdadera razón por la que Arianna no dormía bien era que sus noches últimamente estaban plagadas de pesadillas y la obligaban a despertar varias veces a lo largo de la noche. Al día siguiente intentaba recordar que había soñando pero los recuerdos nunca volvían a su mente, todo lo contrario su memoria amanecía completamente en blanco

Takeshi le invito a un helado de vainilla mientras el comía uno de chocolate. Empezó a hablarle acerca de su vida, su familia y la escuela. Aunque ella no le prestaba mucha atención a lo que él decía porque estaba distraída mirándolo, sus ojos, su boca y todo en él para ella era perfecto.

Y estar compartiendo ese momento con él era como una ilusión, de esas que solía escribir en su diario. No era la chica más bonita de la escuela, ese puesto lo ocupaba su prima April Kou y a pesar que tampoco era fea, a Arianna le parecía increíble que el sueño de todas las chicas de colegio estuviera precisamente pasando su tiempo con ella cuando podía elegir a cualquiera de las otras chicas. Una gata negra con una luna creciente en la frente pasó cerca de ellos y salto al lado de Arianna haciéndolos sobresaltar a ambos.

- Luna.- Arianna miró su reloj.- es cierto ya es muy tarde.- dijo con desanimo

- Está bien, nos veremos mañana.- Takeshi se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y se fue caminando hacia su casa.

Luna solía ir por Arianna todos los días al parque para recordarle que se le estaba haciendo tarde. Sí no lo hacia ella podía inmiscuirse tanto en su burbuja personal que se quedaba sentada bajo el árbol todo el día, sin darse cuenta que tiempo transcurría hasta que ya era demasiado tarde y había oscurecido.

Arianna adoraba a Luna y la consideraba como su mejor y más leal amiga. Desde que era una bebe luna siempre había sido su compañía que contrarrestaba la soledad que sentía a veces cuando sus padres se extralimitaban con el trabajo. Cuando la casa se quedaba sola o Arianna tenía miedo en las noches luna siempre estaba a su lado para brindarle seguridad, además era luna quien conocía todos los secretos de Arianna pues ella solía leerle sus poemas y los escritos de su diario.

- Puedes creerlo Luna… Takeshi Sada.- dijo con un suspiro.- ¿No es increíble?

- Miau.- maulló Luna mostrando su alegría por ella.

- Lo sé.- se rió.- es como un sueño.

Llegaron a su casa, una enorme construcción de dos plantas. Las paredes del exterior eran de color blanco y tenia enormes ventanales que remplazaban una pared completa. Los alrededores estaban llenos de arbustos de rosas rojas y en el centro del jardín había una hermosa escultura de una mujer sentada sobre una luna creciente.

El interior era igual de impresionante, enormes candelabros con cientos de pequeños cristales que colgaban de ellas y despedían rayos de luz por todo el vestíbulo. El piso en mármol verde jade contrastaba con las blancas paredes, decoradas con enormes cuadros pintados al oleo donde siempre las lunas y las estrellas eran sus principales protagonistas.

- Serena estaba en la cocina preparando una tarta de chocolate cuando Arianna y Luna llegaron.

- ¿Por que llegas tan tarde cielo?- pregunto Serena sin quitar la vista del horno.

- Se me fue el tiempo.- dijo mientras tomaba un dulce de la alacena pero Serena se lo quito.

- No puedes comer dulces antes de la cena.- lo volvió a guardar.- además estoy preparando una tarta que se que te va a encantar.

- Mamá.- suspiró.- ambas sabemos que se te va a quemar y llamaras a pedir una a la repostería de la esquina.- se cruzó de brazos.

- No tienes que ser tan mala conmigo.- hizo una mueca.- además hoy si saldrá bien, lo presiento.- sonrio orgullosa de sí misma.

- Como digas.- Arianna miro a Luna fijamente.- Mamá dices que encontraste a Luna cuando tenias mi edad.

- Si, así es.- respondió Serena mientras batía un par de huevos.

- Entonces Luna tendría que tener más de 30 años.- dijo con asombro.- ¿eso no es mucho para un gato?

- No sé de veterinaria hija.- dijo sin darle importancia.- tal vez los gatos tengan una vida muy larga.

- Creo que Luna no es una gata ordinaria mamá.- dijo mientras la inspeccionaba detenidamente.- además parece como si entendiera lo que hablamos, no crees que es muy …

- Arianna ve por el extintor rápido.- grito serena al ver que del horno empezó a salir gran cantidad de humo.

El extintor solía estar permanentemente en la cocina debido a que casi todos los intentos de Serena por cocinar terminaban en desastre. Tal como Arianna había predicho Serena tuvo que desechar su tarta y llamar a la repostería para comprar una y fingir ante su esposo que ella la había preparado. Seiya sabia de este truco desde hacía muchos años, pero como sabía que era importante para ella, él también fingía caer en su trampa y le decía que no había nadie en el mundo que preparara la tarta de chocolate como ella.

Cuando todo en la cocina volvió a estar en orden, Arianna subió a su habitación a quitarse el uniforme y ponerse ropa cómoda. Luna se quedo acompañando a Serena que debía limpiar el desastre que había armado

- Te dije que no tardaría en empezar a darse cuenta.- le reclamo Luna a Serena.- no se parece en nada a ti cuando tenias su edad, es bastante perspicaz.

- Quieres dejar de molestarme Luna.- le reclamo Serena molesta mientras tiraba su rostizada tarta a la basura.- ella no se ha dado cuenta de nada.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir ocultándole la verdad?- pregunto Luna con desconsuelo

- Hasta que sea lo suficientemente madura para entenderla.

En su afán de proteger a su hija de la realidad de sailor moon, Serena les pidió a Luna, Artemis y a su hija Diana no hablar frente a ninguna de las niñas y hacerse pasar como gatos normales. Al principio no estuvieron muy de acuerdo pues no querían que las chicas a quienes amaban tanto los vieran como simples mascotas y no como sus amigos pero al final accedieran. Después de todo comprendieron que lo único que quería Serena era darle una vida normal a su hija.

Pero con el paso de los años Luna vio que Arianna creció convirtiéndose en alguien muy inteligente y analítica. Seguramente era cuestión de tiempo antes de que ella descubriera todo lo referente a la familia de la Luna, Kinmoku, sailor moon y demás secretos que guardan sus padres. Además conociéndola tan bien como lo hacía no esperaba que reaccionara de la mejor manera, Arianna no era alguien que tolerara fácilmente las mentiras.

En su habitación ella le daba vueltas en su cabeza a la conversación que había acabado de tener con su mamá y estaba lejos de comprender por qué se ponía esquiva con el tema de lo que ella hizo en su juventud. En realidad era poco lo que sabía de lo que fue Serena cuando tenía su misma edad y de Seiya no tenía ni idea. Por lo menos de su madre tenía algunas fotos que la dejaban comprobar lo que todos le decían, que ella era idéntica a serena cuando tenía su edad excepto por el cabello. Pero de Seiya no tenía ninguna evidencia por más que busco en todos los álbumes de fotos que encontró en el sótano. Era como si su padre jamás hubiese sido niño y nació siendo un adolescente de diecisiete años, ese misterio de la juventud de sus padres despertaba su curiosidad casi al nivel de la tortura y no planeaba descansar hasta entender por qué se empeñaban tanto en ocultárselo.

- /-

Como ocurría todas las noches a las nueve en punto se encendía la luz en la casa abandonada que estaba cercana al puerto. Ese lugar había dejado de tener servicio de electricidad hacía muchos años, así que el origen de esa luz no era simplemente un bombillo encendido. La reina Darkness como ella misma se haba nombrado, con sus conocimientos y poderes en magia oscura había creado una entrada a una segunda dimensión en esa habitación. Y cada vez que ese vórtice se abría iluminaba toda la habitación.

La dimensión donde habitaban Darkness y Moria daba la impresión de estar en un oscuro bosque, mohoso y lúgubre. En donde el suelo parece ser una desagradable laguna de aguas negras y de las paredes parecían salir troncos de árboles con aterradoras formas humanas que te observaban fijamente. Era del tipo de lugares que jamás quisieras visitar y de hecho solo Moira y la reina lo encontraban agradable, porque su joven invitada se sentía agobiada y con el inmenso deseo de salir huyendo

- Me estás haciendo enfadar Moira.- gritó la reina Darkness.- hace tres semanas te envié a acabar con esas sailors scouts y no veo resultados.

- Tenga paciencia mi reina.- le dijo con tono de suplica.- su plan tal y como usted lo desea conlleva tiempo.

- Eres una buena para nada.- se burló la jovencita

- Tu tampoco has hecho nada.- ataco Moira irritada ¿Por qué tenía que hacerla quedar aun peor ante la reina?

- Eso es porque aun no le he ordenado nada.- intercedió la reina.- no molestes a la princesa de la luna, es nuestra más importante aliada.

Darkness sonrio y con un gesto le indico a la chica que la siguiera. Juntas fueron a otra habitación en donde solo había un gran pedestal. Encima tenía unas extrañas piedrecillas junto con un hermoso broche decorado con brillantes plateados y en el centro una luna creciente de color negro.

- Este es mi regalo mi niña.- le entrego el broche.- repite después de mi: por el poder del prisma lunar.-

- Por el poder del prisma lunar.- grito

Pronto la audaz jovencita vestida con unos cómodos shorts negros y una blusa roja despareció para dar lugar a una sailor scout con su traje de marinero completamente negro con excepción del moño en su pecho que era de color amarillo y un antifaz a juego. Llevaba un cetro en sus manos decorado en la punta superior con una hermosa luna que además de ser un bonito adorno era tan afilada y mortífera como la más imponente de las espadas. Y en su conjunto esta sailor scout tenía una imagen bastante amenazante y sombría.

- Luces hermosa mi niña o mejor dicho Sailor Dark Moon .- Darkness tomo una semilla y la dejo caer en el suelo.- ahora veamos que puedes hacer.

De la semilla empezó a salir un torrente de humo que poco a poco se transformo en un enorme monstruo. Miró a Sailor Dark Moon solo por un momento y le lanzo su primera ataque que ella esquivo rápidamente. Tras analizarlo unos segundos pudo ver que tenía un centro de energía en el abdomen, claramente señalado con el símbolo de la reina Darkness, una rosa negra. Así que corrió hacia él y le enterró su afilado cetro. El monstruo quedo bastante debilitado pero aun estaba en pie.

- Apunta el cetro y grita. " flagelo de la luna oscura".- le recomendó la reina Darkness y ella obedeció

De su cetro salió una fuerte ventisca que corto en dos al monstruo como si fuera la hoja de una navaja. Este se convirtió en un montón de humo y desapareció.

- Ese es tu ataque más poderoso.- la miro la reina con complacencia.- solo úsalo cuando tu intención sea aniquilar.

- Entendido.- sonrió mirando su cetro.

No me equivoque contigo. Ese ataque solo lo puede realizar una sailor muy fuerte.- le dio una palmaditas en el hombro.- Estas mi niña son las semillas fantasmales.- le entrego un puñado de las extrañas piedrecillas.- cada que las uses saldrá un monstruo que estará a tus ordenes

- Veamos.- tomo una semilla y la dejo caer.- ataca a Moira. No era un secreto que Moira y sailor Dark moon se detestaban.

En pocos segundos la criatura apareció y obedeció el mandato de sailor Dark Moon, tras corretear a la mujer por toda la morada y hacer que la jovencita riera a carcajadas, Darkness lo hizo desaparecer.

- No son para jugar- la reprendió molesta- úsalas en lugares donde haya mucha gente y sin duda sailor moon aparecerá.

- /-

En un pequeño café en el centro de la ciudad Darien chiba esperaba pacientemente mientras bebía una taza de café bien cargado. Era un lugar rustico y hogareño por eso disfrutaba tanto ir allí, en cierta forma le recordaba su casa en donde el olor a madera seca lo inundaba cada amanecer. Seguramente su hermosa esposa lo estaba esperando con un enorme pie de manzana y sus pequeños hijos correrían felices a sus brazos cuando lo vieran cruzando el portón.

- ¿Has esperado mucho?- le pregunto Serena sentándose en la silla continua a él

- No te preocupes.- sonrió.- solo alcance a tomarme una taza de café

- Sé que regresaras a Estados Unidos mañana.- agacho su mirada.- no quería que te fueras sin pedirte disculpas.-

- Serena .- le tomo la mano.- no estoy disgustado contigo, de verdad.-

- Esa noche todo se salió de control y después nadie recuerda nada y la desaparición de Arianna y…- Darien la interrumpió

- Calma.- le tomo la barbilla con delicadeza.- no puedes perder la cabeza.

- Tengo miedo, como nunca lo he sentido.-

- ¿Quieres que me quede?- si se acercaba una batalla lo mínimo que debía hacer era permanecer a su lado.

- Por supuesto que no.- alzó la voz.- tú tienes tus hijos y tu esposa te espera. Este no es tu problema.

- Sabes que si lo es Sere.- dijo un poco molesto.- pero como te lo dije hace mucho tiempo. Si no quieres que me quede no me queda más que aceptarlo.

Tras decirle una vez más que lo sentía Serena y Darien dieron por terminado el tema y conversaron muy animadamente la tarde completa, después de todo llevaban años sin saber el uno del otro y tenían muchas cosas que contarse. Al despedirse él le dio un fuerte abrazo, un beso en la mejilla y partió hacia su hotel. Estaba bastante complacido con el cambio de Serena a través de los años. Seguía siendo en su interior la chica cálida e inocente pero ahora la edad y la experiencia la convirtieron en una mujer madura, inteligente y sobre todo asertiva, una mujer fuerte que defendía con fiereza sus convicciones. Físicamente también había cambiado mucho, ya no usaba sus dos chonguitos que la hicieron merecedora de tantos apodos como cabeza de chorlito o bombón, ahora sus cabellos caían en una cascada dorada por toda su espalda y era realmente una mujer muy bella, con la elegancia y el porte de toda una dama.

Serena vio como el taxi de Darien se alejaba perdiéndose en el horizonte, después ella se fue caminando en dirección opuesta. Nada le alegraba más que la vida de Darien fuera tan feliz como la de ella y verlo hecho un gran profesional con sus sueños realizados era muy gratificante. Adoraba a Darien por todo lo que habían vivido y por eso decidió liberarlo completamente de su responsabilidad de volver a ser Tuxedo Mask en caso de que se necesitara. Agradecía que el estuviese dispuesto a protegerla como lo hizo tantas veces cuando eran casi unos niños, pero Serena ya no necesitaba que nadie la cuidara.

- /-

En el centro comercial a eso de las tres de la tarde estaba haciendo un calor atroz. Todos intentaban buscar una sombra que los protegiera del ardiente sol. Mina y Rei estaban dando vueltas por el establecimiento comercial mientras disfrutaban de un refrescante jugo helado. Habían escuchado que era temporada de ofertas por lo que corrieron a las tiendas.

Serena por su parte también había ido al centro comercial, quería conseguir unos preciosos pendientes que había visto en la televisión, además también estaba buscando un lindo obsequio para llevarle a su hija y a su esposo.

Serena estaba al lado de la fuente más grande del centro comercial cuando de repente sintió la necesidad instintiva de mirar hacia arriba y vio como arrojaban una pequeña piedra de color café, sin embargo no pudo ver quien lo hizo. Siguió la caída de este objeto con sus ojos, hasta que impactó en el suelo y liberó gran cantidad de humo que luego se transformó en un temible y enorme monstruo. Los gritos no se tardaron y como era de esperarse la gente corría de un lado a otro para ponerse a salvo. Serena busco rápidamente un lugar en donde transformarse y tras recorrer los pasillos notó que los baños eran la mejor opción. Saco el broche de su bolso y respiró profundo.

- ¡Eternal sailor moon!- sintió como estas palabras raspaban su garganta.

La transformación dio inicio y segundo después sailor moon estuvo reflejada en el gran espejo de la pared. Una vez más estaba ella con sus vistosas alas y vestida con llamativos colores. En vez de sentirse rejuvenecida Serena percibió por primera vez lo que le había hecho el paso del tiempo. Su cara era claramente la de una mujer mayor que contrastaba con esa ropa y peinado que era de una jovencita. Se sentía ridícula con sus dos coletas y en esa falda tan corta que no se veía nada bien en su adulto cuerpo. Sentía que se parecía a una de esas mujeres que se negaban a aceptar el transcurso del tiempo y por eso se vestían con ropas nada adecuadas para su edad, algo verdaderamente patético. Los gritos la obligaron a quitar la mirada de su reflejo y salir corriendo para auxiliar a las personas.

Se encontró cara a cara con el monstruo y las piernas empezaron a temblarle, se pregunto como pudo hacer esto años atrás con tanta naturalidad, porque ahora estaba sintiendo tanto temor que parecía ser la primera vez que se enfrentaba a una criatura así en su vida.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a sacarme de mi retiro?- grito dándose un poco de confianza.- no te lo perdonare. Sailor moon te castigara en el nombre de la luna.- definitivamente seguía dando unos terribles discursos.

- Así que era cierto.- dijo una voz tras ella.- sailor moon aparecería tarde o temprano.

Serena giro su cuerpo para ver a la dueña de esa voz y al encontrarse con la mirada de ella no pudo sino sentir escalofríos. Era solo una niña, por la voz y la estatura no había duda de ello, pero se veía tan peligrosa y amenazante como el mismo monstruo. Serena podía sentir a distancia la energía maligna que envolvía a esta extraña chica, pero lo más aterrador era lo familiar que era, estaba segura de haberla visto antes, en algún lugar ¿pero dónde?

- Tu, tu.- no pudo evitar balbucear.- ¿tu quien eres?

- Soy la luz de luna que se extingue y da paso a la oscuridad.- Dijo con una sonrisa.- soy la fría muerte que se adentra en la noche… soy sailor Dark moon.-

- ¿Qué quieres? - pregunto Serena intimidada.

- Entrégame el cristal de plata.- camino hacia ella.- devuélveme lo que es mío.

- De ninguna manera.- grito Serena poniéndose en posición de batalla.

Sailor Dark Moon vio como sailor moon estaba dispuesta a pelear y saco su cetro lista para enfrentarse a ella si era necesario, no iba a ser difícil por lo que podía ver sailor moon estaba muerta de miedo.

- Si así lo quieres… !grito de oscuridad! - Sailor Dark moon lanzo su ataque hacia sailor moon pero sailor mars salió en su defensa recibiendo ella el golpe. Suerte que sailor Dark moon había lanzado su ataque más suave.

- Tendrás que pasar por encima de nosotras.- Grito sailor venus poniéndose frente a Serena mientras sailor mars se levantaba.

- Y de nosotras.- sailor Júpiter y sailor venus aparecieron tras sailor Dark moon.

- No será problema.- gritó otra voz que venía de un pasillo cercano.

Cuatro sailors más estuvieron frente a ellas, todas igual de sombrías a sailor Dark Moon, también igual de amenazantes. Un tenso ambiente se genero entre todas las presentes, mirándose unas a otras en silencio esperando que un grupo atacara primero pero definitivamente esperar no era algo que le gustara a sailor Dark moon así que ella lanzo un ataque contra sailor venus.

- ¡grito de oscuridad!- el ataque dio justo en el pecho de venus lanzándola lejos.

- Infierno estelar de healer.- grito furiosa al ver que atacaron a su esposa. El ataque fue tan fuerte que derribo a sailor Dark moon.

Las sailors starlights aparecieron de repente. Mientras Healer corrió a ayudar a Venus, Maker y Fighter se pusieron al lado de las sailors scouts. Dark moon las miró fijamente. Darkness no les había hablado de ellas y por el ataque que había recibido pudo inferir que eran en verdad fuertes. Se puso de pie sin quitarle la vista a sailor Fighter que se había puesto frente a Serena para protegerla de cualquier ataque.

-Vaya son ocho contra cinco.- dijo con una sonrisa.- veo que estamos en una clara desventaja.

-¡A caso tienes miedo?- le reto sailor Júpiter.- te demostraremos que les sucede a los enemigos que atacan nuestra ciudad.

-No les tenemos miedo.- grito sailor Dark Venus.- díselo Dark Moon.

Ella al escuchar la provocación de Júpiter también sintió un gran deseo de hacerla callar y demostrar que no era miedo lo que sentía, pero debía pensar con cabeza fría . Miro hacia Sailor Dark Mercury a quien consideraba las más sensata del grupo en busca de una segunda opinión y tal como creía la mirada de su amiga le decía claramente que era una completa tontería atacarlas ahora.

-Veo que tienes muchos deseos de luchar.- le dijo a sailor Júpiter.- Monstruo Svartur encárgate de ellas. El recién nombrado llego corriendo y se dispuso a atacar a las sailors scouts.

-¿Pero qué dices?- grito sailor Dark venus bastante molesta.- podemos enfrentarlas.

-Tal vez en otra ocasión, vámonos.- grito sailor Dark moon y se fue del lugar. Todas las Dark sailors corrieron tras ella.

El monstruo se quedo quieto unos segundos y después ataco a las sailors con una enorme espada. Tras esquivar el ataque las tres sailor starlights lanzaron su ataque al tiempo logrando desestabilizarlo y sailor moon dio el golpe final como siempre, logrando reducir al monstruo a un montón de cenizas.

-¿Estás bien? - le dijo Fighter a sailor moon al verle la expresión de perplejidad.

-Si, si lo estoy.- le dio una tímida sonrisa.- vamos a casa.

En realidad sailor moon estaba lejos de estar bien, sentía un terrible dolor de cabeza al pensar en todo lo que estaba sucediendo y ahora que por fin había estado frente a frente con el nuevo enemigo en vez de sentirse más tranquila su angustia se aumento. Solo eran unas niñas, jóvenes y entusiastas con su misión como lo fueron Serena y sus amigas al descubrir que eran sailors scouts. Ella no se sentía con la fuerza para enfrentarlas, menos para derrotarlas porque seguramente esas jovencitas tendrían unos padres amorosos que esperaban ansiosos sin saber que sus hijas arriesgaban sus vidas a diario por cargar con la obligación de ser unas guerreras ¿cómo Serena iba a enfrentarlas sabiendo que podría herirlas y causarle dolor a una familia? Pensó en Arianna y en cómo se moriría si algo le sucediera, conocía bien esa angustia de madre como para hacérsela pasar a otra persona.

En el cielo se podía ver como la tarde empezaba a cederle paso a la fría noche. En los alrededores del centro comercial sentadas en unos columpios que habían dispuesto para que los más pequeños jugaran estaban un grupo de cinco chicas que lucían bastante cansadas y abatidas por no decir que también molestas. Su primer gran día como sailors scouts no fue lo que imaginaron, tenía todo bajo control hasta que irrumpieron estas tres nuevas guerreras de las que no les habían dicho ni una sola palabra. No entendían por que Darkness había omitido ese detalle tan importante pues era obvio que estas tres sailor eran un oponente de cuidado. Dark moon todavía sentía su cuerpo adolorido por el golpe que Sailor Healer le había propinado.

-Podíamos vencerlas.- reclamó sailor Dark venus.- hubieses podido atacarlas con el filo de tu cetro.

-No es cuestión de matarlas a todas Dark venus.- interrumpió Dark mercury.- recuerda que hay que entregar a sailor moon CON VIDA.- enfatizo las últimas dos palabras.

-¿Y cómo crees que lo haremos?- grito enfadada.- acaso le diremos: querida sailor moon podría por favor entregar el cristal de plata a Dark moon y acompañarnos para que nuestra reina te destruya sin consideración, gracias. – dijo con marcado tono de burla.

-Sé que no.- se defendió Dark mercury.- pero tampoco lo lograríamos lanzando ataques como unas salvajes, debemos hacer un plan.

-¿Dark moon tu qué dices?- pregunto Sailor Dark Mars que hasta ahora junto a dark jupiter habían guardado silencio.-

-Mercury tiene razón venus.- respondió Dark moon.- hay que tomarlas por sorpresa, sobre todo a sailor moon.

-Eres una aburrida.- se quejo Venus dando fin a la conversación.

Al llegar a su casa Serena y Seiya estaban bastante agotados, definitivamente no tenían la misma fuerza de antes, haberse transformado y luchado como sailors después de tanto tiempo los había dejado exhaustos. Mientras Serena fue a su habitación para ponerse ropa cómoda Seiya fue a saludar a su hija pues no había tenido contacto con ella en todo el día. Al ingresar vio a su hija bastante concentrada practicando con su violín. Desde muy pequeña Arianna había sentido una especial fascinación por la música clásica y el violín era su instrumento predilecto, por lo que había aprendido a dominarlo desde que tenía siete años.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no tocabas.- dijo Seiya desconcentrándola.

-¡Papá!.- dejo lo que estaba haciendo y corrió a abrazarlo.

-¿Cómo estuvo la escuela mi preciosa estrella?- le pregunto con una enorme sonrisa

-Aburrida como siempre.- torció el gesto y volvió a tomar su violín.- ¿quieres escuchar la canción que aprendí?

-Nada me gustaría más.

Arianna sorprendió a su padre con la canción que lo había hecho famoso años atrás "nagareboshi he". Sólo que era un poco más lenta para que sonara bien en el violín. La melancolía aguo un poco sus ojos y se sentía realmente orgulloso de ver que su hija era bastante prodigiosa en el violín y mucho mejor para la música de lo que era él, lo talentosa que era en todo lo que emprendía era una viva muestra de que ella tenía el fuerte resplandor de una estrella dentro de su cuerpo. Arianna al ver la expresión de su padre se detuvo.

-¿Así de mal lo hice?- pregunto triste dejando su violín en el suelo

-Claro que no.- se rió.- no existe mejor violinista que tú.

-Así es.- dijo Serena entrando en la habitación.- Desbordas talento mi cielo. ¿Podrías volver a empezar a tocar esa canción que tanto amo?

Arianna empezó de nuevo a tocar el violín mientras sus padres la veían en silencio pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Seiya pasó un brazo por los hombros de Serena y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Tener a Arianna era lo mejor que le había sucedido en la vida y no perdía la oportunidad de agradecerle a Serena haberle dado la oportunidad de vivir lo que era ser padre de una hermosa niña. Así fuera con gestos pequeños como el que había acabo de hacer.

Estos momentos en familia eran los preferidos por Serena, nada amaba más que tener a su hija y a su esposo cerca, dándole la confianza y el amor que necesitaba, sobre todo ahora que debía sacar fuerzas para una vez más mantener a toda la ciudad y el mundo a salvo, pero al mirar a Arianna tan joven e indefensa frente al peligro entendió que debía dejar de lamentarse por el regreso de sailor moon, después de todo debía asegurarse que su hija y chicas como ella tuvieran un lugar tranquilo y feliz en donde vivir.


	7. Un Vaticinio de muerte

Un Vaticinio de muerte.

.

.

Sentada frente a su incondicional bola de cristal estaba la joven doncella del templo Hikawa, quien a pesar de su corta edad tenía una increíble habilidad para ver el futuro. Un don innato que fue desarrollado gracias a las enseñanzas de su bisabuelo quien vio como la pequeña mostraba su singular cualidad a la edad de cinco años y decidió explotarla. Pocas veces había visto un don tan especial como el de su querida bisnieta por lo que no podía permitirse desperdiciarlo y dedico sus últimos años de vida a su entrenamiento.

- Candace linda ¿no has empezado a arreglarte?- sonrio Rei.- vas a llegar tarde a la escuela.

Rei tras cansarse de negar sus sentimientos se casó con Nicholas Kumada, bueno dicen que tarde o temprano te encontraras de frente con lo que tanto huyes, Candace nació un año después. Era una preciosa niña de largos cabellos castaños y ojos violáceos. Con el carácter vivaz y decidido de su madre pero también el romanticismo y la perseverancia de su padre. Graciosa, inteligente y gentil pero sobretodo con unas inmensas ansias de ayudar a los demás, por lo que Se había convertido a sus 13 años en la doncella más reconocida del templo y muchos solían acudir a ella para consultarle la fortuna, a lo cual respondía encantada y sin cobrar ni un solo centavo.

- Madre ¿tú crees en la maldad?- pregunto Candace sin quitar la vista de su bola de cristal.

- Pues si.- titubeó Rei.- hay mucha malicia en los corazones de algunas personas que roban, mienten y hacen daño a otros.-

- No, no me refiero a ese tipo de maldad en los seres humanos.- se giró a mirar a su madre.- me refiero si crees que existe algún espíritu o ente que sea maldad absoluta.- sonrio inocente, Rei solo sintió un escalofrió.

- No… no se.- trató de contestarle.- ¿por qué preguntas eso?

- Parece que ese espíritu, sea lo que sea, está muy cerca de nosotros.- se puso de pie.- espero que no tengas algo que hacer en la tarde, tendrás que ir por mí al colegio.- beso a su madre y salió dejándola atónita.

Cada vez que pensaba que su hija no podía sorprenderla más, Candace se las arreglaba para dejar a Rei con la boca abierta. No podía decidir que le preocupaba más, si lo que había acabado de decir su hija o su actitud tan despreocupada ante esto. Era obvio que el hecho de poder anticiparse al futuro le había quitado parte de su capacidad de asombro, pero otra cosa era estar tan tranquila cuando veía que una oscura sombra estaba rondando a sus seres queridos ¿acaso su hija estaba mal de la cabeza o es que no lograba discernir la gravedad de lo que había acabado de pronosticar?

-/-

Candace siempre se sentaba en la última silla al lado de la ventana y en vez de prestar atención a sus clases, se dedicaba a mirar por ella todo el día. Los profesores al principio se sentían irritados por su falta de interés y en consecuencia se ensañaban con ella preguntándole cada que tenían una oportunidad, pero para su sorpresa ella siempre les contestaba acertadamente, así no hubiera escuchado ni una sola palabra de lo que habían explicado. Como los profesores vieron que era una causa perdida dejaron de hacerlo. Era buena estudiante a pesar que no destacaba mucho, en realidad se esforzaba para pasar inadvertida pero irónicamente terminaba llamando mucho la atención, provocando algo de miedo entre sus compañeros pues a todos les intrigaba su forma de ser tan extraña y misteriosa y su actitud de ser poco amable y no querer sociabilizar con nadie.

En el receso se sentó en la mesa que siempre compartía con sus amigas, la que estaba junto a la gran puerta de cristal que daba salida al jardín. Dispuesta a disfrutar del rico almuerzo que le había preparado su madre no se percato de la llegada de Arianna sino cuando esta se sentó frente a ella.

- hoy solo seremos tu y yo, las demás tienen cosas que hacer.- dijo Arianna mientras abría su lonchera con extrema lentitud.

- Parece que tía Serena quiso prepararte el almuerzo otra vez.- dijo Candace mientras se reía al ver la expresión de Arianna por el contenido de su almuerzo.

- Le he dicho mil veces que no se moleste.- suspiró.- pero ella lo sigue haciendo.

- Le gusta tener ese detalle contigo además no acepta que su comida es horrible.- la mirada de Candace se perdió por unos segundos, estaba teniendo una visión.- diablos no otra vez.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Arianna miro a su amiga y segundos después escucho unas fuertes risas al otro lado de la cafetería.

Gran parte del equipo de futbol y las animadoras estaban agrupados en un círculo alrededor de alguien, pero ni Arianna ni Candace alcanzaban a ver quién era. A lo mejor le estaban haciendo una broma aun indefenso chico, elegían una víctima distinta cada semana. Pero después vieron que lo que en realidad provocaba las risas era un chico del equipo disfrazado de sacerdotisa quien al percatarse que lo estaban mirando atravesó la cafetería directo a la mesa de Candace y Arianna.

- ¿Cómo crees que luzco?- le dijo con tono burlón a Candace.- ahora parezco una bruja loca igual que tu.

Ella lo miro fijamente, reparando que el disfraz que traía era en realidad su traje de doncella, a lo mejor lo había sacado de su casillero. Y aunque le enfureció pensar que estaba revisando sus cosas trato de mantener la cabeza fría y le regalo al patán una enorme sonrisa.

- Vaya Saijo, no sabía que sentías predilección por vestirte de chica.- le guiño el ojo.- pero lamento decirte que el naranja no es tu color.

El comentario irónico de Candace despertó risas y aplausos entre sus compañeros logrando enfurecer a Saijo por su broma arruinada. Este arremetió contra ella dando un golpe bajo, se arranco el traje de sacerdotisa de un tirón, reduciéndolo a un revoltijo de telas rasgadas. Ella vio su vestido arruinado y sintió deseos de llorar pues había sido un regalo de su bisabuelo; pero no derramo ni una sola lágrima, no le daría ese gusto a Saijo. Aunque por mas femenina y pacifica que fuera había un límite y el claramente lo había cruzado por lo que le propino una fuerte patada en la entre pierna derribándolo al piso. Arianna se quedo totalmente pasmada, nunca había visto a su amiga reaccionar de forma violenta.

Todos los demás chicos del equipo de futbol y las animadoras se fueron a ver que le habían hecho a su amigo.

- ¿Que te sucede fenómeno?- grito una de las animadoras.- no ves que es nuestro mejor defensa.

- No me importa.- dijo volviendo a su estado calmado de siempre.- me estaba molestando y yo me defendí

- Eres una maldita loca.- le grito otra chica.

- Déjenla en paz. – grito Arianna poniéndose en frente de Candace.- ustedes empezaron.

- No te entrometas Arianna.- grito una de las chicas.- no creas que siempre puedes salirte con la tuya a sólo por que llevas el apellido Kou

- ¡Wow! ¿es una amenaza?- grito poniéndose muy cerca de la chica.- por qué no te tengo miedo Sarah.

- Te enseñare a tenerlo. - estuvo a punto de golpear a Arianna pero la directora apareció.

- Ustedes a mi oficina AHORA.- grito la directora.

Al contrario de lo que cualquiera creería, las únicas llamadas a la oficina de la directora fueron Candace y Arianna, mientras los del equipo de futbol y las problemáticas animadoras se libraron del castigo que consistía en pasa allí el resto del día para escuchar el tedioso sermón de cómo debían esforzarse en tener buenas relaciones con sus demás compañeros y fomentar el respeto entre ellos. Por más que Arianna quiso hacerle ver que ni ella ni Candace habían empezado el problema en la cafetería, ella hizo oídos sordos y decidió llamar a sus padres debido a que habían incurrido en una falta grave al reglamento de la institución. Arianna solo se cruzo de brazos enojada pensando para sí misma que le verdadera razón por la que la directora llamaba a sus padres era que quería ver de cerca al guapo Seiya Kou.

-/-

El restaurante Reino de plata siempre estaba lleno a la hora del almuerzo, que era la más difícil del día y no había ni una sola mesa disponible. Las sailors tenían una mesa apartada de todo el bullicio del lugar y se reunían allí todas las tardes para compartir un rato juntas. Mina, Amy y Serena ya habían llegado y estaban conversando acerca de lo que habían sido sus mañanas. Lita tras traer sus órdenes se sentó junto con ellas para unirse a la conversación, Rei llego después bastante callada, algo que no era común en ella. Se dejo caer pesadamente en la silla y se dedico a mirar el menú sin leerlo realmente.

- ¿Qué te sucede Rei?- pregunto Amy al ver su estado de ánimo.-

- Candace cada día me preocupa más.- dijo en un suspiro.

- ¿Sigue prediciéndole el futuro a todas las personas que ve por la calle?- pregunto Mina.- recuerdo la vez que le dijo a Yaten que se iba a romper la pierna, eso fue bastante perturbador.- Rei no contesto. Sólo torció el gesto ante el comentario de Mina.

- No es eso, bueno no del todo. sólo que no sé cómo evitar que siga teniendo esas visiones.-

- Pero es un don.- trato de tranquilizarla Serena.- no puedes cambiar a tu hija y su maravillosa cualidad.-

- Es cierto, además le encanta hacerlo.- añadió Lita al comentario de Serena.

- Ver el futuro es una carga pesada para una niña de 13 años.- dijo Rei. Le preocupaba demasiado las cosas que su hija pudiera ver, no era lo mismo predecir accidentes o números de lotería que ver como se acercaba una sombra maligna a su familia.

- Ella estará bien, si he visto una niña con una fuerza mental extraordinaria es Candace.- completo Amy para darle apoyo. Rei sonrio.

El celular de Serena sonó interrumpiendo la conversación de las chicas. Por la cara de felicidad que puso Serena al contestar todas adivinaron que se trataba de Seiya, pero en el transcurso de la conversación su sonrisa se borro para dar paso a una cara de preocupación y finalmente de disgusto. Pocas veces Serena se enojaba, en realidad solo lo hacía por una cosa, entonces lo más seguro es que la llamada de Seiya hubiera sido para contarle que la directora de la escuela de su hija una vez más los había solicitado para alguna de sus innecesarias reuniones.

- Tal parece que Arianna se metió en problemas en la escuela, otra vez- dijo guardando su celular en el bolso.- pero Seiya se hará cargo - dio un profundo suspiro.- ¿disculpen chicas en que estábamos?

- Que Candace...- el teléfono de Rei sonó y ella lo tomo para contestar.- ¿diga?

_- Señora Kumada , lamento decirle que su hija tuvo un grave problema hoy en la escuela y usted debe venir enseguida, le daré los detalles aquí en mi oficina.-_ colgó

- Bueno tal parece que Arianna no fue la única traviesa el día de hoy.- se puso de pie.- lo siento chicas pero debo irme

- Recuerda que esta tarde iremos al templo.- agrego Mina.

- Está bien, no veremos a las cinco- tras despedirse Rei salió del restaurante.

- /-

Las niñas estaba sentadas en el pasillo afuera de la oficina de la directora esperando que llegaran sus padres. El día no podía ir peor para Candace, no solo le había destruido su traje de sacerdotisa favorito, una vez mas era víctima de las burlas de sus compañeros y la directora no se había esforzado en ayudarla sino que por el contrario la había castigado injustamente y llamado a su madre siendo esta la primera vez que la llamaban a la oficina del director. A Arianna solían citarla cada dos por tres debido a la extraña obsesión de la directora con Seiya, pero Candace siempre ganaba el premio a la conducta ejemplar y ahora su record se iría al traste por culpa del idiota de Saijo.

- Takeshi Sada pasó por el frente de las chicas y se detuvo a saludar a Arianna.

- Ari con respecto a esta tarde quiero que sepas que no tuve nada que ver.- se disculpó con la cabeza baja. Al ser el capitán del equipo de futbol era lógico que se le relacionara de una forma u otra con el incidente.

- No te preocupes.- sonrió Arianna.- no creí que lo hicieras.

- ¿Iras esta tarde al parque? tal vez podamos vernos allí.-

- Ahí estaré.- Arianna le guiño el ojo

- Tras darle un beso en la mejilla y despedirse con un gesto de Candace, Takeshi Sada continúo su camino.

- Parece ser un buen chico.- Candace sonrió.- y tú le agradas.

Arianna no pudo sino sonreír y cuando estuvo a punto de preguntarle acerca de su futuro con Takeshi, si existía la posibilidad de que se casaran, se fueran juntos a vivir a una pequeña isla con cinco hijos y un perro llegaron sus padres. Rei y Seiya caminaron apurados por el pasillo hasta encontrarse con sus hijas y quisieron preguntarles qué era lo que estaba pasando pero la directora apareció interrumpiéndolos.

- Señor Kou que honor tenerlo en nuestra escuela.- dijo la directora con una voz extremadamente melosa que a Arianna le provoco nauseas.- pase por favor, ah y usted también.

Rei bufó fuerte, frunció el seño y entro a la oficina acompañada por su hija. Allí la directora les narro la situación diciéndoles a las niñas una vez más lo importante de ser buenas compañeras, como si no se los hubiera repetido todo el día. Después añadió que sus padres debían darles una sana educación en casa y ponerlas en cintura para que eso no se repitiera. Al final dijo que se olvidaría el incidente y no lo anotaría en el expediente si las niñas se disculpaban.

- No pienso disculparme.- dijo Candace con su característica tranquilidad

- No tienes hacerlo.- grito Arianna.- Usted ni siquiera se ha tomado la molestia de averiguar qué fue lo que realmente paso. quienes deberían estar aquí con sus padres son Sarah y el imbécil de Saijo.- detestaba que la directora terminara haciéndola a ella y a sus amigas las responsable de todos los problemas de la escuela.

- Pero cielo debes entender...- dijo usando otra vez su tono meloso.- la señorita Kumada golpeo a uno de sus compañeros y sabes bien que la violencia física está completamente prohibida en la escuela.

- Seguramente tuvo una buena razón.- esputó Rei.

- Nunca hay una buena razón para usar la fuerza.- respondió seca la directora.

- No creo que sea necesario ensuciar el expediente de las chicas así.- dijo Seiya que hasta ahora había permanecido callado - puede estar segura de que hablaremos seriamente con ellas y no se repetirá. Mientras tanto usted podría descubrir lo que realmente paso y castigar a los verdaderos responsables.

- Oh si claro que si.- respondió la mujer algo sonrojada. la excesiva amabilidad que estaba teniendo esta mujer con su padre le estaba poniéndole a Arianna los pelos de punta.- puede estar seguro de que llegare al fondo de esto señor Kou.

- No lo dudo.- Seiya le dedico una de sus encantadoras sonrisas y Arianna lo miró irritada.- y si me disculpa tenemos cosas que hacer así que debemos retirarnos.

- Que tenga buena tarde señor Kou.- no se tomo la molestia de despedirse de Rei.

Todos salieron de la oficina y caminaron en un incomodo silencio hacia la salida de la escuela. Por la expresión dura de sus padres Candace y Arianna creyeron que estaban metidas en un gran lio. Lo cual era realmente malo e injusto, harían entender a sus padres que fue lo que en realidad paso y ellos no podrían castigarlas. Cuando por fin estuvieron afuera Seiya rompió el silencio

- Es una buena para nada.- se quejo de la directora.

- Ni que lo digas.- agrego Rei.

Candace y Arianna permanecieron en silencio a la espera de algún reclamo de sus padres pero ellos no habían dicho todavía nada.

- Rei si quieres puedo llevarlas a casa.- dijo Seiya abriendo la puerta de su auto.

- Eres muy amable Seiya pero preferimos caminar, así podemos hablar un poco.- Candace trago saliva.- pero gracias.- tras esto se despidieron y empezaron a caminar hacia su casa.

- No puedes dejarlas ir así.- dijo Arianna angustiada.- no fue nuestra culpa papá, tienes que creerme.

- Yo te creo.- la miro con una sonrisa.- Se muy bien que la señorita Collins tiene cierta fascinación por castigarte.

- Si dejaras de ser tan encantador con ella seguramente me dejaría en paz.- se quejo molesta.

- No lo hago a propósito, sabes que soy encantador por naturaleza.- Arianna rodó los ojos.- Me hiciste sentir muy orgulloso hoy.- dijo cambiando de tema.

- Ah? ¿Por qué?-

- Porque defendiste a tu amiga, sin importar los problemas que te ocasionó.- sonrió.- tienes un corazón muy noble y valiente mi preciosa estrella.-

Seiya abrazo fuerte a su hija y juntos subieron el auto para ir por fin a casa.

Rei y su hija caminaban en silencio, Candace no se había atrevido a hablar y su madre estaba esperando que ella diera el primer paso. En realidad no estaba disgustada, no al menos con su hija, la conocía bastante bien para saber que ella nunca habría actuado así si no se hubiese visto obligada a hacerlo. La rabia de Rei en realidad era contra la directora que era tan poco eficiente para darse cuenta de que había citado a los padres equivocados y no hacía nada para evitar que su hija siguiera sufriendo de acoso escolar.

- Yo te dije que tendrías que ir al colegio.- Candace dio una tímida sonrisa.- he mejorado mucho ¿no crees?

- ¿Por qué no mejor me dices que fue lo que paso?- le dijo Rei. Candace suspiró.

- Saijo Nakamura destrozó mi traje de sacerdotisa.-

- Oh linda como siento que tengas que pasar por esto.- la abrazó.- ¿quieres que te busque un nuevo colegio?-

- Se lo que piensa todos en la escuela, que soy un fenómeno o un bicho raro y creen que por eso pueden venir a molestarme. - ella miro fijamente a su madre.- pero no quiero huir como una cobarde porque yo me siento feliz y orgullosa de ser como soy. No soy la que debe irse son ellos. - se paro frente a Rei impidiéndole seguir caminando.- seguiré en la escuela y me defenderé cada vez que alguien me ataque, así me meta en problemas.

- En ese caso solo quiero saber una cosa Candace.- respondió Rei muy seria.- ¿hiciste chillar a ese cretino?

- Como una niña.- se rió Candace.

- Esa es mi hija.-

-/-

En la tarde las sailor scouts y los three lights se reunieron en el templo Hikawa. Desde que el nuevo enemigo había aparecido las reuniones se hicieron bastante frecuentes. Serena ya había se sentía más a gusto con el hecho de volver a encarnar a la guerrera de la luna pues se había convencido que debía hacerlo para mantener a salvo a su hija y a todas las personas del peligro que significaba un nuevo enemigo amenazando con destruir todo Tokio.

El hecho de que sus enemigas fueran una vez más sailors scouts los dejo impactados, tal vez el caos había vuelto a provocar una batalla entre sailors y la posibilidad provocaba miedo de solo pensarlo. Aun recordaban la batalla contra Galaxia como una de las más difíciles que habían tenido que enfrentar y si debían hacerlo de nuevo en este momento donde estaban bastante oxidados en la labor de ser heroínas estaban en una clara desventaja.

- Kakyuu dice que en Kinmoku no ha ocurrido nada nuevo.- dijo Yaten sentándose al lado de Mina.

- Seguramente aun no han atacado allí, si solo pudiéramos ir a los demás planetas.- agrego Taiki impotente. Amy al verlo así le agarro con cariño la mano.

- No creo que sean sailors del espacio exterior.- agregó Serena.- son chicas de este planeta.

- Pero entonces alguien les dio ese poder, se supone que no hay más sailors del sistema solar.- dijo Lita.

- ¿Y si de pronto si las hay?- agrego Serena.- siempre aparecen nuevas sailors, de pronto luchen contra el mismo enemigo ¿no? - Serena pregunto esperanzada. Después de todo así es como siempre sucedía, las nuevas sailors que iban apareciendo se mostraban al principio hostiles con ellas pero luego se unían a su causa.

- Creo que quedo claro que nosotras somos su enemigo.- dijo Mina.

- Quieren tu cristal Serena.- dijo Amy.- eso las convierte en rivales.

Sus amigas tenían razón pero aun Serena no lograba aceptar que debía enfrentarse a unas niñas a pesar que estas tuvieran una fuerza de ataque igual a la de ellos y no eran precisamente un enemigo débil. Pero lo que la cohibía frente a estas sailor era la familiaridad de ellas, sabía que las había visto en alguna parte tal vez caminando por las calles de Tokio o eran compañeras del colegio de Arianna.

- Es por eso que…- Seiya iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido

Candace entro a la habitación obligándolos a todos a guardar silencio. Tenía la mirada perdida y giraba su cabeza en todas las direcciones como si estuviera en busca de algo o alguien.

- ¿Candace que te he dicho de interrumpir conversaciones ajenas?.- le reclamo Rei molesta.- por favor retírate hija.

Pero Candace no hizo caso, incluso parecía no haberla escuchado.

- No quiero repetirlo, Cand…- Rei miro a los ojos de su hija y entendió que sucedía.- vaya parece que otra vez camina dormida.

Ella había sufrido de sonambulismo desde muy pequeña. Su bisabuelo explico que esa condición la había adquirido gracias a su poder mental tan desarrollado. Lo bueno es que nunca había representado un problema grave para su integridad, Candace solo se levantaba y le daba una vuelta a la casa para después volver a la cama. Rei se levanto para llevar con cuidado a su hija de regreso al dormitorio cuidando de que no fuera a golpearse con nada o se fuera a despertar de forma brusca. Pero ella esquivo a su madre y se puso de pie frente a Serena.

- Luz y oscuridad son miembros de una misma familia.- dijo con voz apagaba y neutral, casi como la de un robot.

- ¿Qué dices?- pregunto Serena confundida.

- Hija ven vamos a dormir.- Rei le tomo el brazo con cuidado pero ella se soltó y siguió hablando.

- Con los ojos vendados traicionaras a tu sangre. Enemigos se disfrazan de amigos y hacen ver a los amigos como enemigos, error que te llevara a la ruina. La fría muerte cobrara tu afrenta, antes de que el hielo se pose sobre la tierra el cortante hierro desgarrara tu carne y te hundirá en la negrura.

Todos quedaron pasmados. Mina ahogo un grito, Amy abrazo fuerte a Taiki, Lita contuvo sus lagrimas y Seiya palideció. Candace Kumada había acabado de predecir la muerte de Serena.

- Hija, ven salgamos de aquí.- dijo Rei con la voz quebrada. Esta vez Candace no opuso resistencia y salió del brazo de su mamá de aquella habitación.

Seiya se puso de pie y empezó a caminar nerviosamente de un lado a otro de la habitación, tenía las manos sudorosas y decía mil insultos entre dientes. No podía ser cierto lo que Candace había acabado de decir, era verdaderamente inadmisible siquiera pensarlo, simplemente Serena no podía… no.

- Maldición.- grito dándole un fuerte puño a la pared que le encalambró todo el brazo

- Amor trata de calmarte.- le dijo Serena con ternura mientras se ponía de pie para ir a su lado.

- Bombón tú la escuchaste, dijo…- las palabras no salían de la su garganta.- dijo que tú…- agarro su cabeza con las dos manos mostrando desesperación. Serena sonrió y lo besó.

- Tu mejor que nadie sabe que el futuro no está escrito.- lo abrazó.- yo estaré bien.

- Pero Candace nunca falla.- dijo Mina en una de sus características imprudencias. Yaten le propinó una mirada que claramente decía "cállate".

Rei ingreso de nuevo a la habitación completamente apenada.

- Serena como lo siento.- se disculpó.

- No es tu culpa, ni tampoco de Candace.- dijo con una sonrisa.- no te preocupes.

- Con respecto a lo que dijo…- Rei no pudo continuar al ver a Serena hacerle un gesto para que por favor guardara silencio y al ver a Seiya pudo entender el por qué.

A Serena no le habían asustado las palabras de la hija de Rei, no de la misma forma que a Seiya y los demás. Había dejado de creer desde hacía mucho tiempo en el destino. Por otro lado muchas cosas que había dicho Candace no lograba entenderlas, como lo de traicionar a su propia sangre o la luz y la oscuridad. Tenía la sensación de que esa predicción estaba a medias y le faltaba una parte importante.

-/-

En la tarde del día siguiente un poco después del medio día, dos chicas miraban hacia la calle desde la azotea de un edificio no muy alto. Les parecía curioso como las personas de la ciudad llegaban a parecerse tanto a un montón de hormiguitas. Al ser la hora del almuerzo habían muchos más transeúntes que en cualquier otra hora del día por lo que la hacía perfecta para un ataque.

- ¿Cómo sabes que sailor moon aparecerá?- pregunto sailor Dark Mars.- podría estar en cualquier lado de la ciudad ahora mismo.

- La reina dice que Sailor moon siempre está en el lugar menos indicado.- se rió sailor Dark moon.- es como una maldición.

- ¿Recuerdas el plan?- le pregunto sailor Dark mars

- A la perfección.- sonrió de forma macabra.- que empiece la fiesta.- dejo caer una semilla fantasmal

Serena iba corriendo por que se la había hecho tarde para reunirse con las chicas, ese día prefirió caminar y no usar su auto pues por la congestión vehicular no había por donde transitar y se le hubiese hecho aún más tarde . Cuando sólo le faltaban un par de cuadras para llegar al "Reino de plata" al otro lado de la calle de donde ella se encontraba apareció un gigante monstruo que empezó a golpear a las personas que tenía cerca. Serena se oculto tras un gran cubo de basura y se transformo.

Se dirigió hacia el monstruo y vio el centro de energía dibujado en su abdomen por lo que apunto su cetro allí y grito.

- Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada.- el monstruo fue destruido. _" fácil, demasiado fácil"_

- Felicidades sailor moon.- aplaudió sailor Dark moon tras ella. - no esperaba menos de ti.

- ¿Qué quieres?- grito Serena tomando una posición defensiva.

- Ya te lo dije, el cristal de plata.- dijo caminando hacia sailor moon. ella instintivamente empezó a caminar hacia atrás adentrándose en un callejón.

- No te lo entregare jamás.-

- No esperaba que lo hicieras, por eso tendré que quitártelo… ¡grito de oscuridad!.-

Serena corrió para evitar el golpe, siguiendo derecho por la estrecha calle. Sailor Dark moon sonrió y acerco su boca a lo que parecía ser un reloj pero en realidad era un pequeño aparato que le permitía comunicarse con sus otras compañeras.

- Tal y como lo habíamos planeado Dark mars.- sonrió.- sailor moon va directo a la trampa.

Serena corría cada vez entre calles más estrechas y edificios más altos lo cual hacia que los callejones se vieran muy oscuros. Daba vueltas por lo que parecía ser un extenso laberinto en el que se adentraba más y más. Obvio era una trampa y había corrido directo hacia ella como un estúpido ratoncito asustado. Iban a atacarla en cualquier momento y ella se debatía entre hacerlo o no, al final llego a la conclusión de que si todo se iba a reducía a que era su vida o la de ellas no se iba a dejar vencer, no sin antes luchar.

Cuando vio a sailor Dark Mars acercarse levanto su cetro lista para lanzar su ataque, pero antes de poder pronunciar una sola palabra Dark Mars se adelanto a su movimiento y ataco primero, como si hubiese sabido que Sailor moon pretendía atacarla en ese instante. Al esquivar el ataque de Dark mars por solo un poco Serena emprendió de nuevo la huida y cuando estuvo una vez más lo bastante lejos de las dos dark sailors tomo su celular.

- Chicas, chicas tienen que ayudarme.- grito presa del pánico.

- Fuego infernal.- grito sailor Mars obligándola a dejar de hablar para tratar de esquivar el ataque

Serena dejo escapar un grito de dolor, el ataque la había alcanzado. La llamarada de Mars le quemo la piel de su pierna dejándosela en carne viva. Ella cayó a suelo gracias a que el dolor no la dejaba mantenerse en pie, miro a los ojos de su cruel enemiga quien reía al verla sufrir.

- Ríndete si no quieres ser una guerrera rostizada.- Dijo riéndose de su mal chiste.

Sailor moon vio a lo lejos la salida, pero estaba tras dark mars. Era inútil pensar que podría siquiera llegar, nunca había sido rápida para correr estando en optimas condiciones, menos lo iba a ser ahora que casi no podía moverse. Pero estaba decidida a intentarlo. Tomando fuerzas de donde no tenía y tratando de ignorar el terrible ardor de la quemadura, Serena emprendió carrera hacia la calle que estaba a varios metros. Sailor Dark mars no intento detenerla y solo la vio irse con una sonrisa. Ella no lograría salir de ese callejón y la razón era por que cuando iba por la mitad del camino sailor dark moon salto apareciendo frente a ella.

- Grito de oscuridad.- el ataque dio justo en el pecho de Serena haciéndola caer de espaldas.

Le costó unos segundo recuperar el aire que había perdido gracias al golpe. En el piso derrotada y apaleada, Serena había perdido todas sus fuerzas y no podía siquiera moverse. Su pierna le dolía a niveles ya insoportables y no tendría forma de escapar, por alguna razón estas dos chicas se adelantaban a todos sus movimientos, como si hubieran sabido con antelación lo que ella pretendía hacer. Pensó en que a lo mejor Candace no había estado tan equivocada y ese ere su fin, así que solo dejo caer pesadamente su cuerpo a la espera del golpe final.

- ¿Te rindes tan fácil Sailor moon?- preguntó Dark moon con burla.- que decepcionante.

- Se acerco a Serena y la inspecciono por unos segundos, después le dio una fuerte patada en su vientre sacándole otro fuerte grito de dolor y un par de lágrimas.

- Átala Mars.- ordenó Dark Moon.- a la reina seguramente le alegrara verla.

- Laser de estrella fugaz.-

Sailor star Fighter grito apareciendo por uno de los callejones que conducía al que ellas estaban. Las dark sailor pudieron escapar del ataque corriendo lejos para ocultarse, oportunidad que tomo sailor Fighter para ponerse al frente de sailor moon. Fue en ese instante que pudo ver realmente como se encontraba. La imagen de Serena herida y derribada en el suelo despertó la furia de Fighter.

- ¿Qué le hicieron mocosas?- grito con odio.- lo van a pagar caro.

- laser de estrella fugaz.

Las dark evitaron una vez más el ataque, pero no lo devolvieron. Algo tenia esta sailor que lograba hacer sentir a Dark moon intimidada incluso asustada de enfrentársele, por otro lado dark mars al ver la reacción de su líder tampoco se atrevía a atacar a la intrusa.

- Es la segunda vez que interrumpes mis planes.- grito dark moon.- ¿quién eres?

- Mi nombre es sailor star Fighter. – respondio sin saber muy bien el porqué. A esa niñita qué diablos le importaba quien era ella.- y tomaran el cristal de plata y a sailor moon sobre mi cadáver.

- Si ese es tu deseo no hay ningún problema.- dijo Mars desafiante.

- Nos volveremos a ver.- grito Dark moon y después desaparecieron.

Sailor Fighter se arrodillo al lado de Serena e intento tomarla en brazos pero al escuchar su quejido dejo de moverla pues temía hacerle más daño. Entonces sólo la abrazo suavemente y le dio un beso en la frente ¿qué hubiese sucedido si llegaba cinco minutos más tarde? Siempre su mayor temor ha sido perderla, pero ahora lo veía muy cercano debido a lo que había dicho Candace. Si Serena moría ella se convertiría en el ser más infeliz del universo, Fighter tembló de solo pensarlo

- Mira como te dejaron.- dijo mirando la fea herida en la pierna de Sailor moon.- no te volveré a dejar sola Serena, no me importa si te molestas conmigo.

- No creí que me sucediera nada.- dijo hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de Fighter.

Seiya le había insistido toda la mañana para que le permitiera estar al lado de ella en todo momento. Con eso sólo consiguió irritarla y ella le dijo que no quería que la cuidara como a una niña, así que dejo de insistir. No sin antes dejar un localizador en su bolso. Cuando las chicas lo llamaron para decir que algo malo ocurría con Serena corrió a buscarla.

- Creí que no volvería a verte, ni a nuestra hija.- alcanzo a decir entre lágrimas.- que ellas iban a acabar conmigo.

- Shhh.- Fighter trato de tranquilizarla acariciando su cabello.- ya estoy aquí mi amor y nadie te hará daño si estoy a tu lado.

- Fue horrible, estaba tan asustada.- ella temblaba en los brazos de Fighter y esta no podía saber si era a causa del miedo o del dolor.

- Debo llevarte donde Amy y Taiki.- dijo poniéndose de pie con ella en brazos. Serena se quejo de dolor nuevamente.- ellos sabrán que hacer con tu pierna.

Fighter y sailor moon se deshicieron de sus transformaciones aún en el callejón para poder salir a la calle siendo Seiya y Serena, este la monto en su auto y la llevo directamente a la casa de su hermano. Amy y Taiki descubrieron que esa no era una quemadura ordinaria, lucia como si llevase bastante tiempo infectada y por los gritos de Serena cuando se la estaban curando se atrevieron a pensar que también dolía el doble. Seiya trataba de darle valor a su esposa apretando fuerte su mano cuando el dolor se le hacía insoportable o dándole tiernos besos cada que ella decía que no aguantaba más y que por favor la dejaran en paz. Ver a Serena retorcerse del dolor era de las cosas más duras que había vivido pero él se forzaba a ser fuerte para darle valor a ella.

Cuando por fin pudieron regresar a casa, Seiya le preparo a Serena una rica cena. Le dijeron a Arianna que su madre se había accidentado en el trabajo y ella fue a comprarle unas flores para hacerla sentir mejor. Se acostaron los tres en la cama de Seiya y Serena para pasar una divertida noche llena de películas y palomitas de maíz. Seiya también había pedido permiso en la empresa para tener el día siguiente libre y así poder consentir a su esposa en todo lo que quisiera. Serena olvido su horrible día y se alegro de que terminara de una forma tan perfecta.

-/-

En el templo Hikawa, Candace hacia su deberes encerrada en su habitación. Rei aguardaba afuera de la alcoba de su hija buscando la mejor forma de pedirle un favor que sería bastante inconsecuente con todas las reglas que había establecido en casa, pero el asunto era tan importante que respiro profundo y abrió la puerta. Candace sólo alzo la vista y le regalo una sonrisa a su madre para después seguir con su tarea.

- ¿Puedes dejar lo que estás haciendo y escucharme un momento? - le dijo Rei. Ella cerro su cuaderno y le dio su total atención.- ¿Puedes tomar tu bola de cristal y repetirme la profecía del otro día?- le dio una torpe sonrisa mientras Candace la miraba extrañada.

- Pensé que no podía meditar antes de terminar mis deberes.- dijo alzando una ceja.

- Pero este es un caso especial.- se le veía nerviosa y movía mucho las manos, gesto que no paso inadvertido para su hija.- Serena tuvo un accidente hoy.

- ¿Y cómo se encuentra?- pregunto Candace preocupada

Está bien, aunque tendrá que quedarse varios días en cama.- la miró fijamente.- por eso te necesito hija ¿podrías repetirme la profecía que le hiciste a Serena?

- Yo jamás he visto algo sobre la tía Serena.- dijo asombrada

- Estabas caminando dormida.- Rei se sentó a su lado.- pero si le dijiste algo, creo que era sobre luz y oscuridad.

- Está bien.- se puso de pie para tomar su bola de cristal.- veré que puedo hacer

Puso la bola en una mesita frente a ella y se quedo mirándola fijamente haciendo todo tipo de caras, desde el enojo a la frustración pasando por la impaciencia y terminando en la impotencia. Todo ese recorrido lo hizo en diez minutos

- Lo siento mama, pero la bola esta en blanco.- dijo algo decepcionada

- No es posible, si antes dijiste…-

- Creo que te confundes, si hubiera dicho algo tendría que poder verlo y no veo nada, bueno si muchas cosas pero ninguna en relación a lo que me dijiste.-

- ¿Cosas como que?- pregunto Rei con impaciencia

- Como que otra vez ganará el premio a periodista del año, Seiya la llevara a parís por su cumpleaños y parece que planean tener otro…-

- Vuelve a mirar Candace- interrumpió Rei. Ella obedeció miró la bola por otros cinco minutos mas y después negó con la cabeza.- No es cierto, tu sabes algo.- grito Rei enojada.

- No, no sé nada.- respondió tranquila mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Vuelve a mirar.-

- No lo hare. Siempre me has dicho que no debo permitir que nadie me fuerce a usar mi don y creo que eso también debería incluirte.- se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta.- ahora si me disculpas mama tengo mucha tarea que hacer y si no tienes algo más que decir te pido el favor que te retires.- Rei salió de la habitación no sin antes dar un fuerte portazo.

Rei sentía que estaba echando humo, Candace jamás había dicho mentiras ¿Desde cuándo empezó a hacerlo? Todos la habían escuchado diciéndole una predicción a Serena entonces por qué se empeñaba en negarlo. Tal vez en ese momento no era consciente de lo que hacía, pero al ver la bola, de nuevo tendría que haber visto lo que dijo y así Rei podría buscar la forma de cambiarlo ¿o a caso su hija no estaba interesada en ayudar a Serena?


	8. Nada volverá a ser igual

Nada volverá a ser igual.

.

.

La reina Darkness le gritaba a Dark Moon mientras esta sólo la miraba impotente, estaba muy molesta y tenía razones para estarlo. Los planes para capturar a sailor moon estaban presentando varias grietas debido a varias circunstancias que tendrían que haber tenido en consideración, pero que su arrogancia no le permitió tener en cuenta. Ahora obligaba a su mente a trabajar en una segunda opción rápido, pues la chica no era tan eficiente después de todo.

Dark moon también estaba bastante enojada, si Darkness desde el principio le hubiese advertido de las starlights a lo mejor sabría como manejarlas y no tendría tantos problemas con el trio de intrusas.

- no te di a ti y a tus amigas poderes tan letales para que dejen escapar a sailor moon en cada oportunidad.- grito Darkness

- omitiste el pequeño detalle de Fighter y sus otras sailors, ellas son las que han frustrado todos nuestros intentos.- Se defendió Dark moon

- ¿y que con eso? -pregunto burlona Moira.- puedes matarlas con un golpe.

- No es tan simple.- le dirigió a Moira una mirada de odio.- Son bastante fuertes.

- tú lo eres aún más - repuso la reina.- ¿qué te impide derrotarlas?- La reina pregunto a pesar de que conocía de sobra la respuesta.

- Nada mi reina.- hizo una reverencia.- la próxima vez no fallare, lo juro.

Dark moon abandono el lugar rápidamente y Darkness respiro profundo, no le gustaba tratar con niñas pero en esta ocasión lo vio absolutamente necesario, ahora tras todos los problemas que estaban teniendo no estaba tan segura de que incluirla hubiese sido la mejor idea. La inestabilidad de Dark Moon frente a Figther era sumamente peligrosa y si llegaba a enterarse de la razón se iría en su contra y los planes para acabar con sailor moon serian un fracaso.

- Parece que la niña no era tan dócil como pensó mi reina.- dijo Moira sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- resulto ser bastante fuerte.- suspiró.- creo que tendremos que acelerar la otra parte del plan.- Miro a Moira fijamente.- Dime querida ¿Quién en este universo no tiene en su interior sino luz?-

- Sailor moon, mi señora.- respondió orgullosa de si misma.

- ¿Y quien no está llena sino de oscuridad?- volvió a preguntar Darkness

- Usted mi reina.-

- Muy bien.- sonrió.- y ahora Moira ¿de que están hechos el resto de los mortales?-

- Ammm.- lo pensó un momento pero después agacho la cabeza.- no lo sé mi reina.

- De ambas.- sonrió como si fuere muy obvio.- los mortales, incluidas esas asquerosas sailors tienen luz y oscuridad en su interior, si las obligamos a mostrar más esa oscuridad podremos derrotarlas.

- ¿cómo piensa hacerlo?- pregunto Moira curiosa.

- Son curiosos los humanos, quieren vivir en la luz a pesar de que se rodean de oscuridad. Son ambiciosos, celosos, egoístas y muchas cosas más.- soltó una carcajada que retumbo en toda la extraña dimensión donde ella habitaba.- Veamos si las sailors scouts no están hechas también de lo mismo.- se puso de pie y caminó hacia Moira.- ¿Estás trabajando en lo que te ordene?-

- Si mi señora, todo está listo para cuando usted lo ordene.- la sonrisa de la reina le dio la autorización que necesitaba, ahora podría empezar a hacer un infierno la vida de las sailors scouts.

- Veamos si le siguen siendo tan leales a sailor moon cuando su familia está en riesgo.-

- /-

April Kou estaba en el baño de niñas, arreglando un poco su rubio y largo cabello para entrar a clases. Ella era la más hermosa de las chicas de la escuela, demostrando claramente que era la digna hija de la diosa del amor y el guapo bajista del antiguo grupo juvenil three lights, que a pesar de que hubiesen pasado los años, ambos seguían apareciendo en todas las revistas de farándula haciendo parte del top 50 de los famosos más guapos del país. Ella por su parte había empezado también a ser reconocida en su escuela por haber sido reina en todos los bailes de fin de curso y ser la capitana del equipo de animadoras, estas cosas la hicieron merecedora del título de la chica más popular de la escuela y de quien todos quería ser amigos, pero en realidad no había nada que le disgustara más que eso. No buscaba ser conocida, ni personas superficiales que basaran la amistad en la popularidad; tampoco ser la más bonita y por esto tiró todas sus coronas a la basura.

Arianna entro de repente y empezó a mirarla fijamente a través del espejo, April le dio una mirada rápida y siguió peinando su cabello pero al sentir la inquisidora mirada de su prima sobre ella se sintió exasperada y volteo a mirarla una vez más, esta vez irritada.

- ¿Qué te sucede niña rara?-

- Quería ver cómo te arreglabas.- dijo alzándose de hombros.- para descubrir tu secreto.-

- Ya te he dicho mil veces que no hay secreto.- April respiro profundamente.- por qué no te tienes un poco más de confianza, eso debería bastar.

April era seis mese mayor que Arianna pero su personalidad le llevaba muchos años de ventaja. Ella era bastante seria, a veces incluso algo arrogante y malhumorada, Le desagradaban perder el tiempo en tonterías como lo hacían las otras chicas de su edad quienes solo pensaban en chicos o compras, ella tenía mejores cosas que hacer como estudiar o mejorar su baile, lo que fuera necesario para ser cada vez más perfecta.

- Eso es fácil para ti decirlo.- gruño Arianna.- todos los chicos de la escuela están enamorados de ti.

- ¿Y tú crees que eso es bueno?- pregunto asombrada.- todos son unos tontos que dicen quererme cuando ni siquiera me conocen.

- Yo quiero que Takeshi me quiera.- bajo la mirada y April se conmovió.

- Sería un tonto si no lo hiciera.- le sonrió cariñosamente.- en ese caso, no te pierdes de nada

- ¿Por qué siempre dices lo mismo?- se recostó contra el gran espejo de la pared.- ¿por que no mejor me enseñas a ser linda y elegante?-

- Y vuelves a lo mismo.- se rió.- ya te dije que no haga nada en especial.

- Tu maquillaje es estupendo, tal vez si pudieras maquillarme igual esta tarde que veré a Takeshi en el parque.- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa y April entendió que le estaba tendiendo una de sus características trampas.

- Está bien Ari.- le acaricio la mejilla.- ire a tu casa después de clases y te ayudare.

- ¡Enserio!.- chillo de emoción.- ¡gracias, gracias!

Arianna beso su mejilla y salió corriendo. April solo pudo reírse, era tan característico de su pequeña prima pedirle favores de la misma índole cada que le gustaba un chico y a pesar de que ella no creía que debía maquillarse para atraerlos siempre terminaba por ceder, nadie solía resistirse a la carita de perrito de Arianna, ni siquiera ella que era la más fría de su grupo de amigas.

- Vaya luces muy hermosa el día de hoy.- dijo un chico desde la puerta del baño de chicas asustándola.

- Saijo.- lo miro fijamente.- que no sabes que estar aquí está prohibido.

- No tardare mucho, solo vine a invitarte a tomar una malteada ¿qué dices?- ella suspiró

- Como lo dije las anteriores 30 veces, ¡No quiero!-

- ¡Oh vamos! yo soy el quarterback y tú la capitana de animadoras, todos en la escuela esperan que seamos novios.- le dio una seductora sonrisa que hubiera derretido a más de una pero no a ella, April "corazón de hielo!" Kou.

- Es un cliché de películas americanas.- tomo su bolso.- uno muy malo, además eres un idiota por como trataste a Candace hace 5 días.

- Eso sólo fue un juego.- se excuso mientras alzaba las manos como si ella estuviese armada.

- ¿No estás grandecito para esos juegos?- dijo con ironía.- eres un idiota arrogante y tu insistencia me tiene cansada, cada vez que preguntes lo mismo tendrás un no por respuesta.- sonrió.- que tengas un lindo día.

Camino hacia la puerta y salió rápidamente, el chico la desesperaba y no había ningún sentimiento hacia él más que repulsión y hasta un poco de asco. Le frustraba que al parecer nadie en la escuela comprendía el significado de la palabra no. Se empeñaban en salir con ella y ser sus novios sin siquiera tomarse la tarea de conocerla y ser su amigos de verdad, se basaban sólo en su apariencia física y una relación superficial no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Estaba bastante ocupada con la escuela y las animadoras para pensar en un novio y bueno no es que no le gustaran los chicos, de hecho había sólo uno que en realidad si lograba moverle el piso pero estaba prohibido para ella, entonces ¿para qué molestarse?

- /-

Serena estaba acostada en su cama con Luna a su lado, miraba hacia la pantalla del televisor pero en realidad no prestaba atención a lo que estaban presentando pues su mente tenia cosas más importantes en que pensar. Había subestimado a esas chicas y ese error pudo costarle la vida, pero si de algo estaba segura es que no sucedería otra vez. Lucharía con fuerza y se obligaría a responder con tanta fiereza como ellas lo hacían, después de todo eran sólo unas niñas y a pesar de que ella estuviera fuera de forma les llevaba bastante ventaja y experiencia en el asunto de ser una sailor por lo que les enseñaría que no fue una gran idea retar a sailor moon.

Luna miraba a Serena Preocupada, nunca antes la había visto tan lastimada. Temió por ella y por sus sailors, este enemigo no era como los otros empezando por que ya conocía todo de ella mientras Serena y las demás no tenían ni idea de quién era. Podían atacarla de frente pero por alguna razón no lo hacían, en vez de eso enviaban a esas niñitas a retar a Serena y ponerle los nervios de punta. Luna no entendía si el enemigo estaba planeando algo verdaderamente peligroso o era en realidad muy tonto.

- Serena, no has pensado en la posibilidad de que Arianna tal vez sea…- Luna sabía que lo que tenía en mente no le iba a gustar nada, pero llevaba días rondando por su cabeza y entre más la pensaba, mas sentido tenia.

- Ni lo digas Luna.- la quiso callar con la mirada.- no es posible.

- El parecido es asombroso.- continuo ignorando su descontento.- según como la describes, coletas de cabello negro, adolescente de aproximadamente trece o catorce años, ojos…- Serena la interrumpió.

- Arianna no es sailor Dark Moon Luna.- sentencio seria.

- Tal vez la hechizaron o la están obligando.- La miro fijamente.- Serena, nadie más en esta ciudad tiene el poder de convertirse en una nueva sailor, solo ella y las niñas quienes serian las sailors Dark scouts.

- Las Darks no son sailor reales Luna, son solo una creación del enemigo. Además hemos visto a Arianna todos los días y no parece haber nada raro en ella ¿no crees que su personalidad tendría que haber cambiado si hubiese sido hechizada?

- ¿Hechizada quien bombón?-

Seiya entro a la habitación con su característica sonrisa y una bandeja con el almuerzo. Desde que a Serena la atacaron las darks el había pedido un permiso para poder trabajar desde casa y cuidarla mientras se recuperaba. La otra razón que él no decía era que quería estar a su lado en todo momento por si llegaba a encontrarse una vez más en peligro, tal vez no tendría tanta suerte como la última vez y se cumpliría la predicción de Candace. Pero Seiya se había prometido evitarlo así tuviese que dar su vida para lograrlo

- Tú me tienes hechizada.- tras escucharla decir esto la besó.

- Fui al restaurante de Lita por tu plato favorito.- puso la bandeja frente a ella y le organizó las almohadas para que pudiera estar cómoda.

- Oh Seiya.- Serena sonrió con emoción.- muchas gracias.

- Lo que sea por tenerte feliz bombón.- le guiño el ojo.- también traje algo para ti Luna.- destapo una lata de atún.- buen provecho.

Luna maulló feliz y los tres comieron en silencio, Serena y su gata dejaron el tema de Arianna cerrado. Era ridículo siquiera pensarlo pues su hija jamás haría daño a alguien más además no podría tener dentro la naturaleza fría y sádica de Dark moon. Era cuestión de estar solo unos metros cerca de esa chica para sentir una fuerte energía maligna mientras que Arianna solo destilaba luz a su alrededor.

Serena quiso ponerse de pie pues estaba cansada de estar todo el tiempo acostada en la cama, pero Seiya no tenía intenciones de dejarla abandonar la habitación. Al ver lo que ella pretendia e abalanzo contra ella tomando con una mano sus muñecas y poniéndolas sobre su cabeza mientras la otra mano acariciaba la parte superior de su pierna

- Oh wow.- dijo nerviosa Luna.- acabo de recordar que prometí ir con Artemis y Diana a cazar aves en el parque.- Salió corriendo de la habitación y Seiya rió, Luna no le gustaba cazar. A serena no le pareció tan gracioso

- Pusiste nerviosa a Luna.- dijo Seria.- déjame levantarme, estoy aburrida.

- Bueno yo sé muchas actividades para quitarte el aburrimiento.- le susurro en el oído haciéndola estremecer.- y lo mejor es que no tienes que dejar la cama.

- Eres un mañoso.- sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar al cielo por las caricias de su esposo.

- /-

Aquí está el informe señor Kou.- dijo Mei, mientras ponía tímidamente un mechón de su precioso cabello azul tras su oreja. A Yaten le llego el aroma de su pelo y se sintió embriagado unos segundos, luego regreso a la realidad y se obligo a quitar la vista de los hermosos ojos color verde.

- Gracias Mei.- le dio una amplia sonrisa.- ¿puedes ir a buscar en el archivo el informe de contabilidad del año anterior? Hay algunas cosas que no cuadran con el de este año

- No se preocupe señor.- le guiño el ojo y él se sintió aturdido una vez más.- ¿desea más té?

- Claro, nadie prepara el té como tú.-

Con una sonrisa salió de la oficina y Yaten se sintió apesadumbrado, tuvo que acercarse a la ventana de su oficina y abrirla de par en par para tomar aire pues se estaba mareando con el perfume de Mei.

Mei, Mei. Llevaba casi un mes y medio trabajando para él pero se había convertido en un infierno. Al principio solo era su secretaria, quien era bastante eficiente debía admitir pero para nada atractiva. Nadie se comparaba con su hermosa esposa y sólo Mina ocupaba los pensamientos y deseos de Yaten. Con el pasar de los días se descubrió pensando en ella más de lo debido, aparecía en sus sueños causándole pesadillas y cada que despertaba no lograba volver a conciliar el sueño.

Estar con su esposa se le hacía cada vez más difícil pues cada vez que la besaba, la tocaba o simplemente la miraba se veía a sí mismo haciéndole lo mismo a Mei y sentía nauseas, no quería fallarle a su esposa, de verdad no quería pero se hundía en un agujero del cual era difícil salirse. Se sentía enfermo cada que estaba cerca a Mei y cada vez que estaba lejos era peor, la ansiedad por verla se hacía insoportable por lo cual no había logrado despedirla a pesar de haberlo intentado muchas veces.

- Aquí está el té.- dijo en un tono cantado.- bien cargado como te gusta.

- Gracias.- dijo algo nervioso.- ¿puedes ir por el informe?

- ¿Señor Kou puedo hacerle un pregunta?- dijo poniendo sus preciosos ojos que tenían unos encantadores rasgos felinos sobre él.- ¿Por qué parece que quiere deshacerse de mí? - dijo lento y con voz susurrada.

- ¿De que hablas?- pregunto nervioso haciéndose el desentendido, claro que sabia a que se refería.

- Siempre me envía a trabajar fuera de su oficina.- se quejo triste.- ¿fue algo que dije o hice?

- Oh no, no. Tú no has hecho nada es cosa mía.- se disculpo bebiendo un poco de té. Olvidando por completo que estaba hirviendo y quemándose la lengua. Aguanto el dolor por no verse como un tonto.

- Si claro, desear a su secretaria estando casado no debe ser fácil.- el abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿Qe? oh do, yo do ¿quen te dejo eso?- dijo pero su lengua adolorida lo hizo hablar como un retrasado.

- Disculpa no te entiendo.- pero un segundo después hizo un gesto de comprensión.- oh ya veo te quemaste con el té.- sonrió.- tal vez esto te pueda ayudar con el dolor.

Se acerco a sus labios, completamente decidida a besarlo y él se petrifico. No quería besarla, no iba a traicionar a Mina de esa forma, la amaba y quería serle fiel hasta la muerte pero por alguna maldita razón no podía moverse y esperaba que sus labios tocaran los suyos. Entre cerró los ojos derrotado _"maldición"_

- Espero no interrumpir nada.- dijo Mina con ironía parada al lado de la puerta. Los encontró a escasos centímetros el uno del otro.

- Discúlpeme señora Kou.- dijo Mei fingiendo estar apenada.- el señor Yaten sentía que algo se le había metido en el ojo y yo estaba revisando, pero mejor lo dejo en sus manos.- salió rápido de la oficina sin mirarla

- ¿Cómo entraste?- pregunto Yaten sin poder mirarla fijamente

- Me diste la llave de tu maldita oficina hace años.- le grito molesta.- al ser tu esposa dijiste que no tenias nada que ocultarme pero veo que estabas equivocado.- tiro la llave en el escritorio.- te la devuelvo para así no volver a…_.- _fijo la vista en una fea estatuilla que estaba sobre el escritorio de Yaten.- ¿Qué es eso?

- Mmm en realidad no estoy seguro.- se alzo de hombros.- es el regalo que me dio Mei por dejarla trabajar aquí

- Vi cuando lo tiraste a la basura.- pronuncio lento pero impregnando de ira cada palabra.

- Bueno hubiera sido descortés no recibirlo.- le respondió intimidado.

- ¡Nunca te ha importado ser descortés con nadie!- gritó fuerte.- ni siquiera conmigo ¿dime de una vez que era lo que estaban haciendo?

- ella estaba revisando mi ojo.- dijo tratando de sonar convincente.

- Eres un cínico hijo de puta.- le dio un fuerte cachetada

- ¿Oye que te pasa?- preguntó más que molesto asustado.

- Se dirigía a tus labios ¿crees que no la vi?- ahora veras Yaten Kou, te enseñare a respetar a Mina Kou.-

El vio la mirada de su esposa y sintió terror, no la había visto jamás tan molesta. Solían discutir continuamente pero nunca había sido nada serio, ahora ella parecía ser el monstruo de una película terror que estaba sediento de sangre, de Su sangre. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo.

Se iba a lanzar sobre él cuando su celular sonó y quiso no contestar, pero al final decidió hacerlo a ver si con eso lograba calmarse un poco.

- Diga. - esputo molesta

- ¿Señora Kou?- dijo la voz desconocida al otro lado del teléfono.

- En este momento no tengo tiempo para hablar, debo arrancarle las bolas a mi esposo pero le devolveré la llamada.-

- Un momento Sailor Venus, estoy segura que te interesara lo que tengo para decir.- Mina palideció.

- ¿Quién habla?- dijo en un susurro de voz casi inaudible. Yaten se acerco para escuchar quien había aterrorizado a su mujer y de pronto agradecerle el haberlo salvado.

- Lo que quiero es simple, entrégame a sailor moon.- dijo riendo.

- Eres un idiota si piensas que lo hare.-

- Pensé que dirías eso y bueno en ese caso conozco a cierta chica rubia que debe estar a punto de salir de clases. Sería una lástima que nunca logre volver a casa ¿oh no lo cree usted?- lagrimas de miedo empezaron a correr por la cara de Mina.

- No se atreva a tocar a mi hija, no sabe de lo que soy capaz.- ese fue el impulso que Yaten necesito para arrebatarle el teléfono a Mina.

- ¿Quién eres desgraciado?- grito Yaten.- ¿ qué le estás diciendo a mi esposa?

- Oh sailor healer espero que tú seas más razonable.- al escuchar el nombre de su alter ego su cuerpo se tenso.- este es el trato. Ustedes me entregan a sailor moon y April Kou esta fuera de todo peligro, simple.-

El teléfono de su oficina empezó a sonar y Yaten con un gesto le indico a Mina que contestara mientras él seguía tratando de negociar con aquel desconocido que amenazaba la vida de su hija.

- Yo no puedo hacer eso.- dijo dudando, sabía que no podía traicionar a Seiya y Serena pero era su hija la que estaba en problemas y por más mal que sonara admitirlo, llego a considerarlo un momento.- no te entregaremos a nadie maldito bastardo porque primero te encontrare y te hare pagar por asustar a Mina y amenazar a mi hija.

- Bueno, suerte con eso.- dijo la voz indiferente.- quise razonar con ustedes pero veo que prefieren el camino más difícil, lo siento por su hija. – colgó

Giro desconcertado en busca de su esposa a quien encontró sentada en el sofá, ella estaba muy alterada, lloraba a mares, le costaba respirar y su cuerpo temblaba a causa del estrés. Yaten olvido la pelea de hace un momento, también desterró de su mente a Mei. En ese momento solo tenia ojos para el gran amor de su vida a quien nunca dejaría de amar y tampoco abandonaría pase lo que pase. Acuno a Mina contra su pecho acaricio con cariño su cabeza para tratar de calmarla.

- Iremos nosotros mismos por ella a la escuela.- le susurro con ternura.- y no la dejaremos ni un segundo sola.- Mina lloro mas fuerte.- no llores amor, todo estará bien. Ponte de pie y vamos rápido por nuestra princesa.

- Ya es tarde.- dijo entre sollozos.- el teléfono… era de la escuela… April tuvo un accidente…

- Mina estallo en un llanto aun más ruidoso y Yaten sintió como su corazón se detenía.

-/-

Taiki estaba de ronda por la sala de urgencias, no había sido un día excepcional y estaba bastante aburrido esperando que llegara un nuevo paciente. Seguramente Amy estaba en la sala de pediatría y pensó en la posibilidad de ir a verla unos cuantos minutos. Ella solía ir todas las tardes, no era un secreto para nadie cuanto le gustaban los bebes y el intenso deseo que tenían los dos de añadir otro miembro a la familia, pero por más que lo intentaban Amy no lograba volver a quedar embarazada. A Taiki se le ocurrió la brillante idea de ir y "trabajar" en ese nuevo bebe en la sala de pediatría, tal vez el estar rodeados de pequeños niños los inspire un poco.

Tras desechar la ridícula pero excitante idea salió a tomar un poco aire fresco y vio como llegaba una ambulancia. Le dio gracias al cielo algo de distracción para no ir a cometer una imprudencia en su propio hospital, se rio ante su propio pensamiento pero la sonrisa se borro de su rostro al ver quien era su nueva paciente.

April Kou yacía pálida e inconsciente en la camilla y el sintió un nudo en la garganta no más al ver el reporte, Intoxicación con monóxido de carbono. Este era un gas letal y tendría que apurarse si no quería perder a su preciosa sobrina, si esto ocurría no podría volver a mirar a Yaten ni a Mina a los ojos, como si fuera su propia hija se apropio del caso y entro corriendo con ella a la sala de urgencias.

Mina y Yaten llegaron varios minutos más tarde a la sala de espera, ella con los ojos hinchados y él apenas podía hablar. Amy estaba allí conversando con la madre de un paciente cuando alguien de repente la tomo bruscamente y la abrazo. sólo supo que era Mina cuando vio a Yaten acercarse a ellas para tratar de quitársela de encima.

- Amor, vas a asfixiar a Amy.- pero Mina no quería soltarse.

- Está bien Yaten.- dijo aflojando el abrazo de Mina ella misma.- tienes muy mal aspecto, te daré unos calmantes parece que estas a punto de sufrir una crisis nerviosa.

- ¡No quiero nada!- gritó.- quiero a mi niña entre mis brazos eso es lo único que quiero.- Amy miró a Yaten sin entender nada. pero en ese instante recordó cuando una enfermera le había dicho que su esposo estaba tratando el difícil caso de una chica de secundaria intoxicada con un gas venenoso _"no puede ser cierto"._

- April tuvo un accidente.- empezó a explicar Yaten, no sabemos que ocurrió la directora dijo que…

- ¡Oh señor Kou! - la escandalosa señora Collins empezó a correr en su dirección - un escándalo señor, estamos demasiado apenados. Terrible accidente, terrible para un chica tan linda e inteligente, pero…

- Deje la palabrería Collins y díganos que ocurrió.- grito Yaten exasperado, esta mujer lo hacía de verdad enfadar. Hubo un tiempo en que estuvo acosándolo y tomando injustas represalias contra su hija como excusa para verlo, pero él la puso en su lugar.

- El sabrá decirles mejor que yo.

Takeshi Sada apareció al lado de la directora con cara aturdida. Estaba callado mirando fijamente a los ojos de Yaten y este pudo percibir preocupación e incluso dolor en la cara del chico. También para sorpresa de Yaten había seguridad, muy pocos chicos tenían la fuerza de mirarlo fijamente pues todos conocían que Yaten no era muy amable con quienes pretendieran a April, pero este niño no parecía temerle _"¿acaso tiene algo con April?" _

Takeshi empezó a contarles lo que había sucedido.

**Flashback.**

Llevaba días pensado como hablarle, debía sacar fuerzas para decirle siquiera hola. La había observado desde cuarto grado mientras ella estaba en quinto, a pesar de que era un grado mayor tenían la misma edad. Recordaba como todos en primaria querían ser sus novios, el incluido pero era demasiado tímido para hablarle. Hoy después de dos años se había llenado de valor y se acercó a ella.

Estaba lista para irse a su casa, tenía su mochila al hombro y se estaba despidiendo de sus amigas. En ese momento su celular sonó y por lo que alcanzo a escuchar era Arianna. Recordó a su gran amiga y lo lindo que era compartir las tardes con ella, si iba a reunirse con su prima, tal vez podría ir a saludar a Arianna y así aprovechar para hablarle a April. Exacto fingiría un encuentro casual, era un plan perfecto.

April tomo un rumbo inesperado, se introdujo en los pasillos del colegio y el la siguió, se sintió como un loco acosador pero por fin había tomado la fuerza para dirigirse a ella y no se arriesgaría a perderla.

- ¿Ari?- grito April y el eco retumbo en los pasillos.- esto no es divertido ¿quieres que te ayude o no?

- Aquí estoy.- grito Arianna desde el laboratorio de química.- ven.

April resopló enfadada pero entro, a lo mejor iba a ayudarla para un informe de química, Se preparó para entrar y actuar como si el hecho de que el estuviese allí fuera una casualidad. Entonces sintió los gritos de April y sus golpes contra la puerta. Corrió para auxiliarla pero la cerradura estaba trabada.

- Trata de tranquilizarte April.- grito él.- intentare abrir la puerta.

- ¿Takeshi?- gritó desde el otro lado.- me estoy quedando sin aire, tienes que apurarte.

El miro aterrado como una gran cantidad de humo salía por la rendija de la puerta, y luego escucho el fuerte sonido de algo golpeándose contra el suelo.

- ¿April, que ocurrió?- grito y no obtuvo respuesta.- ¡April!

Con determinación tumbo la puerta con una patada y la encontró desmayada en el suelo, la tomo en sus brazos y hacia corrió a la enfermería.

**Fin flashback**

Mina miró con total admiración el salvador de su hija y por ende su salvador también. Se le lanzó para darle un fuerte abrazo y besaba con ahínco sus mejillas susurrando gracias cada que depositaba un nuevo beso. Yaten por su parte le dio unas afectuosas palmaditas en la espalda. Podían no gustarle los chicos cerca de su hija pero tenía que aceptar que este si se lo merecía, hablaría de las reglas luego cuando su princesa estuviese mejor, pero aun así el chico tenía agallas y eso le gustaba.

- ¡Collins, que carajos le pasa!- grito Seiya atravesando la sala.

- Seiya cálmate.- gritó Serena mientras cojeaba detrás de su furioso esposo y su hija caminaba al lado de ella ayudándola a sostenerse.- recuerda que estamos en un hospital.

- ¿Por que llegaron unos malditos trabajadores sociales a mi casa diciendo que se tenían que llevar a mi hija por que usted la acusó de intento de homicidio? - grito furioso como nunca lo habían visto, nadie se metía con su estrella, absolutamente nadie.

- Señor Kou de verdad que siento mucha vergüenza.- se sonrojó.- pero la evidencia es irrefutable, el señor Sada la escucho en el lugar donde alguien intento envenenar a la señorita April.

- No dijiste eso.- Arianna gritó con una mueca de decepción tan grande que hizo sentir a Takeshi como un gusano.- ¡dime que no lo dijiste!

- Ari, de verdad…- ella lo interrumpió.

- Eres un traidor.- gritó y se fue corriendo.

- Ahora veras niño.- Seiya iba a golpearlo, no había duda de eso pero Yaten, Mina y hasta la propia Serena se interpusieron.

- Seiya, el dice la verdad.- dijo Yaten tratando de calmarlo. Bueno técnicamente era cierto, Takeshi si había escuchado la voz de Arianna, sin saber que no era ella.

- Tu vuelves a acusar a mi niña de asesina y te rompo la cara infeliz.- estaba fuera de sí, no podía creer como todo el mundo, hasta su propio hermano se atrevía a señalar a su estrella de algo tan grave.

- Collins retire los cargos contra Arianna.- esputo Yaten serio.- Ahora.

- Pero señor Kou, la evide…- intento refutar pero la mirada de los hermanos y sus esposas la hizo callarse.- si, de inmediato.- salió del hospital sin decir otra palabra.

Taiki apareció en el pasillo viendo como su familia de locos estaba haciendo un alboroto en su hospital ¿Por qué no le sorprendía? cada vez que los hermanos Kou se reunían en los pasillos del "dulce Sophia" acaban inmersos en una loca pelea por los motivos más descabellados. Ni siquiera iba a preguntarse el motivo esta vez. No lo entendería de todas formas.

- No puedo darme la vuelta cinco minutos por que ustedes están acabando con mi hospital.- dijo Taiki serio.- ¡compórtense que hay gente enferma aquí!

- Taiki, Taiki por favor.- Mina lo abrazo fuerte y una vez mas empezó a llorar.- ¿Cómo esta? ¿ cómo esta mi hija por el amor de dios?- sus sollozos le impidieron seguir hablando.

- ¿Yaten, Mina podrían venir conmigo por favor?- Taiki se fue con ellos hacia la sala de cuidados intensivos.

- Creo que mejor iré con ellos.- dijo Amy tratando de huir del tenso ambiente que se había generado en el pasillo.

- Cálmate.- Serena beso el cuello de su esposo.- ya Collins se encargara.

- ¿a dónde fue ese niño mentiroso?- dijo irritado.

- /-

Takeshi no había soportado que Arianna lo mirara así, con algo más que odio, con algo más que decepción y con un dolor terrible tatuado en su rostro. Ella era su amiga y él jamás había dicho que ella fue quien encerró a April, sólo dijo que la escucho cerca pero nunca la vio ¿ por qué la bruja de Collins tenía que revolver todo siempre?

Ella estaba en un rincón llorando con su cara escondida entre las rodillas y se felicito a sí mismo por ser tan idiota, había lastimado a una persona importante para él y a pesar de que sabía que no había mentido estaba resuelto a reparar el daño.

-Arianna.- se acerco tímido.

- ¡vete!- gritó enojada

- sólo quiero hablar contigo.-

- ¿qué vas a decirme?- se puso de pie y lo encaro.- ¿qué crees que soy una asesina? ¿ que estás seguro que quise envenenar a mi prima?.- lo chuzo con su dedo en el pecho.- no me importa lo que creas, yo no lo hice.

- lo siento.- dijo con la mirada baja.- tal vez estaba tan asustado que confundí tu voz.- estaba seguro de no haberlo hecho pero no quería discutir más con ella.- no quiero pelear contigo.

Sus palabras la tomaron por sorpresa, habría esperado mil cosas pero no una disculpa y eso removió algo en ella, logrando hacer que su cólera disminuyera.

- Bueno puedo perdonarte.- sonrió.- pero sigo enfadada.

- Nada que un helado no arregle.- sonrió, ahora todo estaba bien.

- /-

Los minutos mientras seguía a Taiki hacia la sala de cuidados intensivos se hacían eternos, porque no les decía de una vez lo que sucedía, ¿acaso su hija estaba muy grave y el no encontraba la forma de decírselo? No, se prohibió pensar en eso y siguió caminando tras él. Al fondo vio como su pequeña princesa alzaba débilmente su mano para saludarlos y ella junto con su esposo se echó a correr para estar al lado de ella.

- April que gusto que te encuentres bien.- Mina le besaba y acariciaba el rostro mientras las lagrimas llenaban el suyo

- Mama, no hagas un drama por favor.- ambos sonrieron, a pesar de lo débil que estaba todavía tenía sentido del humor.

- Mi princesita no sabes lo feliz que me hace verte.- dijo Yaten dándole un beso en la frente.

- Creí morirme cuando me dijeron que te había sucedido algo.- dijo Mina.- no vuelvas a hacernos esto a tu padre y a mí.

Taiki miraba la escena conmovido, esto sin duda era la mejor parte de ser médico, salvar la vida de las personas y ver la felicidad en los rostros de sus familias. Jamás pensó en ser doctor, pero ahora no se imaginaba haciendo otra cosa. Su hermosa esposa lo abrazo y lo felicito por la increíble labor que había realizado, no cualquiera hubiera salvado a April en las condiciones en que llego, sólo un medico bastante bueno, tenaz y decidido. Amy le aseguro que lo recompensaría a la noche y él se alegro enormemente de tener otra oportunidad para intentar conseguir ese bebe que tanto anhelaban.

- /-

Serena vio a lo lejos como Takeshi Sada abrazaba a su hija. Se alegro de que se hubieran reconciliado, sabia lo mucho que le gustaba ese chico a su hija y lo triste que estaría ella si se quedaba disgustada con él. Aún así no entendía por qué él entonces decía tan seguro que la había escuchado cerca a April cuando ocurrió el accidente. Al verlo a los ojos el chico no parecía estar mintiendo, lo cual prendió las alarmas en la mente de Serena.

Se acerco a ellos con cautela, debía hablar con su hija a solas.

- Hola Takeshi.- saludo amable ignorando la cara de disgusto de su hija.- podrías dejarnos a solas unos minutos.

- Sí, claro que si.- respondio algo tímido.- disculpe.- y tras esto se fue.

Serena abrazo fuerte a su hija para tratar de darle un poco de confianza, después del mal rato que había tenido la necesitaría y lo peor era que no había acabado.

- Arianna mi cielo, sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras.- dijo con una gran sonrisa.- no importa lo que sea solo dímelo.-

- No tengo nada para decirte Mamá. – ella entendió el tono de su madre y enseguida se molesto, quería que confesara lo de April, pero eso fue un crimen que ella no cometió.

- ¿Estás segura?- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

- Di lo que estas insinuando de una vez.- le reclamo molesta. Serena se sintió como una tonta, jamás habría escuchado las palabras de Luna, pero con los que había sucedido ese día no estaba ya tan segura de que su hija no fuera Dark moon

- No estoy insinuando nada.- dijo tratando de mantener la sonrisa.- sólo digo que los secretos son pesados y es bueno tener una amiga con quien compartirlos.

- Una amiga no creería que yo ataque a April.- se cruzó de brazos

- No tienes por qué ponerte a la defensiva.- se alzó de hombros.- yo no he dicho nada.

- si lo haces.-

- No es así cielo, sólo siento que algo me ocultas.- Arianna miro a Serena de una forma que esta no supo interpretar. Jamás vio ira en su mirada, no hacia ella por lo menos pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que algo entre madre e hija se había roto.

Seiya observaba la escena en silencio a unos cuantos metros, sintiendo miles de emociones en su interior. Fue hasta allí buscando a Takeshi, tenía que enseñarle a respetar a su hija pero se olvido de él completamente al escuchar a Serena.

No podía creer que quien le estaba hablando así a su hija fuera su propia madre, de todas las personas que dudaban de Arianna ella era la más imperdonable, pero lo iba a escuchar. Arianna estuvo de pie mirando a su mamá unos pocos segundos y después se fue sin decir una palabra, en el momento que Serena se disponía a perseguirla Seiya fue tras ella y la tomo del brazo para detenerla.

- ¿qué estás haciendo?- pregunto muy molesto

- solo quería escuchar su versión.- dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- estas dudando de nuestra hija.- trato de no sonar disgustado, pero no podía disimular su ira.

- Seiya dime si tu no notaste el parecido entre ella…- la interrumpió

- y sailor Dark moon?.- enarcó las cejas_," de todo lo ridículo que ha dicho, esto se lleva el premio"._

- Así es.-

- de todas las personas que podían haberlo pensado ¿tenias que ser tú? ¡Eres su madre Serena!- gritó

- jamás me habías levantado la voz.- dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

- bombón.- apretó sus puños con impotencia.- lo siento, pero tú y yo la educamos juntos. Buscando que siempre fuera una niña dulce y buena, ella no puede ser Dark moon.- tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la miro fijamente a los ojos.- no Arianna, no nuestra preciosa estrella.

- creo que tienes razón.- se abrazo a él con fuerza.- no debí siquiera pensarlo.

Serena no quedo tranquila y cerró el tema más por no discutir con su esposo que por de verdad admitir que se estaba equivocando. Jamás había peleado con su esposo y mucho menos con su hija y esa tarde hizo ambas en menos de diez minutos, lo que la hizo pensar que la historia de ella y su familia se estaba partiendo en dos y que de ahora en adelante las relaciones entre ellos no iban a volver a ser igual.

Se limpio las lágrimas que corrían por su mejilla y beso a Seiya con toda la ansiedad que estaba acumulada en su cuerpo, pues no sabía si la vida les iba a seguir permitiendo estar juntos y felices como lo habían estado hasta ahora.

Él sintió el desasosiego en el beso de su esposa y lamentablemente tuvo el mismo pensamiento, de ahora en adelante las cosas no iban a seguir siendo lo mismo.


	9. Batalla en el parque central

Batalla en el parque central

.

.

Como solía hacerlo todas las tardes, Sophia Kou estaba trabajando como voluntaria en el hospital de sus padres. Empezó con esta costumbre desde que era muy niña pero por una razón bastante peculiar, como no le agradaba estar mucho tiempo separada de su madre y Amy al ser doctora debía quedarse largas jornadas en el hospital, ella se colaba todas las tardes para estar cerca de sus padres.

Solía esconderse por los pasillos para no ser descubierta por Taiki quien creía que un ambiente lleno de enfermedad y tristeza no era el adecuado para una niña pequeña. Pero por más que le ordeno no volver no pudo quitarle esa costumbre y con el paso de los años Sophia se convirtió en la niña más querida por todos en el hospital, ni Amy y muchos menos él contaban con que el espíritu sensible de su hija iba a ser de tanta ayuda para los enfermos a quienes visitaba y les regalaba palabras de ánimo. Desde que ella frecuentaba el hospital el ambiente se sentía cálido y los enfermos se llenaban de esperanza, por esto Taiki decidió llamar el lugar "dulce Sophia".

Estaba corriendo por los pasillos mientras su largo cabello castaño amarrado con un hermoso moño ondeaba junto con sus pasos. Debía entregarle unos medicamentos a su madre que los estaba necesitando urgente pero para su mala suerte no lograba encontrarla. Después de buscarla en maternidad y en urgencias fue a la sala de cuidados intensivos con la esperanza de que estuviese allí.

- Hola Hikari.- sonrió a la enfermera que estaba de turno.- ¿has visto a mi mamá? me pidió llevarle estos medicamentos pero no la encuentro.

- Oh señorita Kou, ella tuvo que entrar de urgencia al quirófano, pero permítamelos si quiere yo se los entrego.- ella accedió.

estaba a punto de irse a dar otra ronda por el hospital cuando escucho una voz bastante familiar que venía desde la camilla de su prima April Kou, a quien todavía no le habían dado de alta tras el incidente con el gas venenoso. Su salud estuvo tan inestable la semana después de eso que la hospitalización se había alargado una semana más pero ya se encontraba completamente recuperada y le habían autorizado la salida para el día siguiente. Reconoció de inmediato que la voz le pertenecía a Arianna Kou, su otra prima y pensó en ir a saludarlas sin embargo al escuchar el tono con el que estaban hablando decidió no interrumpir aunque no pudo dejar de escuchar.

- Ya te dije que no recuerdo nada Arianna.- le respondió April impaciente.

- Me culpan a mí.- respondió frustrada.- Collins inicio un proceso de investigación en mi contra y todos no dejan de mirarme como si algo anduviera mal conmigo.-

- Tal vez algo si anda mal contigo.- April rió.

- Deja de reírte que esto es serio.- se cruzó de brazos.- si de ti dependiera voy a terminar en una correccional.

- Deja de preocuparte por eso. - El tono de voz paso de la burla a la serie rápidamente.- más bien dime ¿cómo van las cosas?-

- Siguen igual y no haremos nada mientras tu sigas aquí.- April la miro con reprobación

- Deberías hacerte al frente, eres la líder después de todo.-

- ya actué por mi cuenta una vez y esa maldita entrometida lo arruino todo de nuevo.- en ese instante April miro en la dirección donde se encontraba Sophia.

- ¿Que no te ha dicho tu mami que no se debe escuchar conversaciones privadas?- al verse descubierta no tuvo de otra que acercarse para dar la cara.

- Al parecer ni siquiera el monóxido de carbono acaba con esa forma de ser tan grosera que tienes.- dijo Sophia con indignación.

Aunque se querían mucho April y Sophia no lograban permanecer juntas sin discutir debido a que tenían personalidades muy distintas y chocaban todo el tiempo

- A tus ojos todo es grosería, porque no dejas de lloriquear por todo siempre.- replico April de forma mordaz.

- chicas no es momento para discutir.- intervino Arianna.- debemos pensar algo.-

- Yo ya lo hice.- dijo Sophia con una sonrisa.- es algo simple pero tal vez puede funcionar

Yaten llego acompañado de Taiki para saludar a su hija y ambos se quedaron algo consternados al ver el semblante serio de sus hijas mientras conversaban, por las caras que estaban haciendo debía ser importante. Aun así algo no les gusto en la forma como se miraban que decidieron interrumpirlas.

- Como esta mi princesa el día de hoy.- Yaten beso la mejilla de April. – hola niñas ¿como estuvo la escuela hoy?

- Bien.- dijeron Arianna y Sophia a la vez

- Bueno chicas ¿ qué tal si les damos a padre e hija algo de privacidad? Mientras ustedes y yo podemos ir a la cafetería.

Sin decir palabra ambas chicas salieron junto con Taiki, conversaron de la escuela unos escaso metros de recorrido cuando el localizador de él empezó a sonar indicándole que debía atender una urgencia. Pidió disculpas a las chicas y corrió en sentido contrario a la cafetería. Arianna lo vio irse con un expresión bastante molesta y Sophia no pudo evitar preguntarle con la mirada que le sucedía.

- Tu padre cree que yo si ataque a April, por eso me pidió que saliera de cuidados intensivos. – dijo frunciendo el seño

- Estas exagerando, nos lo dijo a las dos y era porque tío Yaten seguramente quería estar a solas con su hija.- ella puso los ojos en blanco, era muy normal de Arianna armar un drama de situaciones poco importantes

- Hay algo raro en todos últimamente, me miran diferente ¿no te parece? – _" y aquí va de nuevo con su paranoia"_

- no he visto a nadie extraño estos últimos días, excepto tú.- trato de decirlo con tacto, pero era obvio que se iba a disgustar.

- ¿De qué hablas?- contesto a la defensiva.

- Desde lo de April has estado bastante extraña, todo te disgusta, ya casi ni sonríes y el brillo de tus ojos cambio.- Era cierto, Arianna se estaba transformando poco a poco en una persona totalmente opuesta a lo que ella era.

- Estas hablando estupideces.- quiso irse para no seguir escuchando pero Sophia la detuvo.

- No son estupideces Ari es la verdad, algo te está sucediendo.- sonrió y trato de acercarse más.- si te sientes triste, o estresada, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea

- ¿Acaso te crees Serena Kou con su discurso barato de que eres mi amiga y puedo confiar en ti?- refutó irritada, lo que menos quería era otra entrometida en su vida.

- No es un discurso, soy tu amiga y puedes confiar en mi.-

Eso fue suficiente para despertar la ira de Arianna ¿que se estaba creyendo todo el mundo? Que de la noche a la mañana se había convertido en una especie de criminal y estaba escondiendo fervorosamente el secreto, que su cambio de actitud era las señas se una niña desesperada que necesitaba desahogarse con una amiga ¡Pues no! No solo no estaba ocultándole nada malo a nadie, sino que nunca le había hecho daño a alguien que no lo mereciera entonces ¿por que de repente todos empezaron a dudar de ella?

Aprovechando que ambas se encontraban solas empujo a Sophia contra la pared y agarro fuerte el cuello de su camisa suspendiéndola unos centímetros en el aire. Tenia que dejarle varias cosas claras.

- Sera mejor que dejes de entrometerte en asuntos que no te corresponden.- grito amenazante.- de mi mamá no vuelvas a hablar.- no iba a permitir que tocara el tema mas espinoso para ella.

- Suéltame Arianna.- trataba de librarse del agarre de su prima, pero siempre había tenido menos fuerza que ella.

- ¡Me escuchaste!- grito Arianna con furia.

- Sí te escuche, ahora suéltame. -

- Arianna, Sophia ¿Qué ocurre?- Amy salió apurada de un consultorio cercano al escuchar los gritos.

- Nada tía Amy.- se separo de su prima.- solo conversábamos de la importancia de mantener la boca cerrada.- miro fijamente el par de ojos violáceos que Sophia había heredado de su padre.- nos veremos

Sophia no respondio, solo vio como ella se iba a toda prisa por el pasillo mientras Amy la miraba preocupada.

- ¿Acaso discutieron linda?- pregunto Amy sin dejar de mirar el pasillo por donde se había marchado Arianna ¿ y si después de todo Serena tenia razón y ella era Dark moon?

- Nada importante mama.- tomo su bolso que había caído al suelo .- Me voy a casa.

- Iré al restaurante de Lita.- sonrio Amy.- ¿por qué no vamos juntas y te distraes un poco?

- Tengo mucha tarea, pero gracias.- beso a su madre en la mejilla y abandono el hospital, no sin antes pasarse por la cafetería y tomar un te para tranquilizarse un poco.

Las manos de Arianna aun temblaban, siempre había sido una chica muy temperamental pero no se enojaba hasta el punto de comportarse de forma violenta. Escuchar a Sophia hablarle como su madre la hizo perder el control de sí.

Las cosas entre madre e hija no estaban bien, la confianza entre ellas estaba tan debilitada que en la casa reinaba un ambiente de incomodidad. Seiya trataba de alivianarlo pero su disgusto con Serena también hacia las cosas más difíciles y a pesar de que todos querían dejar de lado esa estúpida discusión y seguir siendo la familia ejemplar que habían sido siempre , ninguno lograba dejar de estar prevenido. Serena buscaba algún indicio de que Arianna fuera sailor Dark Moon y Seiya intentaba hacerla entrar en razón, por otra parte Arianna descubrió que ella la analizaba detenidamente como queriendo descubrir todos sus pensamientos y esto la sacaba de quicio, aumentando su mal humor.

-/-

Las chicas estaban almorzando juntas como todas las tardes en el Reino de plata, Serena llegó tarde como de costumbre y sin decir mayor cosa se sentó en la mesa al lado de Mina. Sus amigas no pudieron dejar de notar las grandes ojeras que resaltaban en su tez pálida y como su dorada cabellera estaba perdiendo el brillo y se estaba tornado opaca y sin vida. En vez de parecerse a la hermosa princesa de la luna, estaba tornándose como la horrible bruja de los cuentos infantiles que les contaban a sus hijas cuando eran más pequeñas.

- ¿Estás enferma Serena?- pregunto Lita preocupada.

- es solo cansancio.- respondio para luego ocultar su cara tras el menú.

- No es cansancio. – dijo Rei quitándole la carta de comidas.- estas deprimida ¿cierto?

- Las cosas van de mal en peor.- dijo tratando de sonar indiferente.- desde lo de April no puedo dejar de notar el gran parecido de Arianna con Dark moon y la posibilidad de que sean la misma persona. sé que Seiya sigue molesto conmigo por siquiera pensarlo a pesar de que no me lo dice y mientras eso mi hija no quiere ni hablarme. – dio una sonrisa irónica.- creo que todo eso es suficiente para deprimir a cualquiera.

- ¿De verdad crees que Arianna podría ser Dark moon?- pregunto Amy sin dejar de pensar en el incidente con su hija aquella tarde.

- Al principio creí que era una locura, pero si las comparas empieza a tener sentido.- torció el gesto.

- No deberías dejarte llevar por esas cosas amiga.- le dijo Mina con una gran sonrisa.- Ni Yaten ni yo creemos que hubiese sido Arianna. Hay muchas más personas tras esto, no solo las Dark scouts.

Mina les conto la historia de la llamada telefónica y de cómo la persona al otro lado de la línea había pedido a cambio a Serena por la vida de April. También les dijo como estas personas conocían la identidad de ella y de su esposo y que ni siquiera habían cortado la llamada cuando la directora marco para avisar que su hija ya estaba en el hospital. Amy abrió los ojos como platos, al parecer acababa de entender algo se suma importancia.

- Mina.- dijo alzando la voz y sobresaltándolas a todas.- ¿a qué hora fue esa llamada?

- No recuerdo bien, eran casi las cuatro.-

- Eso quiere decir que cuando te llamaron las malignas April ya estaba camino al hospital.- dijo emocionada como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento.- no iban a intercambiarla con Serena, ya la habían atacado.

- Entonces ¿qué quiere decir eso Amy? - pregunto Lita sin entender muy bien el razonamiento de su amiga.

- El interés de este enemigo es claramente desestabilizarnos mentalmente.- dio una gran sonrisa.- por eso fingieron ser Arianna, sabían que eso atormentaría a Serena y a Seiya.

- Hay otra cosa que no he podido dejar de ver.- dijo Rei.- las Dark moon no están interesadas en atacar la ciudad, sus monstruos son sólo señuelos.

- Eso quiere decir que su único interés en capturar a Serena.- agrego Lita

- pero ¿ por qué? .- pregunto Serena confundida.- y si eso quieren por que atacan a nuestras hijas.

Una interferencia en la radio aturdió a todos en el restaurante, los encargados del sonido inmediatamente quisieron sintonizar otra estación pero el equipo no respondía. Cuando por fin paso la conmoción una voz que parecía estar siendo distorsionada por algún aparato empezó a hablar

- Este mensaje es para la guerrera de la luna. Te esperamos a la media noche en el parque central, Sera mejor que vengas si no quieres que busquemos a todos tus seres queridos. -

Hubo silencio total por unos cuantos segundos y después la programación radial siguió como si nada. Los murmullos en el restaurante no se hicieron esperar pero todos creían que era alguna estrategia publicitaria; naturalmente sólo las sailors entendieron el mensaje.

- No piensas ir ¿cierto?- pregunto Rei preocupada al ver la expresión de Serena.

- Claro que iré, tal vez sea la oportunidad de resolver todo de una buena vez.- dijo mientras se ponía de pie para irse.

- Sólo están presionándote.- dijo Amy tratando de detenerla. Pero la expresión de Serena indico que no iba a cambiar de opinión

- entonces iremos contigo.- grito Lita. – la cara de preocupación de su amiga la hizo acceder

- está bien, nos veremos esta noche.- tras esto se marcho.

Aunque permitió que la acompañaran, no terminaban de sentirse tranquilas con esa reunión. Dark moon era astuta y tramposa, seguramente tenía un truco bajo la manga, por lo que definitivamente no era seguro para ella presentarse así tuviera un ejército de sailors tras ella. Fue por esto que Mina tomo su celular y decidió poner en marcha un plan.

- Seiya ¿oíste el mensaje?- escucho la respuesta con una sonrisa.- bueno tengo algo en mente que te podría interesar.

- /-

Sophia estaba en casa haciendo sus deberes cuando alguien rasguño la puerta de su habitación. Al abrir vio como Luna ingresaba rápido a su habitación para saludar a Diana. La pequeña gatita desde que era un bebe había tenido una afinidad especial con Sophia, por lo cual la visitaba con frecuencia hasta que tuvo suficiente edad para separarse de su madre y hacer la casa de familia Kou- Mizuno su residencia permanente. Taiki y Amy la recibieron felices, creían que era una perfecta compañía para su hija y así ya no tendría temor de quedarse sola en la casa cuando era necesario.

- Luna hace mucho no venias. Diana ya se estaba sintiendo triste.- Dijo Sophia con una sonrisa a la que Luna respondio con un maullido.

- Luna no vino sola.- dijo Arianna tímidamente sin entrar a la habitación.- ¿puedo pasar?

- Bueno.- le hizo un gesto indicándole que podía seguir.

- Sophi lo de esta tarde yo…- dudo un poco.- bueno en verdad lo siento.

- No te preocupes Arianna.- se alzó de hombros.- no estoy molesta contigo.

- ¡Qué bien! no me gusta estar mal contigo, eres mi mejor amiga.- dio una gran sonrisa.

- No parece.- se cruzó de brazos.- me escucharías si así fuera.

- Sophi yo, no sé qué…- la interrumpió

- Te apoyo en todo y lo sabes, pero parece que no logras entender la gravedad de lo que estas…- Arianna corrió a poner un dedo sobre su boca

- No lo digas, nadie puede saberlo.-

- Estamos solas aquí.- tomo la mano de Arianna para quitarla de su rostro.

- Diana y Luna están con nosotras.- miro al par de gatas con cautela.

- Son gatos Arianna, no entienden nada de lo que decimos.-

- Oh sí, es cierto. – se rió de sí misma.- creo que fue algo que alguna vez soñé. No me hagas caso, últimamente tengo muchas cosas raras en la cabeza.

Sophia iba a contestar a eso pero el aturdidor sonido de la bocina de un auto las hizo distraerse de la conversación para salir rápidamente al balcón y ver quien había llegado. Arianna dio un grito de emoción, mientras Sophia se sonrojo hasta parecer un tomate.

- No me dijiste que tenían una cita hoy.- le reclamó emocionada.

- Es que… yo no… lo sabia.- Sophia respondió tartamudeando. Creía que su corazón iba a estallar

- Sophi ¿tus padres ya saben que sales con el chofer?- ambas sabían que a Taiki no le iba a gustar nada.

- aún no he tenido el coraje de decírselos.- corrió hacia su tocador para organizar un poco su cabello.- promete que tu no lo harás.

- No te preocupes. – la abrazó.- corre, no lo hagas esperar.

Amy estaba camino a su casa cuando en la entrada vio como Arianna se despedía cariñosamente de su hija y ambas se iban en direcciones contrarias. Sophia se subió al coche que estaba frente a la casa y Amy lo identifico como uno de los autos de Taiki que estaba siendo conducido por Ethan, un joven de 17 años que fue contratado para transportar a su hija, después de todo lo ocurrido era bastante peligroso que ella estuviese por allí caminando sola por la ciudad.

Pensó que a lo mejor su hija tenía que ir a hacer algo importante, pero quedo verdaderamente consternada al verla saludar al joven con un tierno beso. Siempre creyó que su hija le contaba todo pero de esto no le dijo una sola palabra y entendía el por qué, Taiki se iba a disgustar mucho cuando se enterara que su más preciado tesoro estaba saliendo con un chico tan mayor, con un trabajo poco importante y que en resumidas cuentas no era digno de ella. _"esto sin duda desatará una guerra"._

- /-

Durante toda la tarde Serena miró ansiosamente su reloj, ahora faltaban 20 minutos para las doce, la hora que se tendría que encontrar con Sailor Dark moon. Seiya estaba a su lado sin decir una palabra, sólo viendo fijamente cada unos de sus movimientos y eso era verdaderamente exasperante. Él no solía estar tan callado por lo menos no con el tema de las Dark sailors, por lo que seguramente estaba tan enfadado con ella que poco le importaba si se encontraba con Dark moon o no.

Tomo su broche y se preparó para salir entonces recordó las dudas con respecto a Arianna y corrió a su habitación. La luz estaba apagada por lo que tuvo que adentrarse un poco para ver mejor la alcoba. Allí estaba su hija, profundamente dormida en su cama, luciendo tan dulce e inocente como siempre y cualquiera que la viera jamás pensaría que ella podría ser una sailor sádica empeñada en destruirla, por el contrario su imagen se asemejaba más a la de un ángel incapaz de hacer cualquier mal.

- vas a despertarla.- susurro Seiya cerca de su oído.- vamos, se hace tarde.

Serena se acerco y beso la mejilla de su hija quien se movió un poco con el contacto de los labios de su madre pero no llego a despertarse, Seiya hizo lo mismo y juntos salieron de la habitación. Al entrar al garaje él no se molesto en encender la luz y se subió a su coche sin decir una palabra, a Serena no le terminaba de gustar el incomodo silencio que se cernía sobre los dos, subió al asiento del copiloto y lo miro irritada.

- no iré a ninguna parte contigo si sigues sin dirigirme la palabra.- se abrocho el cinturón.- ¿tan molesto estás que no quieres hablarme?

Las palabras de ella lo tomaron por sorpresa, no estaba molesto, sólo preocupado por esta noche y Serena había interpretado mal su silencio. Quiso tranquilizarla y le regalo una de sus encantadoras sonrisas que a pesar de la penumbra ella la vio con toda claridad, tras esto se acerco a darle un largo y profundo beso.

- no estoy disgustado contigo.- le dijo muy cerca de sus labios y en ese momento ella escucho un "clic" que venía desde el broche de su cinturón de seguridad _" no se atrevería"__  
_- ¡Seiya Kou!- gritó fuerte mientras luchaba por abrir el extraño candado que el había puesto.  
- Sé que cuando regrese estarás muy molesta.- dijo ignorando los gritos furiosos.- y lo voy a entender pero tenerte a salvo es más importante.  
- si me dejas aquí no haremos el amor por cinco meses ¡lo juro! - él inmediatamente hizo una mueca de dolor pero luego suspiró.  
- si ese es el precio.- abrió la puerta para bajarse del auto.  
- ¡no te atrevas! por que cuando regreses si Dark moon no acabo contigo lo hare yo misma.- la cara de su esposa estaba roja a causa de la rabia.

- estaré feliz de que me trituren cada hueso de mi cuerpo si con eso yo pude evitar que tú no te rompieras ni una sola uña.- besó su frente.- te amo Serena. Lo sabes ¿verdad?-  
- Seiya.- su ira empezó a disiparse para dar pie a la preocupación.

Tras un último beso él se bajo del carro y se fue caminando a la entrada principal donde Mina y Yaten lo estaban esperando. Serena gritó llamando a Luna unos quince minutos más, para después recordar que el garaje había sido construido a prueba de ruidos. _"grandioso"_ pensó con amargura.

-/-

- ¿por que se tardara tanto?-

Sailor Dark venus miraba alrededor impaciente esperando que sailor moon por fin hiciera su aparición. Sus otras compañeras estaban distribuidas por los alrededores del parque esperando la señal para poner en marcha el plan con el que capturarían a la princesa de la luna. Dark moon estaba de pie tras ella mirando como a lo lejos venia caminando una extraña silueta que parecía pertenecer a sailor moon.

- acaba de entrar por la puerta 3, la que está cercana al lago.- le informo Dark Júpiter por su comunicador.  
- ya la tengo en la mira.- respondio Dark moon sin quitar la vista de aquella silueta.- avísame si entran sus aliadas.

No era la primera vez que Mina se disfrazaba de Sailor moon aunque la otra fue en circunstancias completamente diferentes, ahora estaba sirviendo de carnada y mentiría si dijera que no estaba nerviosa. Caminaba lentamente por el parque a la espera de la aparición de Dark moon mientras en su mente repasaba una y otra vez las palabras de Yaten _" a la mas mínima señal de peligro gritas que yo estaré a tu lado por si llegas a necesitarme"._ Con la mirada busco a sailor healer que estaba caminado cerca de ella, pero oculta tras unos grandes arbustos. Mina se detuvo de repente y vio como una joven de largos cabellos negros recogidos en dos coletas caminaba hacia ella.

- Creí que no vendrías sailor moon.- Dark moon frunció el seño.- te ves un poco diferente ¿estás más alta?  
- ¿de qué hablas?- Mina se mantuvo firme.- dime de una vez a que me has citado hoy aquí.  
- parece que tienes mucha prisa.- dijo Dark venus apareciendo tras ella.  
- ¿donde están tus sailors?- pregunto Dark moon mientras miraba al rededor.- no creo que te dejaran venir sola.  
- no vine con nadie Dark moon, esto es entre tú y yo.- gritó Mina.- dile a tus sailors que no se entrometan.

En ese momento Dark moon y Dark venus rieron ante la mentira de Mina. Sailor Dark Mercury había usado su poder " niebla misteriosa" que le permitía rastrear a los seres vivos en todo el parque y descubrió al grupo de sailors ingresando por los muros, de inmediato le informo a sus compañeras. _"buena jugada"_ pensó Dark moon, pero para su mala suerte ya habían sido descubiertas.

- Entonces quiero probar algo.- sonrio Dark venus.- si viniste sola no hay problema ¡beso de la muerte!

El ataque tomo por sorpresa a Mina quien no pudo esquivarlo, pero pareció no hacerle nada. Healer estaba lista para atacarlas y salvar a Mina sin embargo parecía que todo seguía bajo control por lo que siguió oculta tras la cortina de arbustos. Entonces Mina sintió que perdía el aire progresivamente, como si alguna fuerza invisible estuviese succionando todo el oxigeno de sus pulmones por medio de la boca ¡la iban a ahogar! Intento gritar pero su boca estaba inmovilizada y entonces todo empezó a darle vueltas.

Healer vio como ella caía sobre sus rodillas y su rostro se empezaba a tornar rojo, en ese instante olvido que debía permanecer encubierta, también olvido devolver el ataque para derribar a Dark venus y sólo pudo salir de su escondite para correr a ayudar a Mina.  
Al ver aparecer a sailor healer Dark venus dio una sonrisa de satisfacción que se hizo más grande al ver la desesperación con la que empezó a gritarle.

- ¡Detente! ¡Detente por favor!- trataba de hacer algo para ayudar a su esposa, pero ella seguía sin poder respirar.

- Dark venus es suficiente.- le ordeno Dark moon y ella de mala gana detuvo su ataque.  
- ¿no que estabas sola sailor moon?- Le dijo con burla.

Mina estaba tosiendo y tratando de retomar el ritmo normal de su respiración mientras sailor healer le ayudaba a ponerse en pie. Fue en ese momento que Dark moon vio que no llevaba el broche en el pecho, el broche de transformación característico de sailor moon. Eso sólo le reafirmo lo que había sospechado, era una impostora.

- tú no eres sailor moon.- grito furiosa.

ese grito fue la señal evidente que debían intervenir

- laser de estrella fugaz.-

- infierno estelar de Healer.-

Fighter lanzo el ataque derribando a Dark moon y healer lanzo el suyo para derribar a Dark venus, en ese momento Mina quien ya estaba recuperada retomo su identidad como sailor venus. Todas las sailor y todas las Dark salieron de su escondite viéndose por fin las caras de nuevo. Dark moon busco con la mirada la única sailor que le interesaba y no le encontró lo cual acrecentó su ira, les habían tendido una trampa.

- ahora si no vas a escapar Dark moon.- grito Fighter.- laser de estrella fugaz.

Ella esquivo el ataque y devolvió el golpe. Las respuestas de ambos bandos no se hicieron esperar y ese pequeño parque se convirtió en un improvisado campo de batalla donde muchos destellos de luz que volaban en todas las direcciones. Entre toda esa confusión Fighter busco a Dark moon y la vio luchando contra sailor mars al lado de unos juego infantiles. Corrió un poco esquivando varios golpes llegando así al lado de sailor mars quien al ver que ella pretendía enfrentar a Dark moon corrió para ayudar a sailor mercury que estaba teniendo problemas con el ataque inmovilizador de sailor Dark Júpiter.  
Dark moon al ver a Figther quiso huir pero se recordó a si misma que no debía temerle pues tenía el poder para aniquilarla. Levanto su cetro dispuesta a lanzar su mejor ataque pero su oponente no hizo nada para evitarlo, sólo la miraba a los ojos esperando el golpe y esto fue demasiado para Dark moon quien bajo su cetro con su mano temblorosa. No podía atacarla, no cuando esta no pretendía defenderse y no cuando algo en su interior le decía a gritos que si le hacía daño lo iba a lamentar luego.

- ¿que no piensas atacarme niñita?- grito Fighter.- te estoy esperando.

ella hizo oídos sordos y se dio media vuelta para irse, era la mejor decisión cuando su cuerpo se negaba a atacarla. Si tan solo pudiera deshacerse de ella el resto sería fácil, podía acabar fácilmente con cualquier sailor pero entonces ¿por qué ella era diferente?  
Un fuerte empujón la derribo contra el suelo y sintió todo el peso de Figther sobre sus piernas impidiéndole huir. El miedo se apodero de ella haciéndola temblar, el hecho de que no pudiera atacar a Fighter no significaba que ella no pudiese hacer lo mismo.

- ¿estás asustada?- dijo Fighter mirándola a los ojos.- no voy a hacerte daño  
- déjame ir.- se prohibió llorar aunque tenía muchos deseos de hacerlo.- me estas lastimando.  
- ¿quién te está obligando a capturar a sailor moon?- pregunto Fighter  
- eso no te incumbe, yo tengo mis propias razones.- grito mientras intentaba quitársela de encima.  
- te he observado y no parece que sea una decisión propia, podemos ayudarte si es que te están obligando, puedes confiar en nosotras.-

le dio una sonrisa y en ese momento Dark moon dudo.

Recordó su infancia, había crecido en el seno de una familia amorosa, donde sus padres le daban todo el amor que cualquier niña pudiera pedir, sería una desagradecida si dijera que no fue feliz. Pero siempre hubo un sentimiento extraño en su pecho, una voz que le decía que aquello no era del todo real, que su familia era diferente y ella no era una niña normal. También la voz le decía que tenía dentro de si algo más grande, su destino no era hacerse cargo del negocio de sus padres pues ella había nacido con otra misión, una verdaderamente importante. No lograba entender nada, trato de buscar respuestas en sus padres, en sus pasados. Una maldita señal que le explicara por qué tenía esos pensamientos que la habían atormentado durante toda su vida.

Allí conoció a la reina Darkness y ella fue una mano amiga, diciéndole que eso que clamaba dentro de sí era su princesa interna avisándole que debía recuperar su vida como sailor, la cual había robado la desalmada de sailor moon. Esta estafadora le robo el cristal de plata a su familia y se apodero de su lugar como princesa de la luna. La reina le había dado respuestas y estaba decidida a recuperar su lugar como princesa si eso callaba la molesta voz en su interior.

Pero sailor Fighter la estaba haciendo dudar, se suponía que sailor moon y todas sus guerreras eran unas ladronas despiadadas pero esa sonrisa que en cierta forma le parecía familiar y le llenaba el corazón de calma, esa sonrisa no podía venir de una mala persona.

Entonces perdió el control de sus actos y un terrible dolor de cabeza la ataco, no podía pensar, ni siquiera escuchaba lo que sailor Fighter le estaba diciendo. Sólo un eco en su cabeza que retumbaba de forma dolorosa_. "Ella es el enemigo, acabala"_ le gritaba, pero no podía ¿qué debía hacer entonces cuando su cabeza gritaba una orden pero su corazón se negaba a cumplirla?

Alzo su cetro y golpeo a Fighter en el hombro haciéndola perder el equilibrio y con esto gano ventaja, se la quito de encima y se hecho a correr. El grito de dolor que ella profirió casi la hace retroceder pero sabía que si se enfrentaba a ella una vez más terminaría cediendo y aceptando su ayuda o por el contrario la mataría haciendo caso a la voz en su cabeza y no podía permitirse ninguna de las dos.

Sailor Fighter vio como se iba huyendo mientras con su mano trataba de detener la hemorragia de su hombro. Se rio de su propia estupidez, por bajar la guardia frente a esa sailor traicionera la había herido, pero como atacar a una niña temblorosa frente a ella ¿ quién iba a pensar que la táctica de esta sailor era hacerse la débil y atacar cuando su oponente se descuida? Se puso de pie con algo de dificultad y miro alrededor, todas las Dark sailor se habían ido y allí estaban todas sus amigas algo cansadas por la dura batalla pero todas habían salido ilesas. Sonrio al ver que todos estaban bien y empezó a caminar a casa. Aun le quedaba una batalla por librar

- /-

Serena se había quedado sin voz por tanto gritar, ahora solo maldecía silenciosamente mientras las horas se hacían eternidades. Miraba a la puerta sin espabilar, desando con fuerza que su esposo la cruzara sano y salvo para abrazarlo y darle gracias al cielo por que había regresado. Después lo golpearía fuerte para que aprendiera que sobre ella no podía volver a decidir.

La puerta se abrió y el corazón de serena se agito de alegría, el caminaba lento, ponía un pie frente a otro con dificultad sin quitarse la mano del hombro. Ella sólo miro esperando a que el abriera la puerta. Le regalo su característica sonrisa, pero el gesto de dolor que hizo al abrir el candado preocupo a Serena.

- Que sucedió.- dijo mirando el sudor que bajaba por su frente.- ¿qué te hicieron Seiya?

- No es gran cosa.- trato de sonreír pero el dolor no se le permitía.

- Dime que te paso.- exigió Serena con autoridad y el no tuvo más salida.

- Dark moon me apuñalo con su cetro.- dijo levantando un poco la mano con la que cubría su hombro para descubrir que la sangre ya había manchado toda su camisa.

- Oh no.- dijo ella pasando una mano por su cintura.- apóyate en mi, tengo que limpiarte eso.

- No te preocupes, es solo un rasguño.- tenía que admitir que era un alivio que ella lo ayudara a mantenerse en pie, pues se le estaba haciendo difícil.

- No te atrevas a discutirme.-

Guardo silencio obedeciendo la imposición de su esposa, estaba en clara desventaja con ella y lo mejor era no contradecirla si no quería agrandar su enojo. Era claro que aún no le había perdonado el haberla encerrado pero sentía que había hecho lo correcto y lo necesario para mantenerla a salvo. Su malhumor era algo que fácilmente podría arreglar, llevaba quince años haciéndolo después de todo.

Ella le ayudo a recostarse sobre el sofá y le dijo que esperara un momento mientras iba por el equipo de primeros auxilios. En ese momento que ella abandonó la sala se permitió dejar salir un quejido de dolor. Recordó con rabia a Dark moon y ese condenado par de ojos azul cielo que lo miraban asustados, indefensos y confundidos. Esa niñita había logrado transformarlo por unos segundos en una guerrera ingenua y vulnerable, pero como no creer en ese par de ojos que le pedían a gritos ayuda.

- Déjame ver eso.- dijo Serena arrodillándose a su lado y empezó a soltar lentamente los botones de su camisa.

- Si querías desnudarme no tenias que buscar una excusa bombón.- dijo con una sonrisa burlona mientras miles de sensaciones recorrían su cuerpo cuando las manos de serena acariciaban sin querer su piel.

- Ya quisieras, estarás castigado por cinco meses ¿lo recuerdas?- termino de desabotonar la prenda y Seiya se tuvo que levantar un poco para liberarse de ella. hizo una mueca de dolor que no paso desapercibida para ella.

- No lo vas a cumplir.- respiro profundo mientras ella empezaba a limpiarlo.

- Parece que es bastante profundo.- dijo cuando pudo ver la herida sin toda esa sangre al rededor.- vas a necesitar sutura.

- Porque no mejor te olvidas de esto y seguimos hablando de…- enmudeció al verla tomar la aguja.-

- ¿Aun no superas tu miedo a las agujas?- dijo mientras besaba su vientre justo bajo el ombligo.- Seré suave contigo, lo prometo.

- No es miedo, sólo no me gustan.- respondió a la defensiva.- y creo que deberíamos llamar a Amy o Taiki.-

- Olvidas que hice un curso de primeros auxilios en la universidad.- paso su mano por su entrepierna haciéndolo suspirar.

- no es muy profesional que una enfermera este seduciendo a su paciente.- alargo la mano para acariciar la espalda de Serena pero la cortada se lo impidió, maldijo para sus adentros.

- Bueno, si esa enferma quiere ayudarlo a relajarse tal vez puede hacer una excepción.- puso su mejor cara de póquer.- ¿no fue lo que hiciste tu esta noche? El fin justifica los medios.

- Es algo diferente.- entorno los ojos, no había ni punto de comparación el hizo por protegerla y no por jugar al enfermero coqueto.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto inocente mientras ocultaba la aguja y las pinzas tras su espalda

- Pues porque…-

El beso de Serena no le permitió seguir hablando, sus cariñosos labios estaban logrando su objetivo, relajarlo y transportarlo a otro mundo. Luego sin una palabra más ella empezó a ponerle puntos a su herida y el amo su delicadeza y suavidad. Las caricias de Serena lo estaban enloqueciendo, sólo ella podía convertir una experiencia tan desagradable como la sutura en algo tan dulce e increíblemente erótico. Así era su bombón, la mujer perfecta en todos los sentidos.

Cuando hubo terminado se acerco a ella para continuar con el juego de la enfermera y el paciente. La estaba deseando con intensidad en ese momento y quería celebrar que ambos estaban a salvo tras la fuerte batalla contra las Darks y que mejor forma que haciendo el amor. Pero serena esquivo su beso y se separo de él para mirarlo a los ojos con una mezcla de rabia y tristeza.

- Es uno de tus cambios de humor repentinos.- pregunto confundido.- ¿o eso de los cinco meses es enserio?

- Antes de cualquier cosa tengo que hablar seriamente contigo.- se cruzo de brazos.

- Estoy en problemas ¿cierto?- dijo con la expresión de un niño pequeño que sabe que ha hecho algo malo.

Serena se acerco a él rápidamente y llevo una mano hacia su rostro. Esperaba que fuese una cachetada así que cerró los ojos en espera del golpe pero se sorprendió al recibir una caricia y un beso.

- Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien.- dijo con emoción.- pero eres un maldito egoísta Seiya Kou.- ahora sí vino la cachetada, justo cuando no estaba preparado para recibirla.

- Bombón este cambio de estados de ánimo ya me está preocupando. – dijo frotándose la cara.

- Sé porque me encerraste en el auto.- dijo alzando la voz.- y entiendo tu motivos pero acaso no ves que yo siento el mismo miedo a perderte que el que sientes tu por mi.-

- Yo te recuerdo que no fue a mí a quien una vidente…- lo interrumpió

- Al diablo la predicción de Candace.- grito Serena.- eso no te hace inmune a ti, yo también puedo perderte y si algo te pasa a ti o a Arianna yo me muero.- lo abrazo fuerte.- me muero si no estás.

- Bombón yo no quería preocuparte, no pensé…- en ese momento entendió que se había equivocado.- perdóname.

- Estamos en esto juntos.- le tomo el rostro en la manos y le dio un rápido beso.- deja de protegerme y empecemos a cuidarnos el uno al otro.

- Tú tienes razón, mereces ser tratada como una guerrera igual de fuerte.- beso su cuello y acarició su espalda por debajo de la blusa.- prometo de ahora en adelante hacer todo lo que tu digas.

- Parece que por fin nos estamos entendiendo.- sonrió Serena mientras se separaba un poco de él.

- Entonces sellemos este contrato en el dormitorio ¿te parece?- la tomo cargada, sintió un tirón de su herida pero no le prestó atención por que otras sensaciones más fuertes se estaban apoderando de él.

- Hablaba en serio sobre los cinco meses.- al ver la cara de decepción de Seiya, sonrió.- pero puedo cobrarlos dentro de algunos años, mientras tanto llévame rápido a nuestra alcoba si no quieres que te arranque los pantalones aquí mismo.

Y como el buen esposo que era corrió al dormitorio cumpliendo la promesa que había acabado de hacerle, obedecer siempre lo que ella dijera.


	10. El regreso de Hotaru

**Lamento muchísimo la tardanza en publicar este nuevo capitulo, se que traía un ritmo semanal, pero los exámenes finales empezaron y yo tuve que enfocar todo mi tiempo libre en estudiar. bueno aún así espero retomar mi ritmo de escritura y seguir subiendo capítulos nuevos cada domingo ... espero que esta capitulo sea de su agrado y una vez más discúlpenme **

**.**

**.**

**EL REGRESO DE HOTARU**

Era una mañana normal en la casa de la familia Furuhata. Lita como todos los días despertó temprano y preparo el desayuno para su esposo, empaco el almuerzo para su hija y ordeno un poco la casa antes de salir hacia su trabajo. No le molestaba la monotonía, en realidad a ella le encantaba estar sumergida en esa dinámica familiar donde los días obedecían a un ciclo repetitivo; se despertaban, desayunaban juntos, se iba cada cual a su trabajo o estudio, regresaban a cenar juntos, conversaban un rato y por ultimo cada cual se iba a dormir para hacer exactamente lo mismo al día siguiente. Pero esa mañana sucedió algo que rompió con la rutina conocida por todos.

Los gritos de su esposo la obligaron a salir de su concentración y abandono la cocina a sabiendas de que había dejado el fogón encendido y seguramente el almuerzo se quemaría. Corrió a la habitación de su hija en donde estaban ella y su padre discutiendo. Por un momento Lita respiro de alivio pues creyó que lo que sucedía era algo grave, como un ataque del enemigo o algo así, después se sintió bastante confundida, nunca en la vida Andrew le había alzado la voz a Hana.

- Qué bueno que llegas Lita.- dijo Andrew bastante molesto.- a ver si a ti te dice algo.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- Lita vio a su hija con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Ella se negó a responder su pregunta por lo que Andrew hablo otra vez.

- Se hizo un tatuaje.- esputo con desagrado.- entre a su habitación para avisarle que se hacía tarde y lo vi.- suspiró profundo.- sabes lo que pienso de esas cosas, no son adecuadas para una niña de su edad.

- Querido ¿por qué no tratas de tranquilizarte?- le dijo en un tono suave.- ve a trabajar que a ti es a quien se le hará tarde y por la noche hablaremos todos sobre esto.-

En realidad a Lita no le parecía malo que su hija tuviera un tatuaje, eso sí, hubiera preferido que contara con ella en vez de hacerlo a sus espaldas pero esto era más por los peligros que podía traer realizarse estos procedimientos a hurtadillas y sin el cuidado necesario. De hecho le parecían muy lindos los tatuajes y si Hana le hubiera contado sus planes habría obtenido todo su apoyo para convencer a Andrew.

- Hija, lo único que me molesta es que no nos dijiste nada.- dijo Lita con decepción.- tú y yo somos amigas y nos tenemos confianza ¿o no?

- Sí mamá, claro que lo somos, pero…- pensó un momento.- no importa.- estaba a punto de salir de la habitación pero Lita se paro en la puerta impidiéndole la salida.

- Quiero verlo.-

- Hana miro los ojos decididos de su madre y aunque no quería mostrarlo sabía que no tenía elección, retiro la chaqueta de la escuela y estiró su brazo. Al verlo Lita quedo de una pieza, allí en el hombro de su hija estaba el símbolo del planeta Júpiter acompañado de una tétrica calavera.

- ¿Qué significa?- Lita fingió desconocer el símbolo, pero no pudo hacer lo mismo con su desconcierto.

- En realidad no lo sé.- dijo Hana mientras se colocaba la chaqueta de nuevo.

- ¿Entonces por qué te lo hiciste?- miraba a los ojos de su hija, tenía muy claro que le estaba mintiendo.

- Yo no me hice nada.- grito enfadada, pero luego entendió su error y cubrió su boca con las manos.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que apareció en tu espalda así no más?- Lita sintió terror ¿acaso eso significaba que sabían que ella era la hija de sailor Júpiter?

- Sabía que no ibas a creerme.- se alzó de hombros.- papá tampoco lo hizo

- El símbolo de Júpiter ¿pero la calavera que significa? .- Lita se dejo caer en la cama hablando entre dientes.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? - Hana jamás había visto a su madre tan alterada.

- Nada, nada. – se puso de pie y tomo a Hana por los hombros.- ¿cuando apareció?

- Eso tampoco lo sé, parece que esta mañana.-

- Se te hará tarde para la escuela.- trato de sonreír.- por la noche hablaremos de esto …y Hana, por favor camina con cuidado.

Sin decir una sola palabra Hana abandono la habitación y Lita trato de recuperar el aire que había perdido por el susto. El hecho de que trataran de utilizar a su hija para llegar a las sailor scouts le provocaba demasiado miedo. Hana siempre había sido una niña dócil y tímida, cualquier persona podría aprovecharse de eso ¿como haría Lita proteger a su hija si seguramente ella no le dira nada de lo que está sucediendo?

- /-

A la salida de la escuela Hana vigilaba ansiosa la puerta esperando a que un par de coletas negras salieran del edificio. Arianna salió en compañía de Takeshi Sada y Hana dudo que fuera conveniente interrumpir a su amiga pero lo que tenía que hablar con ella era tan importante que no daba espera por lo que se lleno de fuerza y se dirigió a hablar con ella.

Arianna intercambio miradas entre su amiga y el chico que le gustaba. A pesar de que moría por que él la acompañara a casa, la mirada seria de su amiga lo obligo a disculparse con él y prestarle toda su atención a lo que Hana tenía que decirle, esta le comento sobre el símbolo en su hombro y el problema que le había ocasionado con sus padres esa mañana.

- Entonces dices que despertaste y ahí estaba.- afirmo Arianna pensativa.

- Ni siquiera lo había visto.- replico Hana.- me di cuenta que lo tenía cuando mi padre empezó a gritarme ¿qué crees que signifique?

- En realidad no sabría decirte.- se alzó de hombros.- que yo sepa eres a la primera que le pasa.

- ¿Y qué le diré a mis padres esta noche?- pregunto bastante angustiada, esperaba que su amiga encontrara alguna una solución

- No te preocupes por eso, diles que quisiste hacértelo y ya.- Arianna le mostró un gran sonrisa.

- Yo nunca desobedezco a mis padres Arianna.- respondió con irritación.- además mi mamá parece conocer el significado de esa cosa.

- Cualquiera que lea un poco sabe que es el símbolo del planeta Júpiter.- rodó los ojos.- Deja de lloriquear por lo que dirá tu mamita y afronta las cosas con valentía, sabíamos que no sería fácil.

- Lo sabías tú, a mi me toco aceptarlo.- murmuro con enfado.

- ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?- grito Arianna molesta- repítelo

- Nada, yo no he dicho nada.- respondió con la mirada baja.

- Eso está mejor.- la miro con recelo.- debo ir al restaurante ¿tu iras?

- No, todavía no quiero enfrentarme a mi mamá.

Arianna solo se alzo de hombros y dio media vuelta sin despedirse. Hana la miro con una extraña mezcla entre rabia y nostalgia, su amiga había cambiado un montón de un tiempo para acá. La antigua Arianna jamás la hubiese dejado sola con el problema del tatuaje, incluso hubiera hablado con Lita y Andrew para que no la castigaran. Ahora le daba la espalda dejándola sola con un problema del que en cierta forma ella era responsable. No vio otra opción más que ir a su casa y buscar ella misma una solución .

-/-

Tras años en Europa Hotaru Tomoe regresaba por fin a casa, o la que fue su casa alguna vez. Las calles de Tokio se veían bastante diferentes a como ella las recordaba pero el ambiente le era tan familiar y acogedor como si nunca hubiera salido de Japón. Respiró profundo queriendo llenarse del aroma que expedía la comida de algún restaurante cercano ¡como extrañaba su país! pero no había tenido las agallas de volver, no hasta ahora.

Poco sabía que había sido de la vida de sus viejas compañeras. Haruka y Michiru dejaron de darle noticias sobre ellas desde que vieron que no le hacía nada bien recibirlas. Jamás odio a Serena por escoger a Seiya sobre Darien pero eso trajo como consecuencia perder a su mejor amiga y esa era aún una herida que no lograba cicatrizar. Con esta visita estaba dispuesta a dejar atrás el asunto de una buena vez.

Miro hacia todos lados pero no lograba dar con el lugar que le habían dicho. Siguió todas las indicaciones que le dieron al pie de la letra entonces ya tendría que estar allí.

- Oye.- llamó la atención de una chica que pasaba por su lado.- disculpa ¿puedes decirme como llegar al restaurante "reino de plata" por favor?

- Claro que si.- mostró una amplia sonrisa.- en realidad voy hacia allá, podemos ir juntas.

- te lo agradezco mucho.- Hotaru se sintió aliviada, la compañía de esa chica le evitaría seguir andando en círculos.

- ¿no eres de aquí cierto? tienes un acento muy gracioso.- pregunto la joven mientras caminaba

- si soy de Japón, pero llevo mucho tiempo en Europa.- le dio una cálida sonrisa. Esta jovencita era sin duda una niña muy agradable.

- tú me pareces familiar.- dijo la chica mirándola fijamente a los ojos.- siento que ya te conozco

- no lo creo, hace quince años que no venía a Tokio.- pensó un momento.- ¿Alguna vez has ido a Francia? tal vez fui allí donde me viste.

- Si fui una vez, pero estaba muy pequeña y casi no recuerdo nada.- se detuvo frente a una hermosa puerta de vitrales.- ya llegamos.

Hotaru se paralizó frente al "reino de plata" y miro asombrada la hermosa fachada del restaurante, era una clara muestra del buen gusto y la Elegancia de Lita a la hora de decorar.

- ¿A caso no vas a entrar?- pregunto la jovencita curiosa.

- Dame unos minutos.- la miró.- adelante si quieres.

Le ordeno a sus pies moverse pero no obedecieron. Estaba frente a la razón por la que regreso a Tokio, para arreglar la mala situación que tenia con Serena Tsukino, o mejor dicho Serena Kou. Hotaru todavía la consideraba su amiga y no le gustaba seguir prolongando la distancia que puso entre ellas, pero revivir el pasado era tan doloroso que aplazó este momento durante quince años, hasta que se harto de huir de sus fantasmas. Entro por fin y pudo ver el lugar lleno de gente, no era de extrañarse, según le había contado era el mejor sitio de la ciudad.

- ¿Disculpe pero la señorita tiene alguna reservación?- pregunto una mesera bastante joven.

- Lo siento pero yo…- la mesera la interrumpió

- Sin reserva me temo que no puedo dejarla entrar, pero si quiere deme sus datos personales y puedo hacerle una para dentro de un mes.-

- Oh no, yo no tengo tanto tiempo.- Hotaru intento protestar pero al ver que la mesera estaba dispuesta a hacerla sacar del lugar decidió llenar el formulario de reservas para hacer tiempo y buscar con la mirada a Serena. Sin éxito.

- Bueno señorita entonces la esperamos pronto.- la joven le indico con un gesto la salida, pero Hotaru no se quería rendir tan fácil.

- Estoy buscando a Serena Tsuki… Serena Kou ¿puede decirle que Hotaru Tomoe vino a verla?-

- La señora Serena no puede ser molestada en su hora de almuerzo.- respondió la mesera con severidad.- ¿es una fanática acaso?

- Una vieja amiga, por favor dígale es importante.- pidió con impotencia.

La chica no estaba dispuesta a ceder, eso sería desobedecer las órdenes de Lita y seguro tendría problemas. Mientras tanto Mina no dejaba der ver a lo lejos ese cabello Violeta oscuro y esos ojos que se le hacían cada vez más familiares. Poco a poco se fue acercando para poder escuchar un poco y entender por qué esa desconocida discutía con la mesera.

- Ya se lo dije señorita Tomoe.- dijo impaciente la joven.- no puedo molestar a la señora Kou.

- Disculpa.- Mina se entrometió en la conversación.- Pero dijiste Tomoe, no serás Hotaru Tomoe ¿o sí?

- Si soy yo Mina.- Hotaru mostro una gran sonrisa.- Que gusto verte

- ¡Oh Hotaru!- grito Mina dándole un fuerte abrazo.- pero como has crecido, no te pareces en nada a la pequeña niña que se fue hace quince años. – dijo emocionada mientras la analizaba de pies a cabeza.

- Y tú al contrario no cambias, los años parecen no afectarte.-

Mina sonrio ampliamente frente al alago de Hotaru y tras advertirle amablemente a la mesera que Hotaru era una gran amiga de los dueños del restaurante la llevo a la sala Vip donde estaban las demás. Al verla todas se acercaron a saludarla y abrazarla, excepto Serena que espero prudentemente sentada en su silla con una gran sonrisa por volver a ver a su vieja amiga. Cuando la emoción del primer encuentro fue bajando un poco Serena se puso de pie y se acerco a Hotaru, quien solo la miro con una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

- Me alegra mucho verte de nuevo.- sonrió Serena.- ¿Haruka y Michiru se encuentran bien?

- Si lo están. Te envían muchas saludes.- dijo algo tensa.

- Qué bien ¿ cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?- Serena trataba de hacer menos pesado el ambiente que se cernía sobre ellas dos

- Lo necesario para poder arreglar todos mis asuntos pendientes.- dijo con seriedad.- Serena veras yo…

- Mamá.- Arianna gritó interrumpiendo a Hotaru.- ella es la chica de la que te hable ¿ustedes se conocen?- pregunto con emoción.- yo sabía que te había visto, te lo dije.

Hotaru miro aterrada a la jovencita que hablaba con una inexplicable alegría. Se sintió bastante tonta al no haberla reconocido, los ojos y las facciones de la cara eran iguales a las de Serena excepto el cabello que claramente lo había heredado de Seiya Kou. Aun así lo que más la identificaba como la hija de Serena era esa inmensa amabilidad y calidez con la que la había ayudado a encontrar el restaurante, esa misma calidez que Rini solía desprender por montones y ese parecido entre esa niña y su mejor amiga le lastimo el alma.

- yo creo que debo irme.- dijo Hotaru temblorosa

- pero si acabas de llegar.- agrego Rei.

- Aún no he encontrado un hotel.- mintió - además estoy cansada del viaje

- Puedes quedarte en nuestra casa.- insistió Arianna.- seguro que a papá no le molestara ¿tú qué dices mamá?

- Será un honor tenerte en nuestra casa Hotaru.- dijo Serena con dulzura.- sabes que Seiya y yo te apreciamos mucho.

- Creo que no es buena idea Serena. Con permiso.- y sin decir nada más se fue.

Arianna vio atentamente el recorrido de Hotaru hasta la salida del restaurante, por un momento quiso detenerla y evitar que se fuera ¿pero qué sentido hubiera tenido? ella era una completa desconocida por más familiar que se le hiciera, sus asuntos no le incumbían para nada ¿pero entonces por qué se sentía tan triste al verla irse así?

- ¿Acaso dije algo malo?- pregunto Arianna confundida.

- No cielo.- respondió Serena mientras abrazaba a su hija.- tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

- Fue por mi.- dijo Arianna angustiada.- estaba bien hasta que yo hable.

- No fue así mi princesa.- Serena trato de calmarla.- Lo que sucede es un problema entre Hotaru y yo.

- Es desde antes que tu nacieras Arianna, no debes preocuparte por eso.- Amy la tranquilizo con una sonrisa.

- Porque no te traigo tu postre favorito y olvidas todo el asunto.- Dijo Lita y de inmediato el rostro de Arianna se ilumino, aunque solo de forma momentánea, ella no olvidaría el tema de Hotaru Tomoe tan fácilmente.

- /-

En esa misma tarde Arianna le hizo una visita sorpresa a su padre en la sede del grupo empresarial three lights, donde se encontraban las oficinas principales y todos los estudios de grabación. Según le había entendido a su mamá, él estaría en una junta importante hasta las tres y de allí estaría en el estudio de música haciendo los arreglos para el nuevo sencillo de una banda de moda de la cual Arianna no sabía el nombre y tampoco le interesaba aprendérselo.

Recorría los pasillos buscando distraerse mientras Seiya salía de la importante reunión. En ese momento vio una joven con el cabello de color azul caminar hacia los estudios de televisión, área de la que estaba a cargo su tío Yaten. La mujer se detuvo al verla y la miro fijamente con un gesto que a Arianna solo le produjo escalofríos. No la había visto nunca, pero esa forma de mirar que en cierta forma mostraban una personalidad sádica y envidiosa, esa forma de mirar si la conocía de algún lado. Solo una persona podía mirar así, pero era imposible que fuera ella.

- Pero esto sí que es una sorpresa.- Seiya llego por detrás asustándola

- casi me matas de un susto. - Grito Arianna mientras se giraba a ver a su padre, segundos después regreso la vista en donde estaba la mujer pero esta se había ido.- la mujer, esa de cabello azul ¿quién es?

- Mmmm.- pensó un poco- creo que te refieres a la nueva asistente de Yaten, pero no estoy muy seguro ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- No por nada.- sonrió.- ¿estás muy ocupado? quería hablar contigo.

- Para ti nunca estoy ocupado, acompáñame al estudio.

- Tras charlar un rato y contarse mutuamente como fue su mañana, omitiendo obviamente el incidente con Hotaru Tomoe, Arianna tomo la guitarra de Seiya y empezó a cantar una de sus canciones preferidas, Seiya la miro con una enorme sonrisa unos minutos y después se unió a cantar con ella.

- Deberías grabarme un disco y convertirme en una estrella.- dijo Arianna mientras regresaba la guitarra al piso.

- Claro que lo haré.- al ver la cara de sorpresa de Arianna sonrió.- cuando termines la escuela.

- Sabía que dirías eso.- dijo ella con frustración.- deberías reconsiderarlo puedo ser un gran éxito, muchísimo mejor que esa banda que ahora estas patrocinando.

- Nunca te gustan los grupos que descubro.- dijo Seiya con burla.- admite que son buenos.

- No me gustan si pasan más tiempo contigo que yo.- los celos de Arianna frente al trabajo de su papá nunca se hacían esperar.

- Sabes que puedes pasar todas las tardes en los estudios conmigo pero no te gusta.- Seiya dejo de reír.- de hecho ¿por qué viniste?

- Porque no cantamos un poco más.- sonrió tomando la guitarra de nuevo, pero frente a la mirada de su padre la regreso al piso.- ¿Alguna vez quisiste ser amigo de alguien, pero esa persona rechazo tu amistad?

- Bueno no exactamente, pero conozco a alguien que si le sucedió.- Seiya paso un brazo por los hombros de su hija.

- ¿Ah si?-

- Hace mucho tiempo, conocí a una linda jovencita que quería ser amiga de todos los que estaban a su alrededor. Ella se las arreglaba para ver luz en todas las personas aunque los demás solo vieran oscuridad. Cuando tuve la oportunidad de conocerla pensé que era una niña débil y llorona , por lo tanto jamás podría ser mi amiga y mis hermanos pensaban igual.

- ¿Y como hizo para ser tu amiga?- Seiya sonrió ante el interés de su hija y continuo con su historia.

- Ella no desistió y lucho por ganarse nuestro respeto y nuestra amistad. Al final mis hermanos y yo descubrimos el hermoso resplandor que guardaba dentro de sí y la niña llorona nos dio una lección mostrándonos lo fuerte que en realidad era.

- ¿y entonces que sucedió?-

- Me enamore.- dijo con gran satisfacción.

- ¡Era mamá!- exclamo sorprendida.- ¿al principio no querías ser amigo de mamá?

- Así es, pero resistirse a la calidez de Serena es algo imposible y termino por atraparme.- miro a su hija fijamente a los ojos.- tú tienes esa misma calidez dentro de ti y estoy seguro que nadie se podría negar a ser tu amigo.

- De verdad lo crees.- sonrió esperanzada por las palabras de Seiya.

- estoy seguro.

Arianna abrazo a su padre y salió rápido de su estudio pues tenía algo muy importante por hacer. Tomo su celular y llamo a Hana.

- Hana, necesito un favor ¿puedes entrar a la base de datos del restaurante de tu mamá y conseguir los datos de una persona?

- ¿Para que los necesitas Arianna?- le pregunto bastante enojada, seguía dolida con ella por no haber sido de ayuda esa tarde.-

- Es algo importante.- la urgencia en la voz de Arianna la hizo reconsiderar.

- Está bien, pero entonces tu también ayúdame a mí, es lo justo.- se sintió fatal por ponerle condiciones pero ella también necesitaba ayuda

- Si, si como quieras.- Arianna colgó con irritación. Pero por lo menos había logrado conseguir la localización de Hotaru.

-/-

- ¿entonces es aquí?- pregunto Arianna ansiosa

- Eso puso en el registro.- Hana se alzó de hombros.- es la habitación 405

- Muchas gracias Hana.- la abrazo.- por la noche iré entonces a tu casa y buscaremos una solución a tu problema ¿de acuerdo?

- Está bien, suerte.

Arianna miro la fachada del hotel, camino hacia la puerta principal, se giro para mirar por última vez a su amiga y entro finalmente en el elegante edificio. Encontrar la habitación 405 no represento mayor problema por lo que en cuestión de pocos minutos estuvo tocando la puerta de la habitación de Hotaru.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Arianna?- pregunto asombrada Hotaru al verla parada en su puerta.

- Solo quiero hablar contigo ¿puedo pasar?-

- No creo que…- la interrumpió

- Por favor ¿sí?- utilizo esa cara de cachorro que ponía cuando más le convenía. Hotaru no tuvo más opción que dejarla pasar.

La habitación de Hotaru era pequeña pero bastante acogedora, la luz entraba por el gran ventanal que daba una vista completa de la ciudad. Arianna se sentó en el pequeño sillón mientras Hotaru se descargo en la cama.

- Solo quería decirte que si te incomode en el restaurante no fue mi intención.- Arianna la miraba fijamente pero Hotaru quitaba su vista de los ojos de Arianna.

- No fue así.- intento explicar.- el problema no tiene que ver contigo, ni siquiera con Serena.

- ¿Entonces que es?- pregunto Arianna confundida.

- ¿Cuál es tu interés Arianna? – pregunto irritada.- no habías nacido cuando yo me fui de Japón, durante ese tiempo no tuve contacto con tus padres y mucho menos contigo.

Hotaru tenía razón, a Arianna poco debía importarle los problemas de la señorita Tomoe o cual era la relación de ella con su mamá. Pero aun existía una maldita razón por la cual ella tenía que hablar con Hotaru porque de una u otra forma sabia que ella era la llave para entender tantas cosas que no cuadraban del todo en su vida.

- Toda mi vida he tenido sueños extraños que se repiten una y otra vez. - Arianna empezó a explicar temerosa de que Hotaru la viera como una loca.- Sueño que mi gata habla o que mi madre tiene un castillo en la luna.- sonrió.- suena tonto lo sé, y por eso he tratado de ignorarlos pero ahora aparecen con más frecuencia.

- No entiendo eso que tiene que ver conmigo.- Hotaru la miro con cautela. Sabía que Serena había decidido ocultarle toda la historia del reino lunar a su hija.

- Que ahora puedo recordar de donde te conozco, yo soñé contigo una vez. Sin verte, si saber de ti apareciste en mis sueños y entonces pude entender que lo que siempre he pensado es verdad.-

- ¿y qué es eso?- trato de mostrarse seria para que Arianna pensara que no le estaba creyendo ni una sola palabra.

- Que hay algo especial en mí.- dejo escapar con frustración al ver la incredulidad en los ojos de Hotaru.- en mi familia y en todos los que están a mi alrededor.

- Bueno eres una Kou, una de las familias más importantes de este país, eso sin duda te hace especial.- Arianna la miro irritada

- ¡No es eso!- grito enfadada.- Algo dentro de mi me dice que yo no sólo soy Arianna Kou, soy alguien más, alguien con una misión importante, pero no logro descubrir cuál es.- se acerco a Hotaru dejando ver por primera vez lo mucho que la afectaba no saber que le sucedía.- Por eso quiero tu ayuda Hotaru, quiero entender, sólo eso.-

- Yo no soy la indicada para decírtelo.-

- Pero entonces si sabes de qué estoy hablando ¿cierto? – le pregunto emocionada, Hotaru solo pudo guardar silencio.- Se que piensas que estoy loca pero yo se que te conozco, porque cuando te vi me invadió un extraño sentimiento, como nostalgia y lo único que pensé es en que tu y yo éramos buenas amigas.

En ese momento Hotaru lo entendió todo, dentro de esa niña se encontraba el espíritu de una sailor que buscaba despertar y eso sólo significaba una cosa; la semilla estelar de la sailor de la luna del futuro estaba en el cuerpo de Arianna, la que alguna vez le perteneció a Rini. Los ojos de ambas eran los mismos, tal vez no en color ni forma, pero son la ventana del alma y el alma que mostraban los ojos de Arianna era pura y cálida, la misma que tenía Rini. Su amiga no había desaparecido, no del todo, porque su resplandor seguía vivo, tal vez estuviese en otro cuerpo pero en esencia y espíritu eran la misma persona.

- Tienes razón.-la abrazo fuerte y empezó a llorar.- tú y yo somos buenas amigas

- No era mi intención hacerte llorar.- dijo Arianna preocupada.

- No te preocupes, lloro de felicidad.- sonrio Hotaru.- ahora por fin puedo dejar el pasado atrás.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Hotaru estuvo a punto de responder pero un estallido las hizo sobresaltar a ambas y correr hacia la ventana para ver qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo allá afuera. Inmediatamente divisaron un enorme monstruo en mitad de la calle y a tres sailor scouts luchando contra cuatro Dark sailors.

- No bajes, déjalas que lo arreglen solas..- le dijo Arianna al ver que corría hacia la puerta

- No puedo dejar que ese monstruo le haga daño a gente inocente.- le sonrió.- quédate aquí y no salgas.

Sailor Júpiter, Sailor mercury y Sailor mars luchaban contra el monstruo y cuatro chicas más que Hotaru no conocía, ella sin pensarlo dos veces se transformo en Sailor saturn y corrió a ayudar a sus amigas.

-campo de energía.- el golpe impacto en la marca del monstruo reduciéndolo a un montón de ceniza.

- esto tiene que ser una maldita broma.- grito sailor Dark venus.- ¿cuántas de ustedes hay por el amor de Dios?

- ¿qué sucede Dark venus? Te asusta la desventaja.- se burló sailor mercury.

- a mi no me asusta nada.- respondió furiosa.- ya verás ¡beso de la muerte!- Sailor star Maker apareció de repente y empujo a sailor mercury para que el ataque no la golpeara.

- Ni se te ocurra volver a atacarla.- amenazo sailor Maker.

Dark venus estuvo a punto de contestar pero la figura de una chica acercándose la distrajo, sailor Dark moon se dirigía hacia ellas bastante calmada, como si no estuviese ocurriendo nada extraordinario.

- Hasta que te dignas a aparecer.- reclamo Dark venus molesta.- se puede saber dónde estabas?

- Resolviendo algunos asuntos personales.- respondió con un tono de voz suave.- no entiendo que hacen aquí si no está sailor moon.

- ¿Me buscabas Dark moon? - Serena grito desde el techo de una casa cercana. A su lado estaban sailor Fighter, sailor Healer y sailor Venus.

- Esto se puso interesante.- dijo sailor Dark mars emocionada.-

- Pero primero hay que bajarlas de allí.- exclamo sailor Dark Júpiter.- lazo mortal.

De las manos de sailor Dark Júpiter salieron disparadas unas sogas llenas de una especie de espinas , directo a donde se encontraban sailor moon y las demás, por suerte para ellas Figther y healer fueron mas rápidas y lograron hacerlas saltar antes de que el ataque las atrapara.

- Mi paciencia tiene un límite y acaban de cruzarlo.- dijo sailor Dark moon.- esta es su última oportunidad entréguenme a sailor moon

- Jamás.- grito sailor mars.

- Pensé que dirías eso.- sonrió.- flagelo de la luna oscura.

Mina esquivo el ataque y este término impactando contra un árbol. Unos escasos minutos después el cuerpo de una pequeña ardilla cayó muerto, los ojos de todas las sailors scouts se abrieron como platos al entender el efecto de este ataque hasta ahora desconocido para ellas. Dark venus sonrió de satisfacción, por fin Dark moon había usado su ataque asesino.

- ¿Se quedaron mudos?- pregunto Dark moon regocijándose de su triunfo.- a ti no te había visto antes- se dirigió a sailor Saturn.

- Parece que es una sailor nueva.-dijo Dark mercury.

- Se reproducen como cucarachas. – Dark moon miro con desprecio a Hotaru y luego fijo su mirada en sailor Fighter dispuesta a atacarla pero sailor Saturn impidió el ataque con su "campo de energía"

Una vez más una batalla entre bandos dio inicio, donde los ataque volaban de un lado a otro impactando contra todo lo que encontraban en su camino. Entre tanta confusión Dark moon y sailor moon terminaron luchando frente a frente.

- olvídate de tonterías Dark moon.- reclamó Serena.- dile a tus sailors que se retiren pues tu lucha es conmigo.

- Me he cansado del jueguito de tus malditas guardianas .- grito molesta.- ahora es algo personal y todas pagaran caro el haberme hecho enfadar.- la miró con sus ojos llenos de ira.- empezando por ti " flagelo de la luna oscura"

Hotaru quien estaba a pocos metros vio como el ataque se aproximaba a su princesa. La mujer a quien había jurado proteger por encima de todo y la que además de todos los problemas era también una gran amiga. No podía permitir que le sucediera algo malo y sin pensárselo dos veces corrió hacia Serena poniéndose entre ella y el ataque de Dark moon, recibiendo así el golpe en todo el abdomen.

El tiempo para Sailor moon pareció congelarse y todo transcurrió en cámara lenta. El cetro de Dark moon apunto hacia ella sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar, cerro fuerte los ojos y de repente un grito de dolor la obligo a mirar de nuevo, viendo así el momento exacto en el que Hotaru caía al piso.

- Nooo!- grito Serena.- no, no sailor saturn.

- Serena se arrodillo al lado de Hotaru y vio como un extraño agujero negro se empezaba a dibujar en su cuerpo.

- Sailor moon.- dijo ella quedándose sin energía.- creo que esto es el adiós.

- Saturn deja de decir estupideces.- grito sailor mars con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.- las demás sailors corrieron para ver qué era lo que había sucedido

- esto no es el adiós, nosotras siempre estaremos juntas.- Serena se abrazo fuerte a saturn.- siempre seremos amigas.

La luna creciente en la frente de Serena empezó a brillar con fuerza y de ella salió un campo de energía que envolvió a todas las sailors scouts. Esta luz lleno de tranquilidad y paz sus corazones, borrando la tristeza que empezaban a sentir por la pérdida de Hotaru. La luz se volvió tan intensa que los cegó a todos por unos segundos y cuando empezó a disiparse todos vieron como la herida en el cuerpo de Saturn había desparecido y esta estaba sonriente, también el cetro de Serena había cambiado una vez más, era de color plateado con un hermoso corazón de cristal que daba reflejos rosas y lilas dependiendo del ángulo en que lo moviera. En ese momento la sonrisa de las Dark paso a una cara de desconcierto y Dark moon empezó a sentir como si le estuviesen quemando la frente. Esta soltó un grito agudo y se tiro al suelo mientras se retorcía del dolor.

-Dark moon.- grito Dark mercury arrodillándose a su lado.- ¿qué te sucede? Dark Venus tenemos que irnos ya.

- no se van a ningún lado.- grito sailor Júpiter.

- beso de la muerte.- el ataque impacto contra su pecho, pero en vez de causar la asfixia típica del ataque, Júpiter sintió como si un fuerte puño le sacara el aire por unos segundos, nada más.

- mi ataque ya no funciona.- dijo Dark venus perpleja mientras veía como sailor Júpiter se recuperaba sin ningún problema.

- Al parecer La luz que salió de la frente de sailor moon nos hizo más resistentes.- dijo sailor star healer.

Serena vio como Dark moon seguía revolcándose en el piso a causa del dolor y sintió un opresión en el pecho junto con la enorme necesidad de ayudarla, por esto se acerco unos pasos para ver qué era lo que le sucedía

- no se le acerque.- grito Dark mars.

- esta niña necesita un médico mercury.- dijo Serena bastante preocupada.

Sailor mercury trato de acercarse pero una vez más las Dark la detuvieron, sin embargo alcanzo a ver como se dibujaba una luna idéntica a la de Sailor moon en la frente de Dark moon, la diferencia era que esta no brillaba, sangraba.

- ¡Apaguen el fuego! - grito Dark moon.- ¡hagan algo por favor!

- Déjame verla.- pidió mercury a Dark venus.- es tu amiga, necesita ayuda.

- No te le vas a acercar, podrán haberse hecho más fuertes pero aun puedo atacarte ¡ beso de la muerte!

El ataque de Dark moon empujo lejos a sailor mercury, por su parte Dark mercury utilizo su ataque de niebla oscura para tener la oportunidad de ocultarse, tomar cargada a Dark moon y escapar.

La sailors scouts se sintieron como unas tontas al no haberlas acabado en ese momento, nunca las sailor Dark scouts habían estado tan vulnerables y dejaron escapar esa oportunidad así no más. La necesidad de ayudarla dominó a Serena a tal punto que olvido su papel como sailor y que ellas eran sus enemigas. Sailor Fighter entendiendo los sentimientos de sailor moon se acerco a su lado y la miro fijamente a los ojos, dándose cuenta que tanto Serena como ella tuvieron la misma terrible sensación en el momento que Dark moon grito de dolor.

-/-

En esa misma noche Arianna se encontraba acostada en su cama mientras su tío Taiki la estaba examinando. Estaba pálida y con unas ojeras casi moradas por lo que su apariencia se pudo haber confundido fácilmente con la de un cadáver. Además la temperatura corporal estaba muy por debajo de lo normal también tenia sudor frío.

- Seiya, disculpa pero en realidad no logro encontrar el origen de esos síntomas.- Taiki se disculpo apenado.- por ahora está estable pero llévala mañana al hospital y podremos hacerle unos exámenes.

- Está bien hermano gracias.- dijo Seiya mientras miraba como Serena intentaba hacer que Arianna comiera algo.- se enfermo de repente, esta tarde estaba bien y ahora que llegamos a casa la encontramos así.

- A lo mejor es un extraño virus que pescó camino a aquí.- dijo Taiki pensativo.- no dudes en llamarme si algo más le ocurre.- le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda, se despidió con cariño de su sobrina y su cuñada y al final se fue.

Serena estaba acostada al lado de su hija mientras Seiya se sentó en el pequeño sofá que estaba cerca a la cama, si quitarle un ojo de encima a Arianna, como odiaba ver a su hija enferma. Una de las empleadas llego y le susurro a Seiya que había llegado una visita para la señorita. Este sonrió pensando que precisamente esta persona podría darle un poco de ánimos a su hija.

-Hay alguien que quiere verte mi estrella.- dijo Seiya con una sonrisa, momentos después Hotaru ingreso a la habitación.

- Hotaru.- Arianna esbozo un pequeño intento de sonrisa.- gracias por venir.

- bueno, las amigas se acompañan en estos momentos.- sonrió mientras tomaba algo de la bolsa que traía.- no hay mejor forma para recuperarse que beber chocolate caliente.

- gracias Hotaru.- sonrió Serena.- es un lindo gesto de tu parte.

- es lo mínimo que podía hacer tras haber sido tan injusta con ambas.-

Seiya, Serena y Hotaru bajaron a la cocina a preparar el chocolate y unos bocadillos dejando a Arianna unos minutos a solas en su habitación. En ese momento su celular sonó

- Hola.- respondio con una voz cansada.-

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto Hana al otro lado de la línea.

- Terrible.-

- Vaya lo siento, todo fue bastante extraño.- dijo algo pensativa.- oye no sé cómo lo hiciste pero muchas gracias.

- ¿Hacer qué?- respondió Arianna confundida

- Desaparecer el tatuaje, les dije a mis padres que había sido temporal y se quitaba con agua.- dijo emocionada.- Mamá no quedo muy convencida pero no hizo más preguntas. De verdad gracias amiga.

- No fue nada.-

- Que te mejores pronto, adiós.

Arianna puso su teléfono en su mesa de noche y trató de recordar que había hecho para ayudar a su amiga a borrar el símbolo de Júpiter de su hombro. En realidad no había hecho absolutamente nada, este simplemente se fue de la misma forma que apareció, de la nada. Le pareció bastante extraño pero por ahora no tenia cabeza para pensar en eso, en lo único que podía concentrarse era en el terrible ardor que seguía posado en su frente.


	11. Triada de corazones rotos

TRIADA DE CORAZONES ROTOS

Las ultimas semanas de Arianna fueron terribles, su salud estaba lejos de mejorar , todo lo contrario se le veía pálida, ojerosa y sin fuerzas. Lo único positivo era que el ardor de su frente había desaparecido. Tanto Amy como Taiki le habían practicado numerosos estudios pero ninguno de ellos arrojó resultados, físicamente estaba en perfectas condiciones, lo que los llevo a pensar que tal vez el problema de Arianna fuera de índole mental.

Hotaru se quedo un mes completo tratando de ayudarla a recuperarse y para el alivio de Serena y Seiya, mostró algunas señas de mejoría durante la estadía de su amiga. Ahora que ella había tenido que regresar a Francia por sus asuntos personales, Arianna volvía a decaer. No era la ausencia de Hotaru lo que la hacía deprimirse, sino la obligación que caía sobre ella que día a día se estaba volviendo más pesada y difícil de llevar. Quiso olvidarse del asunto y seguir con su vida normal pero su sentido del deber le impidió hacerlo por esto una vez más tomaba la determinación de continuar con esa absurda misión.

- ¡Eres una tonta!- grito la reina Darkness tras darle una fuerte bofetada a sailor Dark moon.- no sólo no has podido atrapar a sailor moon, ahora por tu culpa ella y sus malditas guardianas son más fuertes.-

- Yo… no se qué ocurrió, un resplandor salió de …- no pudo seguir hablando porque un segundo golpe la derribo al piso.

- ¡Cállate!- la reina miro de forma despectiva a la jovencita que trataba de ponerse en pie.- buscare otra chica con más agallas para que se encargue de esta misión.

- No puede hacerlo.- miro de forma desafiante mientras limpiaba la sangre de su nariz producto del golpe.- No cualquier persona puede convertirse en sailor y usted lo sabe.-

- Estas muy confiada Arianna, no olvides que yo te di tus poderes y también puedo quitártelos.- sonrió.- yo encontrare otro medio para atrapar a sailor moon pero tu ¿Cómo recuperaras tu verdadera identidad como princesa de la luna?

Arianna miro con odio a la reina y tras pedir disculpas por atreverse a retarla hizo una reverencia y se retiro de la oscura dimensión donde se encontraba. Darkness respiro profundo tratando de menguar su ira. Sabía que en cualquier momento la niña se le saldría de las manos pero no espero que sucediera tan pronto, no cuando aún necesitaba mucho de ella y tenía poco tiempo para lograr su objetivo. El eclipse total de luna se acercaba y tenía que darse prisa si quería apoderarse del antiguo milenio de plata. Moira ingreso al salón del trono mirando asustaba como a la reina se le reflejaba en el rostro la rabia que tenia.

- ¿Se siente bien mi señora?- pregunto Moira temerosa.

- Debería matarla.- dijo mientras apretaba fuerte los puños.- acabar con ese estorbo de una vez por todas.

- Se refiere a sailor moon?- pregunto confundida, sabía que las intenciones de la reina no eran matarla o al menos no todavía.

- me refiero a Arianna.- sonrió.- Seria la mejor forma de acabar con la luz de Serena. Cuanto odio y resentimiento puede sentir una mujer cuando acaban con la vida de su hijita.

- Entonces elimínela.- dijo con malicia Moira, la reina no ignoraba que esta odiaba a Dark moon.-

- Aun la necesito para concretar mis planes.- dijo entre dientes.- pero podría echarlo todo a perder, tal vez sea hora de utilizar un plan B.

- /-

Arianna caminaba hacia su casa pensando en la pelea que acababa de tener con la reina Darkness y en todo lo referente a ella. Recordó como la conoció en la fiesta que ofrecieron sus padres por el aniversario del grupo empresarial three lights. Se presento ante ella como una invitada más y conversaron un rato hasta que la reina le dijo conocía todo acerca de ella, Arianna no creyó ni una sola palabra hasta que Darkness le hablo de sus sueños los cuales eran su mayor secreto, ni siquiera sus padres lo sabían. Le explico que estos eran un aviso de su verdadera identidad, la princesa de la luna. El reino lunar lleva muchos años abandonado por culpa de sailor moon, era deber de Arianna recuperarlo y retomar su papel como princesa antes de que el ejercito del caos se apropie del milenio de plata y con el todo el sistema solar seria conquistado, convirtiéndose en un agujero negro. Ella no podía permitirlo y por eso debía atrapar a sailor moon, entregársela a Darkness para que así ella le dijera como podía recuperar su reino perdido.

- Oye Arianna.- escucho a Takeshi Sada gritando tras ella.- ¿qué te pasa? llevo corriendo y gritando tras de ti casi una cuadra.

- Oh lo siento mucho, estaba distraída.-

- No te ves muy bien.- dijo examinándole el rostro.- has faltado varios días a la escuela y ya casi no te veo.

- He estado enferma, pero ya me encuentro mejor.- sonrió mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas del parque.

- Arianna hace tiempo quería preguntarte algo.- al escuchar esto su mirada se ilumino.

- ¿Podrías indicarme cual es la casa de tu prima April?- se puso un tanto nervioso.- no he hablado con ella desde el incidente en el laboratorio de química y ese día planeaba decirle algo muy importante.

- ¿Que querías decirle? - no sabía porque, pero algo le decía que no le gustaría escuchar la respuesta.

- Bueno pues… que me gusta.- Arianna juraría que pudo escuchar el crack de su corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

- Es la amarilla con la fuente enorme, está a tres casas de la mía.- dijo obligándose a sonreír.

- Gracias Ari, te debo una.- la abrazó fuerte.- eres una gran amiga.

En ese momento recordó cómo se había sentido cuando lo vio por primera vez, estaban en primer grado de primaria y ella se sonrojaba cada vez que la descubrían mirándolo. Como solía esconderse en las graderías para verlo entrenar softball y llenaba sus cuadernos de corazones con su nombre.

También recordó cuando él le hablo por primera vez, como poco a poco su amistad empezó a crecer y ella se sentía morir de dicha cada que él la abrazaba o le decía algo lindo. De repente los ratos después de la escuela se volvieron los más esperados del día, todo alrededor de ella se transformaba en algo maravilloso si él estaba a su lado.

Y ahora estaba despertando a la realidad con un fuerte golpe, viéndose atrapada entre mil problemas y cada segundo se le sumaba otro más. _"una gran amiga"_ ¿a eso se reducía todo entonces? A ser quien estaba mirando de lejos mientras él le entregaba su cariño a alguien más. Mientras eso ella desfallecía al sentir que perforaban como un puñal los sentimientos en su pecho que debían estar ocultos bajo la sombra de la amistad.

Caminaba en círculos por el parque, tratando de encontrar el momento en que se había perdido en ese remolino de emociones, su vida se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero infierno ¿a qué maldita hora el destino se había ensañado en su contra? Takeshi Sada era lo único que lograba alegrarla entre tantos problemas, pero ahora ya no tenía ni eso.

Cada rincón de ese lugar estaban llenos de recuerdos, tal vez si hubiera estado más atenta a las señales, si no hubiera estado pensando en tantas tonterías y distrayéndose con la infeliz de sailor moon se habría dado cuenta que el jamás dio muestra de sentir algo más por ella que lo que siente un amigo. Tras recorrer el parque tres veces, se dejo caer sobre el césped acunando sus rodillas contra su pecho y por fin dejando salir la enorme tristeza que sentía en forma de lágrimas.

Olvido que su bolso estaba abierto y de el salió una semilla fantasmal que en instantes libero a un enorme monstruo. Ella ni lo miro, sabía que al no estar transformada en Sailor Dark Moon no podría controlarlo y él la atacaría como a una persona común y corriente, pero no importaba. Ya nada en la vida le importaba.

El monstruo la miro por escasos instantes y procedió a golpearla con un enorme mazo que tenía en sus manos, Arianna solo cerró sus ojos.

- Laser de estrella fugaz.- grito sailor Fighter a lo lejos logrando alejar al monstruo de Arianna.

- ¡Corre! ¡vamos corre!- le ordeno Fighter, ella no se movió.- ¡Ponte de pie, rápido!

Intento correr hacia su hija, pero la criatura venia de nuevo por un segundo asalto así que decidió correr lejos para que la persiguiera y dejara en paz a Arianna. Sailor Fighter recibió un par de golpes pero tras una ingeniosa movida logro dirigir su ataque al centro de energía del monstruo. Luego busco con la mirada a Arianna quien se puso de pie y estaba caminando una vez más alrededor del parque.

- ¿Que te sucede? - grito corriendo hacia ella.- pudo hacerte mucho daño ¿por qué no corriste?-

- Déjame en paz.- grito Arianna dándole la espalda.

- ¿Por qué no intentaste ponerte a salvo?- le reclamo molesta.- ¿acaso no piensas en la angustia que les hubiera dado a tus padres si esa cosa te hubiera hecho algo?

- ¿Qué sabes tú de mi entrometida?- Arianna se giro para mirarla de frente.- A lo mejor esperaba que esa cosa me atacara y tu interviniste.

- ¿por qué estas llorando?- su tono paso del enojo a la preocupación por las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

- No lo entenderías.- se limpio la mejilla con una mano.- son sólo cosas de chicas.-

- ¿Y que soy yo un manatí? También soy una chica.- quiso hacer reír a su hija pero solo logro enojarla más por lo que esta se dio media vuelta y siguió caminando.

- Oye, oye lo siento.- corrió tras ella y la detuvo.- sólo quiero ayudarte

- ¿Crees poder ayudarme? - gritó furiosa- entonces dime ¿alguna vez te has enamorado de alguien que sólo te quiere como amigo?-

Arianna miro fijamente a sailor Fighter, retándola a contestar pero ella se quedo muda. Pensó en decirle tantas cosas a su hija, que estaba muy pequeña para estar sintiendo esas cosas, que no se preocupara por eso pues era bastante joven y linda por lo que seguramente conocería a alguien que de verdad se enamorara de ella cuando estuviera lista. Que no debía llorar porque alguien no la quisiera pues sus padres la amarían toda la vida. Pero al ver a los ojos de su hija se reconoció a si misma 16 años atrás cuando estaba sintiendo exactamente lo mismo, lo que era amar a alguien que ya quería a alguien más y a sus ojos no serias más que un amigo. Sintió de nuevo en su pecho el dolor del desamor, sumado al dolor de ver a su hija sufrir y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

- Lo sabia.- Arianna se dejo caer en el suelo y retomo su llanto- No sabes lo que se siente.-

- Si, si lo sé.- se arrodillo junto a ella y la abrazó.- se perfectamente cómo te sientes.

Arianna sabía que estaba recibiendo un abrazo de su peor enemiga, pero se sentía tan sola y tan vulnerable que ese abrazo era bastante reconfortante. Además algo extraño tenia sailor Fighter que la hizo sentirse un poco mejor y no pudo evitar comparar su abrazo con los que le daba su padre cada vez que ella lloraba, por esto le devolvió fuerte el abrazo y se acurruco en su regazo.

- Mi vida se convirtió en un infierno.- dijo Arianna entre sollozos.

- No llores, por favor no llores mi estrella.- sailor Fighter limpiaba con cariño las lagrimas de la mejilla de Arianna, sin lograr evitar derramar algunas ella también.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste?- pregunto Arianna poniéndose de pie bruscamente.

- No te llame de ninguna forma.- intento disculparse Fighter.

- Sí, Si lo hiciste.- se cruzo de brazos.- me dijiste estrella y solo mi padre me dice así.

- Debiste haber escuchado mal.-

- Da igual.- se alzó de brazos.- debo irme, gracias por salvar mi vida.

- si quieres puedo acompañarte hasta tu casa.- se ofreció Fighter.- tal vez esas cosas regresen.

- No lo harán.- le dirigió una débil sonrisa.-

Se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar ahora si hacia su casa. Fighter miraba con preocupación cómo se iba sola y pensó en seguirla sin que ella se diera cuenta. Últimamente su hija estaba bastante deprimida y al fin averiguaba la razón. Se sintió fatal por no haber podido evitarle el sufrimiento ni todas las desgracias por las que estaba atravesando ¿acaso estaba fallando en algo como padre? Si pudiera mantenerla lejos de cualquier angustia lo haría pero ella debía atravesar por todas esas cosas que de una u otra forma significaban crecer. Aunque sabia eso no podía dejar de sentirse culpable.

- no puedes mantener a salvo ni a tu propia hija y así te haces llamar una sailor scout. - dijo una voz burlona tras ella adivinando sus pensamientos.

- ¿Por qué me hablas así Darien Chiba?- reclamó irritada.- ¿no deberías estar en Usa?

- Vine a hacer lo que no has podido lograr, proteger a Serena.- sonrió con arrogancia.- y bueno a recuperarla

- ¡qué dices!- grito con fuerza sintiendo como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza.

- No mereces está al lado de Serena y mucho menos su amor.- se rió a carcajadas.- eres una vergüenza y qué decir de tu hija.

- De ella no hables infeliz.- grito con fuerza.- si vuelves a decir algo juro que te mato a golpes.

- ¿qué ha conseguido Serena a tu lado? Si estuviera conmigo Serena seria reina y madre de una niña dulce y educada , mientras tú solo pudiste darle un pobre programa radial y una hija que muy posiblemente sea una Dark scout

- Ella eligió estar conmigo renunciando a la corona de tu adorado Tokio de cristal.- dijo con orgullo.- no pudiste hacer nada contra eso.

- Creo que estas confundida Fighter, dile a Serena que te cuente lo que en realidad sucedió.- sonrio sabiendo que su comentario iba directo a matar.- pregúntale la verdadera razón por la que al fin se decidió a irse contigo

- ¿de qué hablas?- Fighter se odio a si misma por caer en el juego de Chiba pero no podía negar que lo que decía empezaba a despertar su curiosidad.

- Ella se caso contigo porque yo te deje el camino libre, si no lo hago ella jamás te hubiese elegido.

Darien sonrio una última vez y dio media vuelta para irse, dejando a Fighter confundida. Jamás había dudado de los motivos por los que Serena la escogió. Porque la amaba, porque amaba a Seiya y porque había renunciado a todo buscando la felicidad que encontró a su lado. Serena nunca quiso ser reina, seguramente estaba más que complacida con la vida que llevaba ahora. Ambos eran unos felices padres orgullosos de su hija que era tan dulce y encantadora como lo hubiera sido la hija de Darien. Tal vez se mete en problemas y es un poco traviesa pero eso es normal a su edad. Se sintió tonta por pensar todas esas cosas pero no podía evitar preguntarse si todo lo que ella le había dado a Serena era una miseria comparado con todo lo que hubiese alcanzado de haberse casado con Darien Chiba.

Y la respuesta a su pregunta no fue muy alentadora, Serena siempre estuvo destinada a ser una reina, desde vidas pasadas ella era un princesa y ahora por casarse con Seiya se había convertido en una ciudadana ordinaria, a lo mejor el estar con él era la peor decisión que Serena hubiera podido tomar en su vida.

- /-

El sol caía con fuerza atravesando las ventanas de la oficina de Yaten. Un calor insoportable se cernía sobre él tanto que se había quitado su saco y su corbata. Llevaba todo el día revisando la contabilidad del mes pasado y ya se sentía cansado, pero no podía irse de su oficina hasta dejarlo todo listo. Miro el portarretrato que tenia sobre su escritorio con una foto del día de su matrimonio, sonrió al ver sus caras de felicidad, como amaba a Mina en ese entonces, se sentía el hombre más afortunado del universo al estar al lado de alguien tan maravilloso como ella. Ahora las cosas eran diferentes, no podía decir que no la amaba porque lo hacía con toda su alma pero ya no era la única dueña de sus pensamientos, otra mujer lo atormentaba. Una mujer que se estaba encargando de acabar con la tranquilidad de su vida, no entendía por qué solo con verla se sentía enfermo y desesperado. Perdía en un segundo la razón y en lo único que podía pensar era en el olor de su cabello o en su diabólica sonrisa. Jamás podría parecerse a Mina, tan dulce, tan hermosa, tan perfecta para él; siempre las comparaba y su esposa le ganaba por mucho pero cuando esta mujer se le aparecía en el pensamiento no lograba sacarla.

- Señor aquí tiene su té.- precisamente entro ella haciéndolo sobresaltar.

- Gracias Mei, puedes retirarte - recibió la taza sin mirarla a los ojos, ella se quedo de pie sin moverse de donde estaba.- ¿te sucede algo?

Ella respiro profundo y miro fijamente a sus ojos haciéndolo sentir hipnotizado. Incapaz de mirar hacia otro lado vio como ella se mordía los labios con timidez haciéndolo perder el aliento. Todo en ella parecía irreal, como si fuese una de esas preciosas sirenas de la mitología griega, bellas y encantadoras que llevaban a la ruina a cualquier marinero que tuviera la mala fortuna de caer en su cruel hechizo.

- En realidad si.- dijo acercándose.- viene sucediéndome algo desde hace algún tiempo.

- Tal vez puedo ayudarte en algo.- Yaten se puso de pie.- ¿es algo que tenga que ver con el trabajo?

- No tiene que ver con eso.- agacho la mirada.- y a la vez sí.

- No entiendo que quieres decir.

Ella se acerco a él, mirándolo con esos ojos que lo hacían enloquecer, no en un buen sentido. Entendió de inmediato a que se estaba refiriendo y se quedo inmóvil mientras ella acercaba sus labios a los suyos. Pero ella no se contento con un solo beso, ansiaba más, mucho más. Paso de besar sus labios a morder su cuello, tal como Yaten lo había presentido era una sirena que quería arrastrarlo a su perdición y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo.

Mina se quedo en el marco de la puerta, sólo mirando, sin poder moverse y mucho menos respirar. Las lágrimas empañaron sus ojos mientras veía como el hombre que amaba besaba c a una desconocida mientras que desde hacía casi dos meses evitaba cualquier tipo de contacto físico con la que era su esposa. No podía quitarles la mirada así su corazón estuviera desangrándose del dolor, verlo a él con esas ansias que alguna vez le pertenecieron la hacían sentirse bien de una forma masoquista y retorcida. Miraba fijamente con anhelo, deseando ser ella la que en estos momentos disfrutaba de las caricias de Yaten.

- Oye Mina que haces- Taiki se dirigía hacia la oficina de Yaten para entregarle los documentos de contabilidad del hospital pero se detuvo al ver a Mina detenida en la puerta.

Ella no respondio, sólo se puso un dedo en su boca pidiéndole que hiciera silencio. Taiki de inmediato miro hacia la oficina de Yaten y no dio crédito a lo que vio. Abrió grande sus ojos un par de veces para asegurarse que no estaba imaginando nada. Era ilógico, conocía bastante bien a su hermano para saber que no se atrevería a tanto, no en su empresa tendiendo a su esposa a tan solo unos pasos, no a plena luz del día con la puerta abierta y sobre todo no estando enamorado de Mina, porque lo estaba, Taiki lo sabía bien ¿entonces qué sucedía?

- No tienes que ver esto.- dijo irritado. tomo la manija de la puerta y cerro suavemente.- vámonos

Ella no se movió, seguía con su vista perdida en la puerta como si quisiera seguir viendo lo que estaba ocurriendo allí adentro. Él incapaz de dejarla sola tiro suavemente de su brazo y la acompaño hasta su camerino.

Mei con sus manos empezó a tirar todo lo que estaba sobre el escritorio de Yaten. El portarretrato cayó al piso haciendo un gran ruido al romperse, suceso que ayudo a Yaten a recobrar el sentido y entender la gravedad de lo que estaba haciendo. Nada más y nada menos arruinando su matrimonio y fallándole a la que de verdad era su gran amor.

- Quieres dejarlo ya?- pregunto Yaten exasperado

- Perdóneme pero no puedo contener más este sentimiento que me quema por dentro y sé que te sucede lo mismo.- miro a sus ojos fijamente mientras sus manos le soltaban los botones de la camisa.- ¿no es así Yaten?

- Déjame en paz Mei.- grito y salió rápido de su oficina.

Lejos de ella era dueño de su mente y cuerpo una vez más. Se odio por lo que había ocurrido, por permitirlo y ceder ante las insinuaciones de Mei, sobre todo odiaba su incapacidad para ponerla en su sitio y sacarla a patadas de su empresa. A pesar de todo algo tenia decidido, no le permitiría a ella ni a ninguna otra mujer por más que lo enloqueciera, acabar con lo que había construido estos quince años al lado de Mina.

- /-

Serena disfrutaba de un pequeño momento de tranquilidad mientras comía un helado en el parque junto a Amy. Pocas veces se detenían a mirar el paisaje pero era un día tan hermoso que no lo pudieron evitar. Todo estaba tan quieto y calmado, típico de una tarde de mediados de mayo, el verano se acercaba y este era por mucho la época favorita del año de Serena. Solía irse con su familia a la casa de vacaciones de three lights en donde toda esta hermosa historia había comenzado. Recordó como Fighter la había secuestrado en su boda y la llevo a ese lugar donde paso uno de los días más maravillosos de su vida.

- Crees que dure mucho esta tregua Serena.- Amy arruino sus pensamientos recordándole la realidad, no podía pensar en vacaciones cuando estaban en medio de una guerra.

- No lo creo.- suspiro.- un mes es suficiente para que Dark moon se recupere y vuelva al ataque.

- Ahora que lo pienso, no te parece que nuestro enemigo actúa muy extraño.- dijo Amy sin dejar de mirar a unos niños que corrían entre los arbustos.

- Todos han sido unos psicópatas hambrientos de poder.- sonrio con ironía.- ¿por qué ahora es diferente?

- Porque saben perfectamente tu identidad y seguramente las de todos- explico como si fuera muy obvio.- recuerdas que la mujer de la fiesta te dijo sailor moon.

- Oye es cierto.- Serena cayó en cuenta de ese importante detalle.- podrían atacarme en cualquier momento.-

- Pero no lo han hecho.- dijo Amy con seriedad.- y las Dark sailor parecen no tener idea de quién eres tú en realidad.

- Bueno.- pensó un poco.- a lo mejor son enemigos diferentes ¿no crees?

- Mas bien creo que ellas son sirvientes de un enemigo más fuerte, del que aun no sabemos nada .

Amy siempre era muy sabia con las cosas que infería y como siempre tenia razón. Las Dark eran solo unas niñas y por mas malignas que fueran seguramente no obtuvieron esos poderes por si solas. Además ¿cuál era su objetivo, capturar a Sailor moon? y si era así entonces por qué no mejor iba a buscar a Serena en su propia casa y acaban con todo de una buena vez. Eso era simplemente porque la verdadera función de las nuevas sailors no era atrapar a Serena, ellas estaban cumpliendo otra labor y debían averiguar cuál era.

Mina caminaba por el parque al lado de Taiki pareciendo una enferma mental acompañada por su psiquiatra. Miraba en todas las direcciones como si estuviese ida, perdida incluso. Taiki intentaba hacerla caminar cuando ella se detenía sin mirar un punto en específico siendo lo más dulce y paciente que podía, sabia de sobra que ella debía estar sintiéndose fatal en estos momentos. Serena y Amy corrieron preocupadas a ver qué era lo que le pasaba a su amiga

- Mi amor que le sucedió a Mina.- Amy le pregunto a Taiki bastante preocupada.

- No creo que se prudente que se los cuente yo.- Serena miro fijamente a Mina esperando que ella empezara a hablar.

- Se acabo.- dijo en un susurro.- todo se fue al carajo.

- ¿Acaso cancelaron la nueva novela que protagonizas?- pregunto Amy un poco confundida, Mina negó con la cabeza.

- Mi matrimonio.

Serena y Amy guardaron silencio, no entendían muy bien a lo que se estaba refiriendo Mina. Ambas sabían que ella y Yaten se adoraban y formaban una de las parejas más solidas que hubieran visto. Se veía por encima que estaban muy enamorados a pesar del paso de los años así que no era posible que las cosas se acabaran de un momento a otro.

Amy miro a Taiki con la inquietud en sus ojos y este asintió descifrando lo que ella estaba pensando, Mina no exageraba ni decía estupideces, esta vez su amiga estaba hablando muy enserio.

- /-

La noche se cernió sobre la casa Kou- Tsukino, las nubes cubrían el cielo por lo que no permitían ver las estrellas. Seiya solía sentarse en su jardín y mirarlas fijamente, a veces Arianna se sentaba a su lado y él le contaba historias acerca de un lejano planeta que se encontraba al otro lado de la galaxia. Tenía el cielo amarillo, su prados de color rojo y en el moraba una princesa buena y justa con todos sus súbditos. Arianna creció creyendo que las historias de Kinmoku eran las mejores que había escuchado y Seiya moría de ganas por contarle las de la princesa de la luna, pero Serena le había pedido el favor de que no lo hiciera.

Esta noche no había historias que contar ni quien las escuchara, Arianna no salía de su habitación y Seiya no lograba sacarse de la mente las palabras de Darien. ¿Qué le había sucedido? Él Jamás se había comportando como un rival por el amor de Serena, de hecho recordaba que había sido muy comprensivo con su relación e incluso los había apoyado, ahora decía que quería recuperarla y se encargaba de sembrar cizaña en la cabeza de Seiya.

- El mundo parece desmoronarse a nuestro alrededor.- dijo serena sentándose a su lado.- ¿Sabes de casualidad que sucedió con Mina y Yaten?

- En realidad no ¿se irán de luna de miel otra vez?- respondió con sarcasmo, lo último que le interesaba eran los asuntos sobre el feliz matrimonio de su hermano.

- Mina quiere divorciarse.- dijo frunciendo el seño.- ¿como no te enteraste? Acaso no estabas en las oficinas.

- Salí a dar una vuelta.- se alzó de hombros.- ¿qué nos importa lo que suceda con ellos?

- Bueno Mina es mi amiga y Yaten tu hermano.- respondió extrañada por la respuesta de Seiya.- eso es razón suficiente para preocuparnos, pero al parecer a ti te preocupa algo más ¿no es así?

- ¿ por qué me elegiste?- pregunto serio mirándola a los ojos

- ¿a qué te refieres?-

- ¿Por qué elegiste casarte conmigo y no con Darien?- repitió con el mismo tono, seco y sin emoción.

- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?- dijo Serena algo prevenida por la actitud de su esposo.

- Solo responde Serena.-

- Porque te amo.- le respondió dulce y susurrado, tratando que el tono de su voz lograra tranquilizarlo aunque fuera un poco.

- ¿Entonces por qué lo dudaste?- pregunto irritado pues la respuesta que Serena le había dado no lo convencía.- Me dijiste que no podías olvidar tu obligación como sailor y por eso no podías estar conmigo.

- Bueno era cierto.- respondió nerviosa, él jamás había preguntado eso.

- ¿Y por qué cambiaste de opinión?

- Hable con Darien y con…- él la interrumpió pues por fin había tocado el punto al cual quería llegar.

- ¿ qué te dijo Chiba?- trato de ocultar el enojo en su voz, pero se sentía arder de la ira.

- Que me dejaba el camino libre para ser feliz.- Seiya sintió esas palabras como un balde de agua fría, sin duda.

- Y si él no hubiese tenido el generoso gesto.- dijo con sarcasmo .- ¿me hubieras elegido?

- No lo sé.- respondió Serena algo apenada, pero no podía mentirle.

- No lo sabes.- estas tres palabras salieron de su boca con un intenso dolor, como si lo hubiesen cortado al pronunciarlas.

- Seiya eran muchas cosas.- Serena trato de explicarse al ver que su respuesta lo había lastimado.- mi obligación como sailor, Tokio de cristal, Rini, el mismo Darien.

- Entonces todo eso era más fuerte que tu amor por mí.- afirmo con rabia y se sentía morir ahora mismo.

- No es así.- le respondió enojada al ver que dudaba de su amor.- no podía hacerle daño a nadie.

- No le podías hacer daño a nadie.- sonrió con ironía.- excepto a mí.

El se puso de pie y entro a la casa sin decirle una sola palabra. Serena se limpio las lagrimas que empezaban a rodar por sus mejillas y apretó fuerte los puños para no echarse a llorar sobre el césped. No podía creer que le hubiese hablado así, tan distante y frio pero sobre todo tan incomprensivo ¿además que caso tenia? Era su esposa y lo había elegido a él, pudo haber dudado en algún momento pero al final era él quien dormía a su lado, el padre de su hija, Serena le pertenecía completamente a él desde hacía más de quince años ¿ por qué tenía que empezar a preguntarse por eso justamente ahora?

El fue directo a la habitación de su hija para ver si lograba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el hueco que se le empezaba a formar en el pecho. No creía que Darien hubiese tenido razón en un principio pero Serena acaba de confirmárselo, había miles de cosas más importantes que él en la vida de la grandiosa princesa de la luna. Tantas obligaciones y seguramente él siempre fue el último en la maldita lista.

- Mi estrella.- dijo mientras abría la puerta con suavidad.- como te encuentras.

- Papá.- dijo con la voz quebrada.- podrías abrazarme.

- Hasta que te quedes dormida.-

Arianna estaba acostada en su cama, Seiya se acomodo a su lado y la acurruco en sus brazos como solía hacerlo cuando ella era tan solo una niña y no lograba dormir por culpa de las pesadillas. Por lo menos ella era lo único perfecto en su vida. Su adorada estrella era la razón que él tenía para sonreír y sentirse el hombre más afortunado del mundo a pesar de que gracias a Serena estuviese sufriendo una vez más.

- Todo estará bien hija.- la abrazo fuerte.- estas cosas pasan, pero debes ser fuerte. Además yo te amare toda la vida.

- ¿De qué hablas?- recordó que el se había enterado lo sucedido con Takeshi Sada siendo sailor Fighter.

- A que estas triste por algo y no tengo la menor idea que es.- sonrió.- pero tú sabes que cuentas conmigo.

- No tiene importancia.- suspiró profundo y trato de no llorar -¿qué te sucede a ti?

- ¿ A mí? nada.-

- Lo veo en tus mirada.- rodó sus ojos.- no me digas si no quieres pero ten en cuenta que tu también cuentas conmigo.

- Te amo tanto.- dijo con la voz quebrada mientras la abrazaba, ella era la única que le devolvía las fuerzas cuando se sentía decaer.

- Y yo a ti papá.


	12. Quien contra quien

Quien contra quien

El día era gris y frio, bastante extraño para ser de inicios de verano. Seiya caminaba por el centro de la ciudad tratando de despejar su mente y pensar con claridad. No podía sacarse de la cabeza las palabras de Darien ni lo que eso estaba ocasionando en su relación con Serena, a pesar de que él le pidió perdón por hablarle mal aquella noche y decidieron olvidar el asunto, Seiya estaba lejos de sentirse tranquilo. Su confianza en sí mismo estaba tan deteriorada que no había día que no se preguntara si Serena en realidad tomo la mejor decisión. Ella al ver la preocupación de su esposo trataba de ser paciente y amorosa para darle seguridad pero en los esfuerzos le valían de nada.

Serena lo amaba, era feliz con él, eso es lo que tendría que contar ¿no? ¿Entonces por qué se sentía tan infeliz? Y si acaso Darien de verdad tuviera la intención de recuperarla ¿la perdería una vez más frente a él? La sombra de Darien no lo había molestado en quince años pero al parecer había permanecido siempre cerca, esperando el mejor momento para atacar y deshacer todo lo que Seiya había logrado en tantos años.

Vio una chica caminando a lo lejos y pudo reconocerla claramente, su traje llamaba mucho la atención de los demás ciudadanos que circulaban por la calle pero a ella parecía no importarle, era sailor Dark moon. Por la expresión en su rostro y su forma de caminar seguramente estaba planeando algo y viniendo de ella no podía ser nada bueno así que Seiya decidió seguirla. Se adentraron en un callejón bastante oscuro, caminaron algunas cuadras hasta que ella se encontró con sus compañeras. Oculto tras un enorme edificio Seiya se transformo en Sailor Fighter.

- ¿ todo está listo?- pregunto Dark moon mientras miraba alrededor.-

- Como acordamos.- respondio Dark mars con una sonrisa.

- ¿crees que funcionara?- Dark venus miraba incrédula la semilla que tenia Dark mars en sus manos.- hemos intentado lo mismo varias veces y aún no tenemos resultados. Deberíamos intentar algo diferente.

- Lo haremos a mi modo.- Respondio Dark moon a la defensiva. – Tus propuestas son realmente sádicas. – Dark Venus quería atacar a los civiles para obligar a sailor moon a entregarse por el bien de la ciudad.

- Como quieras.- se alzó de hombros.- recuerda que el tiempo se agota, el eclipse de la luna oscura se acerca y si no atrapas a sailor moon para entonces no podrás apoderarte del milenio de plata.

- Chicas.- interrumpió Dark mercury.- siento interrumpir, pero nos están escuchando

Sailor Fighter no contaba que las Dark sailor siempre protegían sus reuniones con la "niebla misteriosa" de Dark mercury que tenía la capacidad de localizar los enemigos que se encontraran cerca. Al darse cuenta que se habían percatado de su presencia intento huir pero el "lazo mortal" de Dark Júpiter la atrapo impidiéndole la huida.

- Esto sí que es una sorpresa.- sonrio Dark venus.- ¿No te enseñaron en casa que no es de buena educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas?

- Laser de estrella…- con la mano que tenia libre gracias a un descuido de Dark Júpiter intento hacer su ataque pero un golpe de Dark Mars se lo impidió

- Fuego infernal.- grito Dark mars.- tal vez nuestros no causen el mismo daño pero aún pueden golpear.

Dark Júpiter apretó con fuerza su lazo para que no pudiera siquiera moverse, en ese instante Dark Mars vendo sus ojos y todas la arrastraron por unas cuantas calles hasta que Fighter no pudo identificar en donde se encontraba pero por el ruido que llegaba a sus oídos o mejor la falta de él imaginaba que estaba en un lugar bastante apartado donde seguramente ninguna de sus compañeras podría encontrarla, su destino ahora estaba en manos de sus enemigas quienes tenían razones de sobra para odiarla. Se sintió bastante tonta al seguir a Dark moon estando sola, debió llamar a alguien para que la acompañara y no estar en tanta desventaja. Ahora ella estaba sola contra cinco sailor dispuestas a destruirla, estaba perdida y lo sabía.

Dark Venus miro a su adversaria con deleite mientras jugueteaba con una pequeña daga en sus manos, claramente disfrutaba mucho de la situación y la sonrisa plasmada en su rostro era porque al fin se desharía del mayor obstáculo en los planes de las Dark sailors. Su gran oportunidad de venganza se había presentado como un regalo ante ellas, acabarían con Fighter y nadie podría pararlas en la consecución de sus objetivos.

- ¿Quieres tener el honor Dark Moon?- dijo Dark venus entregándole la daga.- ¿o no crees tener las agallas para hacerlo?

Las palabras de su prima hicieron que Arianna despertara de su trance. Desde que la habían atrapado no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra, sólo se había limitado a mirar sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, jamás creyó que pudieran capturar a sailor Fighter pues siempre la vio como su enemiga más fuerte. Lo más le preocupaba a Dark moon era que no se sentía feliz y victoriosa como si lo hacia Dark venus, al contrario estaba muy asustada y en estado de shock.

- No lo hagas.- intercedió Dark Mercury.- No te conviertas en una asesina.

- Si le da miedo puedo hacerlo yo.- Dark venus se emociono con la idea y empezó a caminar hacia Fighter.

- ¡No!- grito Dark moon.- déjamelo a mi

Arianna prácticamente le arranco la daga de la mano y con la mirada sorprendida de Dark venus tomo a Fighter del cabello ignorando su gemido de dolor y la arrastro a donde nadie pudiera verlas. Se recostó contra una pared y suspiró profundo mientras decidía que era lo que iba a hacer. Allí estaba a su merced, la sailor que tantos problemas le había ocasionado, la que más odiaba del grupo de las sailors scouts, incluso más que a sailor moon. Pero también era ella la que la había salvado ese día en el parque cuando su monstruo se salió de control, la que la había abrazado cuando estaba triste por el rechazo de Takeshi. La miro fijamente y entendió que era lo que de verdad debía hacer

- Si vas a matarme al menos mírame a los ojos niña cobarde.- grito Fighter mientras se revolvía con fuerza tratando de soltarse. Arianna se arrodillo junto a ella para quedar a su nivel.

- No soy ninguna cobarde.- le quito con fuerza la venda de los ojos y la miro fijamente poniendo la daga frente a su nariz.- y deberías cerrar tu boca, no estás en condiciones de insultarme.

Fighter guardo silencio observando cada movimiento. Iba a matarla eso era obvio, habían esperado esa oportunidad mucho tiempo y ella se les entrego en bandeja de plata, que estúpida había sido ¿ahora qué sería de Serena y Arianna? ¿Quién cuidaría de su familia? Sintió su corazón estremecerse ante la idea de dejar a su familia desprotegida y por un momento quiso rogar por su vida pero supo que no era la mejor opción, no se mostraría débil ante Dark Moon, no le daría ese gusto de verla derrotada y aunque ese momento fuera su fin conservaría su dignidad. Se negó a decir palabra o derramar una sola lágrima, se limito a mantener los ojos bien abiertos esperando el golpe fatal. Dark moon la miro a los ojos y utilizo la daga para cortar las extrañas ramas que la tenían prisionera.

- Si sigues derecho por este callejón encontraras la salida.- Dark Moon se puso de pie dispuesta a irse.

- ¿por qué?- Fighter estaba completamente sorprendida.- ¿por qué me dejas libre?

- ¿prefieres que te mate?- pregunto sin ninguna emoción en su voz.- Estamos a mano pero si hay una próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte.

Dándole a entender que no hablaría más Dark moon se fue. Fighter trato de calmar el temblor de su cuerpo y emprendió la huida lo más pronto posible antes de que pudieran atraparla nuevamente. Arianna no regreso inmediatamente donde sus compañeras sino que quiso tomarse unos minutos a solas para pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Después les daría la cara a sus amigas y trataría de explicarles, seguro no la entenderían pero no le importaba demasiado. A pesar de que sus convicciones como Dark moon eran fuertes primero estaba los valores y principios que le habían enseñado y a pesar de que pareciera algo estúpido supo que al liberar a Fighter había hecho lo correcto.

¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

Serena había olvidado unos papeles verdaderamente importantes en su casa y tuvo que regresar por ellos desde el trabajo. Seguía asistiendo a la emisora todos los días aunque ya no le encontraba ningún sentido, no podía concentrarse ni hacer nada bien por lo que su rendimiento claramente había bajado. Su programa ya no era el número uno en sintonía y las revistas de chismes no dejaban de especular cuales eran los motivos por los cuales Serena Kou había perdido su toque. Entre las principales hipótesis se encontraban problemas matrimoniales entre ella y el guapo ex integrante de three lights, Serena en cuanto lo leyó arrojo la revista lejos bastante enfadada de que las personas siempre quisieran meter sus narices donde no les importaba.

Seiya entro a la casa agitado y le faltaba el aire, se dejo caer pesadamente en el gran sofá que tenían en la sala y se llevo las manos a la cabeza tratando de controlar sus nervios. Serena lo miro fijamente esperando que él le contara que era lo que le había ocurrido pero al ver que no parecía estar en condiciones de hablar ella tomo la iniciativa.

- Lo que sea que haya sucedido ya paso.- le acaricio el cabello con cariño.- Estas a mi lado ahora.-

- Bombón.- Seiya la miro con una gran sonrisa.- que alegría me da verte.

- ¿Seiya que te ocurrió?- luna entro a la habitación y salto sobre su regazo.- luces muy asustado, como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

- ¿Luna tu sabes algo acerca del eclipse de la luna oscura?- dijo cuando por fin retomo el ritmo normal de su respiración.

- Creo que escuche algo acerca de eso hace mucho tiempo- pensó un poco.- pero no puedo recordarlo.

- ¿Seiya de que hablas?- pregunto Serena preocupada.

En ese instante Seiya le conto a Luna y a Serena lo que había ocurrido con las Dark sailors y la importancia que tenía el eclipse para ellas y que su plan principal era recuperar el antiguo milenio de plata.

- Iré a buscar a Artemis, a lo mejor él sabe algo de ese eclipse.- Luna tras decir esto se fue.

Serena y Seiya se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, ambos tratando de entender un poco que era lo que ocurría con las Dark sailors, en especial con una de ellas.

- Es muy extraño.- dijo Serena pensativa.- ¿por que Dark moon te dejo en libertad?

- Dijo que estábamos a mano.- expresó confundido.- La verdad no entendí a que se refirió.

- Esa chica tiene un comportamiento muy contradictorio.- Serena lo miro fijamente.- sobre todo contigo.

- A lo mejor me tiene miedo.- se alzó de hombros.

- No parece ser miedo, más bien parece respeto o incluso aprecio.- Serena le tomo la mano y en ese momento Seiya comprendió lo que Serena insinuaba.

- No volvamos a lo mismo bombón, Arianna no…-

- Tiene sentido Seiya, piénsalo.- lo interrumpió.- su actitud tan extraña últimamente, parece estar enojada todo el tiempo. Su salud tan inestable además ¿recuerdas cuando se enfermo?

- Cuando vino Hotaru.- dijo Seiya sin darle importancia.

- Si pero además de eso, fue cuando nuestra fuerza se incremento y Dark moon...-

- Dark moon también enfermo.- Seiya termino la frase de su esposa y por primera vez empezó a analizar la posibilidad que ahora que lo pensaba bien no era tan descabellada, de hecho parecía ser muy probable.

- Pero si estas en lo cierto bombón y Arianna es Dark moon ¿por qué puede atacarte sin siquiera pensárselo? Mientras que conmigo duda. También debería sentirte como su madre ¿no?

- No lo ves.- dijo como si fuera muy obvio.- la han puesto en contra de sailor moon pero seguramente se les paso por alto hacerlo también con Fighter.

- Debemos hablar con ella.- dijo Seiya.- la única forma de saberlo es preguntándole directamente

- ¡Claro que no!- gritó Serena espantada.- si le decimos algo descubrirá que somos sailor Fighter y sailor moon

- Entonces que se entere lucha contra su propia familia ¿no?-

- Y si no es ella.- Serena se cruzo de brazos.- tendríamos que explicarle lo que sucede y jure que nunca le diría nada.

- Serena.- Seiya la tomo por los hombros y la acerco a él.- nuestra hija ya no es una niña y…

El localizador se Serena empezó a sonar interrumpiendo las palabras de Seiya. Era Lita diciendo que los necesitaban a ella y a Seiya en el centro pues las Dark sailors estaban atacando la ciudad. Seiya se sintió como un tonto, ya había metido la pata dos veces en un solo día. Con todo lo que había sucedido olvido completamente que esas chicas planeaban hacer un ataque y no le advirtió a los demás. Dejando a un lado la conversación que estaban teniendo salieron corriendo para ir a ayudar a sus amigas a detener el ataque las Dark sailors.

¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

La creatividad de Dark moon con respecto a sus planes dejaba mucho que desear. Como Dark venus lo había dicho, siempre era el mismo modus operandi que nunca daba resultados. Una semilla fantasmal arrojada en cualquier parte de la ciudad, libera un monstruo que aterroriza a las personas mientras llegan las sailors a salvar el día y entonces sería la oportunidad para enfrentarse a ellas directamente. Estos planes eran vagos y mal elaborados tanto que no parecían tener la firme intención de acabar con sailor moon, tampoco lo tenían las acciones de Arianna que cada día se hacían más débiles.

Sailor Júpiter lanzo su ataque de hojas de roble que junto a la saeta llameante que lanzo sailor Mars acabaron inmediatamente con el monstruo. Los dos bandos de sailors se miraron fijamente por unos minutos y cuando se disponían a tener una vez más una batalla sin sentido Sailor moon y sailor Fighter hicieron su aparición. Dark venus poso su mirada furibunda en la sailor de cabello negro y luego la poso en su líder pidiendo claramente una explicación, Dark moon solo se alzó de hombros fingiendo que no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Pero si es sailor Fighter que milagrosamente regreso de la muerte.- grito Dark venus con ironía.- no es maravilloso Dark moon

- Parece que nunca dejara de sorprendernos.- respondio Arianna con una sonrisa para hacer enojar aún más a Dark venus

- Ya verás traidora.- estaba dispuesta a lanzar un ataque pero Dark Mars la tomo de un brazo para detenerla

- Oigan, oigan.- intervino Dark Mercury.- no debemos pelear entre nosotras.

- Cállate - grito Dark venus.- ¿Para esto no involucraste en tu lucha Dark moon? para acobardarte ante la primera oportunidad ¡beso de la muerte!

Sailor Fighter salto frente a Dark moon para servirle como escudo del ataque de Dark venus, gracias a la fuerza que había recibido de sailor moon el golpe no le haría tanto daño. El impacto la derribo al suelo causándole un poco del dolor del que pudo recuperarse fácilmente y se incorporo nuevamente.

- ¡Oh ya veo!- grito Dark venus.- te aliaste con ella.

- No te pedí que me ayudaras entrometida.- le dijo Dark moon a Fighter en voz baja.

- Te está atacando porque me ayudaste, lo mínimo que …-

- ¿Pero no es tierno?- grito una voz desde arriba de un árbol. – me enorgullece tu instinto "paternal" sailor Fighter.

Tuxedo Mask dio un salto y cayó al lado de una sorprendida sailor moon que no dejaba de mirarlo como si fuese una fantasma. Sailor Júpiter y sailor Mars tampoco lograban salir de su asombro al verlo cuando se suponía que él estaba muy lejos y completamente ajeno a esta guerra.

- No puedo creerlo.- dijo sailor Fighter irritada.

- Parece que olvidaste a quien le debes lealtad Fighter.- sonrió.- pero yo no lo he hecho.

Tuxedo Mask lanzó una de sus rosas hacia el pecho de Dark moon logrando darle una fuerte descarga eléctrica. Esta gimió de dolor y se dejo caer en el suelo. Él estaba a punto de lanzar otra de sus rosas pero el grito de sailor moon pidiéndole que no lo hiciera lo detuvo, Dark mercury corrió para ayudar a su amiga y tras susurrar un "mejor no vamos de aquí" ambas corrieron abandonando el lugar. Dark venus quiso quedarse y atacar por su cuenta pero al ver la desventaja numérica a la que se enfrentaba tomo la mano de Dark mars y junto a ella y Dark Júpiter salieron de allí.

- ¿Tuxedo Mask?- pregunto Serena como si aún no creyera lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

- Si Sailor moon, soy yo.- sonrió y se acerco.- Regrese para protegerte

- Ella ya tiene quien la proteja.- intervino enojada Fighter.- puedes volver a tu casa tranquilo.

- ¿Pero de que estás hablando Darien?- Serena no lograba entender nada de la situación.- ¿que sucederá con tu familia?

- Tu eres mucho más importante.- hizo una pequeña venia.- princesa

- Esto tiene que ser una broma.- bufó sailor Fighter.

- Eres una vergüenza Fighter y te haces llamar su guardiana.- se puso a pocos centímetros frente a ella .- ni siquiera puedes mantenerla a salvo de un grupo de niñas traviesas

- ¡Estoy harta!- lo empujo.- tomare tu maldita rosa y la meteré en tu…

- ¡Alto!- gritó Serena.- discutiendo no llegaremos a nada, Tuxedo Mask podemos hablar.

- No me hagas esto.- dijo sailor Fighter rogando que Serena no se fuera a hablar con él.

- No te lo tomes así.- trato de calmar a Fighter.- solo quiero entender que ocurre. Tú y yo hablaremos más tarde.

Y sin decir más se fue con Darien, este giro su rostro para dedicarle una sonrisa triunfal a Fighter quien se sintió como la mayor perdedora de la historia. Al parecer Serena siempre preferiría irse al lado de este tipo en vez de apoyarla.

- Me largo de aquí.-

Dijo con amargura para irse por el camino contrario al que tomaron Serena y Darien. Rei y Lita intentaron detenerla pero tras recibir una mirada bastante furiosa de Fighter decidieron que lo mejor era no intervenir y ambas también abandonaron el lugar.

Serena converso con Darien menos de cinco minutos, este no le dijo nada diferente a lo que ya había dicho. Simplemente explico que al ver la incompetencia de Fighter decidió intervenir pues su obligación era protegerla en esa nueva batalla. Serena trato de indagar más pero él simplemente se fue sin contestar a una sola pregunta dejándola completamente confundida ¿por qué Darien estaba actuando tan extraño? ¿Y desde cuando sus rosas pueden causar tanto daño?

¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

Esa misma noche Amy organizo una pequeña reunión en su casa para celebrar su aniversario de bodas. Pretendía que fuera una noche bastante agradable en familia pero al parecer nadie excepto Lita y Rei estaba de ánimos para eso, sin embargo todos asistieron más por compromiso con la amistad que los unía desde hacia tantos años que por que de verdad estuvieran dispuestos a celebrar.

Mientras todos conversaban animadamente Mina estaba sentada sola en un pequeño sillón que se encontraba frente a la ventana mirando fijamente el cielo nocturno. Tenía un vaso de whisky en las manos y no había parado de beber desde que llego. Yaten conversaba con Rei mientras miraba a su esposa de reojo preocupado. Según lo que le habían informado quienes trabajaban con ella pocas veces se le veía comiendo en los estudios pero por el contrario últimamente si ingería demasiado alcohol.

- Mina creo que ya has bebido suficiente.- Yaten trato de quitarle el vaso de las manos. Ella al ver sus intenciones le arrojo el whisky en la cara.- ¿pero qué te pasa? – dijo el irritado mientras trataba de limpiarse

"_¿qué te pasa?" _ Repitió la pregunta en su mente y como la sangre le hervía. Sabía que era un cínico pero no se imaginaba hasta que punto. Los últimos días guardo silencio y trato de actuar normal con él esperando a que decidiera decirle la verdad pero ya no podía aguantar más ¿de verdad pretendía fingir que no tenía ni idea porque ella estaba así? El muy descarado quería seguir escondiendo a su amante mientras jugaba con ella a la familia perfecta ¿tan poco respeto le tenía? No pudo conservar más su autocontrol y se lanzó sobre él.

- Miserable, infeliz, cínico desgraciado.- gritaba entre lágrimas y golpes.

- ¿Mina que ocurre?- Yaten trato de calmarla pero estaba tan impresionado que no podía hacerlo por lo que Seiya y Taiki la separaron de él. –

- Trata de calmarte Mina.- la abrazo Taiki, Yaten quiso acercarse pero este lo detuvo.- creo Yaten que ya hiciste suficiente

- Déjame hablar con ella.- a pesar de las negativas de ella la tomo del brazo y la arrastro hacia la habitación que estaba al lado.

- ¿Quieres explicarme que fue todo eso?- grito Yaten exasperado.

- ¿por qué no mejor me explicas tú? - respondio ella mientras intentaba parar de llorar.- ¿creíste que no me daría cuenta?

- ¿De qué hablas?- titubeo un poco entendiendo por fin que era lo que en realidad estaba pasando.

- Tras todos estos años juntos.- Mina se abrazo fuerte para menguar el dolor en su pecho.- fue tan poco tu amor que no te costo nada remplazarme.

- No, no amor, no es cierto.- tomo su sus manos y las apretó con cariño.- yo te amo más que a nada.

- Mentiroso.- le dio una fuerte bofetada.- te vi Yaten Kou, lo vi todo. Echaste a la basura toda nuestra vida juntos, nuestra familia.- tomo aire y lo miro con desprecio.- me defraudaste.

- No, Mina no es lo que crees - gritó desesperado.- Esta fuera de mi control, algo raro me está sucediendo.

- Te estás enamorando de otra, eso es lo que sucede.- respondio ella mientras limpiaba su rostro.

- No es eso.- la abrazó con fuerza.- jamás amaría a nadie que no fueras tu.

- No me toques.- Mina se soltó con fuerza y sin decir más salió de la habitación.

Yaten la vio irse lleno de angustia ¿ahora que podría hacer para arreglar esta situación? No podía perderla, simplemente se moriría si ella y su hija se alejaran de su lado pero conociendo a su esposa llevaría todo al extremo. ¿Por qué no pudo creerle? Su historia no era muy creíble pero era cierta pudo tenerle un poco más de fe. Apretó los puños con fuerza, limpio las lagrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos y tras dar un fuerte suspiro regreso a la fiesta tratando de actuar con normalidad.

¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

En la habitación de Sophia las cosas no estaban mejor, las chicas estaban reunidas viendo como April y Arianna discutían lo ocurrido con Fighter. Ambas siempre habían sido las chicas con más fuerza y don de mando en el grupo pero nunca habían peleado, de hecho siempre se habían llevado muy bien. Ahora que estaban enfrentadas el grupo de amigas claramente se dividía en dos: por una lado April y Candace, por otro Arianna y Sophia mientras que Hana aun no sabría por cuál de los dos inclinarse pues ella siempre trataba de mantenerse al margen de todo.

- Cuando dijiste que te harías cargo pensé que acabarías con ella, no que te acobardarías.- dijo April bastante molesta.

- Yo no soy una asesina.- respondio Arianna con fuerza.

- Debiste pensarlo antes de meterte en esto Arianna.- interrumpió Candace.- ya no tienes escapatoria.

- Ni nosotras tampoco.- dijo Hana entre dientes.-

- Puedes abandonarme si tanto lo deseas.- grito Arianna quien empezó a perder la paciencia.-

- Cálmate Arianna gritando no lograras nada.- Sophia era quien siempre transmitía paz a sus amigas cuando tenían problemas pero ahora las cosas se le estaban complicando.

- Arianna creo que debes definir bien que es lo que quieres en realidad.- dijo Candace tratando de ayudar a su amiga.- atrapar a sailor moon o…

- Sabes Candace.- interrumpió April con burla.- creo que Arianna no tiene lo que se necesita para ser una princesa

- Repite eso.- grito con fuerza Arianna parándose a pocos centímetros de su prima.- atrévete

- Dije que tú no eres lo suficientemente valiente para ser la princesa de la luna.-

No hubo respuesta, sólo un fuerte golpe que derribo a April al suelo. De inmediato ella se puso de pie y tras darse cuenta de que su nariz estaba sangrando se abalanzo contra Arianna empezando una fuerte pelea entre ambas. Sophia, Candace y Hana trataron de separarlas sin éxito por lo que decidieron que era hora de pedir ayuda.

El ambiente en la sala era tan tenso que perfectamente podrían cortarlo con un cuchillo. Seiya, Mina y Rei conversaban en la mesa mientras Serena, Yaten y Lita hacían lo mismo al lado totalmente opuesto de la habitación. No hacía falta ser adivino para saber cuál era el tema de cada conversación. Amy y Taiki miraban la situación sin atreverse a intervenir pues a ninguno le estaba sirviendo de nada, Mina no daba su brazo a torcer y Yaten se negaba a hablar del tema.

- Tío Seiya, tío Yaten, tienen que ayudarme.- Sophia grito desde arriba de las escaleras y de inmediato los dos hombres que fueron llamados salieron corriendo para ver que ocurría. Todos los demás los siguieron preocupados.

Por la cabeza de Seiya y Yaten pasaron mil cosas mientras subían las escaleras, tal vez algo grave había sucedido pero lo que vieron cuando entraron a la habitación no lo hubieran podido imaginar. Sus hijas que aparte de haber sido muy unidas también eran todas unas señoritas bien portadas se revolcaban en el suelo como un par de chiquillas revoltosas. Se apresuraron a separarlas teniendo que usar bastante fuerza pues ellas ponían bastante resistencia.

- Arianna.- dijo Serena entrando a la habitación.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Chicas por todos los cielos.- dijo Seiya sosteniendo a su hija que trataba de librarse de su agarre.- ustedes son amigas no deben tratarse así.

- Además son familia April.- Yaten intervino mientras también trataba de controlar a su hija.- esas no son las cosas que te hemos enseñado tu madre y yo.

- No me hagas reír.- dijo Mina con rabia.- tú precisamente quieres hablarle a mi hija de valores familiares

- guardarte tus comentarios irónicos Mina para un momento más adecuado- dijo Yaten irritado.

- Tratemos de solucionar esto.- intento Serena.- Mina por qué no hablas tu con April mientras nosotros hacemos lo mismo con Arianna. Los demás pueden retirarse por favor

Mina tomo a su hija de los hombros y salió de la habitación sin darle la oportunidad a Yaten de seguirlas, el a pesar que también quería hablar con April entendió que su presencia solo molestaría a Mina y empeoraría las cosas. Seiya soltó a Arianna y esta de inmediato le dio la espalda a él y a su mamá.

- ¿Quieres explicarnos lo que sucedió?- preguntó Seiya. Arianna sacudió la cabeza indicando un no.

- Me sorprende tu comportamiento cielo.- dijo Serena acercándose con un pañuelo para limpiarle la sangre que le brotaba del labio.- tu jamás habías actuado con agresividad

- No me toques.- grito Arianna alejando la mano de Serena.

- No me hables así.- dijo Serena asombrada, Arianna nunca le había alzado la voz.

- No quiero hablar con nadie, déjenme sola.- grito y luego se dispuso a salir de la habitación

- Hija solo queremos.- Seiya intento detenerla.

- Que me dejen sola.- se escucho el grito desde la escaleras y luego un fuerte portazo indico que Arianna se había ido a su casa.

Sin siquiera mirarla Seiya también abandono la alcoba de Sophia. Serena intuyo que estaba molesto con ella por lo ocurrido con Darien. Era increíble ver tantas peleas juntas en una misma familia, precisamente su familia. Todos habían convivido en paz tanto tiempo sin tener una sola discusión y ahora miles de problemas se desataban a la vez como si fueran una reacción en cadena. Estos sucesos no podían ser meras coincidencias y Serena tenia la firme corazonada que había alguien tras todo lo que estaba pasando. Este enemigo la estaba destruyendo lentamente pero de forma mordaz, era un villano silencioso que atacaba de forma casi imperceptible su punto más débil. Pero ella averiguaría quien era y lo haría lamentarse el haberse metido con ella porque nadie sabía de lo que ella era capaz de hacer por proteger a sus seres queridos.


	13. Explicaciones

Arianna miraba ansiosa el reloj que estaba en la recepción de la oficina de la directora, el timbre que indicaba la salida ya había sonado y ella estaba ansiosa por irse a casa pero seguramente recibiría un castigo por las acciones de esa tarde.

Era hora del almuerzo y ella estaba sentada en la mesa de siempre junto a Sophia. El grupo de chicas se había divido gracias a la pelea de hace algunos días, como era de esperarse Candace y Hana se hicieron al lado de April dejándola sola con su otra prima. En realidad no le importaba mucho que sus amigas le dieran la espalda, últimamente le molestaba el contacto con la gente y se sentía mejor si la dejaban sola. Sophia sin embargo no quería irse de su lado pues temía que si lo hacía podría perderla completamente. Arianna sentía los pelos de punta cada vez que su prima la miraba con tanta preocupación en su rostro y estuvo a punto de gritarle que dejara de molestarla pero en ese fatídico momento una chica tropezó con ella y derramo un poco de jugo en su uniforme. Esta le pidió disculpas una y otra vez pero no fueron validas para Arianna quien arremetió contra ella y de un puñetazo la envió al suelo, pretendía s seguir golpeándola pero Sophia de inmediato se interpuso entre ella y la chica por lo que simplemente se sentó de nuevo en su mesa a terminar su almuerzo como si nada hubiese sucedido.

El día hubiese transcurrido sin más inconvenientes si alguien no la hubiese delatado con Collins y la obligaran a ir a su oficina. Ansiaba saber quién era la soplona para darle también su merecido y así mostrarle a toda la escuela que nadie puede meterse con Arianna Kou.

Tras a insoportable espera Collins por fin la hizo pasar. La directora llevaba meses sin verla desde aquella discusión en el hospital cuando la acuso de atacar a April pero de inmediato vio el cambio en aquella chica. Estaba muy delgada y pálida, sus ojeras eran casi color malva, sus hermosos ojos habían perdido todo su brillo y vivacidad. Collins no pudo evitar hacer la comparación entre Arianna y un cadáver y llego a la conclusión que la única diferencia entre ambos es que ella aun puede respirar.

- ¡Mi niña santo cielo!- dijo alarmada.- ¿te encuentras bien?

- De maravilla.- respondió Arianna con ironía - me encanta pasar mis tardes conversando con usted.

- ¿Estás enferma?- analizo el rostro con de Arianna con preocupación.- luces muy mal

- Quiere ir al grano Collins.- mostró una sonrisa arrogante.- quiero salir de aquí.

- Me temo que no será tan simple.- tomo el teléfono y empezó a marcar a la oficina de Seiya.- Tu falta fue muy grave y tengo que informar de inmediato a tus padres.

- Eso no va a ser necesario.- dijo Arianna con irritación endureciendo la mirada.

- Claro que si linda, es por…-

- Dije que no va ser necesario.- se puso de pie y de un manotazo arrojo el teléfono al suelo.- escúcheme bien, tal vez desee mucho ver a mi padre pero tendrá que buscar otro medio.- la tomo la solapa de la chaqueta y la halo hacia sí - olvidará todo lo que ocurrió hoy y mis padres no se enteraran de nada ¿entendido?

- Arianna me estas asustando.-

- ¿Va a hacer lo que le digo o no? - gritó furiosa.

- Si, si pero por favor suéltame ya.- la soltó de golpe haciendo que su silla se tambaleara

- Eso está mejor.- sonrió.- como le dije me encanta conversar con usted.

Tras decir esto se fue, con una actitud tan despreocupada que no parecía ser la misma chica que hace unos minutos amenazó a la directora. Collins trato de servirse un vaso de agua pero estaba tan nerviosa que dejo caer la jarra de cristal haciendo un desastre en su oficina. Jamás un estudiante la había intimidado, no a tal punto. Había tratado con todo tipo de niños, rebeldes, malcriados, revoltosos e incluso pandilleros, a todos los había podido manejar sin percances pero la señorita Kou la tomo por sorpresa. Siempre fue tan risueña y dulce que jamás creyó verla como lo hizo hoy, tan peligrosa e intimidante. Sin más borro la anotación que había hecho en el expediente de Arianna y lo guardo en el fondo de su archivador, ella no se enfrentaría a ese pequeño demonio otra vez

-/-

Serena estaba esperando en la puerta de la escuela un poco más de media hora. Decidió ir a esperar a su hija e irse caminando juntas a casa, a lo mejor allí tenían la oportunidad de hablar un poco, pero ella se estaba tardando demasiado y ya se estaba preocupando sobre todo tras encontrarse con Sophia y tras preguntar por su hija le respondio un "mejor que se lo diga ella", lo que indicaba que a lo mejor Arianna se había metido una vez más en problemas.

A cualquier persona le agradaría encontrarse a su madre esperando por ti con una enorme sonrisa para acompañarte a casa, lástima que en estos momentos Arianna estaba muy lejos de ser una persona normal. El ver a Serena allí le pareció una verdadera sorpresa, una muy grande y desagradable sorpresa.

- Collins te llamo.- grito Arianna mientras imaginaba como hacerle pagar esa traición a la vieja bruja.

- Yo vine por mi cuenta.- le contesto seria.- ¿qué sucedió con Collins?

- ¿Por qué no estás en tu trabajo?- pregunto con toda la intención de cambiar el tema.

- Me tomare unos días.- sonrió.- quiero pasar más tiempo contigo

- ¿Cuantos días?- la sonrisa de Serena no logro contagiar a Arianna ni por un segundo, al contrario su mirada se endureció aún más.

- En realidad renuncie.- se alzo de hombros. La chica hizo una mueca de desagrado y comenzó a caminar dándole la espalda.

- Será una oportunidad para que nos acerquemos más ¿no te agrada la idea?- Serena tuvo que correr para alcanzarla

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero pasar tiempo contigo?- grito disgustada.

- No creí que te molestaras tanto.- Serena aguanto las lagrimas.-

- Bueno ya ves que si.- sonrió y continuo su camino

- Arianna Kou Tsukino vuelve aquí en este momento.- por primera vez en su vida Arianna escucho a su mama levantarle la voz y por esto no pudo evitar detenerse.

Serena camino hacia ella y puso su mirada en las oscuras bolsas bajo los ojos de Arianna. Estaba segura de no haberla visto tan pálida y con las ojeras tan marcadas esa mañana pero eso no era lo único diferente en ella, los ojos tenía un brillo diferente y aún más preocupante, su aura expedía una energía oscura y siniestra tanto que si Serena hubiese podido verla seguramente era más negra que la propia oscuridad.

- Iremos al templo Hikawa, Rei sabrá que hacer.- Serena tomo le tomo la mano e intento arrastrarla pero Arianna opuso resistencia.

- ¿Y que se supone que hará Rei? ¿Lanzarme un pergamino? - empezó a reírse.

- Si es necesario te hago un exorcismo.- Serena respondió disgustada.- esta no eres tu Arianna ¿que no lo ves?

- ¿Quién insinúas que no soy?- la risa se detuvo para mirar a su madre un tanto intrigada

- Mejor vayamos al grano ¿Arianna tienes que ver con lo que está sucediendo en la ciudad?

Serena no hubiese querido tocar el tema con su hija tan rápido, no en lugar tan poco adecuado y sin la compañía de Seiya pero al verla tan distinta no pudo evitar cometer la imprudencia de preguntarle directamente si ella tenía o no algo que ver con Dark moon.

- ¿De qué hablas mamá?

- Sabes de qué o mejor dicho de quien hablo.- se cruzo de brazos.- de Dark moon

- ¿cómo es que la conoces?- Arianna estaba confundida. Había intentado ser bastante discreta para que no la descubrieran. Ataco lugares lejos de casa o del trabajo de sus padres y familiares. Serena no tenia forma de descubrirlo ¿entonces por qué sabia?

- Yo pregunte primero.- no pensó en el pequeño detalle que su hija pediría una explicación así que respondió a la defensiva con la mejor salida que encontró

- Bueno.- torció el gesto ante la respuesta.- entonces no tengo nada que ver con ella.

- Me estas mintiendo.-

- Puedes probarlo.- Arianna sonrió con arrogancia.- no estás segura ¿verdad?

- Deja de jugar que esto es serio.- grito Serena.- soy tu mamá, merezco saber que te está pasando y si puedo ayudarte ¡mira como estas! Te estoy perdiendo y no me dejas hacer nada para evitarlo.

- Baja el drama mamá, tú no eres Mina.- se burlo del dolor de Serena.- te daré un consejo para evitarte tanto sufrimiento. No hagas preguntas, si no puedes soportar la respuesta.

A lo mejor tenía en alguna parte de su cuerpo un botón que podía desactivar todo sus sistema y Arianna sin duda lo había presionado. Se sentía perdida, pasmada y sobre todo confundida por la persona que tenia frente a sí, ella no era su hija, esa pequeña bruja no podía serlo. Como para darle más certeza a los pensamientos de su madre, Arianna soltó una fuerte carcajada, cruel y humillante que hizo llenar los ojos de Serena de lagrimas. Tras esto se fue dejándola parada en mitad de la acera mirando hacia la nada. Su hija tenía razón no estaba lista para la verdad, pero por lo menos ya la conocía.

-/-

Yaten intento toda la mañana ponerse en contacto con Mina, rondo los sets de grabación y su camerino pero no pudo conversar con ella más de cinco minutos y de cosas únicamente relacionadas con el trabajo, lo ignoró completamente haciéndolo sentir destruido, ella jamás lo había hecho a un lado como si no importara, obviamente ese comportamiento era una muy mala señal. El desprecio que Mina tenía en su mirada era suficiente para desesperarlo hasta hacerlo caer en la locura, prefería mil veces que ella estuviese gritándole, recriminándole e incluso golpeándolo, podía manejar eso pero no su indiferencia, a eso nunca se había enfrentado y para ser sincero estaba realmente asustado.

El día se le acababa y debía regresar a su oficina para organizar unos informes que debía tener listos antes de que llegara Sophia para ir a llevárselos a Taiki. Se sentó en su escritorio dispuesto a sacar a Mina por un rato de su mente pero fue imposible cuando ella lo miraba sonriente desde el portarretrato que tenia sobre la mesa. Estaba hermosa y feliz mientras que él la abrazaba sonriente, era el día de su boda, el día que estaban llenos de sueños e ilusiones, una hermosa familia, una empresa prospera , envejecer juntos demostrándose cada mañana el amor tan infinito que sentía. Todo eso ya eran sueños rotos.

El teléfono sonó. Yaten dudo en contestar pero Mei se encargaba de filtrar las llamadas que pasaban a su oficina y tenía una orden estricta de no pasárselas a no ser de que fuera sumamente importante, gruño para sus adentros y tomo el auricular de mala gana sin molestarse en saludar a quien estaba en la otra línea sino esputar un agresivo "que quiere".

- ¿El señor Yaten Kou?- pregunto la voz de un hombre

- Es obvio que soy yo.- _" idiota si llamo a mi oficina quien más iba a contestar"_

- Soy el abogado de la señora Kou y quiero hablar con usted todo lo referente al divorcio.- Al escuchar esto la sangre se le helo y dejo de circular por su cuerpo, ahora todas sus células no se alimentaban de oxigeno sino de terror.

- No, no- grito nervioso.- hay un error mina no quiere divorciarse.

- Si lo quiere señor.- suspiro el hombre al teléfono.- es mejor hacer esto de mutuo acuerdo así será más rápido y menos doloroso para usted y su esposa.

- No voy a llegar a ningún acuerdo porque no habrá divorcio ¿me oye?

- Señor Kou entienda…-

- Sus servicios no serán necesarios muchas gracias.

Yaten tiro el teléfono enojado, Mina se había tomado el atrevimiento de conseguir un abogado sin siquiera hablar con él, no quería divorciarse, era lo último que haría y tenía que hacer hasta lo imposible por hacerla desistir de la idea. Convencerla de que aun la amaba y que moriría si no le permitía seguir a su lado y el de su hija.

- ¿Qué te dijo el abogado?- Mei sonreía desde el marco de la puerta mirando con deleita la exasperación de su jefe

- ¿Por qué me pasaste la llamada?

- Dijo que solo hablaría contigo personalmente.- entro y se sentó sobre el escritorio.- aunque no lo creas separarte va a ser lo mejor, tu mujer está loca.

- Esto se acabo.- grito furioso.- Tu estas despedida

- No puedes despedirme.- le reclamo indignada.

- No vas a venir a mi oficina a hablar mal de la mujer que amo.- camino hacia la puerta para abrirla.- óyeme bien Mei, entre ella y tú mi corazón la elegirá mil veces

- ¿Ah si?

Yaten no supo en qué momento su bella y muy atractiva secretaria se convirtió en ese horrible monstruo. Tenía la piel arrugada y de un tono casi gris, los ojos, la nariz y los dientes desparecieron para dar paso a unas desagradables fosas oscuras como la de las calaveras. El abundante cabello azul desapareció dejando la cabeza de este ser completamente calva. Yaten quedo paralizado y por más que quiso no pudo mover ni un solo musculo para defenderse de esa cosa.

- No te resistas Yaten Kou.- dijo la bruja agarrando con fuerza su mandíbula.- estas completamente a mi merced

- No vas a dominarme.- intento moverse una vez más.- no seré tu sirviente.

- Calla.- puso un dedo en su boca.- no estás en condiciones de discutir conmigo.- sonrió.- Olvidaras esta discusión y la idea de despedirme

Los ojos de Yaten perdieron el brillo y por un momento parecieron como sin vida, un raro humo salía de su cabeza y se concentraba en la pequeña estatuilla que Mei le había regalado meses atrás, esa cosa era la que le permitía seguir teniendo control sobre él.

- Hare todo lo que digas.- dijo con un tono igual al de un robot

- dime querido ¿quién es la mujer que te desvela?

- Nadie más que tu.

La fuerza mental de Yaten y su amor por Mina eran fuertes pero los poderes de Moira lo eran aún más. Lo había tomado desprevenido, si tan sólo hubiese descubierto a Mei antes podría haberse defendido de su control mental, ahora ella lo tenía completamente atrapado. Su plan para retomar el control de Yaten hubiese salido a la perfección si Moira hubiera puesto un poco más de cuidado al transformarse porque alguien la había visto.

La pequeña Sophia miraba como un monstruo, que no podía pertenecer a otra persona que a la reina Darkness, se estaba apoderando de su tío. Moira fijo su mirada en ella y está aterrorizada salió huyendo del lugar. Si esa niña contaba todo lo que había visto los esfuerzos de ella y su reina serian en vano, por lo tanto debía encargarse de la mocosa antes que soltara la lengua.

-/-

Serena estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina y frente a ella había un enorme trozo de pastel, pero no se había animado a darle un solo bocado. La conversación de esa tarde con Arianna le daba vueltas y vueltas por la cabeza. Ahora sabía la verdad ¿pero que era lo que debía hacer con ella? Encontrar una solución era bastante complicado cuando no tenía ni idea de cómo volverla a la normalidad o quien era su enemigo principal para ir y obligarlo a dejar en paz a su hija.

- Serena gracias al cielo te encontramos.- Luna y Artemis entraron en la cocina y de un salto subieron a la mesa para ponerse a la altura de Serena.

- Luna, Artemis.- Se apresuro a limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro.- ¿qué sucede?

- Serena tenemos una idea de quién puede ser nuestro enemigo.- respondió Artemis bastante ansioso.

- ¿Ah sí?- grito Serena emocionada.- ¿Quién es?

- Recuerdas que Seiya escucho a las Dark sailors hablar del eclipse de la luna oscura ¿Sabes lo que sucede en los eclipses lunares?- pregunto Luna para poder iniciar su explicación

- La tierra se interpone entre la Luna y el sol, entonces la Luna deja de recibir su luz.- Respondio de mala gana, tal vez hubiese sido algo tonta y poco estudiosa cuando joven pero ahora entendía fenómenos tan básicos como los eclipses

- El eclipse de la Luna oscura no es un eclipse ordinario.- intervino Artemis.- en este la fuerzas de la oscuridad logran penetrar la vía láctea y es la oportunidad perfecta para apropiarse del milenio de plata.

- Quien controle el milenio de plata controla toda la galaxia.- agrego Luna.

- Ahora el milenio de plata no es controlado por nadie lo que es una oportunidad perfecta para que la oscuridad pueda conquistarlo - Artemis dijo bastante preocupado

- Pero yo soy la princesa de la Luna, yo soy quien está a su cargo ¿o no?- Serena pregunto confundida

- Me temo que no, todo este tiempo que dejaste de ser sailor moon hizo que el milenio de plata dejara de reconocerte como su princesa.- dijo Artemis

- ¿Eso qué quiere decir?-

- que tanto tu como tus guardianas están su perdiendo poder.

- Pero que dices si incluso nuestra fuerza se incremento cuando luchábamos contra Dark moon.

- Algo ha cambiado.- dijo Luna.- desde hace algunos meses la luz que reinaba en la galaxia se ha extinguido poco a poco.

- Espera Luna ¿de qué luz me hablas?

Luna y Artemis respiraron profundo y comenzaron a contarle a Serena una importante historia la cual ella escucho con mucha atención.

En un principio nada existía, todo era un vacio interminable pero de pronto surgió el cosmos, las estrellas y los planetas pero también vino el caos y la oscuridad. Juntos todos estos hicieron posible la aparición del universo.

La razón por la que puede existir el universo es que en este se presenta un perfecto equilibrio y para cada mal existe su contraparte: el día se enfrenta a la noche, el blanco no existe sin el negro y no podemos hablar de un sí, si no estuviera el no. Así como la luz y la oscuridad son contrarias cumplen una función fundamental, su constante lucha entre el bien y el mal es la que permite mantener el equilibrio en el universo y con este la vida en todas las galaxias.

- Creo que entiendo un poco lo de la teoría de los contrarios y toda la cosa.- intervino Serena.- ¿Pero por qué la luz de la vía láctea está desapareciendo?

- Porque tú larga ausencia generó un desequilibrio. – explico Artemis.- debías fundar un segundo milenio de plata o mejor conocido como Tokio de cristal pero no sucedió entonces el milenio de plata, el reino de la luz en la vía láctea quedo en el olvido.

- no entiendo.- Serena respondió frustrada.- si otra vez soy sailor moon ¿por que continua el desequilibrio?

- Porque la familia de la luna ha sido contaminada por la oscuridad- Luna no quería tocar esa parte pues sabía que podría afectarla.

- Arianna. – Serena expreso con angustia.

- No solo ella Serena.- respondio Artemis.- todos de cierta manera lo están

- Las peleas, las traiciones, los celos y la desconfianza.- Luna miro a Serena fijamente.- sabes esto no es normal entre ustedes, las fuerzas de la oscuridad están haciendo de las suyas y si los corazones de las guerreras del sistema solar se llenan de malos sentimientos, el milenio de plata perderá toda la protección que ellas puedan brindarle.

- Y eso no es lo más preocupante.- Artemis tomo aire.- si la oscuridad se apodera de la vía láctea la luz que hay en ella se extinguirá completamente.

- Entonces la predicción de Candace es real, sino gano esta batalla voy a morir.-

- No sólo tu Serena.- enfatizo Luna.- todos los que portan en su interior una verdadera semilla estelar.

- No puedo permitirlo ¿qué debo hacer entonces?-

- Defender al milenio de plata de la invasión, recuperar la fuerza de tu semilla estelar y la de tus guardianas.- dijo Artemis.- Serena, debes cumplir con tu destino y convertirte en la Reina del milenio de plata.

Serena siempre supo que su decisión de quedarse con Seiya traería cambios significativos en el futuro, ahora después de tanto tiempo podía vislumbrar cuales eran. El milenio de plata había sido olvidado por su gobernante y ahora la vía láctea estaba desprotegida para el próximo eclipse de la luna oscura. Su poder y el de sus guardianas estaba bastante debilitado gracias a que las artimañas y los engaños de Darkness habían logrado llenar de oscuridad sus corazones y la luz de sus semillas se reducía ante este hecho. Si Serena quería ganar esta guerra lo primero que debía hacer era limpiar a toda su familia de la influencia de la oscuridad y prepararse para cumplir con el deber que tuvo desde siempre, ser la reina del milenio de plata.

- /-

Sophia llego corriendo al hospital de sus padres bastante agitada. Lo que había visto la dejo atónita y bastante aterrorizada. Sabia del problema de Yaten y Mina gracias a que April había hablado con sus amigas al respecto buscando un poco de consuelo. Al principio dudo de que fuese posible que su tío quien siempre pareció tan enamorado engañara a su esposa así no más, al final termino por creer que podía ser posible pero lo que acababa de ver cambiaba todo el panorama.

Esa criatura que se hacía pasar por la secretaria de Yaten era un sirviente de la reina Darkness, de eso no había duda ¿pero por qué? ¿Qué interés tenia la reina en destruir la familia de April? Sophia tenía entendido que la guerra de Darkness era contra sailor moon, la familia de ninguna de ellas no tenía nada que ver en esto.

Todo esto significaba que esa mujer siempre le había mentido a Arianna y mientras ellas batallaban como unas tontas frente a las sailors scouts la reina se encargaba de hacerles daño a sus espaldas. Entonces si ella era la responsable de los problemas de Mina seguramente también lo era del ataque en la fiesta de three lights, del accidente de April donde culparon a Arianna, el deterioro en la salud de su prima y quien sabe que cosas más de las que no estaba enterada.

-Como está la niña más linda del mundo.- dijo Taiki que la encontró parada en mitad del pasillo.- ¿estás bien? Te veo algo pálida.-

- Ah, sí, no te preocupes.- trato de actuar normal frente a su padre.- vine corriendo, debe ser por eso.

-Está bien.- dijo no muy convencido.- ¿trajiste los documentos que te pedí?

- Eh no, Yaten no los tenía listos.- dio la primera excusa que se le ocurrió

- debía tenerlos esta tarde.- exclamo Taiki muy molesto.- tendré que encargarme yo mismo de ellos, lástima que hubieses corrido para nada.- le sonrio a su hija.- Bueno me dirigía a comer algo antes de iniciar mi turno ¿quieres acompañarme?

- Claro que si.- sonrió ya mas aliviada.

-/-

En la recepción del hospital una hermosa joven de cabello azul llego buscando al doctor Kou, para entregarle unos papeles muy importantes. Miro a su alrededor inspeccionando las instalaciones del centro médico y un cuadro en la pared capturo su atención, una pequeña de aproximadamente siete años disfrazada de enfermera la miraba sonriente. Tenía los ojos color violeta y un largo cabello castaño.

-Disculpe.- llamo la atención de la recepcionista.- ¿quién es la niña que está en esa pintura?

-Bueno ella.- sonrio al ver a quien se refería.- Es la señorita Sophia Kou, la hija de los dueños del hospital. Taiki y Amy Kou.

-Parece ser una niña muy gentil.- dijo analizando el cuadro.- ¿nombraron el hospital "dulce Sophia" en honor a ella?

-Claro que sí, es una niña muy tierna con todos a su alrededor. Nuestros pacientes la adoran.

- Ya veo.- sonrió.- si los pacientes la conocen es que seguramente pasa mucho tiempo en el hospital.

- Ella está aquí todas las tardes después de la escuela le gusta visitar a los enfermos

- Ya veo.- sonrió.- me encanta conversar con usted pero podría decirle al señor Kou que estoy aquí.

Taiki y Sophia compartían una malteada y un trozo de pastel en la cafetería. Taiki analizaba como su pequeña princesita había cambiado tanto. A veces le era imposible no verla como la pequeña que corría por todos los pasillos del hospital pero ahora estaba muy lejos de ser una niña, era una señorita muy inteligente y bien portada, cabe resaltar que también era muy hermosa. En algunas ocasiones descubrió algunos de sus enfermeros mirándola o coqueteando con ella y no pudo evitar sentir una chispa de celos. Era consciente que su niña crecería, se enamoraría y se iría de su lado pero quería posponer eso todo lo posible no solo porque quería tenerla junto a él muchos años más sino porque no quería que ella estuviese con un hombre que no fuera digno de ella.

- Doctor Kou.- una enfermera le llamo la atención.- la asistente de Yaten Kou lo está esperando en la recepción.

- Por favor dile que voy en un momento.- la enfermera asintió y se fue a dar el mensaje a la recepción.

-No vayas.- Sophia exclamo asustada.- por favor no hables con ella.

- A mí tampoco me agrada.- Taiki torció el gesto, sabía perfectamente que esa mujer arruino el matrimonio de su hermano.- pero seguramente trae los archivos que Yaten debía enviarme. Nos veremos más tarde.

- No papa, no.-

Él emprendió camino a la recepción tan rápido que no escucho las plegarias de su hija. Sophia quiso correr tras él y detenerlo pero ver otra vez a Mei le daba tanto miedo que se arrepintió de la idea de perseguirlo, por lo que mejor decidió ir al consultorio de su mamá y ocultarse allí mientras esa mujer permanecía en el hospital.

Taiki no pudo evitar fruncir el seño al ver a Mei en la recepción. Debía reconocer que era hermosa pero no tanto como Mina, además era obvio que esta era un mujer arribista y sin escrúpulos al pretender iniciar una relación con un hombre casado. No solía inmiscuirse en problemas ajenos pero el aprecio que le tenía a Mina y el amor que sentía por su hermano le hacía imposible no tomar partido

- ¿Puedo ayudarla?- pregunto de mala gana.

- Buenas tardes.- sonrió.- su hermano envió esto para usted.- le entrego el sobre con los papeles.- dice que por favor los revise y lleve sus correcciones a la próxima junta directiva.

- Bueno. Ya puedes irte.-

- Doctor Kou, perdone el atrevimiento.- se mordió los labios como dudando si hablar o no.- pero tiene una hija muy hermosa

- Ya lo sé.- torció el gesto.- muchas gracias.

- Se ve tan linda y tan enamorada.- le guiño un ojo con picardía.- tiene un novio muy guapo

- ¿De qué habla?- Taiki pregunto preocupado, Sophia no tenia novio hasta donde el sabia.

- ¡Oh no! Cometí una imprudencia.- dijo apenada.- pensé que usted sabia.

- Pues al parecer no.- dijo malhumorado.- ¿usted sabe de quién se trata?

- La he visto salir un par de veces con el chico que la transporta.- se alzó de hombros.- por cómo se comportaban pensé que eran novios. Disculpe otra vez mi indiscreción a lo mejor mal interpreté las cosas.

- Tranquila.- le dio la mano.- ahora le pido el favor que se retire.

Mei sonrio y salió del hospital. Desde hace varios meses conocía la relación que Sophia mantenía con su chofer, tanto la reina como ella sabían de todos los acontecimientos que transcurrían en la vida de las guerreras. Siempre supo que el supuesto novio de Sophia era una buena carta para indisponer a Taiki y a Amy. Ahora usaría ese truco para divertirse por un momento mientras planeaba una buena forma para deshacerse de la pequeña chismosa.

-/-

Taiki llego a su casa pasadas las diez pues su turno se había extendido. Encontró a su linda esposa dormida en el sofá con un libro en su regazo, seguramente ella había estado esperándolo pero el sueño la atrapo, la tomo entre sus brazos con cuidado y quiso llevarla a su habitación pero ella se despertó en el camino, sonrió y le dio un suave beso. Taiki la descargo con cariño en la cama y se dispuso a ponerse cómodo para dormir pues estaba sumamente cansado.

- Sophia me dijo que la asistente de yaten estuvo en el hospital ¿qué quería esa mujer?- pregunto Amy curiosa.

- ¿Tu sabias que nuestra hija sale con el chofer?- pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa.

Amy solo la había visto salir con él una vez hacía varios meses. Le pregunto a su hija que era lo que estaba sucediendo y ella le dijo que a pesar de haber salido con Ethan varias veces no pudo mantener una relación con el pues tenía muchas obligaciones que atender y no tenia cabeza para tener novio. Los chicos siguieron siendo grandes amigos y Amy no volvió a tocar el tema con su hija, tampoco lo toco con su esposo pues quiso evitarle un mal rato y una discusión entre él y Sophia.

- Sé que salieron juntos alguna vez.- dijo restándole importancia.- pero ahora no hay nada entre ellos ¿quién te lo conto?

- Eso no es lo importante no crees.- dijo irritado.- lo que importa es como debí saberlo, tu tendrías que decirme todo lo que sucede con nuestra hija.

- Son cosas de chicas Taiki, no lo tomes así.-

- Ella es una niña inexperta, podrían aprovecharse de ella y tú lo permites.- grito Taiki.

- Vas a despertarla.- reclamo Amy quien empezaba a molestarse.- Sophia es muy lista y madura para su edad, si crees que podrían engañarla tan fácil, no la conoces.

- Yo me hubiese hecho cargo.- se cruzo de brazos.- no puedo creer que después de todos estos años me ocultes cosas Amy.

- ¿Por qué crees que lo hice?- reclamo irritada.- precisamente esto era lo que quería evitar, una discusión sin fundamentos, me reclamas por algo que sucedió hace meses.

- Debiste ser honesta…- Amy lo interrumpió

- Taiki Kou, en estos momentos la estabilidad nuestra familia pende de un hilo, todos a nuestro alrededor están teniendo problemas realmente graves y tú decides discutir por tonterías.

- Amy entiende.- empezó a sentirse culpable

- Tenemos que mantenernos unidos si queremos transmitir fuerza a nuestros amigos.- le tomo el rostro con las manos.- si nosotros también nos dejamos envolver por los problemas como podremos ayudar a tus hermanos.

- Tienes razón.- sonrió.- ¿cómo es que eres tan sabia?

- Amy lo beso en respuesta y ambos se dispusieron a dormir. Su esposa se abrazo fuerte a su regazo y en pocos minutos se quedo dormida, a Taiki le costó un poco mas conciliar el sueño porque aun la idea de que ese chico tan mayor, sin un buen trabajo y con un futuro tan poco prometedor pudiera aprovecharse de su hija no lo dejaba tener tranquilidad. El no lo permitiría y tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto antes de que su hija cometiera alguna otra estupidez.


	14. Ataque en el hospital

ATAQUE EN EL HOSPITAL

.

.

Esa mañana Amy había despertado con un terrible humor. Se levanto muy temprano y no se tomo el tiempo de esperar a Taiki para irse al hospital pues estaba realmente enfadada con él. No suele enfadarse a menudo, de hecho nunca lo hace pero ese día era algo particular. Se sentía diferente, no lograba explicarlo pero sabía que había algo nuevo en ella. Estaba organizando su escritorio cuando Taiki entro a su consultorio.

- Luces increíblemente hermosa hoy.- ella giro el rostro para no corresponder su beso.

- ¿Qué ocurre Amy?- preguntó confundido, no tenía ni idea que estaba enfadada con él.

- Ayer mi hija me contó que tu decidiste despedir a Ethan, su chofer.

Taiki enmudeció, hace una semana que se había enterado de la relación clandestina entre Sophia y el conductor, lo cual lo había dejado bastante preocupado y quiso tomar cartas en el asunto. Decidió despedir al chico por que no consideraba bueno que un joven tan mayor estuviese interesado en su niña que solo tenía 13 años, además no podría estar tranquilo sabiendo que estaba cerca de ella casi todo el tiempo, a lo mejor podría convencerla de retomar su relación y su hija no tenia edad para esas cosas, ella debía estudiar, salir con sus amigas, pasar tiempo con sus padres y no pensar en chicos, no por ahora y ojala en un buen rato.

- Hice lo que considere mejor.- se alzo de hombros.

- ¿Lo mejor para quién?- pregunto molesta.- ¿para Sophia o para ti?

- Obvio que para ella.-

- Si fuera así ¿por qué nuestra hija esta tan triste?- gritó enojada.- la dejaste sin su amigo Taiki y no sólo eso cometiste una injusticia con ese chico, sabes bien que necesita el trabajo.

- No lo deje sin trabajo, lo transferí para que trabaje como mensajero en las oficinas centrales.- Se defendió, puede que no le gustara el chico pero tampoco era tan infame para echarlo a la calle.

- Entonces eso harás cada que alguien se acerque a Sophia ¿lo alejaras? – Taiki jamás había visto a su esposa tan alterada. Miento una vez si, hace mucho tiempo.

- Amy recuerda que no debemos pelear por pequeñeces.- la tomo por los hombros.- No es tan importante, ellos pueden seguir viéndose si eso quieren. Sólo considere que debían tener un poco de distancia.

- Herir a nuestra hija no es una pequeñez.- se soltó de su agarre.- traicionar mi confianza no es una tontería Taiki Kou.- Amy grito tan fuerte que quienes estaban el pasillo alcanzaron a escuchar. En ese momento sintió que el mundo le daba vueltas y Taiki tuvo que aferrarla fuerte a él antes de que se cayera al suelo.

- Amy cariño ¿está bien?- pregunto preocupado pues estaba muy pálida.

- Suéltame.- se separo de él.- estoy bien

- si quieres puedo revisarte.-

- no hace falta.- camino hacia la puerta.- nos veremos luego.

Taiki pateo fuerte una silla que estaba cerca tirándola al suelo. No entendía por qué su esposa se había disgustado tanto, tal vez sí hubiese obrado mal y debió hablar primero con su hija antes de tomar alguna decisión pero tampoco era para enojarse así. Amy nunca había sido tan temperamental, excepto hace catorce años cuando estuvo embarazada de Sophia. En ese tiempo tuvo unos cambios de humor insoportables. Taiki no pudo evitar a hacer comparaciones a pesar de que no sonara lógico, pues ella se estaba comportando exactamente igual como aquella vez

- /-

Amy antes de iniciar su turno se dirigía al consultorio de un gran amigo suyo. Decidió hacerse unos chequeos porque desde hace semanas se estaba sintiendo débil y cansada asi que prefirio recurrir a su amigo para descartar alguna enfermedad de gravedad. No pedirle ayuda Taiki pues conociendo a su esposo, él se hubiese preocupado demasiado con la simpe posibilidad de que algo le estuviera ocurriendo, así que mejor se aseguraba de que no tuviese nada antes de hablar con él.

- Amy que alegría verte.- dijo su amigo emocionado.- ya tengo los resultados de todos tus exámenes.

- ¿me sucede algo grave?- pregunto preocupada.- se que por ser medica yo tendría que saberlo pero estoy tan nerviosa que no puedo descubrirlo por mi misma

- Amy tranquilízate.- se rió un poco.- no es grave pero si va a cambiar tu vida completamente.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Vas a tener un bebe.

Amy enmudeció. Quiso gritar de felicidad, sorpresa, desconcierto, duda, miedo. Por fin un bebe después de haberlo deseado durante tanto tiempo, seguramente Taiki estaría feliz y ella también lo estaba pero también se sentía aterrada. Estaban en medio de una guerra, sus amigas estaban teniendo problemas con sus familias y ella traería un bebe al mundo en esas condiciones. No quería que sus hijo llegase para tener que soportar todo eso, que naciese entre tanta desazón.

- ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Ryota.- no pareces estar muy contenta con la noticia.

- Es sólo que…- limpio las lagrimas de su rostro.- me tomas por sorpresa.

- Parece que las hormonas te están volviendo algo sensible.- sonrió y le alcanzó un pañuelo para que se limpiara. -Imagina lo feliz que se pondrá Taiki con la noticia.

- Ya lo creo.- se animo un poco.- iré a decirle.

Le dio un fuerte abrazo a Ryota y tomo sus exámenes para mostrárselos a Taiki, a lo mejor el podía darle un poco de ánimo. Al llegar a la oficina de su esposo la secretaria le dijo que él estaba dando una ronda por la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Como ya se le estaba haciendo tarde para iniciar su turno, decidió dejarle los exámenes con la secretaria y esperar a que él descubriera la sorpresa.

-/-

A la hora del almuerzo Serena fue la primera en llegar al restaurante. Como ya no trabajaba tenía mucho tiempo libre lo que en estas circunstancias era más una tortura que una bendición. No podía alejar a Arianna de su mente ni un minuto, desde que se había enterado que ella es Dark moon no encontraba la forma de liberarla. Una vez mientras dormía le apunto con su cetro usando _"curación lunar"_ y no obtuvo ningún resultado, o eso creía. En realidad no podía saber si ella continuaba siendo Dark moon o no pues las Dark sailors no habían vuelto a atacar y la salud de su hija había mejorado notoriamente. Tampoco había vuelto a tener noticias de Darien, lo que hizo que Seiya dejase de estar disgustado con ella. Pero podía intuir que algo se agitaba en el interior de su esposo, un pensamiento bastante sombrío lo cual lograba deprimirlo muy a menudo y aunque Serena se esforzaba en demostrarle su lealtad el no recuperaba su encantadora sonrisa. La cizaña que Darien había sembrado en el era tan fuerte que había logrado acabar con esa arrogancia y confianza que tenia en sí mismo.

- El tráfico esta terrible hoy ¿no lo crees?- dijo Mina dejándose caer pesadamente en su silla.

- ¡Mina! - Lita entro a la pequeña sala y exclamo con emoción al ver a su amiga.- hace varios días que no venias.

- Bueno trataba de evitar mostrar mi rostro en público.- torció el gesto.- todavía aparezco en la portada de las revistas como _"la cornuda del año" _

- No les prestes atención.- dijo Lita con una sonrisa.- ya sabes cómo les encanta inventar cosas.

- Lástima que eso no lo están inventando.- se alzó de hombros.- ¿y las demás?

- Deben estar por llegar.- agrego Serena.- ¡mira ahí viene Rei!

- Hola chicas.- Rei dio un saludo general y se sentó.- ¿cuál es la especialidad de hoy Lita muero de hambre.-

- Bueno es…

El estruendo que venía desde fuera distrajo a Lita y las obligó a salir para mirar que sucedía. En la entrada estaba Yaten gritándole a una camarera porque no lo quería dejar entrar a sabiendas que él era accionista de ese lugar. El problema era en realidad que él no estaba presentado para ingresar, tenía su camisa llena de manchas como si se hubiese revolcado en el lodo y su rostro daba signos de que llevaba varios días sin afeitarse. Ninguna de sus prendas combinaba y parecía que las hubiese escogido sin siquiera mirarlas; eran una saco azul, una corbata naranja, una camisa verde y un pantalón rojo.

- ¿Mina como lo dejas salir así a la calle?- Dijo Rei algo divertida.- parece un payaso

- Casi no lo veo por las mañanas.- dijo sin darle importancia a la patética imagen de su esposo - además no soy su madre para vestirlo.

- ¿Notaron que le hace falta un zapato?- dijo Lita bastante confundida, si en algo se distinguió Yaten era en su elegancia para vestir

- Y mira los moretones en su rostro.- dijo Serena preocupada.- parece que le dieron una buena golpiza.

Sin querer en realidad, Mina empezó a sentir compasión por el hombre que estaba allá afuera. No era fácil ver a quien amas en esas condiciones, así él se hubiese comportado como él peor de los hombres. Aún lo quería y le dolía verlo así, tan triste y desesperado Corrió hacia la puerta sin decir una palabra y arrastro a Yaten de su horrorosa corbata para encerrarse con él en la oficina de Lita. Si tanto quería hablar con ella, lo iba a escuchar. Lo sentó sobre el escritorio para poder revisarle los moretones que tenía en el rostro.

- ¿estuviste bebiendo?- se acerco un poco para oler sus ropas.- Apestas a Alcohol

- No Mina.- agacho la cabeza.- apesto a dolor, amargura y desamor.

- ¿Quién te hizo esto?- pregunto inspeccionando los golpes y vio su muñeca izquierda vacía.- te robaron tu reloj favorito

- Me ha robado cosas más importantes.- sonrió con ironía.- si vamos a eso, tú me robaste el corazón.

- No Yaten, tú te robaste a ti mismo, no quieras culparme a mí.

- ¿Como te hago entender que no es lo que crees?- grito poniéndose de pie.- ¿que necesito hacer para que me creas?

- ¿De verdad quieres tener esta conversación ahorita?- Mina le dio la espalda.- No es el lugar ni el momento.

- Mina mírame.- la tomo de los hombros y la giro hacia el.- estoy hecho un verdadero desastre. Yo ,Yaten Kou que siempre he sido tan arrogante y vanidoso estoy reducido a un remedo de vagabundo.- suspiró.- Por no poder pensar en nada que no seas tú, no puedo hacer cosas tan básicas como vestirme, comer o trabajar ¿ Y tras ver esto sigues dudando de que me estas matando con esa decisión de irte de mi lado?

- Tu lo decidiste, no yo.- Mina trato de retener sus lagrimas.- asume las consecuencias de tus actos.

- No entiendes, no son mis actos.- gritó desesperado.- eso es lo que he tratado de explicarte todo este tiempo.

- ¿De verdad quieres volver a lo mismo?- le pregunto impotente.- Yaten todo esto es muy doloroso para mí.

- Eso es porque me amas.- dijo con una sonrisa pues en las palabras de su esposa vio un atisbo de oportunidad.- si te duele es porque te importa, porque aún te importo.

- Me duele haber desperdiciado mi vida contigo imbécil.- trato de alejarse pero él no se lo permitió y la tomo de la cintura.

- No intentes ocultarlo.- Yaten la abrazo fuerte.- Me necesitas a tu lado igual que yo a ti ¿Qué no lo ves?

- No veo nada.- grito furiosa.- ya suéltame

- Te lo mostrare entonces.

Yaten hizo todo lo contrario a la imposición de Mina, sin vacilación se acerco a sus labios y los besó. Ella intento oponer resistencia y con sus manos lo empujaba lejos de si, pero él se mantuvo firme y no le permitió alejarlo ni un solo centímetro. Mina sentía como la lengua de Yaten trataba de abrirse paso en su boca y ella apretaba los labios para impedírselo pero estaba a punto de rendirse pues ese beso logro su cometido, despertó algo que en ella que la hizo sentirse como hace mucho no lo hacía, la hizo sentirse viva.

Con miles de corrientazos subiendo por su columna Mina apretó sus caderas contra las de su esposo y lo tomo por el cuello para ahondar más ese beso que le estaba robando toda la cordura. Las manos de Yaten se posaron un poco más abajo de sus glúteos y de un leve tirón la levanto para poder cargarla, ella entrelazo sus piernas en la espalda de él para sujetarse mejor y se dejo llevar hacia un pequeño sofá que estaba a unos cuantos pasos

Mina sentía como su piel ardía con los besos que Yaten depositaba en su cuello y las caricias que le daba a sus piernas. Llevaba tanto tiempo enojada que había olvidado la sensación tan maravillosa que solo él podía ofrecerle. Poco le importaba si estaba en la oficina de su amiga o si alguien podía descubrirlos, no pensaba con claridad y se dejaba llevar por su imperiosa necesidad de que la hiciera suya ahora mismo.

Yaten la besaba con un poco de lujuria y con mucho amor. Queriendo tomar todo de ella para llenarse el alma por si alguna vez volvía a existir una distancia entre los dos, aunque sabía que nunca tendría lo suficiente de ella, siempre iba a necesitar más y más. No se tomo el trabajo de soltarle los botones de su blusa y los hizo saltar todos de un fuerte tirón. Sin pensárselo se aventuro a besar la parte de sus pechos que no cubría el sostén mientras su mano se empezaba a aventurar por debajo de su ropa interior.

- oh Yaten.- gimió ella en su oído y para él fue la redención, fue la gloria, fue renacer. Todos a la vez.

Entonces su celular sonó.

Ambos se quedaron quietos y en silencio mientras el sonido del ringtone invadía la habitación que hace algunos segundos era ocupada nada más que por jadeos y gemidos. Yaten se inclino nuevamente para besarla queriendo ignorar por completo esa molesta interrupción pero Mina ya no estaba para la tarea y lo empujo haciéndolo caer del sofá.

- ¿No piensas contestar?- le reclamo molesta.- ¿es ella verdad?

- No sé quien sea y no me importa- Mintió, sabia por el tono de su celular que si era su asistente la que lo estaba llamando.- para mí es más importante lo que sucede aquí.

- Conozco su maldito ringtone.- Mina se puso de pie y empezó a acomodar su blusa.- no quieras mentirme otra vez.

- No te comportes así.- se acerco a ella desesperado, sabia de sobra que esa era su última oportunidad y la estaba perdiendo.

- No me toques miserable.- lo empujo lejos de si.- me das asco. Mañana enviare a mi abogado para que te entregue los papeles del divorcio

- No Mina.- gritó enojado.- no voy a firmarte nada

- Sal de aquí.- se tiro al golpearlo en el pecho.- lárgate, lárgate. Lárgate

Al escuchar el escándalo las chicas no tuvieron de otra más que ir a ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo y muy a su pesar tuvieron que echar a yaten del lugar. El se fue derrotado, arrastrando sus pies y caminando a la deriva, sin dirigirse a ningún lado en particular. Mei pocas veces llamaba a su celular, menos cuando el había dado claras ordenes de que no lo molestara pero hoy, como si de telepatía se tratase llamo en el peor momento. No seria fácil conseguir que Mina bajara la guardia otra vez como lo acaba de hacer pero no todo estaba perdido, porque tras de eso que acababa de ocurrir estaba convencido que nadie podría hacerle sentir a Mina ni la mitad de las cosas que él le provocaba y eso era sin duda un gran punto a su favor.

Mina se quedo mirando como el infeliz de su futuro ex marido se perdía en el horizonte y se recriminaba a si misma por haber sido tan débil ante él, pero después de todo estaba hecha de carne y no de piedra. Es difícil resistirse cuando tu corazón palpita tan rápido que hasta duele, ese momento fue como renacer y ver por escasos momentos la luz que creía apagada. Sin embargo su fortuna era caprichosa y parecía no querer volver a sonreírle, el fantasma de esa mujer la atormentaba a pesar de que muy en el fondo creía en las palabras de Yaten. Algo le decía que él no amaría otra que no fuera ella así se acostara con miles, pero eso no era consuelo. Mina no toleraba compartir su hombre con nada ni nadie.

- trata de calmarte Mina.- Rei la abrazo fuerte.- no dejes que eso te afecte

- tienes una gran fortaleza.- agrego Lita.- que esto no te deprima ni por un instante.

- Chicas.- se acerco Serena llamando su atención.- Amy quiere hablar con todas nosotras.

Amy había llegado sólo hace pocos minutos por lo que no había presenciado el problema con Yaten. Sus amigas vieron su ánimo un poco decaído por eso todas, incluso Mina, decidieron actuar como si nada hubiese sucedido y tratar de mostrar su mejor sonrisa para infundirle un poco de confianza a su vieja amiga.

- Voy a tener un bebe.- dejo salir de golpe, sin titubeos, era mejor ir al grano.

- Bueno eso es maravilloso Amy.- dijo Lita un poco nerviosa, todas las demás se habían sumido en un incomodo silencio.

- Se lo que están pensando, no es el momento ¿ no es así?- suspiro apesadumbrada

- En realidad no.- Serena sonrió.- lo que sucede es que no entendemos por qué una noticia tan bonita te tiene así de triste.

- Es cierto Amy.- interrumpió Mina.- tener un bebe es algo hermoso.

- Además llevas esperando esto por años.- trato de animar Rei.- deseabas tanto tener otro hijo.

- Y sucedió cuando menos convenía.- Amy estallo a llorar.- Un nuevo enemigo nos está acechando, no tengo tiempo para esto

- Todas esas cosas solo están en tu cabeza.- dijo Lita dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

- Lita tiene razón Amy.- agrego Rei.- te estás preocupando demasiado, recuerda que hasta ahora todo ha estado bastante calmado.

- Es cuestión de tiempo, las Dark volverán y entonces…-

- Entonces tu solo te preocuparas por cuidar de ti y tu familia.- Serena la interrumpió.- y nosotras cuidaremos de ti, sin contar que seguramente Taiki también lo hará.

- Ahora tu bebe es más importante que cualquier deber como sailor.- animo Mina.- no te preocupes.

Amy derramo unas lágrimas más, pero estas fueron de alegría. Todas habían estado juntas desde que eran unas jovencitas, sorteando difíciles obstáculos que ninguna otra chica de su edad hubiese imaginado. Ahora aquí estaban después de tantos años comportándose como la familia incondicional que siempre habían sido. Tal vez no las unían lazos de sangre pero si lo hacían otros más importantes como el amor, agradeció al cielo por qué no hubiese podido tener mejores personas a su lado.

Todas se abrazaron y terminaron su almuerzo entre pláticas y risas, incluso Mina olvido su infortunado encuentro con Yaten hace un momento. Cuando las sailors se reunían los problemas parecían ser pequeños porque ya no recaían en los hombros de una sola sino que entre todas se ayudaban con la carga, como lo hace una verdadera familia.

-/-

Taiki llego a su oficina después de una extenuante ronda por cuidados intensivos. Eso le había servido para despejar su mente y dejar de pensar en la pelea que había tenido con Amy hacia un rato. Esperaba que no siguiera molesta por lo de Ethan, Amy no solía enojarse por mucho tiempo, así que por ese lado se sentía bastante tranquilo.

- Doctor.- su secretaria le llamo la atención.- Su esposa le dejo esto.

- Gracias.- recibió el sobre extrañado Amy nunca le dejaba nada. no cosas de trabajo almenos.

Empezó a analizarlo y pudo ver que a simple vista eran unos exámenes, que raro, ella nunca le mostraba los análisis de sus pacientes, no entendía el por qué se los había mostrado hasta que por fin vio el nombre de la persona a la que se los practicaron: Amy Kou.

Prueba de embarazo: positiva.

_¡Lo sabía, su mal humor me lo confirmo_! La mas inmensa felicidad lo embargo, por fin lo habían logrado después de tantos intentos, una vez mas Amy estaba embarazada. Otro miembro para su familia que llenaría sus días de felicidad igual que lo ha hecho Sophia desde que se entero de su existencia, jamás había sentido dicha igual y hoy repetía esa maravillosa sensación. Tras preguntarle a su secretaria por su esposa y enterarse que se había ido al restaurante de Lita, salió corriendo a buscarla, tenía que verla personalmente y darle las gracias por tanta felicidad dada desde que ella decidió unir su vida a la de él.

- /-

Moira estaba en la calle frente al hospital, mirando fijamente la imponente estructura que mostraba claramente el poder y la majestuosidad de la familia Kou. En ese lugar tenía una deuda pendiente con una chiquilla bastante curiosa y ya era hora de ajustar cuentas. Sabía perfectamente que no había abierto la boca, pero no quería arriesgarse. Además Amy y Taiki estaban libres de las influencias de la energía oscura y que mejor forma de llenar nuestro corazón de tristeza que con la muerte de un hijo, eso sin duda podría apagar la luz interior de quien fuera. Invoco su poderoso monstruo y le dio instrucciones claras de a quien tenía que perseguir.

Sophia estaba en el tercer piso del hospital, en el pabellón infantil. Su lugar favorito pues se divertía mucho visitando a los niños. Caminaba por el pasillo buscando la habitación de una pequeña amiga que llevaba internada hacía varios meses y le había prometido pasar la tarde con ella. En ese momento una extraña nube negra flotaba en medio del pasillo. Al principio creyó que era un efecto de luz que entraba por las ventanas pero este fue tomando forma en un enorme monstruo. No era igual a los de las semillas fantasmales, esos solo eran señuelos que usaba Arianna para atrapar a sailor moon y eran derrotados con gran facilidad. El extraño ser que tenia frente a ella parecía todo menos frágil, de hecho era muy intimidante. Su pecho se agito violentamente a causa del pánico porque algo le decía que estaba allí para acabar con ella. Acudiendo a su instinto de supervivencia emprendió la huida

-/-

Amy estaba en su consultorio y claramente con mejor humor, haber hablado con las chicas le había servido bastante. A lo mejor y si estaba preocupándose más de la cuenta, pero debía culpar a sus hormonas que la hacían muy sensible. Sus amigas tenían razón, tenia que estar feliz y dejar de pensar tan negativamente, con eso sólo lograría angustiarse e incluso hacerle sentir a su pequeño bebe que no era bienvenido y nada estaba más alejado de la verdad.

Escucho un escándalo que parecía provenir de los pasillos del piso inferior. En ese momento una enfermera irrumpió violentamente en su oficina, tenía una cara de espanto tan marcada que Amy soltó un pequeño gritito apenas la vio.

- Doctora está atacando el hospital una especie de demonio - gritó aterrorizada.

- Dile al personal que trate de evacuar a los enfermos por la salida de emergencia.- dijo tratando de mantener la calma.- ¿Dónde está mi esposo?

- Dicen que salió del hospital hace unos minutos

- Encuéntralo y dile lo que está sucediendo.- Amy se apresuro a buscar su teléfono para llamar a las sailors

- Doctora Kou.- grito la enfermera angustiada pues aun no le había dicho lo peor.- esa cosa no persigue los enfermos ¡va tras Sophia!

Sin escuchar una palabra más, sin transformarse en sailor Mercury, Amy salió de su oficina siendo dominada por su instinto de madre que le decía que su pequeña estaba en peligro. No podía pensar en otra cosa a pesar de que en su condición debió hacerlo, pero le fue imposible, pues solo pensaba en tener a Sophia sana y salva así eso le costase la vida.

En el tercer piso reinaba el caos, todos corrían de un lado para otro tratando de ponerse a salvo entorpeciendo el paso de Amy que trataba de librarse de los ríos de gente que la empujaban hacia la salida. Mientras luchaba por liberarse del tumulto escucho una fuerte explosión que hizo gritar a todos y aumentar el pánico, si es que eso era posible. Ella no vio otra opción y tuvo que valerse de toda su fuerza para empujar a todo el que se le atravesaba.

Un segundo estallido casi hace reventar su corazón.

Allí estaba desvalida y temblorosa frente a un monstruo que superaba tres veces su tamaño y qué decir de su fuerza. Este lanzaba una especie de bombas que destruían las paredes donde segundos antes había pasado su hija. No era un ataque normal, querían únicamente dañarla a ella, sin prestarle atención a ninguna otra de las personas que estaba en el hospital ¿pero por qué? ¿Acaso habían averiguado que era la hija de sailor Mercury y sailor Maker?

Sophia se vio sin salida, encerrada entre la pared que finalizaba el pasillo y ese monstruo. Amy vio como su niña se acurrucaba en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas en espera del golpe final que seguramente la derribaría, eso si Amy lo permitía. Sin dudar, sin pensar corrió hacia Sophia, interponiéndose entre ella y el monstruo y recibiendo ella todo el ataque. Este golpe la elevo unos cuantos metros y la estrello contra la pared haciéndola caer inconsciente. Sophia tuvo una oportunidad y corrió a auxiliarla.

- ¡Mamá! - grito Sophia con desesperación-.- ¡MAMÁ!.- Pero ella no reaccionaba y Sophia vio con terror como brotaba sangre de una herida que le habían hecho en el abdomen.- mamá no te mueras por favor.

Arrodillada junto a su madre, Sophia se abrazo fuerte de ella mientras veía como ese monstruo se acercaba una vez más. No podía transformarse en Dark Mercury pues no tenía su pluma, no la llevaba al hospital para evitar que sus padres o algún conocido la viera. De todas formas nunca pensó que atacaran allí, Arianna había jurado jamás atacar lugares cercanos a los trabajos de sus padres y demás familiares ¿por qué entonces envió un monstruo a perseguirla? Eso solo significaba que su prima la había traicionado.

- Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada.- una voz conocida grito a lo lejos.

Lo que realmente sorprendió a todos es que nada sucedió, Sailor moon se quedo con su cetro en el aire esperando que su ataque funcionara. Después ella se quedo mirando su cetro confundida. Sailor Fighter se hizo a su lado para protegerla pues el monstruo había girado en su dirección.

- estrella de sailor Maker.- el ataque de Maker logro desestabilizar a la criatura y hacerla caer, pero aún no lo derrotaban por completo.

Sailor Maker tomo a Amy en sus brazos aprovechando la distracción, Sophia quiso protestar y gritarle que le quitara las manos de encima pero estaba tan asustada que no pudo ni siquiera hablar.

- Ven conmigo.- le gritó Maker.-

- Sailor moon ve tu también por favor.- sugirió Fighter al ver que Maker pondría a Amy y Sophia en un lugar seguro. Serena asintió, sin su cetro sólo sería un estorbo de todas formas.

En una habitación alejada, Maker descargo a Amy en la camilla besando con tristeza su frente.

- Mi mamá no está muerta ¿cierto?- le pregunto Sophia a Maker.- dime que no lo está.

- No.- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.- todo estará bien princesa.

- Tiene que atenderla un medico.- grito Sophia desesperada.- acompáñame a buscar a mi papá, se que él puede hacer algo.

- Tu no saldrás de aquí.- ordenó Maker.- yo iré a buscar a tu padre. Sailor moon, saca las gazas que hay en ese armario y trata de detener la hemorragia mientras yo regreso

- Está bien Maker.- respondió nerviosa.- vete ya, yo las cuidare te lo prometo.

Maker le dio una fugaz mirada a su esposa y tras pedirle a su hija una vez más que no abandonara la habitación corrió a ayudar a sus hermanas. Entre más rápido destruyeran ese monstruo, mas rápido podrían brindarle atención médica a Amy.

Sophia vio como sailor moon luchaba por curar la herida de su mamá y detener el flujo de sangre. Era extraño ver que tu mayor rival estaba salvando la vida del ser más preciado para ti; y con tanta entrega o devoción como si Amy fuera uno de sus seres queridos. Una mujer así no podía ser tan mala como le habían contado, de hecho parecía tener más bondad en su interior que cualquier otra persona que Sophia conociera. Entendió que ellas habían luchado contra la persona equivocada todo este tiempo. La verdaderamente mala era Darkness y no Sailor Moon.

-/-

Arianna estaba en su casa tratando de hacer sus deberes. Luna dormía cómodamente en el sofá mientras ella la miraba con envidia _"como quisiera ser un gato, no van a la escuela, ni hacen tareas y duermen todo el día". _Su madre no había llegado, lo que se le hizo raro, desde que había renunciado sólo salía para encontrarse con sus amigas en el restaurante y luego regresaba a casa para molestar a Arianna con eso de pasar tiempo juntas. No es que Arianna estuviese extrañando la presencia de su madre, incluso se sentía un poco aliviada, pero se había acostumbrado tanto a que estuviera en la casa que se sentía sola. Además algo le había sucedido por que su ausencia no era normal.

El teléfono sonó.

- Hola ¿mamá?- pregunto Arianna esperanzada que fuese Serena

- Ari hola.- dijo Candace al otro lado, estaba bastante nerviosa.

- Me vuelves a dirigir la palabra.- le contestó con ironía.- que amable eres Candace.

- Arianna te llamo porque es algo serio.- hizo una pequeña pausa.- acabo de ver algo malo.

- ¿De qué hablas?- se empezó a inquietar por el tono de su amiga.

- un monstruo esta atacando el hospital de Taiki.-

- eso no es posible Nostradamus - le dijo divertida por el nuevo apodo que encontró.- sólo yo puedo invocar las semillas fantasmales y no he pasado por el hospital en todo el día

- no miento.- gritó Candace disgustada.- hay un monstruo allí, tienes que hacer algo.

- bueno te prometo que iré a revisar ¿de acuerdo?-

- está bien. -

Arianna colgó el teléfono y tomo su abrigo para ir al "dulce Sophia". No creía que hubiese un monstruo en ese lugar porque era prácticamente imposible. La única que los convocaba era ella y no se le hubiese pasado por la mente atacar un lugar donde seguramente podría estar su padre, madre o alguno de sus tíos, era ilógico. Pero no más por salir de la duda decidió ir al hospital, no perdía nada verificando que todo estuviese en orden, además cualquier cosa era mejor que hacer la tarea.

- /-

Las sailor star lights luchaban contra el enorme monstruo que estaba en el hospital, pero sus ataques a pesar de lastimarlo no lograban deshacerse de él. Agotadas trataban de mantenerse en pie buscando fuerza en su interior para seguir atacando pero se estaban quedando sin energía.

- Infierno estelar de healer.- tras su ataque sintió como sus rodillas se volvían gelatina y la hacían desplomarse en el suelo, levanto la mirada para descubrir amargamente que no le había hecho nada a esa cosa.

El monstruo giró disgustado hacia quien había lanzado el último ataque dispuesto a acabar con la estúpida sailor que se había atrevido a hacerle daño. Fighter y Maker no podían ni siquiera moverse para ir a auxiliar a su hermana y veían con impotencia como este estaba dispuesto a destruirla.

- Ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter.-

- Saeta llameante de Marte.-

- Beso de amor y belleza de venus.- las sailor scouts llegaron. Los golpes derribaron a la criatura alejándola de healer y sailor Venus corrió inmediatamente hacia ella.

- ¿Estás bien?- pregunto preocupada y Healer solo pudo sonreír.

- Ahora que te veo, mejor que nunca.- Venus rodó los ojos forzándose a sí misma a no sonreír, nada la hacía más feliz que healer estuviese bien.

- al parecer sólo lo debilitamos si atacamos todos a la vez.- analizó Maker.- debemos atacarlo juntas.

- ¿Crees que funcione Maker?- grito sailor mars mientras veía que el monstruo se levantaba de nuevo.

- Pues hay que intentarlo.- grito sailor Fighter tomando fuerzas para atacar una vez más.- ¡Laser de estrella fugaz!-

En ese momento todas las sailors lanzaron su ataque especial, imprimiéndole toda la fuerza que había en sus cuerpos. Sin entender muy bien él porque, pensaron en Amy y Sophia, también en todos los enfermos del hospital que necesitaban atención urgente y no podía recibirla gracias al monstruo. En todos aquellos que ahora dependían de ellas, de su fuerza como scouts. Esto lleno de energía sus cuerpos y sus corazones e hizo que sus ataques fueran aún más potentes.

El monstruo cayó sobre sus rodillas incapaz de levantarse de nuevo y cuando las sailor estaban listas para acabar con el escucharon una voz tras de sí.

- Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada.- grito con fuerza Sailor moon reduciendo el monstruo a cenizas. Todas sus sailors notaron que su ataque había dado un brillo mayor que el que solía dar.

- Sailor moon.- se acerco corriendo Maker.- Amy y Sophi ¿donde están?

- Unos médicos llevaron a Amy a los quirófanos de emergencia del segundo piso, Sophia está con ellos, no te preocupes.

Sin decir más todos volvieron a sus identidades civiles y corrieron al segundo piso para verificar el estado de salud de su amiga. Al llegar Sophia estaba sentada sola en la sala de espera, llorando desconsoladamente y al ver entrar a su padre se arrojo a sus brazos llorando. Taiki trató de calmarla pero era inútil porque él también estaba muy angustiado, todos lo estaban.

- Ryota dijo que estaba muy mal papá- dijo Sophia entre sollozos.- que algo había perforado su vientre.

- Tu madre es una mujer muy fuerte.- Taiki le respondió tratando de ignorar el nudo de su garganta.- ella va a salir de esto ya verás.

En ese momento el recién nombrado doctor salió del quirófano buscando con la mirada a Taiki. Este se acerco casi corriendo para recibir las noticias de su esposa.

- Ella está estable Kou.- empezó a explicarle algo decaído.- muy herida, pero estable.

- Gracias Royta.- Taiki lo abrazo y todos los demás entendieron que Amy estaba viva por lo que se abrazaron y aplaudieron de alegría, pero el médico no mostro signos de alegría, lo que los hizo a todos callarse de nuevo.

- No todo son buenas noticias.- agacho la mirada.- no pudimos salvar a su bebe y su vientre quedo tan afectado que ya no podrá volver a quedar embarazada.

Taiki sintió como su corazón se rompía en pedazos, podría jurar que escucho el _"track"_ que hizo su órgano vital al partirse. Anhelaban otro hijo con fervor, durante varios años esa fue su meta y ahora su hijo había muerto, sin conocerlo, sin saber nada de él. Ya no le diría papá, ni le pediría que le leyera un cuento por las noches, no pudo si quiera sentirlo moverse en el vientre de su esposa y eso le pareció terriblemente injusto y cruel. Por si fuera poco no solo le habían arrebatado a su bebe sino la posibilidad de tener más.

- Taiki.- Serena se acerco angustiada al ver su rostro deformado por la tristeza.- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Perdimos a nuestro bebe.- un sollozo silencioso lo obligo a callar. Sophia al escucharlo lo abrazo fuerte y padre hija se dieron apoyo mutuamente para reponerse de ese duro golpe.

En ese momento llego Arianna. Estaba despreocupada y sonriente, completamente ajena a lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero al ver el reguero de escombros en el suelo y la cara de tragedia que tenía toda su familia supo que Candace no le había mentido, un monstruo ataco el hospital y lo peor, un ser querido había salido herido de este fatídico suceso ¿pero como si ella nunca estuvo allí? Una vez más alguien quería inculparla, como cuando el accidente de April. Solo podía ser Darkness ¿pero por qué haría eso? se supone que eran aliadas, amigas incluso ¿por qué entonces la traicionaba?

Sophia vio a Arianna parada en la puerta sin atreverse a entrar, soltó a su padre y corrió hacia ella para darle una fuerte bofetada por tener el descaro de mostrar su cara después de todo el daño que había hecho. Contrario a lo que todo el mundo esperaba Arianna no devolvió el golpe.

- Esto es tu culpa.- grito Sophia.- tú lo enviaste ¿no es así?

- Yo no hice nada.- rogo desesperada.- te lo juro

- Mentirosa.- le dio otra bofetada.- me traicionaste, nos traicionaste a todos.

- No le pegues a tu prima Sophia .- Taiki corrió y sujeto a Sophia de la cintura.- ella no tiene la culpa de este incidente.

- Que no te engañe papá.- miro a Serena y Seiya que habían corrido al lado de su hija.- que no los engañe a ustedes, dentro de ella hay más maldad de la que puedan imaginar.- puso sus ojos en Arianna quien mantenía su mirada en el suelo y lucho contra su padre para que la dejara darle su merecido. – no seas cobarde Arianna, dile a tu padre quien eres en realidad a ver si por fin abre los ojos y se da cuenta del demonio que guarda dentro su preciada estrella.

- Basta ya Sophia.- ordeno Taiki enojado y sin decir más arrastro a Sophia a un consultorio para darle unos calmantes pues ella sin duda había sucumbido ante un ataque de histeria.

Arianna si decir más salió corriendo del hospital, Serena y Seiya fueron tras ella. Sophia tenía razón eso de una u otra forma era su culpa, si ella no hubiese aceptado unirse con Darkness esto nunca hubiese sucedido. Pero no había sido ella y es lo que más le dolía. Darkness actuó a sus espaldas, se había burlado de ella, de su deseo de ser alguien importante, de sus sueños de ser princesa, se aprovecho de todo esto y la engaño vilmente.

Serena y Seiya lograron alcanzarla en el parque central, ella se habían sentado al lado de un árbol, escondida tras unos arbustos.

- Mi preciosa estrella.- Seiya se acerco con cautela, hablándole con cariño para que no volviera a salir corriendo.

- Mamá.- Arianna miro a Serena quien estaba al lado de su padre.- sé que no me crees pero te lo juro que no fui yo. - comenzó a llorar.- necesito que me creas por favor

- Te creo.- Serena se sentó al lado de tu hija y le dio un fuerte abrazo.- te creo todo mi amor

- Pero Sophia tiene razón en algo papá.- Arianna miro a su padre muy seriamente.- no soy lo que tú crees. – Seiya sintió como si su corazon se detuviera.

- Hay una parte de mi que aún no conocen, una parte que ha hecho muchas cosas malas.- tomo aire y continuo.- al principio pensé que hacia lo correcto pero después todo se salió de mis manos.

- ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?- pregunto Seiya preocupado.- ¿por qué no confiaste en nosotros? Somos tus padres, podíamos ayudarte.

- Pensé que lo controlaría.- se seco las lagrimas.- que después de todo estaba dentro de mí el poder para controlarlo. Pero me equivoque, no tengo poder de nada.

La decepción que Arianna sentía sobre si misma era abrumarte, no era la princesa que siempre sintió en su interior, la chica destinada a algo verdaderamente grande. No era más que adolescente ilusa que pensaba que sus sueños se harían realidad, una tonta que se había dejado engañar por creer que dentro de sí podría haber algo especial.

- le falle a los dos - sollozó Arianna.- necesito que me perdonen.

- Nada de esto es tu culpa cielo.- dijo Serena quien también había caído presa del llanto.- tú eres una víctima más, si alguien tiene culpa aquí soy yo, por no cuidar mejor de ti.

- Yo decidí.- Arianna negó con la cabeza las palabras de su madre.- yo quise hacerlo y ahora tengo que enfrentarme a esto.

- No te enfrentaras nada.- intervino Seiya.- tú cuentas conmigo y yo no voy a permitir que te hagan daño.

- Gracias.- Arianna sonrió.- los amo mucho.

- Y nosotros te amamos a ti.- Seiya respondió y junto con Serena la abrazaron fuerte.

Los tres se pusieron de pie y caminaron juntos a casa. No quisieron regresar al hospital por qué no era la mejor decisión en ese momento, seguramente a Sophia no le haría mucha gracia ver de nuevo a Arianna. Ya luego trataría de arreglar ese problema con ella y todas sus amigas. Ya había visto la magnitud de su error y los daños que le había hecho a ella y a sus seres queridos, lo único que esperaba es que no fuese demasiado tarde para corregirlo todo.

-/-

Taiki no había dormido en toda la noche, vigilando el sueño de su esposa Le había pedido a Rei que se llevara Sophia al templo, en el estado que se encontraba su hija no era para nada conveniente que se quedara en el hospital. Amy empezó a despertarse, se sentía un poco atontada por la anestesia y no sabía muy bien donde se encontraba pero al ver a su esposo no mas al abrir sus ojos la hizo sentirse más tranquila

- Trata de no moverte mucho - le dijo Taiki con dulzura.- ¿cómo te sientes?

- ¿Dónde está Sophia? ¿y qué paso con el monstruo?- Amy empezó a recordarlo todo y pregunto angustiada, por lo que Taiki le puso con cariño un dedo en su boca.

- Todo está bien.- sonrió.- nuestra hija está sana y salva.

- Qué bueno.- lo miro con una sonrisa.- tendremos un bebe , seguramente ya lo sabías, mi mal humor siempre me delata.- Taiki agacho su mirada y en ese momento Amy fue consciente una vez más de su cuerpo reconociendo el dolor palpitante que sentía bajo su ombligo.-

- Amy la verdad es que…- los ojos de Taiki se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Lo perdí ¿eso es lo que vas a decirme?- él asintió y ella quiso morir de dolor.- ¡es mi culpa! desee que no naciera en estas condiciones y mira lo que sucedió.

- No, no.- Taiki la abrazó.- no digas eso.

Amy empezó a llorar y Taiki la abrazo más fuerte, para mostrarle que no estaba sola en eso, que el compartía su dolor. A pesar de que también estuviese muriendo de pena por la terrible noticia haría todo para ayudarla a superarlo, porque la amaba y porque sabía que ahora ella necesitaba de él y este era un momento donde debían estar juntos y más fuertes que nunca.

Pero aun así, la luz en el corazón de ambos disminuyo considerablemente. Moira tenía razón, no hay nada que te llene de tanta energía oscura como la muerte de un hijo


End file.
